D GrayMan a new translation
by pegasusjin
Summary: A retelling adding up a modified plot loyal to the manga. if the links for the manga scenes dont work go to my profile where you can go to deviant link and see them there
1. The Two New Exorcist

Chapter 1 the two new exorcists

In a small alley a kid was running away from two level 1 akumas but until he was in a death end and turned around horrified looking how the akumas were aiming at him and another that was a akuma level 0 (the ones that only a metal skeleton) came in front of him

-mama……..why??!!

Asked the kid looking how the soul of the akuma tried to stop from attacking the little boy but in that moment the akuma blew up and the two other akumas turned around and the last thing they saw was a fist full of black energy

The kid was surprised when he saw a young man but because it was dark already he couldn't see him very well

-thank you sir

Said the kid

-no problem since it's my job as an exorcist

-------Later on----------

It was around 10 pm on a train that was heading to a unknown destination were Allen Walker a new recruit trained by general cross was heading towards the exorcist HQ along side his masters golem timcanpy

-this is great I can't wait to arrive to the exorcist HQ

Said Allen to his little companion

On his left there was a young man around the age of 17 who had black hair with a raven hair style and his eyes where as black as two beautiful black pearls heard what Allen said and looked at him

-are you an exorcist?

Asked the young man

-yea I'm going right now to the HQ

Answered Allen who looked surprised to see the guys clothing since he had a short opened gray jacket that barely reached his hips with a symbol of a flame on the back that revealed a black t-shirt under it with the symbol of a white diamond and blue jeans that had two belts around both legs

-cool looks like were going to the same place since I'm a exorcist too

-really??!!!  
Asked Allen surprised looking at the young man getting up of his seat and walked towards him and sat down close to him

-I'm Jin Mirouko nice to meet you

-Allen Walker the pleasure is all mine

-so you are new in the order?

-yea I'm going to introduce myself

-looks like were going to be good friends since I'm new too my master just promote me to a exorcist

-are you Japanese? By the way you look like it but I'm not sure

Asked Allen

-half Japanese half American

Answered Jin while a little red Chihuahua dog with devil wings came out of Jin's belt

-what in the world!!??

-Jin I'm sick being inside that chain will you give me a break?

Asked the dog and this shocked Allen

-shut up hankosha that's what you get for being such a pervert now….BACK TO THE CHAIN!!!!!!!!!!

Yelled Jin and the little dog turned into a chain that had the shape of a happy face but this one had the shape of a little devil

-what was that?

-oh that's my guardian hankosha

-guardian? That dog?

-well there I'm from a kind of people who are born with a guardian that its always with me just like that golem you have but this one isn't like a golem at all since he is a big pervert that has put me into trouble hundreds of times

-pervert huh?

----Some time later-------

-you have to be kidding me right?

Asked Jin when he and Allen looked at the gigantic cliff

-there are no stairs around………..do we have to climb this!!???

-seems like it so lets go

-but I never thought we were going to do this

-don't worry you have my assistance

Both of them started to climb the hill and Allen needed help from Jin all the time since he was always about to fall and they climbed for about an hour and finally arrived to the top were they lay on the ground half dead

-I thought I was going to die

Said Jin who was catching a little bit of air

-thanks Jin…

-no need to thank me since we are partners right?

Asked Jin looking at the white hair boy

-yea……

-lets go its getting really late and I'm kind of sleepy

-right…..just look at the place

Said Allen and Jin looked a little surprised looking at the main base of the exorcist that looked more like a dark castle for demons instead for exorcist

-I head about it before from my master…..quite the atmosphere is it?

Asked Allen

Both of them walked through the road were the fog would make anyone blind and black winged golems looked at both the newcomers

---Inside the HQ----

Some of the personnel of the science department and the girl exorcist lenalee were looking at a big crystal cube were many screens surround it showing Allen and Jin walking towards the HQ

-who are they?

Asked Reever Wenhamm

-they climbed the mountain with no problems

Said one of the scientist

-who are those kids? Outsiders aren't allowed in here why didn't you stop them on the cliff?

Asked the chief of the HQ and lenalee's older brother komui lee

-they are not outsiders brother they have general cross golem with them

Answered lenalee

---Outside-----

Both of the exorcist arrived to the entrance and Jin was a little curious about the giant face they had on the center

-excuse us I was sent here by general cross Marian y humbly request an audience with the leaders here I'm Allen walker

Said Allen to the gates

-I'm Jin mirouko I was send by the general Kevin yeeger to do the same as this kid

----Inside-----

They said that they were sent here, have you heard anything about it Chief?

Asked Reever

Komui took his time to think while he took a sip of his coffee

-nothing

He answered

-take the gatekeeper motive examination

Said Reever

Jin and Allen hearing this from the speaker looked at the giant face waiting

-nice to meet you

Said Allen but in that instance the face got extremely close to them with its eyes almost coming out of his eye sockets scaring both Jin and Allen leaving them completely white

-X-ray examination to see if you are akumas or humans

Said the gatekeeper looking at both of them

-this thing is creepy

Said Jin

the gatekeeper was shocked when he saw allens mark on his left eye and started screaming like a maniac scaring jin and Allen even more and all the people inside were surprised

-get this guy out!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Yelled the gatekeeper terrifying both of them

-One of them is cursed!!!! The pentacle is the mark of an akuma an ally of the millennium Earl!!!!!!!

Yelled the gatekeeper confusing Allen and Jin and everyone inside from the science department was shocked

-hey hold up I don't know what's going on here but if you are going to kill this kid fine with me but at least put attention to me at least

Said Jin

-that's so mean!!!!  
Yelled Allen

The gatekeeper didn't put attention to Jin even after he tried to call him many times but this annoyed him and closed his fist from his left hand

-shut up already!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Yelled Jin punching the gatekeeper who could have been send flying if it wasn't for him being attached on the wall chocking the people inside even more

-he punched the gatekeeper with his bare hand!!!!!

Yelled one of the scientist

-ok now that I got your attentio……..

-THE OTHER JUST ATTACKED ME HE IS AN ENEMY TOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Yelled the gatekeeper crying annoying Jin even more

-have you alerted the exorcist inside the castle?

Asked Reever

-kanda is already there

Answered lenalee while on one of the screens a guy was falling from the sky

Kanda the samurai of the black order fall on top of the gates looking at both Jin and Allen

-you have guts to come all the way here by yourselves

Said kanda pulling out his sword scaring Allen

-W-Wait a second!!! There's been a misunderstanding!!!!

Answered Allen nervously

-that won't work……his eyes…..they are as cold as ice

Said Jin on his head

-with my Mugen I'll……..kill you

Said kanda who jumped from the gate and he was about to strike both of them but Jin grabbed Allen and backed away

-stop it you heard him it is a misunderstanding

Said Jin letting go of Allen

-and who do you think you are?

Asked kanda

-were are exorcist and as I can see so are you so you should calm down a little

Said Jin

-yea right you are a human why are you protecting him?

Asked kanda

-his my friend and I feel no dark presence inside of him so calm down or else ill have to fight you and when I say ill fight you ill kick your ass

Answered Jin in a very serious tone and kanda felt like laughing

-you fight me!??...ill deal with you later after I kill the other

Said kanda who at an incredible speed ran towards Allen who couldn't see him coming until the last second and kanda was about to strike but a fist hit the blade of his sword making the attack miss Allen

-you!!

Said kanda looking at Jin who was the one who intervene

-you gave me no choice…..ill fight

Answered Jin throwing another punch to kanda that was so fast that kanda barely block it and because of the force of the impact he was send back to the gate but he stopped before crashing to the gate

-Fine with me then_------ "he has really incredible strength"_

Said kanda who saw who Jin put himself in his fighting position

-what is this? He doesn't have any weapons?...that idiot thinks he can beat me with a little bit of martial arts!!?? Don't make me laugh!!!

Said kanda on his mind while he touched the blade of his weapon and it started to glow

-ill slice you in two with mugen!!!!

Said kanda charging against Jin

-come and try!!!

Answered Jin who did the same

When they were both close enough kanda attacked Jin with his sword but he dodge it easily and throw a combo of kicks and punches so fast that some of them kanda wasn't able to block and he furiously attacked Jin directly but Jin blocked it with his right arm

-impossible my mugen didn't cut your arm!!!

Said kanda surprised

-You just had hit something as strong as your sword----"_my clothing is as resistant as the strongest metal in the world"_

Answered Jin kicking kanda on the stomach and them a combo of three punches but kanda dodge them and he throw a punch at him but Jin blocked it and counter it with a kick on kanda's face

----Inside--------

-that Jin guy is giving kanda a difficult time

Said lenalee surprised

-are they really our enemies?

Asked Reever

-I don't know……but that Jin guy is fighting kanda without a innocence

Answered komui

-----Outside--------

-you are good

Said kanda who sounded exited while he dodge and blocked multiple punches and kicks from Jin

-ill protect my friends at all cost so prepare yourself kanda

Said Jin pulling out a weird black glove that had four metal balls around a green crystal

-darkness come to me

Said Jin while he put on the globe and the crystal began to glow

-what is this?!!

Asked kanda who was blinded by the light

Allen who was looking at the fight was surprised looking at this

-did he just called darkness?

Asked Allen surprised

-I don't know what are you doing but ill kill you right now take this Hells insect's first illusion!!!!!!!!

Yelled kanda throwing bunch of weird insects with many red eyes from his blade but they were destroyed when they got close to the light

-what!!????

Asked kanda when he saw Jin who had black colored energy on his hand

-that attack wont work on me

Said Jin throwing that energy at kanda who easily cut in half but for his surprised Jin was already in front of him and punched him on the face with his right fist that was filled with black energy

-----Inside-------

-hey I found this on the chief's desk it's a letter of general cross

Said one of the scientist who came running the to komui but he didn't say anything

-what's wrong?

Asked the scientist looking at everyone who couldn't take their eyes away from the screen's

----Outside-----

Jin dodge the hell insect attack and throw a arrow shape energy beam from his right and left hands but kanda dodge it and charged against Jin and so did he

-this is the end for you!!!  
Said kanda

-stop!!!!!

Said the chief from the speaker and both of them stopped and kanda was shocked when he saw that his blade wasn't even close to Jin who had his fist a centimeter away from his face

-I have more experience fighting hand to hand so don't be so surprise I dodge your attack

said jin

-we have approved your entry Allen walker and Jin mirouko

-is this komui? What's the meaning of this?

Asked kanda who backed away from Jin and Jin put his hand down and walked towards Allen

-sorry we were a bit hasty but this kid is general cross's pupil and timcanpy's being with them is the unmistakable proof that he is our ally

-tha…tha.ss right

Answered Allen who could barely speak seeing all the fight

-are you okay?

Asked Jin

-what is that!!???

Asked Allen surprised looking at the glove

-well this is a special globe that lets me use my inner power the proper way

Answered Jin

Kanda was enraged seeing how a total stranger had almost defeated him even if he didn't use all his strength against Jin

-ill slice you in half

Said kanda who charged against Jin but he stopped the attack with his right hand

-stop it already its over

Said Jin

-what!!???

-you are a little hyper today I have to send you to sleep the easy way

Said Jin and kanda was surprised when he saw a black aura around Jin and he backed away while Jin was putting all that energy into his right hand

-take this hell insect……

-KURAI AME!!!!!!! (Japanese meaning dark rain)

Yelled Jin throwing a punch with his right hand and thousands of arrows-like black energy beams came out of it and they all hit kanda sending him flying and leaving him unconscious when he fell to the ground

-sorry but it was the only way to stop you

Said Jin and Allen was terrified

-you killed him!!!!

-No he is just unconscious let's go Allen_----------"he wasn't using his full power maybe I was just lucky"_

Said Jin grabbing kanda and walked towards the gate that opened itself

---Inside-----

Everyone was shocked after seeing the conclusion of the fight

-he………defeated kanda….

Said komui

-is he really a rookie?

Asked another of the scientist

Jin and Allen arrived to the main hall and looked surprised at how big it was

-wow it's huge

Said Allen

-I never………

Jin was interrupted when he got hit with a clipboard and he looked behind him and it was lenalee

-what you did was mean you know

Said lenalee and Jin blushed a little seeing at the cute girl in front of him especially because she was wearing a miniskirt

-a cute girl with miniskirt she reminds me of somebody (see note after the end of the chapter)

Said Jin on his head

-well it wasn't my fault he attacked me even after they told him to stop or else I might had died he was to hyper to stop him………..but even if I'm kind enough to carry him he doesn't seem to appreciate it that well

Answered Jin who duck and dodge the attack from kanda

-YOU BASTARD I'LL KILL YOU!!!!

Said kanda enraged

-hey calm down already

Said Jin and he was surprised when he saw lenalee grabbed him from the shoulder

-stop it already kanda

Said lenalee and this annoyed kanda and he walked away

-he didn't even let me introduce myself

Said Allen and this made kanda stop for a second

-I don't shake hands to someone cursed

Answered kanda returning to his cold voice

-you think you are so cool or something?

Asked Jin annoyed

-you are Jin mirouko right?  
Asked kana

-yeah

-we both weren't using our maximum strength back there

-I know but that's no excuse for loosing or don't tell me you even let yourself get hit by my dark rain

-next time ill kill you

He said leaving the place

-ill be waiting then

Answered Jin

-don't put him much attention he just came from a mission and I'm sorry for hitting you

Said lenalee

-no problem it would be impossible for me not to forgive such a pretty girl

Answered Jin and this made lenalee blush a little

-I…I… well I'm the supervisor's assistant lenalee nice to meet you please follow me ill show you around

She said referring to both Allen and Jin

The three of then walked around the dark halls of the castle while some of the guards were looking at them

-are those newcomers?

-they are just brats and look at the white hair one he looked like an old geezer

-he seems to be cursed

-and the other one what's up with that clothing? (See note after the end of the chapter)

-----Some time later-------

-this is the dinning room

Said lenalee showing the place while they walked

-damn this place reminds me the dinner from my school

Said Jin annoyed

-this is the lounge there is also de sanatorium, the library, and everyone's own room ill show you later

Lenalee and the other two arrived at the dormitories

-exorcist all leave here for missions that's why some of them called them home

She said

-"home"….like their house?

Asked Allen

-of course idiot

Answered Jin on his mind

-but there are those who go but don't come back on purpose

She answered and Allen knew she was referring to his master

-you and general cross where at India?

Asked lenalee who stopped walking

-it was three months ago but……..

Both lenalee and Jin were shocked when they heard how his master told him to come to the HQ and when he got hit by a hammer and ran away

-he knocked out his pupil, and when he was out ran away?

Asked lenalee surprised arriving to the floor of the science department

-your master must have some kind of mental problem

Said Jin

-yeah…….

Answered Allen

---Some minutes later on the science department----

-hi I'm the supervisor of science komui lee I welcome you Allen walker and Jin mirouko that was quite the fiasco back there eh?

-and whose fault was that??!!!

Asked the other scientist while they were working annoyed

-and it was impressive what you did back there mirouko-kun you defeated kanda making it look easy are you sure you are a rookie?

-I have two years of experience fighting against akuma alone but I didn't come here yet until now

-an experienced rookie eh? Interesting coming from general yeeger

Said komui

----Some moments later------

-what are we doing here?

Asked Jin looking at the place that was more of a operation room

-may I see your hand?

Asked komui to Allen

-what do you………

-some time before kanda attacked both of you your weapon got damaged right? You don't need to take it

Said komui and Allen remembered before meeting Jin he fought against many akumas when he met the millennium earl and used his arm to protect a kid (read chapter three from the manga) so he shown his deformed arm that looked really damaged

-looks like the nerves got damaged as I expected Jin do you have an injured arm too? I couldn't see your anti-akuma weapon

-I don't have any

Answered Jin

-what do you mean by that?

Asked lenalee

-I don't use the power of a innocence to fight, the power I used is called spirit power or simply SP

Answered Jin and komui was shocked

-you mean……you are from the triangle order??!!! (Read notes after end of chapter)

Asked komui

-yea I was one for them for four years but I decided to retire and join the exorcist to help to defeat the earl

Answered Jin

-what is the triangle order?

Asked lenalee

-the group that rivals our organization……..people who can unlock their true power inside of them and they can fight without the use of the innocence and they fight against the earl and other threats

-that's right and my hidden power is the use of darkness and other technique I don't like to show but since some people cant control their power properly I need to wear this globe every time I fight or else the power inside me will eventually destroy me

-that's something really interesting

-but I'm not from that order anymore I'm a full pledge exorcist

-ok I get it now Allen can you activate your weapon?

-sure…………summon…

Said Allen summoning his white gigantic arm and Jin was impressed

-so you are a parasite-type?

-you mean those who use their bodies as weapons? The rarest anti-akuma weapons?

Asked Jin

-correct and as I see I have to fix it

Said komui pulling out some equipment and one of them was a weird drill and he put a yellow helmet on his head

-what is that equipped for?

Asked Allen

-oh shit is going to hurt

Said Jin covering his eyes with his right hand but his curiosity made him want to see when he pulled out a camera and started recording

-repairing….its a bit shocking but so if you don't want to get traumatized you might not want to look

Said komui who turned on the drill scaring Allen

-W-Wait hold on……

In a matter of seconds everyone on the castle could hear Allen screams of pain but some minutes later Allen's arm was fixed

-lenalee can you take Jin to his room I'm taking Allen right now will deal with him later

Said komui

-sure brother

Said lenalee

Jin was about to say something when komui grabbed him and took him outside and close the door

-listen to me you brat I know right now you are happy to be alone with my sister but I warn you……..YOU DARE TO DO SOMETHING TO MY DEAR SISTER WHILE IM NOT WATCHING ILL KILL YOU AND STICK MY REPARING DRILLS ON YOUR ASS DO YOU UNDERSAND!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!???????

-su….sur…e

Answered Jin who was a little nervous

-well then I hope you become a good friend with lenalee it's been so long since she had a friend around her age

Said komui in his normal tone and this totally surprised Jin

-kanda is to old but you are barely a year older and I'm just happy since she has always been alone and her comrades that most of them are grownups are their only friends

-ill do my best and don't worry I'm not like that but what if for some reason she……..

-EVEN IF SHE IMPLORES YOU TO DO IT ILL KILL YOU IF YOU TOUCH HER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-ok ok I get it…….

Said Jin and lenalee came out of the room

-should we go now?

Asked lenalee with her sweet voice

-sure

Answered Jin who followed her looking at komui with his repairing tools in his hand making sure he got the message

-----Some minutes later------

-so this is my room? It's a little depressing

Said Jin looking at the room that had only a bed and a window

-you can do whatever with it so you don't have to worry well see you later

-wait lenalee

-what is it?

-thanks for being so nice to me and Allen I hope we become good friends

Said Jin

-your welcome and of course we will be

Answered lenalee leaving the room

Far away from the HQ three men who were being covered with capes to cover their faces were heading towards the exorcist base

-how much farther is it?

-not far I can't believe they have their base on top of a cliff

-and not to mention the fact that that place is full of exorcist

-it doesn't matter he is in there and we have to make him pay

New Character Biography 1

Name: Jin Mirouko

Age: 17

Nationality: half Japanese half American

Place of Birth: Japan

Description: black haired raven hairstyle teen with black pearl eyes, white skin, almost as the size of kanda he is a very energetic young man who has a great will to protect his friends but he falls to almost any pretty girl with mini skirts and he loves to be In areas where there is many flowers since it reminds them of someone very important to him

Anti-akuma weapon: he doesn't have any since he fights using his hidden power but he needs a glove to use it or else he will die

Most priced possession: the diamond that's on the globe (reasons will be explained later)

Powers: use of darkness as a weapon and the devil eye and others

Likes: Pizzas, sushi, pretty and cute girls, read mangas and watch anime, train and fight against powerful enemies

Dislikes: cowards, evil and his worst enemies specially the earl

Love Interest: unknown

Equipment: his clothing that is as strong as the hardest metal in the world it's extremely heavy but for Jin it weights like a feather, his special globe that has a diamond attached and his guardian hankosha

Special ability: eating three complete pizzas in less than a minute and beating five level one akumas in one second

Story: he is one of the three main characters of this fic, he comes from the triangle order a organization that fights akumas and other threats without the use of innocence instead they use their hidden power that they awaken but jin like many people his power will destroy him if he doesn't wear a special glove to control his powers he is the heir of the clan mirouko one of the ten most powerful clans in the world

I hope you liked the beginning of my fic this is my second fic in English and I know I need to improve even more but I hope you can understand the story since this is sort of a remake adding up a modified plot, new exorcist (the main plot will take on the perspective of Allen, lenalee and most important the new main character jin) new enemies and of course our old characters too please review and tell me how its going (I don't hate kanda he is one of the coolest character but in that part he was a jerk and I just wanted to teach him a lesson)

Notes

1 if you want to know what Jin meant by remembering someone else with a miniskirt read my other fic Gundam Seed Destiny EX

2 Jin's clothing is more like for the modern days but I ignored it since watching the anime that shows lenalee on a school uniform (she looks really cute with it), robots that look like mazinger Z and little golems that are like surveillances cameras

3 this fic may have many tributes to my past fics since Jin has appeared around four fics two published here including this one and I'm using him from my oldest fic "triangle order" that was published in a forum"


	2. Devil eyes

Chapter two Devil Eyes

---The next day in the cafeteria----

Some of the finders were eating their breakfast while Allen came and asked to the head cook jeryy for an entire order big enough to feed everyone there and Jin was seating alone eating an entire pepperoni pizza for himself hearing all the things he asked and he barely knew two or three of the foods he asked

-you bastard say that to me one more time!!!!!

Yelled someone and everyone turned around and saw two finders who were behind kanda

-knock it off buzz

Said the shortest of the two

-shut up already when you're whining about dead people while I'm trying to eat it makes my food taste bad

Answered kanda

-you little……..is that something you'd say about your friends that died in the line of duty?!!! Even though we finders support you exorcist with our lives and you say it makes your food taste bad!!!!???

Asked the finder throwing a punch at kanda but he easily dodge it and starts chocking the finder who is more taller than him

-you support us?! Oh really? Isn't it more like all you can do is support us? You all couldn't even become exorcist you guys are the failures that weren't chosen by the innocence there's a million more finders where you came from and if you don't want to die get out of here!!!

Answered kanda and this enraged all of the finders and started to get up from their seats and charged against kanda

-I can't take this anymore

Said Jin on his head who was about to get up from his seat but Allen came first and grabbed his hand that was using to choke the finder with his deformed arm

-stop it I know this is not my business but I don't think that's the best way to say things

-let go of me, bean sprout

Answered kanda in his serious voice

-bean spout? My name's Allen

-ill remember it if you don't die here in a month since there's a lot of people who just come here and die like this guy…..

Jin looked surprised at Allen who pressed him hand even harder making kanda let go of the finder and had a really serious face compared to yesterday

-like I said, that's not the best way to say things

-cursed people are best off not to touch me

Said kanda and Allen let go of him slowly

-you've got a death wish I hate your type

-ill take that as a compliment

answered Allen making both of them to release little thunder bolts from their eyes and this made everyone back away and immediately both of them were around flames and everyone ran away except jin who was still eating his pizza watching everything but then he notice that his pizza was completely burned

-at least they are toasting my pizza even better thanks guys

Said Jin in a very sarcastic tone and both of them looked at him completely annoyed

-Allen, Kanda you have a mission

Said Reever who was with lenalee outside the cafeteria

-oh that's to bad I wanted to toast my food a little bit more

Said Jin a little annoyed and both kanda and Allen were behind him enraged and Jin put on his glove and the diamond started to glow

-but before they go let me cool them down a little

Said Jin getting up from his seat and everyone in the castle started to hear explosions, battle cries and punches

-YOU THREE STOP IT ALREADY!!!!

Yelled lenalee and the three who had their weapons activated stopped before kanda stabbed Allen and Allen almost decapitated Jin and Jin who had a black energy sphere ready to blow up kanda

-my brother has called Allen and kanda now go

Ordered lenalee but Jin because of him stopping so fast he accidentally moved a little forward and the energy ball exploded in front of kanda whose scream was heard everywhere

-upps

Said Jin scratching his hair

-----Minutes later------

Everyone was in komui's office while Reever tried to wake him up but it was impossible to do so and he got close to him

-lenalee is getting married

Whispered Reever and this surprised Jin and Allen and this immediately woke him up

-NO MY LENALEE WHY!!!!!!!?????

Asked komui totally surprising both Allen and Jin and Jin got scared when he stared at him

-YOU!!!!!!!!!!!

Jin was surprised when komui grabbed him and started shaking him like a mad man

-HOW DARE YOU MARRY MY BELOVED SISTER AFTER I WARNED YOU THAT IF YOU DID SOMETHING TO HER I WOULD STAB MY REPAIRING EQUIPMENT ON YOUR ASS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Yelled komui furiously still shaking Jin while everyone was shocked for what he said specially lenalee whose face was completely red but Jin was just laughing

-WHAT ARE YOU LAUGHING AT????!!!!!!!!

Asked komui still shaking him but then he saw that Jin had his glove on and its hand was getting full of black energy

-kurai………….

-o oh………

-AME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Yelled Jin making komui screams could be heard miles away from the base

----Some moments later-------

Komui was completely full of bandages while he gave two reports to Allen and kanda

-I'm going to be brief since we need you two to go now

-the two of us!!!??

Asked Allen

-with the curse guy!!??

-correct you two

Answered komui and this made both of them get annoyed

-what? What? You guys aren't good buddies yet?

Asked komui

-they've been like that since the moment they met

Answered lenalee

-ok don't be selfish now we discovered some innocence in southern Italy and the akumas have discovered it as well and are going for it so we must hurry to the scene you can read the report on the way that's all

Said komui and the two of them left the room and Jin followed them

-hold up Jin I need to talk to you please take a seat

Said komui and Jin stop and walk towards a couch in front of his desk while lenalee and Reever looked at him curious

-we don't have to check your synchronization of your innocence because of the fact that you don't have any

Said komui

-I know

-but before we let you start missions just like the others the generals are interested in you so I need you to answer some questions for them

-sure

-fist question……why did you left the triangle order?

-because I hate that place…..that's all I can say about it

Answered Jin who tried to sound cold but lenalee felt that his words sounded really sad

-why did you decided to join the black order?

-because I want to keep fighting for the sake of the world

-you know you can't exorcise akuma without a innocence

-that's why my master trained me to be able to do it with only my hidden power

-this question may be a little personal but……….did you turn someone you loved into an akuma

Asked komui and Jin was surprised hearing this question but then he didn't feel like answering that

-Jin your answers are going to be necessary to enter this order

-……………..yes…..I made my father into an akuma but I killed him before he killed me

Answered Jin and this chocked lenalee and surprised komui a bit

-it happen to Allen too…………both meeting each other was a coincidence especially when Allen was predicted to be the destroyer of time?

-thanks for answering but there's one last question…………..are you from the clan mirouko?

-I can't say I'm not since I told you my full name already

-the clan mirouko?

Asked lenalee

-that's it right?

-yea you can go I'll inform you if you have a mission later and take this

Said komui giving Jin some clothing

-that's your new uniform

Said komui

-thanks…..

Answered Jin who left immediately

----------An hour later-----------

Jin was on the lounge seated on one of the couches looking at the roof remembering the question komui make and he couldn't avoid remembering how he selfishly turned his own father into an akuma

-are you alright?

Asked lenalee and Jin who turned to his left saw the cute girl who looked a little worried

-yea………

-it must have been very difficult……about your father…

-that's the reason why I wanted to become an exorcist………..I hate the earl if I saw him right now I would kill him instantly…..

Said Jin and he was surprised when lenalee sat down at his side

-you loved your father didn't you?

-he was the only true family I had……..but he was part of the triangle order just like me….the idiot chose his duty on a organization that it wasn't even worth being part of it instead of his own son……he died on a mission killed by the millennium earl

-Jin……..I'm sorry fo…..

-no it's alright………

-I heard a little bit of the triangle order how is it?

-well…in that order we posses more high tech technology, we are divided in 16 units of 20 men each

-wow that's a lot we don't have that many exorcist right now

-but…..even if there are very nice people……….I don't like the way we do our jobs….we never allow the enemy to live no matter who they are

Answered Jin

-you are making it sound really bad

-because it is….that's why when I turned fifteen I left that place and found the general yeeger who trained me to be able to use the my hidden powers to exorcise akumas without the use of the innocence

-it seems that all exorcists have tragic pasts

She said and Jin looked at her surprised

-did something happen to you? What made you join the black order?

-I used to live in china long time ago when I was really little my parents got killed by akumas

Answered lenalee and Jin was shocked

-my mother……..she was also killed by akumas

Said Jin on his head

-since I was a accommodator of a innocence the black order took me and took me away from ni-san and for three years they didn't allow me to go……..it felt like a prison and even I tried to attempt suicide…

-suicide!!?? Why!??

-I gave up all hope but then ni-san joined the order and I was felt really relieved and for a while I couldn't be a second away from him and……

-huh?

Lenalee started to laugh a little confusing Jin completely

-you look so cute with those faces you are putting

She said and this surprised Jin and blushed a little

-come on lenalee it's not true….

-but you look cuter with that new uniform

she said referring to jin's uniform that was exactly the same as his clothing's he had but the jacket was now black with the crest of the order and his t-shirt underneath was now white and the crystal black so did his jeans and shoes

-no I don't I just look more like a bad ass that's it!!!

-you don't look anything like that just a cute little kid

-look who is talking I'm older than you!!!

Lenalee started to laugh while Jin felt a little embarrassed of his attitude that he wasn't really used act like that and laugh with lenalee

-what is it?

She asked

-nothing I just remembered what happened earlier with your brother when we woke him up

Said Jin and lenalee blushed a little

-I think you could be a good wife want to be mine in some few years?

-Jin……stop joking

She said a little embarrassed

-I'm……..

Jin was interrupted by the alarm and both of them got up of their seats and ran to the science department

-----On the science department------

lenalee and jin entered the place were everyone was watching the big cube shaped crystal that was showing images from outside and jin was chocked when he saw the man who were getting closer

-who are they?

Asked komui to his co-workers but nobody answered

-the extermination squad?!! Here!!?  
Asked Jin to himself surprised and everyone heard him

-everyone stay here this guys are dangerous

Said Jin who left the room

-wait Jin!!

-lenalee stay here or else they will kill you

-what?

-these guys………they came for me the extermination squads of the triangle order….it seems someone didn't like the plan of me leaving them

----Outside on the gate-------

-open up were looking for the traitor Jin mirouko!!!

Said one of the three men

-looking for me?

Asked Jin who appeared behind the three

-so you decided to show up……….you traitor

-who send you? You guys are more like mercenaries and you should know that the leaders let me leave to become an exorcist so there's no reason to call me a traitor

-we don't have to answer you nothing since we will kill you

Said one of then who took off his cape and revealed a young man between the age of 19 of long blond hair and blue eyes who was wearing a opened brown jacket and didn't have any shirt revealing most of his chest blue jeans and black shoes

-Erick long time no see are you just came to see I kick your partners asses and yours if you intervene?

-no……I'll kill you myself

-sure whatever come if you dare

Answered Jin putting on his glove and the diamond started to glow and Erick threw a fire ball from his hand and Jin dodge it but the fireball followed him from behind and jin ducked barely dodging it

-take this KURAI AME!!!!!!!!!

Yelled Jin throwing thousands of black energy arrows towards his enemies but they dodged the attacks by jumping but for Erick's surprise Jin was in front of him and he kicked him on the face sending him to the ground

-damn you Jin

Said Erick who quickly got up and dodged and blocked many punches and kicks from Jin

-you have improved Jin

Said Erick who stopped Jin's kick with only one hand and this surprised him

-what is it surprised to see I'm better than you?

Asked Erick

-your stupid……..to low your defense!!!

Answered Jin kicking him in the face again with his other leg making Erick letting go of him

-take this KAJ……..

-IMMORTAL FLAME!!!!!!!!!

Yelled Erick throwing a green fire ball and jin tried to dodge it but it came so fast that jin received the attack and the fire pass through jin's body making him feel unbearable pain and fell to the ground but the fire came back and did the same several times

-idiot my immortal flame will never extinguish while it passes through your pathetic body many times burning your organs until you die!!

Said Erick laughing while he looked at Jin who was screaming because of the pain

-stop it Erick you cant have all the fun executing him

Said another of the three

-ok but since I was the one who left it like that ill give him the final blow

Answered Erick pulling out his green flame and came back to him and the two of them jumped towards Jin and started kicking him and punching them

-instead of an execution this looks more like bullying

Said Erick smiling looking how Jin who couldn't do anything received countless attacks

-still alive? die already!!!

Yelled one of the attackers but for his surprise Jin stopped him fist

-I won't….lose to you

Said Jin who couldn't move his body

-let go you idiot!!!!

Said the man who started punching Jin on the face but he didn't let go even when he started to bleed from the face

-Erick this guy is annoying I'll kill him right now

-Enbu Kirikaze!!!! (Waltz: Mist-Wind)

The man who jin was punching jin saw behind him a tornato that send him flying and erick looked at his right side and saw lenalee who had her dark boots invoked

-you cowards attacking three against one

Said lenalee in a cold tone and Erick seeing this started laughing

-wow Jin how lucky you are to have such a pretty girlfriend defending you

Said Erick to Jin who was unconscious but he was still in the same position when he blocked the punch but lenalee was a little embarrassed when he mentioned that

-this girl defeated one of us with one attack Erick may I take care of her?

Asked the man who took off his cape a revealed a man around the age of 22 he had silver spiky hair, blue eyes and he was wearing a long brown boat that covered almost all his entire body, white pants and black boots

-fine then shusaku but don't kill her since she can become a good trophy

Answered Erick and this made her a little nervous since she knew what they were talking about

-as for Jin……..lets continue your cremation

Said Erick throwing another green fire ball

-Jin!!!!

-your are fighting against me

Said shusaku who pulled out a silver spear and attacked lenalee who dodge the attacks but she couldn't get near Jin and all she could do was watch how the immortal flames were burning inside

Jin fell to the ground half death while Erick got close to him and retrieve his flame

-die already!!!!

Said Erick who threw his fire ball at Jin but the flame was destroyed by a chain that had a metal ball with spikes

-who is that!!??

Asked Erick furiously looking at young man around the age of 18 who had red medium size hair that covered one of his two blue eyes who was wearing a similar exorcist uniform as kanda

-kazuki!!!!!

-lenalee are you alright?

Asked kazuki

-another one?

Asked Erick

-lenalee who are this guys?

Asked kazuki confused

-assassins who came to kill Jin

Answered lenalee

-who is Jin?

Asked kazuki even more confused but then he saw Jin laying on the ground

-exorcists if I were you I would leave since Erick when he is interrupted by brats he doesn't take it very well

-I won't leave him

Said lenalee and this surprised kazuki but his expression turned serious putting himself in fighting stance

-ill help you lenalee

-please take care of the guy with the spear

Said lenalee and kazuki couldn't say no since she already left to fight Erick

-geez ok ill do it lets go……breaker innocence activate!!!

Said kazuki while his weapon started to glow and it turned bigger

-making your weapon bigger won't make a difference!!!

Said shusaku charging against kazuki who threw his ball with chain against shusaku but he dodge it and charged towards kazuki who was smiling

-smiling when you are wide open!!??

Asked shusaku but for his surprise the ball with spikes came out of a dimensional whole hitting shusaku in the face and he fell to the ground defeated

-you are the stupid for letting yourself wide open

Answered kazuki

-lenalee I…………lenalee!!!!

Kazuki ran towards lenalee who was on her knees in front of Erick who was smiling

-you are too weak girl I didn't even use my flames to beat you

Said Erick laughing

-you bastard hitting a woman is……

-kazuki right? This is war it doesn't matter if you are a male or female and it seems you already defeated shusaku

Said Erick

-kazuki he is too strong

Said lenalee nervously but in that moment she heard a weird noise behind her and she turned around and it was Jin who was getting up slowly

-Jin wait you are I no condition of fighting

Said lenalee worried but in that moment Erick appeared in front of her and kicked her on the face sending her flying and then he threw a fire ball at kazuki sending him flying towards the gates

-lenalee!!! You'll pay for that Erick!!!

Said Jin enraged

-what could you do about it Jin?

Asked Erick

-……….i'll kill you

Answered Jin in a very cold voice

Erick couldn't avoid laughing but Jin was getting more and angrier but Erick's laugh stopped when he saw jin's black pearl eyes turning into red blood color

-what in the world?!!

Erick started to fell pain on his heart while looking at Jin's eyes

-OMI NE (demon eye)

Said Jin while the pain from Erick's heart was getting even more intense and he started screaming in panic when he saw that his heart was trying to get out of his body

-WHAT IT'S THIS!!!????

Screamed Erick entering in more pain by the second

-you'll pay for you crimes

Answered Jin who started laughing like a maniac while he looked Erick's heart still connected to his body coming out while he screamed horribly begging for his life

-guys like you should die now!!!!!!!!!

Said Jin while Erick's heart exploded in front of him for some seconds he slowly looked at Jin and was surprised to see a shadow behind him

-yo..ou are…a true demon

Said Erick as last words while he fell to the ground

Jin's eyes turned back to their original color while he fell to the ground unconscious

------Some hours later---------

Jin woke up looking at the rooftop and he tried to get up but the pain was too much

-don't push yourself

Said lenalee who was by his side

-lenalee……you alright?

Asked Jin

-thanks to you Jin…thank you

She said while she was fixings his hair with her right hand and Jin felt bad when he saw some bandages on her face

-but you saved me first….

-that's what comrades do

She said who seem to be enjoying playing with Jin's hair

-what are you doing?

Asked Jin whose face was a little red

-just fixing your hair

-you seem to like it

-your hair is long enough to play with it

-well if you like it ill let you play with it anytime

-really?

-why not?

-ok then ill make you a ponytail

-wait lenalee I….!!!!

-just kidding by the way the doctor said you can leave bed in some hours of rest after that we have to go to a mission

-my first mission eh?

-yea but first rest a little

She said while Jin closed his eyes slowly

**New Character Biography 2**

**Name: Kazuki Hinaro**

**Age: 19**

**Nationality: Japanese**

**Place of Birth: England**

**Description: red medium size hair that covers on of his two blue eyes, white skin he is really friendly but he sometimes has a temper that kanda can't even match against**

**Anti-akuma weapon: "The Breaker" a chain with a metal ball with spikes**

**Most priced possession: unknown**

**Powers: can use its chain to create defensive shields with his chains, he can teleport it everywhere in the battlefield even if the enemy is in another country but he must know were he is, the destructive power of his weapon can demolish walls and fortresses **

**Likes: train, play chess, hang out with his friends and fight against Lavi **

**Dislikes: akuma **

**Love Interest: unknown **

**Equipment: his exorcist uniform and his weapon that can be turned into a small chain so he can put it on his belt to travel **

**Special ability: 30 strait victories playing chess**

**Story: just like lenalee he was send to the black order because he was a accommodator and became a exorcist but because of his great believes in justice and protecting people after completing 300 missions and all of them have been a success he is predicted to be a new general soon his best friend is Lavi **

I hope you liked this chapter please review and tell me how it's going


	3. Minotaur

Chapter Three Minotaur

Some hours past and Jin alongside lenalee and kazuki were seating at the couch in front of the chair of komui office

-so what is this mission komui?

Asked kazuki

-we have found reports on Greece about the labyrinth of Crete people have been disappearing in those areas

-I bet some akuma are playing being the Minotaur

Said Jin

-Minotaur?

Asked lenalee

-what is that?

Asked kazuki

-you really don't know about the legend of the Minotaur?

Asked Jin surprised

-no can you tell us please?

Asked lenalee kindly

-well…..in Greek mythology the king of Crete Minos to get the approval of the gods to be a king when he and his brother were fighting over the throne Poseidon god of the sea gave Minos a white colored bull which made Minos king of Crete after promising to sacrifice it but instead he painted another bull and kill it Poseidon enraged by this made pasipha Minos wife to fell in love with the bull and using the famous architect Daedalus created a wooden cow to seduce the cow…………..and you may know what happens next

said jin and lenalee's face blushed

-they…..did it?

Asked lenalee whose face was completely red

-that's sick

said kazuki

-after some time pasipha had a moster called the minotaur and she nursed him in his infancy, but he grew and became ferocious. Minos, after getting advice from the Oracle at Delphi, had Daedalus construct a gigantic labyrinth to hold the Minotaur the famous labyrinth in crete

-so what happened?

Asked kazuki who was really interested in the story so did lenalee and komui

-minos who conquered athens foreced them to every year give them seven youths and seven maidens to be devoured by the beast but then on the thirth offering the hero thesseus offered himself as one of the sacrifices and when he entered he killed it with his bare hands and escaped the laberyth with all of the prisoners

-you know a lot about mythology

-I used to live in greece for a long time

-your saying that the minotauru is there?

Asked komui

-I just think it's a akuma the minotauru is death already

said jin

-you are talking like if he really existed

said kazuki

-because it did exist when you are in missions in the triangle order you can find many truths about this world (see notes)

anwsered jin

-well back to the topic ill send you three to crete and investigate the laberyth we send some finders but they havent contact us since they arrived

-ok

said jin who got up from the seat putting on his glove

-why are you putting your glove on?

Asked komui

-after I leave the base I may be attacked by more of the extermination squad lets go then

anwsered jin who took one of the three reports and left

------some hours later--------

-damn this trains are annoying

said jin on his head while he read the report

-they found some of the missing people eaten….

Said lenalee while reading the report

-jin are you sure it isnt the minotaur?

Asked kazuki

-why asking me? I just told you the story even if I said it may had be true an animal cant just come back to life right?

-unless……….it becomes an akuma

said lenalee

-right……..but if that was true who would have revive it?

Asked jin

-his mother?

Asked kazuki

-chances to that be true are around 1 with the simple reason that if the minotaur turned into an akuma then it would have attacked many people already not until now

anwsered jin

-just two more days left and will be at crete we have plenty of time to think about this

said kazuki

-actually no

anwsered jin

-why?

Asked lenalee

-because we are not sure of what I can be maybe just a wild animal or an akuma or even…….an innocence and we need to form a plan

-you forgot the fact that it can be the real minotaur

-thanks kazuki I needed you to say it since I wasn't much sure about it

said jin

-so what is it that you have in mind?

Asked zakuzi

-first we have to be rational and start deleating the most unlikely choises

said jin

-I think is the wild animal the first one

said lenalee

-I thought the same since what kind of animal in crete can almost devour a person like this?

Asked jin showing a picture inside his report to kazuki and lenalee tried to avoid the picture

-second the innocence since I thought that a innocence would kill innocent people just to keep himself hidden

said jin

-never thought of that but it is very rational

anwsered kazuki

-I never said i deleated it from the three possibilities left

said jin surprising both of them

-why is that?

Asked lenalee

-to put it simple what does akumas do when they are looking for the innocence?

Asked jin

-many start appearing in that area

said kazuki

-on the picture even if they are remains they might have been akumas and some victims of the akumas so It could be those two

-and the minotaru?

Asked lenalee

-hard one………but since that beast could have been transform into an akuma that is most unlikely well add him with the theory involving the others

-so now we are concluding that this mission is no rumor and whatever it is we cant have it free

said kazuki

-correct

-but you said we didn't have time to think much about it and we still have two days left

said kazuki

-but not for start planning a stratedy

anwsered jin

-why is that?  
asked kazuki and this surprise jin a little

-what do you mean?

Asked jin a little confused but in that moment he understand everything

-you guys just bust in just like that!!!???  
asked jin surprised

-yea all the time

anwsered kazuki

-you guys are less prepare that's wrong

said jin

-huh?

-in the triangle order even thought I hate it always tries to avoid any casualties and even in small mission we need always to have a strategy and you should know that a good strategy can defeat enemies more powerfull than you (see notes)

-jin is so smart and he Is only 17

said lenalee on her head

-well since you guys are clueless ill try to plan something while were going

said jin who pulled out a piece of paper and a pen and started to draw his strategy in chibi mode

--------two days later-----------

-crete is so beautiful

said lenalee looking at the ruins

-well were here

said jin who pulled out a ball of thread

-why you brought that?

Asked lenalee

-two reasons the most importaint one so we wont get lost in the laberynth and the second reason is that one of minos daughters Ariadne fell in love with theseus and help him to travel through the laberynth to lead him to the minotaur and to the exit using a ball of thread

-you sure came prepeared

said kazuki

-like I said I'm used to be always be prepared now thread guide us to the center of the laberynth

anwsered jin throwing the ball to the laberynth

kazuki was the first to enter followed by lenalee and jin who was putting his glove on

the three of them walked for sometime following the thread that they could bearly see with the torch kazuki had in his hand

-how can you sure it will take us to the center?

Asked kazuki

-simply since I visited the place before and I found out that this maze is like a giant cup so if you throw something like a ball ill stop at the center

anwsered jin

-you sure are smart jin

said lenalee

-really? Everyone back in the triangle order always told me I was the most stupid warrior on the order----_"maybe becuase I'm sometimes to impulsive "_

anwsered jin and this surprised both of them

-were here

said kazuki looking surprised at the place were it was surrounded by many other gates and in the center the three of them were surprised when they saw the half man half bull beast infront of them feasting of a person and lenalee was shocked so did kazuki but jin who tried to remained calm was shacking

-it'.ss..s th….e mi..nnn..otaur

said kazuki

-so its real eh?

Asked jin who was smiling nervously

-what are we suppose to do now?

Asked kazuki

-we fight……to prevent more deads

anwsered lenalee who walked towards the beast

-wait lenalee I have a plan ready if the minotaur was real

said jin grabbin her arm and took her back to the gate and hide

-------some minutes later----------

jin came out from the entrance to the center of the laberynth nervously while he looked how the minotaur threw the rest of the body of its victim

-hey cow look here a very young and handsome guy more delicious meat!!!

Said jin who was making ridicolus movements to get the attention from the beast and the minotaur looked at him and inmediatly charged against jin who was smiling nervously

-kazuki now!!!!

Said jin and for the beast's surprise kazuki's breaker came out infront of jin's face through a dimensional hole and hit the minotaur in the face and jin took advantage of this and put a lot of dark energy into his right fist and puched him on the stomach sending him mid-air

-now lenalee!!! _"I hope she can make her part"_

Said jin and lenalee appeared in front of the beast

-innocence activate dark boots!!

Jin was surprised when he saw how her boots changed and green fire came out of them

-impressive

said jin on his head

-Enbu Kirikaze!!!!

Yelled leanlee throwing a tornado at the minotaur to the roof of the undreground laberynth and jin was totally surprised

-wow lenalee you are strong

said jin

-thanks

she said while jin jumped reaching the roof easily and attacked with his dark rain which all the energy arrows hit its target

-he didn't need to use a innocence to jump that high!!!  
said lenalee on her head surprised

-take this minotaur KURAI AM……

jin was interrupted when he was about to be punched by the minotaur but kazuki's breaker came out from a dimensional hole hitting him on the chest

-no matter how far my enemy is ill defeat it with the power of my innocence that lets me reach my enemy even if he is in the other side of the world (see notes)

said kazuki who was outside the laberynth

-this is it Reppu Seikenzuki!!!!!!!!!!!! (Translation: Final Nagahama Special) (See notes)

Yelled Jin throwing a devastating uppercut breaking the Minotaur in half

Lenalee watched how the Minotaur was turning itself into ash revealing a little kid who was falling but lenalee catch it

-a kid?

She asked surprised while Jin found a innocence on the ash of the Minotaur that were on floor

-the innocence…………..possessed him?

Asked Jin

-the kid is not the accommodator?

Asked lenalee

-the innocence it's not reacting so that is true

Answered Jin

-and it seems your theory was almost right

Said kazuki who appeared behind them

-is the victim an akuma?

Asked Jin

-yea it seems that the innocence grabbed the kid and turned it into the Minotaur to protect itself from the akuma

Answered kazuki

-this mission was quick and a success

Said lenalee

-thanks to Jin's strategy keeping me as support and rarely use my innocence ability to attack from long distances

-come on it wasn't that great

Answered Jin and the innocence in his hands started glowing

-huh?

-so the kid is the accommodator

Said kazuki

-no it's not glowing that strong it means he or she is close kazuki and I will take the innocence and look for the accommodator lenalee take the kid to a hospital seems my punch really affected him

Said Jin

-ok

Answered lenalee leaving the place

-lets go

Said Jin to kazuki

-----Some time later------

The three exorcist were seated on a seat around a park

-how is the kid?

Asked Jin

-he'll be alright he is just unconscious

-damn Jin I thought that you killed him because of that attack of yours

Said kazuki

-it doesn't matter anymore we found the accommodator

Said Jin

-where is he?

Asked lenalee

-he is just packing up from his orphanage

Answered kazuki

-he'll come any minute

Said Jin

-there he is

Said kazuki who pointed at a kid that was coming to their direction

The young kid around the age of 13 with black short hair and red eyes was caring a small bag and Jin got up from his seat and walk towards him

-are you ready Baian?

Asked Jin to the kid who was looking at lenalee nervously

-she is lenalee lee our partner

Said Jin

-hi Baian

Said lenalee giving Baian a pretty smile and this made Baian blush

-nice…..to meet you

Said Baian

-ok let's go back

Said kazuki

**New Character Biography 3**

**Name: Baian Laker **

**Age: 13**

**Nationality: Greek**

**Place of Birth: Crete Greece **

**Description: medium size, short black hair, red eyes he is a shy kid but a little immature who loves chocolates and sometimes a crybaby **

**Anti-akuma weapon: Not yet revealed **

**Most priced possession: unknown**

**Powers: Not yet revealed **

**Likes: playing sports, chocolates **

**Dislikes: shores**

**Love Interest: to young for that**

**Equipment: just his clothing and a bag for now**

**Special ability: play any sport more than 14 hours **

**Story: he is a kid that lived on Crete in a orphanage until jin and kazuki found out he was a accommodator jin decided to adopt him (nor really he just lied so he could pull him out of there) and he without thinking twice accept it since he always wanted to got out around the world fighting like a super hero (he is still young so its normal to think like that) **

**NOTES**

1. jin and another main character in the fic triangle order fought against the medusa and the Cerberus (both time's almost died) so I'm just saying so you could understand what he meant by saying that

2. Again in my oldest fic they never bust in like crazy like many anime shows without even planning any strategy

3. Kazuki innocence was based on Andromeda's shun attacks from the manga and anime Saint Seiya

4.Sorry I know some people may recognize Jin's technique as the finishing move the super robot daimos uses its series but I love it so much since is one of my favorite mecha I hoped you like it please review and tell me if I'm doing ok or not

I hoped you like this chapter please review and tell me how its going (I had the first 6 chapters finished already that's why the first 6 ill put one once a day)


	4. komurin 2

Chapter Four Komurin 2

The group of exorcist arrived to headquarters with the new member

-it's good to be back

Said kazuki

-ill take Baian to my brother

Said lenalee

-ok then see you guys later----- _"I wonder if Allen is back"_

Said Jin and the three of them took different ways

-----Some hours later--------

Jin was walking around the dormitories where he found lenalee

-where are you going?

Asked Jin looking at lenalee who was carrying many cups of coffee

-give some coffee to my brother and the rest of the science department

Answered lenalee

-oh I was going to get something to eat so…..

-you can't go!!!

-huh?

-kazuki got angry with a finder and destroyed the whole cafeteria

She said and Jin was surprised

-kazuki did that?

-yeah if you really know him you should know when he gets angry he has an attitude worse than kanda

-well then….

-come with me is more fun to talk to a friend along the way

Said lenalee and Jin smiled at her and she blushed a little

-what is it?

Asked Jin

-Nothing so you are coming? ----- _"He has a really pretty smile it's the fist time I've seen it"_

-sure

Answered Jin

----Some time later on the science department----

-anyone wants coffee?

Asked lenalee and the entire scientist who looked half dead raised their hands

-it must be difficult to work here

Said Jin

-its hell this job makes you wants to die

Answered Reever

-hey everyone awake!!??? Take a look at this!!!!

Said komui in his goofy voice coming out of nowhere and everyone looked at him and everyone was surprised when they saw a giant robot with a white beret on its head

-this is our savior Komurin 2!!!!

Said komui

-savior?

Asked Jin confused

-its probably one of my brother's crazy ideas

Answered lenalee

-what is that?

Asked Reever

-this robot is a exact copy of me and Ill help us make our jobs easily

Answered komui and all the science department jumped over him blessing him for helping them

-this robot sucks

Said Jin and komui looked at him enraged

-WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT!!!!!!!!!!!!??????

Asked komui grabbing him and started shaking him

-well…in the triangle order we have better robots and it can work even better than that piece of junk in front of us and they are the same size as a normal person and we used them for sparing partners and we even have virtual reality training

Answered Jin while Komurin grabbed komui's cup of coffee from lenalee and drank it all

-hey brother is Komurin 2 allowed to drink coffee?

Asked lenalee

-what are you saying lenalee although I said is 100 like me Komurin is a robot of course it can't drink coff………

Everyone looked at Komurin whose only eye changed to red and automatically pulled out a syringe and injected it on lenalee's neck and she fell unconscious and Jin run as fast as he could and catch her before she hit herself on the ground

-lenalee!!! Lenalee!!! Shit komui what the hell is happening to your robot!!??

Asked Jin furiously

-I make exorcist stronger…..that women is a exorcist

Said Komurin and this confused Jin and everyone else

-therefore I must perform surgery to make her macho

-WHAAAAAAAAAAAAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!??????????????????

Asked everyone thinking in their heads lenalee completely buffed showing off her muscles

-hell no with that!!!!

Said Jin who pulled out his glove on but komui took it away

-what are you doing give it back!!!!

-don't hurt my Komurin and to prevent I wont let you use your powers!!!

Answered komui and Jin put lenalee on his back and started to run away

-if we survive this ill kill him

Said Jin on his head while Komurin was following him

---------Some time later---------

Allen arrived from underground who was tired from his first mission but when he started to walk toward the stairs he saw Jin who was exhausted still carrying lenalee on his back

-Jin? Lenalee?

Asked Allen confused

-you are backing Allen

Said Reever who was behind Jin injured

-what happened?!!

Asked Allen worried

-run Allen Komurin is coming

Answered Jin confusing Allen

In that moment Komurin came out of the wall surprising Allen whose eyes almost came out of his eye sockets

-located three exorcist Allen walker, Jin mirouko, lenalee lee

Said Komurin

-Jin, Allen run this thing is after exorcist

Said Reever

-time for surgery

Said Komurin who started to follow the four of them who were running for their lives

-Reever what the hell is going on!!!!!???

-that thing is Komurin a robot made by komui and as you can see its out of control

-BUT WHY!!!!!!!!!!!!!????

Asked Allen

---Some minutes later---

All the four were hiding around the dormitories taking a breath while Reever finished explaining everything to Allen

-and that's the story sorry for being that lame

Said Reever

-how stupid

Said Allen in his head

-is lenalee going to be ok?

Asked Allen to Jin who was caring her

-yea she was injected with anesthetic

-Jin why didn't you destroy it? You are strong enough to destroy it so why?

Asked Allen

-that idiot chief of ours took away my glove and I can't fight with it or else I may die

Answered Jin

-sorry for all this jin……Allen we the science department are selfish trying to get less work while everyone else are risking their own lives welcome back Allen

Said Reever and Allen couldn't avoid thinking about his father mana

-its here!!!!!!!!!

Said Jin dodging the explosion behind him and Komurin came out

-hey you guys are still alive

Said one of the scientist coming from the triangle shape elevator which pulled out a giant cannon

-shoot!!!!  
Said everyone but komui stopped them

-what are you doing!!???

Asked everyone

-don't destroy my Komurin!!!!!!!!!!

Said komui who made the elevator to spin shooting everywhere until it runs out of ammo

-you idiot-------_"shit I thought I was going to die!!!" _

Said Jin who was surrounded by holes made by the shots

-Komurin Allen has a damaged anti-akuma weapon go fix him!!!!

Said komui and this scared Allen and Komurin looked at him

-that's it I'm taking my glove back

Said Jin who put lenalee on the floor gently and jump towards komui

Allen tried to run away but Komurin captured him and was taking him inside of him

-taking Allen to surgery room

Said Komurin but Allen pulled out his anti-akuma weapon into its gun shape

-that's a new weapon

Said Reever exited but komui using a flute shot Allen with a paralyzing dart

-what are you doing!????

Asked everyone annoyed

-he was going to destroy my Komurin

Said komui and Jin came in front of him

-give my glove back you asshole!!!!

Said Jin who started to beat him up for a while until he got his glove back

-Allen don't worry buddy ill save you

Said Jin when he saw that Allen was already inside Komurin

Jin was surprised when he saw lenalee getting up and jumped towards the cannon and she had a look that Jin never seen but still she looked cute

-I heard Jin's voice….and Allen……is he back?

Asked lenalee activating her dark boots

-lenalee Allen is inside that piece of crap!!!

Said Jin who put on his glove and the diamond started to glow

-Ill be good if you help me

Said lenalee who sounded a little bit serious and Jin charged towards Komurin dodging all the paralyzing darts komui shoot at him

-guys hold that maniac for a moment

Said Jin who threw a energy beam to Komurin and managed to damaged part of the chest and lenalee kicked it on the face with a incredible speed

-lenalee!!!

Called jin while he jumped towards her and she understand what jin was trying to do and she jumped towards him and grab each others hands and with lenalee's dark boots they started spinning like a tornado and soon dark energy was coming out of it

-a super attack!!!!

Said Reever impressed

-damn I can't shoot at Jin without putting my lenalee in danger!!!!

Said komui on his head

-DARK TORNADO!!!!!

Yelled both of them trapping Komurin inside the tornado and both of them started to punch it and kick it with all their might until Komurin fell to the ground

-that was……..

Jin wasn't able to finish when an arm of the Komurin hit him and send him flying to a wall making an entire hole on it and this made lenalee angry even if she didn't show it on her face and attacked the mad robot with many kicks until it fell down half destroyed

-destroy it lenalee!!!!

Said the scientist but komui got in front of his creation

-wait lenalee Komurin is not evil the COFFEE IS EVIL!!!!! Hate the crime not the person blame the coffee not Komurin

-big brother………

Lenalee without hesitation kicked the Komurin with his creator down to the first floor

-think about this for a while

She said in a cold way looking at Allen full with bandages

-you alright Allen?

Asked lenalee who ran towards him returning to her normal self

-yea………it did hurt a little but I'm alright what about Jin?

asked Allen and lenalee run towards the destroyed wall were jin was send to and she was shocked when she saw him on the other side of the wall whose face was full of blood and he tried to get up but in a few seconds he fell to the ground unconscious

-Jin!!!!!!

---------JIN POV-----------

It was completely dark but could feel something cold like water…..but I'm not so sure I tried to open my eyes and it was completely blurry for some seconds and I saw lenalee who was putting a wet towel on my forehead

-lenalee………..what happened?

I asked but then I remember everything about komui and its mad robot

-where is Allen?

I asked

-hi

Said Allen who was with some bandages seating on a couch as I was on my right side

-where are we?

I asked looking at the place that looked like a library but the place had some damages probably because of the attack of Komurin

-the public laboratory

Answered lenalee looking at a clock

-can you walk Jin?  
She asked

-yea….

-come with me and you too Allen

Said lenalee and this confused us a little

---Some minutes later----

Allen and I were surprised when we entered the cafeteria everyone was here and there was a big sign that said welcome back jin and for some funny reason it also was added barely Allen too and I wanted to laugh but it would have been rude

-for us?

Asked Allen surprised

-this is your welcoming party for returning from your fist missions

Answered komui who was full of bandages

-here's your own cup's

Said lenalee giving me and Allen blue cups that had their name on them

-Wow it's been very rare to have a party for me-------_"even if I have to share it with someone else"_

Said Allen surprised

-thanks lenalee

I said to her giving her a friendly smile

-so what are we waiting for lets eat!!!

Said komui and we were surprised when we saw all the food

-YEA LETS EAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Said Allen who jumped like an animal towards the food and started eating like a maniac

-hey Jin sorry for what happened

Said komui who walked towards me

-No problem-------- _"actually I won't ever forgive you for taking my precious glove I only spare you because lenalee kicked your ass back there"_

-thanks Jin to repay you look what I got for you

Said komui showing another small Komurin but this one had my hairstyle

-say hello to jinorin 1

Said komui who seem proud of making another of those piece of crap robots and this made me remember me all what Komurin 2 did to me and I put my glove on

-SCREW YOU KURAI AME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I said throwing my most usual technique and he was send flying to the rooftop

-hello master I'm jinorin 1 nice to meet you here's your pizza

Said jinorin giving him a backed pizza from its chest

-oh it only cooks that's so cool thanks komui

-no……..problem

Answered komui who was stuck on the rooftop maybe I was rude but he deserved it anyways

----Some time later------

the party was over I really enjoy it I rarely been in any party dedicated to me in my life maybe because the triangle order are such a bastards who just care about their goals and never worry about their own men but right now I didn't want to think about it since today has been a great day and the night sky is to pretty to be think about something else

-hey Jin so there you are

Said lenalee who walked towards me and sat down beside me

-what are you doing outside?

-just looking at the sky

-no wonder why it's so beautiful

-yea………….

-jin?

-yeah?

-I'm glad that you are here

-huh?

-I have many allies and comrades here but………I never really had many friends' real friends…..

-because most of the exorcist are more older than us by some years and they seem to have no time to really see us as actual friends

-thanks for being my friend…..

-what about me?

Asked Allen who arrived behind us

-yea you too Allen

**NO NEW CHARACTER'S IN THIS CHAPTER **

This was one of my favorite parts of volume 3 and it was fun rewriting it again please review and tell me how it's going


	5. be invoke diamond of fire

Chapter 5 Battle Be Invoked Fire Diamond

Some days have past since the attack of Komurin 2 Allen and lenalee were waking around the library looking for some books komui asked for and Allen of course needed to carry all of them and he could barely see

-lenalee how much?

-we need one more

Answered lenalee

-hey look is Jin and kazuki

said Allen who looked at his right side were jin and kazuki seem to be doing research since they were seated on one of the tables with many books and papers and both Allen and lenalee walked towards them

-hi Jin hi kazuki

Said lenalee and both of them looked at her

-hi

Said Jin looking at Allen

-what are you guys doing?

Asked lenalee

-Jin came with a very interesting idea that's why I'm helping him

Said kazuki

-what is that?

Asked Allen who put down the books on the floor

-you all know that from 109 we have 41 innocence without a owner and sadly we don't have the exact count of all the accommodators since some of them work by themselves or don't know about the black order……so I have been thinking of something that may help us to have more exorcist

Answered Jin and this surprised both Allen and lenalee

-and how can you do that?

Asked lenalee and Jin pulled out his diamond that's always attached to his glove

-you know why I have this diamond on my glove right?

Asked Jin and none of them answered

-this diamond has no connection with my glove since the only use of it is for me to be able to use my powers but this diamond is one of the ten diamonds of the kings

-diamonds of the kings?

Asked lenalee

-the most priced possession of the clan mirouko each of the 10 clans posses one if these it has extraordinary powers that I have unlocked but ill show them to you later this little stone has a connection with the innocence since my master taught me that without it I wont be able to exorcise any akuma

-so what are you really thinking?

-if this diamond can be the same as an innocence without actually be one……..can we make more of these?

Asked Jin and this surprised everyone

-artificial innocence that's what I've been thinking ill use this diamond to try to make an artificial innocence so we wont have to be risking the real innocence I know it may be impossible but if I'm just able to make one or two ill be a great help doesn't it?

-you have a point in there

Said Allen

-I forgot to say why I don't want to touch a real innocence since it may break on the progress

-that's a very interesting research your doing but don't you think you should leave it to the…….

-I like to do this kind of stuff I was half warrior half scientist even if I didn't show it a lot back there I made this glove and it worked that's why people can now use their

-hey lenalee, Jin, Allen you have a mission

Said Reever who appeared behind them

-oh well ill continue it later kazuki can you put all the stuff on my room?

-sure Jin

--------On the chief's office----------

-again sleeping

Said Allen with a drop of sweat on his forehead

Jin walked towards the chief's desk and got close to komui but before he looked at lenalee and gave her a friendly smile that made lenalee blush

-I know it may take long but I think I should just inform him now so he'll get use to the idea

Said Jin and this totally confused lenalee

-hey komui I'm getting married with lenalee

Said Jin surprising Allen and lenalee's face turned completely red

-WHATTTT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!?????

Asked komui infuriated

-congratulations lenalee

Said Allen who of course he believed it and this made lenalee's face even more red

-Allen I'm not………..Jin!!!!

-I'm so childish

Said Jin laughing who was being cursed by komui

-calm down komui is just a joke okay?

-you better

Said komui turning back to his serious self

-ok what's the mission?

Asked Allen

-right……….we found reports of a place where people are being disappearing by unknown reasons in a town in France

-you think because is an akuma?

Asked lenalee

-no………some of them have been found……….eaten and we have a witness whose wife died some time ago said he had seen her on the streets at night

The three of them stayed quiet for some seconds looking at komui until Jin took a long breath

-zombies?

Asked Jin

-that's what we think

Answered komui

-How can you guys believe in such stuff? -------_"even if I believe in vampires"_

Asked lenalee

-ok this is confusing

Said Allen

-just take the reports and go

Said komui

---------Some time later----------

The three of them were on a train lenalee was reading the report Allen eating a lollypop and Jin looking at the window but then he saw at his teammates who were completely quiet and took a deep breathe

-I was just kidding back there about the zombies I think that's stupid

Said Jin and the other two looked at them

-I just like zombie movies but I don't ever believe in them it could be just a wild animal

Said Jin

-yea it must be that but either way we have to stop it

Answered Allen

-yeah

-----Two hours later-----

The three of them were outside the gates of a village that looked abandoned

-so this is the place

Said Allen looking at the place

-I have a bad feeling about this we should first know if the area is clear from akumas

Said Jin

-how?

Asked Allen and Jin pulled out his guardian chain

-you are using him?

Asked Allen

-hankosha come out

-hankosha?

Asked lenalee and she was surprised that Jin's little chain who she was always curious about started to glow and the little guardian came out

-yeah Jin lets go and party!!!!

Said the little red dog but then he realized they were at a foggy place with cloud covering the sun and of course the abandoned village

-where are we?

Asked hankosha but then he looked at lenalee and his eyes turned into hearts

-wow Jin who is she?

Asked hankosha

-who is that?

Asked lenalee

-this little dog is my guardian hankosha well he is suppose to be my guardian but all he does is get women slap me and get jealous husbands to try and kill me

Answered Jin

-hey that's not true last time……

-shut up I was your fault but right now we are in a mission

-mission you say Jin? Wait……….you how much time has past since last time you released me!!???

-about a week

-what!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!????

-ok sorry I forgot about you for a while

Said Jin

-ok what are we going here?

-we have reports of people who have been missing and the ones they have found are found dead half eaten

Answered lenalee

-so you need my help right Jin?

-yea now please do what you love the most

-what do you me……..

-STICK YOUR NOSE WHERE IT DOESN'T BELONG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Answered Jin kicking hankosha sending him flying to the village

-that's mean Jin!!

Said lenalee

-don't worry he wont die he is a guardian unless I don't release him and I die

Said Jin

Some seconds past and the three of them could hear the scream of a person and the three entered the village where they were shocked when they saw a women getting eaten alive

-zombies!!???

Asked Jin surprised

-stop it!!!!!!!!!!

Yelled Allen transforming his anti-akuma weapon into a gun and shot the zombies that turned into dust and ran towards the women but it was to late for her

-damn it!!!!!!!!!!!!

Said Allen infuriated punching the ground

-we couldn't do anything………

Said lenalee

Allen got up and walked towards the other two but Jin saw behind him the same women getting up now a zombie and in a blink of an eye destroyed the women's face

-what in the………

-Allen, lenalee to kill them we have to blow up, remove it or destroy the brain

Said Jin

-where did these guys came from?

Asked Allen

-they turn into dust when you kill them could it be……….an akuma?

Asked Jin

-it must be a level 2 or higher

Said Allen

-fought any?

-once with kanda in my first mission he was really strong

-if that's true then I won't have any choice but to use my secret weapon

Said Jin

-let's talk less and do more action

Said lenalee who looked at all direction and more zombies were coming out from the houses

-Allen lenalee go and find the source of this living dead

Said Jin

-what about you?

Asked lenalee worried

-I got it covered

Answered Jin who sounded very confident

-all right…..take care

-you too

Lenalee and Allen left while the zombies were getting close to him

-you idiots…….ill burn you to crisps

Said Jin while his glove started to glow

-be invoke diamond of fire

Said Jin in a low voice while flames started coming out of his right hand

-TAKE THIS KAJI KURAI!!!!!!!!!! (Dark fire)

From far lenalee and Allen looked behind them looking surprised at the gigantic dark flame came out of the town

-what is that?

Asked Allen surprised

-Jin did that?

Asked lenalee surprised

-let's go lenalee

Said Allen and she follow him

Both of them arrived to a cemetery just outside the village were most of the graves have been dug out

-seems like these zombies came out of here

Said Allen

-it's impossible to be an innocence

Said lenalee

-of course not only by an akuma!!!!!!!!

Said a voice of an old man but this one sounded with a lot of love somehow and Allen recognized the voice

-hello earl

Said Allen with his serious tone to the millennium earl who appeared in front of both of them

-so this is our true enemy

Said lenalee on her mind

-what do you want?

Asked Allen

-I was just walking around to see my precious akuma and I happen to find you

Answered the earl

-ill defeat you right now

-now now Allen walker I'm very busy right now so ill leave it to my little akuma and please tell jin I say hi

Said the earl disappearing while a akuma who had a shape of a coffin with dragon arms came out of the sky

-a level 2 akuma

Said Allen transforming his arm into a claw

-come my precious dolls

Said the akuma and more zombies came out of the ground

-take this cross grave!!!!

Yelled Allen throwing his special attack destroying many zombies

-innocence activate

Said lenalee in a low voice summoning her dark boots and attacked some of the zombies

-my precious toys!!!!

-shut up!!!!

Said Allen throwing another cross grave attack to the akuma but he wasn't damaged

-take this death fury!!!!!!!

Allen was surprised when the coffin-like akuma opened a mouth and shoot many purple skulls and he wasn't able to block all of them and he was send flying but jin catch him before he hit with the ground

-so that akuma is reviving the death from the graveyard and killing the villagers to level up?

Asked Jin

-wow you found out that easily

Said Allen

-forget it lets kick that akumas ass

Said Jin

Both Allen and Jin charged against the akuma who started throwing his own zombies at Jin and Allen and they could barely dodge them on chibi mode

-what the hell!!!!

Said the two at the same time

-that's it I'm taking his frikking head

Said Jin who had black fire on both hands and ran towards the akuma

-death fury!!!!!!!

-idiot once I saw your technique once it wont work again!!!!!! (Read notes)

Said Jin who easily dodge the attack and when he got close enough he punched the akuma on the chest with both hands full of black fire sending the akuma flying

-Allen now!!!!!!!!

-CROSS GRAVE!!!!!!!!!!

Yelled Allen throwing his attack at its maximum destroying the akuma

Soon after the akumas dead all of the zombies turned into dust

-so that's about it

Said lenalee

-yeah………and no innocence

Said Jin

-not all the time will find innocence

Answered Allen

-do you believe the earl just came to see his akuma?

Asked lenalee surprising Jin

-he was here!!???

Asked Jin surprised

-he told us to say hi to you

Said Allen

-he is so dead now

Said Jin who sounded really angry

-jin……………

-let's go Allen…lenalee

Said Jin who walked towards the exit of the graveyard and Allen followed him while lenalee stayed there for some seconds thinking of what Jin said

AGAIN NO NEW CHARACTERS IN THIS CHAPTER

**NOTES**

The title of this chapter I got it from the title of the final movie of the Ideon series' be invoked

That phrase "I saw your technique once it won't work again" is a phase usually used by the knights of the series Saint Seiya (that was one of their abilities actually) and Jin was a character I used on a Saint Seiya fanfic long ago so I'm just making a tribute to it


	6. Lenalee's love

I decided to change the timeline a little bit since I liked episode 18 (the funniest one of all) and happens after the appearance of road and could probably change my story a lot if I didn't modified it this part only appears on the anime and I hope you like the modifications I did to the story

CHAPTER SIX Lenalee's love

-----Days later-------

Komui was around the halls running like a little girl while he was saying that everyone would be proud of him but then he saw lenalee and Russell of the science department

-oh really? That's nice

Said Russell one of the members of the science department to lenalee who was laughing

-lenalee!!!!

Said komui in his goofy voice who walked towards them

-brother…..

-you seem to be having fun what are you talking about?

Asked komui

-well see you then

Said Russell who left the place

-sure

Said lenalee happily

-what were you talking about?

Asked komui a little curious

-I forget see you brother

Said lenalee who was blushing a little and left

-she's being mighty suspicious what are you hiding from me, lenalee?

He asked himself on his head

On the science department Allen and kazuki entered the room and walked towards Reever who was as usual working nonstop

-hey Reever you seem busy

Said Allen

-yeah the supervisor's really piling the work on. So…

in that moment the supervisor screamed the name of his little sister and everyone turned around to the exit and saw komui and lenalee who was wearing a Japanese school uniform that had a white shirt a purple tie and a blue miniskirt (or that's what it looks like)

-you are leaving?

Asked komui

-yeah I've finally gotten some time off after all

Said lenalee while everyone stared at her with their mouths almost open except Allen who was just blushing because she looked really cute

-are you staring?

Asked kazuki laughing at Allen

-NO I…….

-lenalee were you going?

Asked kazuki

-into town to do some shopping but komui doesn't seem to want me to though

Said lenalee who looked at his brother who was holding her bag

-you shouldn't go! There's so much danger in town

-don't worry ill go with someone see you later

She said who was able to get her bag back

-see you!!!

Said Allen and the rest of the science department while she kindly waved at them leaving the place

-lenalee!!!!

-well supervisor its time to get to work

Said Reever who pulled him from the jacket to his office even if komui tried to resist

-let go captain Reever!!!

Said komui

-where's Mr. Russell?

Asked Allen looking everywhere

-I'm here what do you need Allen?

Asked Russell appearing behind Allen and komui stopped

-wait………I was suspecting when she said she was going with someone it was Russell but if it's not him then who?

Asked komui on his mind but then he saw that someone was missing

-by the way kazuki where is………..

-IT CAN'T BE DAMN YOU LENALEE WAIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Yelled komui who free himself from Reever and rushed to the exit

-what was that?

Asked kazuki surprised

-I don't know

Answered Allen

---Some time later----

Allen who was with Reever carrying papers were looking for komui on his office full of papers on the floor

-supervisor we have the lab results for you

Said Reever

-where did he go?

Asked Allen but then Johnny gill came out running

-This is terrible captain reever someone unsealed the basement, and komurin 2 is gone!!!!

said johnny

-what!!?? it cant be!!!!

Said allen while komui was piloting the komurin 2 on the top of its head and was passing through the secret passage

-you bastard I knew I shouldn't let my guard down on you theres no doubt about it they are together and they are going out on a date!!!???

Said komui enraged thinking about her sister and "him" holding hands running in a field full of flowers (hey that's how the episode goes)

-damn I don't remember rasing such a brazen harlot hurry komurin 2 were going date-busting !!!!!!!!!!

said komurin who was shotting two rivers from his eyes

in town there was a level 2 winged akuma who was most colored black with gray and had a bing head hidding in an alley

-where the hell are the exorcist!??

Asked the akuma enraged while a window behind him opened and a women came out

-what're you shouting about!!??? Pipe down!!!

Said the women annoyed grabbing hima and threw him to away and crashed on the wall but then someone accidently dropped a jar with flowers and fell on its head even a dog attacked him and bite him on the butt making him jump so high he hit himself on one of the edges of the rooftop of a building and fell to the groud hitting its face then a bunch of kids ran though him like a carpet leaving foot marks on its back and head

-how the hell can I be so weak!!??... I'm a akuma I could kill humans with ease when I was level one…….why in the milinium earl's name cant I kill a single one as a level two?

He asked himself sadly

-I must do something with my perfect transformative power!!!

Said the akuma transforming itself into a very handsome blonde guy and walked towards the lady's window who send him flying and when she saw him fell in love with him and fell to the ground unconcious even the dog that attacked him came to him very happy and the akuma pet him on the head

-if I can fool an animal like this then a human would work too

said the akuma with an evil grim

-this transformation is so perfect that maybe that's why everyone else left me………no worries I've finally gotten an exorcist's picture if I kill this one ill say goodby to my old incompetence!!!

Said the akuma looking at a picture of lenalee

-wow sh-she's is cute

said the akuma blushing but then she saw her pass through just outside the alley along side a person he couldn't see well

-there she is what a luck fate is finally smiling upon me!!!

Said the akuma pulling out a black bomb and turn it on when he was about to throw it komurin 2 came out of the ground sending him flying and the bomb exploted and komurin took a pick outside and saw her allong side someone

-I've found you lenalee and you……… little bastard

said komui with a evil smile while the akuma was send flying and crashed to a big sign making a hole in it

-what the heck!!!!

said the akuma turning to its normal form

----in other place-----

-thanks for coming with me jin

said lenalee to jin who was wearing a white t-shirt that had a simbol of a black dolphin, red jeans and white shoes

-no problem lenalee besides I never been in this town so its nice to explore it with you

he anwsered giving her a friendly smile

-jin how dare you being with my beautiful lenalee when I warn you that I would stab my repearing tools on your ass!!!??

Asked komui who was looking at them from the back crying but then his face turned into a evil one

-KOMURIN 2 EXTERMINATE THAT MIROUKO BASTARD!!!!

Said komui while komurin 2 was crawling through the buidlings while he was getting closer to both of them but then suddenly allen's white claw and kazuki's chain send komurin 2 to an alley and both exorcist along side the scicence department run towards the alley to hide while jin and lenalee turned around and saw smoke from an explotion

-what was that?

She asked confused

-its maybe just demolition

said jin who wasn't really sure about it

on the alley allen's claw and the ball with spikes were holding komurin 2

-let me go I have to exterminate the plage that is jin!!!!!!!

Said komui furiously

-don't act so stupid if you use komurin, youll destroy the whole town!!

Said allen

-I don't mind destroying a town or two for my lenalee!!!  
said komui who tried to move komurin crying

-I cant believe his complex runs so deep

said kazuki with a drop of sweat

-do it allen

ordered Reever while allen cut the komurin 2 in pieces

-KOMURIN 2!!!!!!!!!! ALLEN YOU OCTOPUS!!!

Yelled komui crying infront of allen while it automaticly changed to and evil expression on his face and pulled out a shot gun and shot at allen and a octopuss came out and got stuck on allen's face

-what is this I cant get it off!!

Said allen who struggled to get it off and kazuki started to laugh

-he really is an octopus!!

Said kazuki laughing and komui started laughing like a maniac while he pulled out hundreds of little octopuses and many bazzokas and other weapons

-NOW ill annihilate octopus-jin too!!!!!!!!

Said komui and the science department surrounded and hold him

-was that octopus meant for jin!!??

Asked jonnhy on his head

-calm down supervisor there's nothing wrong if jin is dating lenalee they are about the same age

said reever

-I don't want him dating my lenalee!!!!

Said komui furiously

-but we don't know if they are dating they are not even holding hands

said reever who tried to calm him

-lets just look a little bit more

said kazuki calming him down a little

-ok sure…….

Anwsered komui who sounded calm and everyone let go of him

-but………..IF THEY ARE INDEED DATING I'LL ERADICATE HIM!!!!!

Said komui pulling out a whole arsenal of weapons….and octopuses

-----some minutes later------

lenalee and jin entered a men's clothing shop while everyone was hidding

-they entered a men's clothing shop

said kazuki

-they are dating!!!!!!!!

Cryed komui pulling out a bazzoka but reever stop him

-just going to a shop doesnt mean anything!

Said reever while allen still tried to get free from the octopus with the help of timcampy

---inside----

the akuma who was back to his human transformation and now disquised as the owner of the shop appeard behind lenalee and jin who was just looking at the stuff

-need any help?

Asked the akuma and jin turned around and started to feel something weird about him

-since when a owner of a store has this evil atomsphere?

Asked jin on his head

-may I see your neckties?

Asked lenalee

-this way please

said the akuma and lenalee followed him and jin used his devil eyes

-luckly my devil eyes don't work only for killing and making people see illusions I can detect akuma with this but he doesn't seem like I notice him so ill just play along

said jin on his head and walked towards lenalee while he saw the spirit alongside the akuma

-how is this one look jin?

Asked lenalee

-I don't know really

anwsered jin while the akuma was smiling behind their backs

-fools they don't realise that I'm a akuma

said the akuma on his head

-oh yes I do

anwsered jin on his head smiling while lenalee was checking the size of one tie using jin's neck and komui saw this from the window from far while he was getting angry every second

-I wont allow it…I WONT ALLOW IT!!!!!!!

Said komui pulling out a big bomb that said "The End Bomb"

-I'll use this super-bomb to blow jin away, planet and ALL!!!!!

Said komui laughing while he burned the fuse with a torch and everyone was shocked

-allen turn it off!!

said reever but allen was to busy trying to get himself freed and kazuki with his chain hit the flame turning it off in time

-that's about it

said kazuki on his mind but then he was surprised when komui pulled out a little octopus grenade and turn the fuse

-kill the octopus!!!!

Said komui with a evil smile and threw the greanade to the shop

---inside---

lenalee and jin were still looking at the clothing while the akuma pulled out a knife and jin pretended not to notice this and put on his glove in secret from lenalee

-now!!

Said the akuma and jin on their heads but then the same dog that attack the akuma earlier opened the door and this surpised the akuma and the octopus grenade fell on his mouth and he swallow it and in a moment the bomb exploted destroying the whole wall and both of them looked surprised

-well I don't know what happen but that explotion made my job

said jin on his head with a drop of sweat on his forehead

-was that wall really so fragile?

Asked lenalee surprised

Again the akuma was send to the same sign and make another hole on it

-I cant stand it!!!

Said the akuma who was full of injuries

---back where komui and company---

-what the hell are you smoking half the store's gone!!!

Said reever who was shaking him enraged

-don't worry that bomb only hurts people other than lenalee

anwsered komui on his goofy voice

-that's not the problem!!!!!

Anwsered reever

-I cant get the octopus off

said allen who had tears on his eyes

-----later on on a small caffe-----

both lenalee and jin were seated together in a table almost outside while the rest of were hidding on the bar

-so jin….what are your powers?

Asked lenalee

-what do you mean?

-you show that you use darckness and black fire but…

-if I didn't have any dark powers the fire would be at its normal color

said jin

-do you have anything else so I wont get that surprised

-well I have something called the devil eye

anwsered jin

-the devil eye? ----"_that name doesn't sound right_"

Asked lenalee curious

-it's a technique that every member of clan mirouko is born with, it has different uses depending on the person but for me works for three thing…one to make my enemies have a illusion however I want it, the second one to track akuma just like allen's eye and also check inside any person or thing but it has a limit of twice a day and fifteen minutes and last one the creepy one only use on last resorts……..pulls out my enemies hearts and destroy them infront of them

anwsered jin and this scared lenalee

-that's……….

-to track akuma I can only use it 2 times a day with a time limit of fifteen minutes or else my eyes will start to hurt the illusion once a day or else I'll get blind and the last one I can only use it 4 times a year or else………I die

anwsered jin and this scared her a little

-that's why you said you had another technique that you don't like to use it

said lenalee

-yeah

anwsered jin

-sorry to keep you waiting

said the akuma who now had a mustache and disquised as a waiter while he gave them two cups of tea

-him again!!!???

Asked jin on his mind while he tried to keep his calm face

-thank you

said lenalee with her cute tone

-take your time

said the akuma who left the place and hide outside the cafee

-yes drink your poisoned tea!!! One sip will send you to hell!!!

Said the akuma on his head

-how many scoops of sugar do you want?

Asked lenalee kindly

-ill do it

anwsered jin who went to grab the sugar but they both touch their hands for accident and lenalee blush and komui seeig this pulled out three pink bunnys

-Eliminate the octopus go my minions!!!!!

Said komui throwing the bunnys

In that moment lenalee was about to drink the tea while jin was thinking of something to prevent her to drink it since he obiously knew that the tea was poisonous but then he saw the bunnys getting close to them and he was about to say something until kazuki threw his ball with chain and send the bunnys to the direction of the akuma and blew up infront of him and luckly lenalee stopped before taking a sip and jin took a deap breath

-that was close thanks kazuki

said jin on his head

-again?

Asked lenalee surprised at seeing the explosion so close to them

-no wonder why your brother warns you about the town

said jin laughing while the akuma crashed again on the same sign making another hole

-WHY!!!!!!!!

Asked the akuma crying

----some time later------

-what was kazuki doing here anyways?

Asked jin on his head while he and lenalee were cheking some hats outside a hat store and the owner was the same akuma who moved towards lenalee with a knife but then she grabbed jin's hand and took him inside

-how do you think about this one?

Asked lenalee

-I like it

said jin smiling at her the usual smiled she loved and obiously komui was watching enraged

-ELIMINATE THE OCTOPUS NUMBER SIXTI-FIVE!!!!

Said komui to the blue ghost like helper while he gave him a antidote that made him buff and evil and komui put a black piece of equipment to control him

-go hit him with a macho attack!!!

Said komui while he pulled out a remote control and number 65 charged towards jin who looked at him surprised

-number 65?

Asked jin in a low voice

-you said something?

Asked lenalee

-take it easy

said kazuki pulling out his weapong but komui used his flute to shoot a paralizing dart at kazuki's neck and he fell to the ground unconcious

-give us that!!!

Said the science department trying to take the control off him but he resisted and tincampy who tried to help allen with the octopus was send flying after ripping a leg of the octopus and hit the remote contro damaging it and this made number 65 turned direction towards the akuma and blew up again

-such explosive shops today

said lenalee to a jin who had a drop of sweat on his forehead

-she is so clueless

said jin looking at komui and the rest of the guys and he inmediatly understand the situation and then again the akuma was send flying to the same sign and made another hole

-WHY WHY!!!???

He asked himself crying

In another store lenalee put on some glasses and jin started laughing and lenalee too who was blushing and again komui was enraged looking at the situation

-supervisor calm down!!

Said reever while everyone looked at the two of them on the window and the akuma was hidding behind them on his akuma form

-I have to change strategy

said the akuma turning off the light

-what happen I wonder

said lenalee

-its just a blackout

said the akuma behind her now disquise as jin and the original one accidently tripped because he couldn't see and hit himself on the head but lenalee couldn't see him because it was dark

the akuma again pulled out a knife and had an evil smile on his face

-die exorcist!!

Said the akuma on his head and jin looked at this surprised but the idiot of the akuma tripped and fall on top of lenalee and komui rushed towards the store and saw the akuma on top of lenalee

-brother?

Asked lenalee who looked at her brother totally furious

-jin you're dead!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Said komui and this confused the akuma

-KOMURIN 3 LAUNCH!!!!!!!!

Said komui while on the underground passage from the hq a komurin that had the exact shape as mazinger Z (a famous super robot) came out flying towards the town

-prepare to die, octopus!!!!

Said komui furiously who was holding lenalee

-well um……..

-brother I don't know what you think is going on but…….

-shut up shut up shut up!!!!

Cried komui while the mazinger Z like Komurin appeared from the rooftop surprising the real Jin

-MAZINGER Z!!!???

Asked Jin on his head and komui jumped to the head were the controllers were and started attacking the fake Jin and this one ran away for his life

-wait I'm not Jin I'm an akuma!!!

-that's right…….anyone who would touch lenalee is an akuma die now Komurin BEAM!!!!!!

Answered komui with his evil voice while the Komurin shot a beam from its eye

Some minutes passed and the akuma was trapped no way to run in only a building on its back close to the Eiffel tower

-Ill liquidate you with Komurin 3s ultimate attack Komurin……

Komui was stopped by a kick on his head by lenalee's dark boot

-what are you doing, brother?

She asked annoyed

-I can't allow Jin to be your boyfriend

Answered komui and this made lenalee blush

-he is just my friend brother!!!

She said kicking him on the head many times

-but you were on a date I'll never allow it

-here you go

Said lenalee giving him a small white box wrapped up with a pink ribbon

-what is that?

Asked komui confused

-a present, from me to you

-a present?

-I asked Jin to help me pick out for you and also to keep me company in return I would help him as a sparing partner

She said and komui grabbed the present feeling relieved

-oh my you should have said that to begin with! Komui 3 stop the attack!!

Said komui excited

-are you okay Jin?

Asked Reever to the akuma who could barely take a breath and lenalee run towards him

-I'm sorry my brother caused you such grief

Said lenalee

-no…problem

-well then let's go home

She said with her kind voice turning her back on him

-so everything was a misunderstanding

Said kazuki who regain consciousness to Allen who go freed from the octopus but there was another small one under it but they were surprised when they saw the real Jin coming towards the fake one

-my chance now I can kill her

Said the akuma who walked towards her turning into an akuma surprising Reever

-lenalee!!!!

Yelled komui and she just turned around and covered her eyes expecting the akumas attack

-REPPU SEIKENZUKI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Yelled the original Jin who gave an uppercut to the akuma and send him flying to the sky and this surprised her

-damn that akuma he embarrassed me in front of everyone

Said Jin annoyed

-Jin?

-that akuma tried to kill you all day but thanks to your brother and everyone else I didn't need to kill him and of course I knew about you guys who were stalking us

Said Jin and this surprised everyone

-you…..knew!!??

Asked Reever surprised

-obviously who the hell would be throwing octopus grenades and bunnies at me?

Asked Jin annoyed

-why only me?

Asked lenalee referring to the akuma

-simply because he didn't know I was an exorcist

Answered Jin who was had the picture of lenalee that the akuma dropped

-she looks cute I bet she wont mind me keeping it

said jin on his head while he look how komui who was extremely exited about his present was dancing using Komurin 3 and that was destroying the hole place until lenalee destroyed it as usual

**I've been thinking something about the main character jin of this fic it seems I accidentally made him the smartest guy in all the fic until now I don't know if you like that but if you don't or you do tell me please by the way this is one of my favorite episodes in the anime and it's my favorite chapter I have wrote until now**


	7. The Rewinding City and the Noah Clan

Chapter Seven the Rewinding City and the Noah Clan

--------Some time later-----------

Miranda lotto a 25 year old German women who looked way older was paralyzed when she was trapped by a level 2 akuma in an alley threading her that she was going to get killed if she didn't tell where was the innocence but then Allen wearing his hood arrived with his anti-akuma weapon in the shape of a sword and easily defeated it while Miranda ran away to her house and the next day she was shocked when she saw that it was October 9 for the thirtieth time and as always her neighbors were killing each other most likely the wife wanted to throw the husband from the window for cheating at her and again she felt terrible and so she went outside and dodge the dog poop a kid threw at her but then she was chocked when she saw Allen walking around the crowd and entered a restaurant and then she decided to follow him

-----Inside--------

-what is this?...Allen!

Asked lenalee who was wearing her uniform but she had a small black cape that covered it almost completely looking at a picture of Miranda horribly drawn while they were seated on one of the tables

-sorry

-I don't care if you're sorry why did you loose her?

-she was really fast but I drew a picture of her!! This is how she looked like

-it's supposed to be a woman?

-well i……..

-if I knew this would have happened we shouldn't have split up and now I haven't been able to find Jin since yesterday

-he must be looking for the innocence

-but if there's akuma here then…..

-that he is very smart and strong he is just fine

Finished Allen but she still felt worried

-yeah but……

-the akuma asked the women about the innocence lenalee

-you're sure?

-yeah what about you lenalee?

-as brother predicted we are trapped once we entered the town since I made some holes around the walls of the city but when I got out I returned automatically back to the town

-so it means we are trapped until we solve the mystery of the innocence

Completed Jin who was came walking towards them

-Jin you alright?

Asked lenalee a little worried

-yeah some akumas came and I took my time to clean the town from them but today more came so we have to hurry

Said Jin

-even my brother is getting worried since we haven't been able to track the earl's movements for a while

Said lenalee

-calm before the storm eh?

Asked Allen

-by the way who is that women who is listening to our conversation behind you lenalee?

Asked Jin pointing at Miranda who was hiding and Allen recognized her

-it's her lenalee!!!!!

Yelled Allen pointing his finger at she and she jumped out of the window horrified but Jin was able to hold part of her vest

-exorcist!!!???

Asked Miranda horrified

-are you trying to run away?

Asked Allen with a drop of sweat on his forehead

-sorry just reflexes

Answered Miranda

----Some minutes later----

The four of them were seated on the table while Miranda introduced herself

-I'm so grateful for you to notice the problem in this town when I tried to tell someone in town they would believe I was crazy and all once I thought of killing myself but now I'm able to dodge the poop

She said with a small laugh

-poop?

Asked Jin with a drop of sweat on his head

-Miranda you always remember everything right?

Asked lenalee

-yes I'm the only one

jin and lenalee were surprised when Miranda grabbed Allen's hands and started begging like a maniac to save her while her eyes almost come out of her eye sockets but then Allen's eye activated and looked behind his at all the customers and jin seeing this reaction activated his devil eye and he was able to see that they all were akumas

-lenalee can you take Miranda away?

Asked Allen getting up from the chair

-its seems we have a little bit of company

Said Jin who already destroyed one of the akuma before it transformed by punching him on the stomach with a fist full of black energy

Lenalee without a second thought grabbed Miranda and escaped while Allen and Jin faced against the level 2 akumas

Allen pulled out his sword type anti akuma weapon and attacked a blue akuma that shot blue fire and he barely dodge and it hit Jin on the leg who was being attacked by a three pumpkin headed akuma who was using sound waves and another akuma who used cutting waves against his enemies attacked him and jin barely dodge the attacks

-these three guys are strong

Said Jin

-they have to be the most powerful ones

Answered Allen

-were going to cut you in peaces exorcist!!!

Said the one who throws cutting waves

-no were going to burn you

Said the other one who shot ice fire

-destroy their brains

Said the other one who used sound waves but then the three of them started playing rock paper scissors to decide

-should I use my fire now?

Asked Jin to Allen

-go ahead

Answered Allen transforming his arm into a gun

-KAJI KURAI!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Yelled Jin throwing his dark fire attack on his opponents and Allen shot them with his gun shape anti akuma weapon

-what was that for!!!!???  
Asked the akumas

-you had yourself of guard so we attacked

Answered Jin

-will kill you exorcists!!!!

Said the three of them at the same time while one of them gave them the finger

-stop it come back

Said a voice on the akumas head and they escaped from the rooftop

-that's weird

Said Allen

-that ice and fire akuma burn a little of my left leg but it feels like its freezing

Said Jin who was grabbing his leg

-lenalee must be worried let me help you out

Said Allen

In another part of the city road Camelot one of the youngest members of the Noah clan who arrived to town some time ago looked at Allen helping Jin walk from far away

-exorcist eh? This will be interesting

On Miranda's apartment she was horrified after seeing the akuma and Allen's anti-akuma weapon while lenalee tried to calm her down

-calm down Miranda…..

-How can I calm down after seeing all that!!??  
Asked Miranda still horrified on top of her table while her key for the clock fell from her neck and she nervously pick it up

-it's that key for the clock?

Asked lenalee

-you think I'm I idiot to treasure this don't you?

Asked Miranda nervously

-not at all Miranda you must have some important memories with it

She answered kindly while Miranda sat down on the floor and looked at her clock

-you know how there are people who aren't good at anything? Well that's how I was while everyone grew up when I was little I was left behind even as a adult I couldn't do anything right I was fired everywhere

She said remembering how she was fired from a restaurant and was told she was useless

-that's sad

Said lenalee on her head who sat down beside her

-I've never had anyone say thank you to me I wanted somebody to say thank you to me and I wanted them to accept them and then I found this clock that was about to be thrown away by an old antique shop and when I saw that clock that was being thrown away because it was useless It seem like I was seeing a reflection of myself but then I tried to make it work it started working when nobody else was able to do it, it seemed like the clock had approved of my clumsy self

-were back

Said Allen who entered the place carrying Jin who was unconscious

-what happened to him!!??

Asked lenalee who ran towards them worried

-some akumas attack us on the way and he used himself as a shield to save me

He said who sounded guilty

-ill check him out put him on the bed

Said lenalee and Allen carry him and put him on the bed

-his left leg is burned too

Said Allen

-Miranda can you help me out? I need you to bring bandages and any other stuff you have

Said lenalee and Miranda without a second thought she went to grab the stuff

Lenalee took off his small black jacket but then she started to feel a little nervous when she started to take off his t-shirt and furiously blushed when he saw Jin's body

-what is it lenalee?

Asked Allen

Lenalee couldn't take her off of Jin's muscular body she was really surprised since he didn't seem like he had any muscles because he looked as thin as Allen

-nothing just………….

-hello lenalee

Said Jin who immediately woke up and she got scared

-what?

Asked Jin a little confused with his innocent face but then he saw that he didn't have anything on top

-I.i…di..nt you were injur…erd so……..

-don't worry lenalee I'm alright I just pass out because of the attacks and my clothing took most of the damage but can you help me with my leg?

-sss..uuree….

---Some time later---

-the akuma ran away?

Asked lenalee who had her caped removed and she was putting alcohol on Jin's wound and it really sting him but he tried to hold his pain

-yeah they seem a little weird they really wanted to kill us

Answered Allen who was seated on a table with Miranda

-they were lucky I didn't use my whole strength in that moment or else they would have been dead already

Said Jin

-what happen to Ms. Miranda?

Asked Allen while Miranda was cleaning her clock shacking

-after I explained about the akuma and us, she hasn't moved from there

She said

-I really don't know anything….this town got weird on its own why do I have to be targeted? What did I do? I don't want this anymore I don't want any of this!!!

Said Miranda who sounded really creepy

-it's so dark

Said Allen who was scared by her voice

-she's been like that the whole time

Answered lenalee

-m..Miranda

-I can't do anything Allen!!! Don't you people have great powers then why don't you hurry up and help this town!!!??

Asked Miranda who started crying and Jin hearing this remind him of someone very dear to him and got up from the bed and walked towards Miranda

-ok well help but to do that we need your help Miranda you have something to do with the towns mystery can you give us a hand? Let's go back to tomorrow okay?

Asked jin kindly with a warm smile and she was touched by what jin said but in that moment it was 12 o clock and Miranda immediately got up and went to bed making everyone trip

-you're going to sleep!!!??  
Asked Jin totally surprised

-Allen, Jin look

Said lenalee and the two of them were surprised when they saw the entire room full of clock

-what is this!??

Asked Allen nervously

-it's that clock?

Asked lenalee in that moment the clock was going backwards

-the day is rewinding!!!

Said Jin while the clock started to suck the other clocks and Allen grabbed from a the edge of the window since the clocks were turning like a raging river and she immediately hold his hand while jin was hardly standing

-luckily for me my uniform is too heavy so I can't be pushed by something like this

Said Jin while he and the rest looked at images on the clocks of events that occurred that day and when the clocks were completely sucked by the clock day arrived shocking the three of them

-its morning!!!!!!!!!???

Asked the three of them while Miranda got up

-when did I get in bed?

Asked Miranda surprising the exorcist even more

-sharks that are big as a cruiser ship, zombies, innocence creating a Minotaur, rewinding cities now I've seen everything

Said Jin nervously

-me…….wait a minute sharks that are big as a cruiser ship!!!!!???

Asked both Allen and lenalee shocked with their mouths almost falling to the floor

-yeah I was send to Tijuana Mexico (the authors hometown for 15 years) two years ago and found a prehistoric shark of that size it was creepy he ate a lot of people before my team and I destroyed it and he almost made hankosha his dinner

Answered Jin while hankosha who was on top of him got angry and bite his head

-no one told you to get out of your chain idiot

Said Jin who grabbed him and squashed him turning itself into the chain

-a devil dog!!!!!!!

Said Miranda horrified

-this woman gets scared from anything

Said Jin annoyed

---Some time later------

-this is incredible

Said Allen

-now this is interesting

Said Jin

-lenalee!!!! Lenalee!! Look at this!!

Said the two of them while lenalee and Miranda who were seating on the table looked behind and they were horrified when they saw Allen's head and arms coming out of the clock and Jin's face and legs on the bottom

-we are a human clock!!!

Said the two of them happily while the two women screamed

-WHAT ARE YOU DOING HOW DID THIS HAPPEN!!!???

-MY CLOCK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-you can't touch this clock

Said Allen coming out of it

-unlike him I'm stuck now I have to stay with this crazy women for the rest of my life

Said Jin scaring the three of them

-CRAZY WOMEN!!!!!????

Asked Miranda infuriated

-just kidding I know that you love me a lot to leave me here lenalee

Said Jin getting out of the clock and lenalee blushed

-double joke this guy is good

Said Allen on his head

-when you touch the clock this happens

Said Allen and his hand pass through the clock and it came out on top of the clock

-it seems only Miranda can touch it

Said Jin

-that means that clock is the innocence and responsible of the rewinding of time

Said lenalee

-really? This clock is what has caused this?

Asked Miranda surprised but then she pulled out a knife and pointed it at jin and the rest trembling in fear with a really scary face

-don't tell me you going to break my friend!??

-are you going to stab us to death with that knife?

Asked Jin who was getting closer to the clock

-stay away!!!

-I'm not going to b……..

Allen and lenalee screamed so did Miranda when she stabbed Jin on his chest

-JIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-I'M SORRYYYY!!!!!!!!!!

-its okay Miranda my clothing is as strong as the strongest metal in the world so that puny knife won't hurt me

-really??!!  
Asked lenalee surprised

-that's why you were able to repel kanda's sword

Said Allen

-forget that now that we know that the clock is the responsible can you tell us if there is a big concern in your heart? The clock must have a reason why did all this

asked jin

-try to remember what happened on the real October 9th

Said lenalee

-that day was when I was fire for the 100th time…..anyone would expect when the number of times I've been fired reached 3 digits I was feeling very….

---Flash back----

Miranda was totally drunk crying alongside her clock

-no more…no morreeee… day after day thigs go wrong for m…… I wish tomorrow would never come!!!!

----End of flash back-----

-bingo

Said Jin

-maybe that's why

Said lenalee

-the innocence granted Miranda's wish!!??

Asked Allen totally surprised

-it can't be I was just whining and besides how could a clock do something like that!!!???

-Miranda can it be that you're……compatible with this innocence?

Asked lenalee surprised

-eh!!!? Really!!???

Asked both men totally surprised

-if the clock responded to Miranda's wish and this cause everything then it's likely that she's synchronized already

Said lenalee confusing Miranda but then she touched her clock

-o clock o clock turn back time now

Said Miranda and the three of them run to get the news paper and the three opened it but for their bad luck it was still October 9th

----Three days later------

After a lot of thinking about the matter the three exorcists came with the idea that the innocent reacted to Miranda's strong pessimism so they decided to get her a job so that her emotions will become more positive and may stop the rewinding situation

Allen was disguised as a pumpkin clown while he was on top of a ball entertaining the public while Miranda gave tickets to a show

-the horror play "the pumpkin and the witch" is on today at theater Pieter

Said Allen

Some time later the manager of the theater let them have a break and he was really pleased and lenalee called Allen and now they were behind the theater

-the manager said she is going to hire us permanently

Said Allen who still had the pumpkin mask

-that's great!!

-heard something about the akuma?

-Jin has being doing the job and he has only found some level 1 and weak level 2 akumas

Said lenalee who sounded a little worried

-what is it?

-what sucks the most is that the past three days she has being fired from 5 jobs

Said lenalee with a drop of sweat on her forehead

-hey guys

Said Jin but Allen and lenalee looked around them and they couldn't see him until he fell in front of them

-what is it?

Asked lenalee

-First of all how is the job going?

-very well they might hire her permanently

Said Allen

-good since I'm really starting to feel that we can't waste any more time here

-what's going on more akumas?

Asked Allen worried

-these past days I have been eliminating all the akumas but………..there's something is worrying me a evil presence is near and I have felt it since those level 2 akumas disappeared

Said Jin

-evil presence?

-we people who unlock our hidden power can feel the presence of other people and all the living things but now…..this presence is really dangerous

-hey you the pumpkin where can I get a ticket for the pumpkin and the witch?

Asked road who was eating a lollypop and Jin felt something strange about that girl

-welcome tickets are riiight her later lenalee gotta get back to work

Said Allen happily taking road

-good luck

Said lenalee

-what a strange girl isn't she?

Asked lenalee to Jin who didn't say anything

-OMI NE (in Japanese means devil eye)

Said Jin on his head and he was shocked when he saw her insides

-shit Allen wait!!

Said Jin who ran towards them but when he arrived outside the theater he saw Miranda laying on the floor while he heard the manager telling her useless

-where did Allen go?!!

Asked Jin on his head but then he saw on the rooftops Allen following a guy and Jin follow him and some second's later lenalee was beside him using her dark boots

-I knew it why trying to do my best and end like a fool WHY AM I ALWAYS LIKE THIS WHY IS THE CLOCK THE INNOCENCE!!!???

Asked Miranda to herself crying and road who heard everything lick her lollipop while she walked towards her and

-so the clock is the innocence

Said road who was in front of Miranda with a evil smile

Meanwhile the three exorcist were still chasing the thief from the rooftops but then Jin was kicked by someone and he fell from the roof but he was able to fall on his feet and he was surprised to see his aggressor

-you!!???

Asked Jin surprised seeing at a 16 year old who had a very long and spiky brown with black hair blue eyes and he was wearing a polo white shirt, blue pants and black shoes

-it's been a long time Jin

-Rox Draco one of the ten clans member of the triangle order have you come here to kill me?

Asked Jin

-no like you I don't feel that the order is as good as they say so I just followed you here

Answered rox

-then why did you attack me you idiot!!!!??

-I was calling you stupid but you wouldn't listen so I kicked you

Answered rox annoyed

-fine then if you want to become an exo……….

-I don't want to join you

-huh?

-I just came to warn you about something that should concern you

-which is?

-the kirayu are back

Answered rox and this shocked him

-aa..re you sure!??

-positive the clan kirayu has been reborn and they will try to summon the god dragon

-like if I wasn't busy right now

-jin I have informed the other heirs of the 10 clans but since we don't know how do they look or were their base is but we have to all stay sharp they will most likely attack us

-okay ill do it don't worry

-you know the god dragon is more powerful than the earl

-if I can't beat the earl then I'm powerless against the god dragon

Said Jin on his head

-well since you are a little busy then ill take my leave

Said rox who disappeared

Jin without a second thought ran were lenalee and Allen where chasing the thief and arrived to a big dead end alley

-where are they I felt there presence here some seconds ago

Said Jin but then he saw the place full of ice

-so there you are you're the last exorcist around

Said a clown level 2 akuma that appeared behind him behind him there were many level one akumas

-what do you mean by that?

Asked Jin with a cold tone

-the other two exorcist are now with mistress road and it seems that we have to take you too

-hell Ill go but I'm going by myself

Answered Jin whose right hand was full of black flames

----In Miranda's house----

The place was completely change Allen woke up and realized that he was in a dark with purple colored area with many dolls, presents and candles floating on the sky, he was against the wall and his white claw was stabbed by three stakes and made it impossible to move

-where I'm I?

he asked himself and saw by his side Miranda crying who had stakes on her hands so she wouldn't move from her clock and he also saw lenalee who was paralyzed wearing a purple dress and her hair style was completely change and she looked more like a doll and road who was wearing his coat looked at him and smiled

-finally awake

Said road

-lenalee!!!

Yelled Allen when he saw her that she was paralyzed and she was just seated on a chair

-you better watch what you say its mistress rode's doll now

Said the ice and fire breathing level 2 akuma

-so you are called lenalee such a cute name

Said rode hugging lenalee

-she fought to protect you to the very end

Said laughing the three headed pumpkin akuma that used sound waves and this made Allen get angry

-you came to buy a ticket earlier you are rode? Why are you with the akuma? You are not an akuma what are you?

Asked Allen surprised when he couldn't see a soul of an akuma

-I'm human

Answered road shocking Allen by her words

-what's with that face? Can't humans be friends with akuma?

-akumas are weapons made by the earl to kill humans

-weapons can be used by humans to kill other human's right?

Asked rode with a evil grim

-I'm relative to the millennium earl we are the chosen ones you exorcist don't know anything do you? You are chosen ones of a false god we are the true apostles chosen by god the Noah clan

-----Outside-----

The level 2 akuma was totally horrified when he saw Jin's devil eyes looking at him

-you are all alone where are they?

Asked Jin scaring the akuma even more

-the…ehyy are…..in that women's house!!!

Answered the akuma horrified

-thank you now ill spare you by freeing your soul

Said Jin who destroyed the akuma with his kaji kurai

-I have to hurry

Said Jin on his head

-------on Miranda's house-------

-clan Noah?

Asked Allen paralyzed

In that moment lero the earls umbrella with a pumpkin head on the edge came out nervously and yelled at road about no telling them about the clan but rode just told him that she was adding a little bit of drama and would not affect the earls plans and this made Allen get angry and tried to pull out from the wall and he managed to do it leaving his anti-akuma weapon with holes and very damaged and rode smiled and walked towards him

-you don't believe I'm a human do you?

Asked road who craw towards him and wrapped her arms around him

-warm aren't I? Isn't this what it feels when you touch another human?

Asked road making Allen even angrier and managed to extend his claw to roads head but he didn't want to kill her

-even thought you're the same as other human's why? Why!!??

Asked Allen and road smiled like a maniac

-no quite

Answered road who grabbed Allens claw and hit herself with it and she fell to the ground with most of her skin ripped and this shocked Allen but in a moment she got up by grabbing allens shirt and Allen was horrified when he saw her still alive

-_we are superhuman the genes of Noah run in our veins we are different from you lowlifes!!!!_

Answered road who stabbed a candle on Allens cursed eye and he started to scream while road whose face was regeneration licking at the candle that had blood and started laughing like if she was enjoying it

-I don't think anything of killing these insignificant humans I just hate this world full of these worthless beings you should all of you just die and go away and by the way god he wishes for this world to come to an end that's why he rewarded the earl and use with theses akumas

-that's not gods will it's the DEVIL'S!!!!!!!!

Answered Allen who turned his anti-akuma weapon into his gun shape buy then the three level 2 akumas with one attack they send Allen flying defeated and Miranda couldn't take it anymore and rode smiled

-time to released you women

Said road while all the candles on the air pointed at Miranda and fell but Allen used himself as a shield to protect her and the clock and immediately released her from the clock while she ran to a wall

-please don't die Allen……

-I'm alright

Answered Allen with his kind voice even after receiving all those attacks

-what are you doing?

Asked one of the three akuma when they saw Miranda holding Allen in her arms

-ii….ii..doont know

she answered horrified

-let's kill her!!!!

Said the akuma that used cutting waves but then a black fire eagle fell upon them injuring the three of them and this surprised road when she felt a really strong energy coming out of it when it crashed on the ground

-who are you?

She asked with a very serious voice and the flame extinguished and it was Jin who had wings made out of black flames on his back

-your enemy

Answered Jin in a very cold tone while the wings extinguished

-you are cute and handsome

Said road surprising lero and the other akumas but Jin didn't react at all after hearing this

-that's the other exorcist road-sama

Said the fire and ice breathing akuma

-an exorcist……..but no innocence……..beautiful black pear eyes……..who are you?

-Jin Mirouko member of the Mirouko clan

Answered Jin who activated his devil eyes and this surprised road a little

In that moment the clock started to glow and it surrounded Miranda and Allen creating a barrier full of clocks and Jin without a second thought jumped towards it

-are you guys okay?

Asked Jin but then he was surprised when he saw Miranda who looked way younger while Allens wounds started to heal

-are you okay Allen?

Asked Miranda

-yeah……so you are compatible after all

Said Allen who activated his arm and grabbed the chair were lenalee was and pulled her to where they were destroying the fire and ice akumas arm along the way

-what happen to her?

Asked Jin

-no visible wounds the sound wave type akuma attack reached deep enough to cause nerve paralysis

Said Allen

-but if we are in this place things go back like it used to be that's why your wounds healed so she will be alright in any second

Said Jin and in a matter of seconds she came back to normal and she was surprised seeing everyone around her smiling

-you alright?

Asked Jin

-what….happen?

She asked while she opened her hand and timcanpy came out of hitting Allens face

-at the time we were attack I hold his pieces all this time

Said lenalee and then she was surprised when she saw her dress

-what's with these cloths?

Asked lenalee to Jin

-you ask me I just came to save you three but you look very cute like a doll

Said Jin and she blushed hearing this

-do you have a crush on lenalee or something? Since all the time you are telling her stuff only to impress her

Asked Allen and this made lenalee get embarrassed

-What if I do?-------"_This always work"_

Answered Jin smiling at her making lenalee's face completely red

-it seems we were saved by Miranda's innocence since it sucks away the time we got injured by the attacks

Said Allen and she was surprised hearing this

-you are right my leg that was injured some days ago got better now

Said Jin

-thank you Miranda

Said Allen smiling at her with his kind voice

-thank you Miranda

Said lenalee

-thanks for helping us by the way try no to look older since you are actually a very pretty women

Said Jin

-you bastards come out already!!!

Said the blue level 2 akuma shooting its ice fire attack at the barrier but lenalee's Enbu Kirikaze repelled the attack and left the akumas blind

-where are you exorcist!!??

Asked the pumpkin akuma and he was shocked when Allen appeared on top of him

-here

Answered Allen shooting at the akuma with his weapon destroying it

-I didn't know exorcist were so interesting

Said road

-let's fight road

Said Allen and the other two exorcists put themselves in fighting stance

-Jin mirouko……..that name sounds familiar

Said road on her head

-that girl…….is from the theater is she an akuma?

Asked lenalee

-no……..human

Answered Allen and this surprised her but not as much as Allen was

-I see…….

She said in a low voice

-die exorcist

Said the level 2 akuma who used cutting waves who charged against them and Jin smiled still using his devil eyes he jumped towards him and threw a combo of seven kicks on the air hitting the akuma completely

-that's not all take this SNAKE BITE!!!!!

Yelled Jin punching the akuma with his fist full of fire and the punch was so strong that fire came out from the akumas back

-and lastly……

jin using only his thumb he hit the akuma on the face sending it flying and jin jumped and kick him twenty times at a incredible speed on the chest and then he disappeared and reappeared on the akumas back and put his right foot on its back and with his arms he bend him a little and he made the two of them to start spinning

-BARRAGE OF DRAGONS!!!!

Yelled Jin while they crashed to the floor and Jin jumped towards Allen and lenalee without any injury

-Two down

Said Allen but the blue akuma shot fire and ice and the three of them dodge it

-J……..I……..N….JIN MIROUKO the bearer of the fire diamond of the kings the one who possesses the feared devil eye I'm I right?

Asked road writing his name on the air with her finger and this surprised Jin a little

-I now remember that the earl told me about you…..you are one of the few real potential threats to the earl since you are one of the heirs of the ten clans you turn into a exorcist because you hate the earl for deceiving you when you turn you father into an akuma and now you wish to save every akuma soul you see

Said road and this surprised Allen who had almost the same past as him and Jin was surprised when he saw road smile at him in a way she looked really cute even though he knew she was a crazy murderer

-of all exorcists I decided if I was going to get involved with anyone I would be you Jin

She said surprising jin a little

Hey you

Said road smiling at the last akuma

-yes?

-self destruct

Ordered road and this surprised the akuma and everyone else

-umbrella 10 second countdown

Ordered road

-te….10 lero……9 lero……8 lero…

-wait mistress rode not that!!

-7 lero….

-I've finally evolved this far and………….

-6 lero….5 lero…

-what are you doing!!???

Asked Jin a little nervous

-you may know what happens to an akuma if it's not destroyed by innocence or a diamond like yours right? The akumas soul will disappear into the dark matter did you know what? And then you can't save it!!!!!

-stop!!!!

Said Jin

-2 lero……

Said lero and Jin charged to the akuma with black fire on his hand

-I can't let him die like this!!

Said Jin on his head

-Jin you won't make it!!!

Said lenalee

-1 lero……..

The akuma screamed in pain while Jin and Allen were able to see the soul of the akuma scream while it exploded and lenalee grabbed Jin pulling him away from the explosion.

Lenalee who was holding jin looked at him who was speechless when he saw the akuma begging for help while he was taken by the dark matter but then he looked at road who was laughing like a maniac made him want to get up and tear her apart but then pain and blood came out of his eyes since he ran out of time of using his devil eyes

-Jin are you alright?

She asked worried while she touched his arm

-dammit!!!!!

Said Jin furiously pushing her hands away from him and she was shocked when she saw his face who was extremely mad

-Why did you stop me!!!???

He asked furiously and lenalee was still shocked but in a second she got angry and slapped him and he was surprised when he saw her reaction and tears came out of her eyes

-isn't it obvious, because were friends!!!!!!!!

She answered who didn't sound angry instead she sounded sad and jin knew what he just did and it was something her never dared to do to break a girls heart but then road started to laugh and jin saw her blushing

-that's incredible running like a idiot into a explosion I like you even more

-you!!!!

-let's call it quits for now

Said road who grabbed lero and turned their back away but jin who was still furious had already a black energy sphere right on rode's head

-you are so nice Jin

She said smiling

-don't kill her

Said Jin on his head who had tears on his eyes

-a exorcist crying because of an akuma destroyed is something you shouldn't do and I know right now you hate me and if you act like that not even that girl who cares about you will like you but since I'm nice ill let you unleash a little of you rage right now

Said road who created a door and left the place while some level 1 akumas appeared

-damn you road

Said Jin on his head while he destroyed all the akumas with no problem with his kurai ame

The place started to tear itself apart and lenalee grabbed Miranda while the other two men were just to shocked to react but then they notice they were back at Miranda's house

-this place is Miranda's apartment

Said Allen

-that road made that place here

Said Jin

Both of them started to look for lenalee and Miranda when they saw her still using her power and lenalee tried to convince her to stop

-stop using your power or else your body will reach its limit

Said Allen

-I cant…….if I stop……the time that was sucked away will return even if this was the first time in my life someone said thank you to me….this makes it meaningless doesn't it!!??

She asked while tears came out of her eyes

-please stop…

Said Allen putting his hand on Miranda's shoulder

-because of you were here now that's more than enough

Said lenalee

Ill bear my own injuries as long as I live ill recover

Said Allen who was trying to keep his cool

-that's right Miranda

Said lenalee with her kind voice

-I know some stuff about healing they will be alright

Said Jin

-you seem to know everything

Said Allen

-well I do have a lot of experiences on lots of stuff (see notes after chapter)

Answered Jin

---A few seconds later----

the manager of the departments was shocked when he saw Miranda screaming for help while jin was taking care of Allen with some first-aid-kit then he helped lenalee and put her on the bed looking at her with a really sad look

-lenalee……….I'm sorry

Said Jin remembering how he yelled at her when she only wanted to save him

Hardest chapter I ever wrote on this fic I hoped you like the modifications I did

**NOTES**

I have been thinking that people may think that is unfair that Jin is more powerful than lenalee and Allen and maybe even kanda reasons why? Well as I said once he is one character that had appeared on other fics and this time I'm using the same Jin with the same abilities as one of my oldest Saint Seiya fics called triangle order (hasn't been posted here) and he is practically that jin at his most powerful moment when he has almost all his attacks, maturity at its highest and experience and other stuff since there where three reasons why I created this fic

I love D. Gray Man and I always wanted to make a fic

triangle order wasn't completely finished because the forum was closed before finishing it

to be precisely this sort of a continuation to triangle order combining d gray man without needing to actually read the other fic since it was in Spanish and its to long to translate and I try to make people under

but I have tried to lower him down a little so he can grow more mature and stronger since screaming at a girl isn't a sing of maturity I hoped you liked this chapter please review and tell me how its going (thanks RVD for constantly reviewing) it inspires me to write faster


	8. The werewolf exorcist and MITHRIL

Chapter eight the werewolf exorcist and MITHRIL

In other place in Russia kazuki alongside Baian who now wearing a exorcist uniform walked towards a forest full of snow

-hey kazuki are you sure this is where are we suppose to find this accommodator?

Asked Baian nervously

-you're scared?

Asked kazuki

-of course not I'm now an exorcist I cant be afraid of a stupid forest

He said who sounded like he was pretending to be brave and kazuki notice it

-I know you aren't

Said kazuki but then hearing the howling of the wolves Baian was getting even more scared

-I've read on the report that the accommodator has killed over 50 akumas on three days

-50!!!?? Is that accommodator that strong!!??

-since he doesn't know about us komui thinks it's a parasite-type

Said kazuki

-how come?

-it's simple since if that person doesn't know about the situation how can he have forged the innocence into a weapon?

-you do have a point

The two of them continued walking while they were being watched by the twin Noah's debitto and jasdero who called themselves Jasdero who all the time are pointing their revolvers at each other

-Two exorcist lets kill them brother

Said jasdero the one who looks like a big women doll

-lets wait until they find the innocence then we will kill them

Answered the black haired twin

The two of them saw a shadow behind them and they were horrified when they turn around and scream, kazuki was able to hear this and ran towards were the scream came from and he was surprised and Baian was scared when they saw a blue werewolf who had gauntlets on its arms a chain with a cross on its neck and shin guards with spikes

-a…a…a..a.a.. werewolf!!!!!!

-calm down Baian this must be it

-what?

-he is our target the parasite-type accommodator

Answered kazuki pulling out his breaker

-innocence activate crazy top

Said Baian who pulled out a black with blue stripes top with blades

-so that puppy is an exorcist

Said debitto smiling

-let's kill them now!!!  
Said jasdero

-and who are you guys?

Asked kazuki and this left the two Noah's with a question mask on top of their heads

-what do you mean who we are!!?? We are members of the clan Noah part of the family of the earl!!!!

They answered furiously

-so you guys want to destroy the innocence this werewolf has?

Asked kazuki smiling at their opponents

-hey werewolf I know you are human you may not know us but can you help us out with these two? We will explain you everything later

-_**if they are an enemy just like those monsters then fine **_

Said the werewolf scaring Baian even more

-it can talk!!!??

_**-of course I talk you brat **_

Said the werewolf referring to Baian

-Three against two is unfair but we are more powerful than you

Said jasdero

-nah this is boring let's just use the akuma

Debitto said summoning many level 1 akumas but for everyone's surprise the werewolf destroyed them in a matter of seconds

-well let's just fight then

Said debitto and the two of them pointed their guns at the three

-die exorcists blue bomb!!!!

Shouted the two shooting their ice bullets

--------On the former rewinding town----------

Allen woke up full of bandages on the head and on his left eyes and he was scared to death when he saw komui with his reaping equipment and he was informed by him that the mission was a success

-that's great but where is……

-Ms Miranda was here earlier you just missed her

Answered komui

-come to think of it why are you here komui?

Asked Allen a little curious

-to repair you of course

Answered komui putting on his yellow helmet that usually uses when he repairs anti-akuma weapons and this horrified Allen remembering the pain he felt the first time

-actually neither of you will be going back to headquarters we have to assign you to a long term mission here we'll go into details together when lenalee wakes up

-lenalee hasn't waked up yet!!!??

Asked Allen worried

-it's due to nerve damage but…

-she'll be fine thanks to that jin guy and my gramps who is taking care of her she will be back to normal in no time but its impressive that guy managed to heal most of the damage by himself

Interrupted the bookman's apprentice Lavi who was just outside the room

-the triangle order warriors are impressive aren't they? By the way I'm Lavi nice to meet you

-….nice to meet you

Said Allen while Lavi smiled at him in a friendly way and walked towards him and gave him a letter

-it's from Ms Miranda

Said Lavi while Allen started to read it

_Allen, lenalee I'm sorry I cant be there when you two wake up, the day that I gained control of the clock's innocence the town returned to normal and the people of the town had no idea that they went through October 9__th__ 34 times._

_Well, being the cause of that I'm thankful even though you three said that strange things happened because the innocence was reacting to my heart I wonder if its strange thinking this way but the innocence helped me protect you Allen it kept deceiving me up until then but, thanks to it I feel that I have found my place in the world. _

_We will meet again Allen next time as an exorcist._

_Miranda_

-Miranda……..

Allen looked a little below the letter and he had his mouth opened when he read it

_Next time can you please tell me Jin's age since he is very nice and cute and I want to know if he is around my age I'm just 25 so..._

-WHAT THE HELL!!!???

He asked himself

----Some time later------

Lavi's grandfather bookman was checking Allen's eye but he was surprise to see that it was self regenerating and there was no need for healing it even If it wouldn't work for some days then Allen decided to visit lenalee and when he entered her room saw the hole place full of papers almost burying lenalee who was still unconscious on bed and komui was sleeping

-hey komui!!!

Said Allen who tried to wake him up but then he remembered the magic phrase to wake him up

-lenalee is getting married

Whispered Allen and he got up with his repairing drill and helmet that said "kill jin"

-_"he really is into killing Jin"_-- I came to see lenalee but it looks like she still hasn't woken up

Said Allen

-she's probably just having a long dream since bookman examined her so there's no need to worry

Answered komui who returned to sing papers

-bookman has some strange medical instruments

-its called acupuncture it's a medical treatment using needles passed down since ancient times in china that old man is a master in that art

-komui……you didn't came because of me or lenalee is it?

Asked Allen and komui looked at him in his serious expression

-what is the Noah clan?

Asked Allen

-he came to ask grandpa bookman

Answered Lavi who came out of komui's boxes and paper piles

-where did he came from!!??

Asked Allen and komui on their heads

-only in the rumors of history the name "Noah" is ever mentioned it's the name of a groundless family often they make an appearance in the crossroads of history, but that is never noted in reference or history books they appear alongside the unnamed earl and that leads to why komui is here and only the bookman knows about the unrecor……

Lavi was kicked by the bookman on the face sending him to a pile of books

-how many times I have to warn you to not talk so much!!?? Only bookman can reveal information about bookman!!!

-when did this guy come in!!??

Asked both Allen and komui

-what's the big deal? I'm going to take over for you soon anyways

-I can't let a notice like you take over idiot

-come one panda chill

-Allen rest for now nothing can be done until Ms. Lenalee awakens take it easy

Said the bookman to Allen

The two of them were outside in the snow making snowmen since it had snowed some a while ago

-so how old are you?

Asked Lavi

-about 15

-ah I'm older 18!! And its hard to believe that you are 15 cause of the white hair you cant see any dandruff and you can call me Lavi though there are some who call me junior……can I call you bean sprout?

Asked Lavi

-eh!!??

-but yuu calls you that

-yuu?

-huh? Didn't you know? Its kanda's given name he's kanda yuu yeah?

-everyone calls him kanda so that's why I didn't know

-next time try calling him that I just know his eyes are gonna bulge though you probably wont be seeing him for a while until after this business eh?

-what business?

-umm… just my guess though……. seems to me the next mission is going to be a long, dragged out fight…the earl is making his move that's what the appearance of Noah's family means

Said Lavi and this made Allen remember road

-cant worry about it too much though

Said Lavi making Allen grab his deformed arm with anger

-I became an exorcist to destroy akuma……not to kill humans!!!!

Answered Allen extremely angry and this surprised Lavi when he saw him leave

-hey what's wrong bean sprout?

-it's ALLLEN!!!!!!!!!!!

Answered Allen completely annoyed

-what the…..

-I'm for a walk just go back alone just go back without me

Said Allen who left the place

Some time later Allen was around a crowed on the street but then he started to feel scared since without his eye he couldn't know who was an akuma or not he even felt that everyone was just ready to attack him while he walked until a baby behind its mother turned his face into a gun and pointed it at Allen's head

-good bye Mr. Exorcist

Said the baby before it got destroyed by lavi's hammer

-man you're slow

Said Lavi while the rest of the people

Allen saw all of the crowed become an akuma and Lavi who saw he was reacting very slowly he had no choice

-Allen you are slow

-how did you knew?

-I don't I simply not trust anyone unlike you all exorcists have a big disadvantage

Said Lavi and Allen remembered what his master said to him one time about the use of the exorcist uniforms and he pulled out his gun-shaped weapon and attacked the akumas and then he saw a women being pulled around by a akuma and he destroyed it but when he asked her if she was alright he killed her before she turned herself into a akuma

-to slow

Said Allen

-Allen how many did you kill?

-about 30

-hah I win 37

-they were targeting me and lenalee right?

-we should go to the hospital and check grab my hammer

Said Lavi and Allen did so

-size shifting hammer…..grow!!! grow!!!

In a matter of seconds Allen was screaming of fear when the hammer was taking them to the hospital

-now jump!!!

Said Lavi

In that precise moment the bookman had a level 2 akuma defeated and trapped inside the room where lenalee and komui was

-why are you here?

Asked bookman

-the millennium earl has a message for you "time is up the 1000 year prologue is over now the drama will unfold" and I wont die alone!!!

Said the akuma throwing a piece of his body (a bunny head actually) and turned into a monster who was going to attack komui but lenalee got up and destroyed it with a kick

-lenalee….

Her sister looked at her brother with a big smile and bookman heard a weird sound coming from the roof and it was Allen an Lavi who broken in and fell on the bookman

-you used that to fly again didn't you?

Asked komui with a big drop of sweat on its forehead

-hahaha my bad this thing is really convenient but it's damn hard to make it stop

Answered Lavi who came out of the smoke he provoked laughing then a big shadow came out of the smoke behind him and it was bookman who was totally enraged and he had on top of him a half death Allen

-YOU VANDALS!!!!!!!

--------In a bar outside the old rewinding town-------

Jin was seated on one of the tables drinking a bear thinking about some stuff like what rox told him about the kirayu the clan that tried to conquer the earth thousands of years ago alongside the dragon god and this was getting really out of hand since the appearance of the Noah clan more battles would come but there was something that really bothered him remembering when lenalee slap him on the face he felt that he may had deserved it since he yelled at her because she tried to save him

-hey that's unfair!!!

Said a voice Jin recognized and he looked behind him and it was Baian who was with a guy he never seen before and kazuki who was playing cards against three people and a young kid with had his mouth covered was just looking

-kazuki!!??----------_"why didn't I notice he was here"_

Asked Jin getting up from his seat

-hey Jin what a surprise

Said kazuki a little annoyed

-what's going on?

-come one more game

Said the guy with black hair who was wearing weird glasses

-man I'm almost broke and if we lose we wont get a ride to HQ alive we wont have any food

Said kazuki

-come on kazuki you can do it

Said Baian

-let me try

Said Jin

-really?

Asked kazuki

-Three against one eh? Ok ill accept your challenge

Said Jin who replaced kazuki and took off his jacket

-most of this jacket is made out of silver against all your money

-that looks great

Said the leader of the three smoking a cigarette

-by the way who are you?

Asked Jin to the 20 year old man who had long blue hair and green eyes who was wearing an exorcist uniform

-I'm Harry Hambrina

Answered the man

-Jin mirouko it's a pleasure now……I'll make them pay for defeating my friend and comrade!!!!!!!

Said Jin who had fire on his eyes and made everyone there have a drop of sweat on their heads

--------Some minutes later----------

-royal flush I win again

Said Jin surprising everyone leaving the three man into their boxers

-hey Jin how the hell are you winning likes this?

Whispered kazuki on his ear

-I'm cheating I use my devil eye for an instant to see through their cards and the ones on the deck

Answered Jin surprising kazuki

Some minutes later the three guys and the kid walked outside while Jin came out and pulled out their clothing

-I just wanted kazuki's money back so I don't need your clothes

Said Jin smiling at them

-we haven't sunk so low as to be pitied by you

Said the leader with the weird glasses

-oh ok if you say so then………

-NO WHERE JUST KIDDING!!!!!

Answered the three putting on their clothes

-that's a relief to tell you the truth we're doing outside work at the lirilenko mine starting soon

Said the leader of the group

-well take care then

Said Jin in a friendly way

-thanks….

Said the little kid who was going to give him something to Jin but the leader stop him

-eaze that's your treasure! I have something to give him instead

-its ok don't worry about it

Answered Jin with his friendly tone and he gave him the deck of cards and they left while Jin returned to the bar

-keep that safe eaze I went through a lot of trouble to get that big chunk of silver for you

Said the leader to the kid while he looked at the silver trimming that had the name of the general and Jin's master Kevin yeeger on the back in that moment a phone rang that was by their side and the leader answered it

-sorry guys but I got another job

-another you been having those secret jobs lately but ok we will see you later

-ticky

Said the kid to their leader

-what is it?

-can you bring me more silver please?

Asked the kid and ticky smiled at him

-of course

Answered ticky while he saw the three of them leave

Ticky walked alone underneath a bridge where the millennium earl was waiting

-can I have dinner before I do this?

Asked ticky

-sure you can but make sure you're dressed properly you wont be allow into a three star restaurant looking like that

Answered the earl

-wow if I could afford that like you I would be as fat as you

-I'm not fat

Answered the earl with love (he always talks like that and it's a little annoying)

-well, as long as I can eat until I'm stuffed I don't care if its food fit for a pig

Answered ticky while he was transforming his skin like the other Noah's and his clothing

Changed into a very expensive black suit

-and talk appropriately sir ticky mick

Said the earl giving him a big hat to complete his transformation

-okay okay as you wish millennium earl

Answered ticky mick who put on his hat

---Back to the bar----

-well guys you have the money back

Said Jin

-thanks man I owe you one we have to go to HQ now

Said kazuki

-okay see you guys when I return from my mission

Said Jin while the three of them left

-well I think I should go back to where Allen and lenalee are

----Some time later------

-when she wakes up I should apologize

Said Jin who was walking through a forest

-too bad you will be dead already

Answered a voice behind Jin and he stopped and smiled

-haru goldensword is that you?

Asked Jin to the 19 year old who had brown hair and blue eyes who was wearing a golden armor with the helmet that had horns on it

-Jin is nice to meet you again

Said haru

-elimination squad you?

-I'm not with the triangle order neither Erick and the other two you killed we are from MITHRIL

Answered haru 

-MITHRIL?

Asked Jin with question marks on his head

-we are warriors who left the triangle order to take care of the world by ourselves

-and we came to take your head

Said another guy who had long green hair who was wearing blue sun glasses and he was wearing a very light high tech armor that was blue and purple colored

-loid eh?

Asked Jin pulling out his glove and black flames came out of it

-we are not here to fight but I just want to tell you that you and the rest of the 10 clans are not safe anymore we already send some people to take down Ray akashi (see notes)

-what ray!!!??

-soon we are going to take that diamond of yours

Said haru who disappeared so did loid

-the Noah clan, the kirayu clan now MITHRIL………….this sure is going to suck for me

**New Character Biography 4**

**Name: Harry Hambrina **

**Age: 20**

**Nationality: Russian **

**Place of Birth: France**

**Description: long blue hair, green eyes, tall **

**Anti-akuma weapon: "werewolf" he transforms into a werewolf to fight**

**Most priced possession: the necklace he has on his neck **

**Powers: when he transforms he becomes stronger, faster and fiercer he usually tears apart akumas with his claws **

**Likes: snow, the sea, fish and meat**

**Dislikes: akuma, Noah's and pancakes **

**Love Interest: how should I know I just created him **

**Equipment: his exorcist uniform **

**Special ability: turn the most fierce wolf into a cute little puppy since he has something that makes wolfs to love him **

**Story: he moved from Paris to Russia when he found out that he transformed into a werewolf and he fought against many akuma on the way believing they were monsters until kazuki and Baian found him and he decided to join the black order when he alongside kazuki an Baian defeated the two Noah's (who actually ran away because of him)**

**NOTES**

Ray Akashi is the other main character from triangle order (him and Jin where the main characters) he will appear on this fic too


	9. My guardian fire angel

Chapter Nine My guardian fire angel

All the exorcist and komui where traveling by a carriage in the middle of a rain

-now let's talk about the mission

Said komui and he looked a Jin who was just looking at the window who seem not to be putting attention

-Jin is you okay?

Asked komui

-MITHRIL……..attacking the heirs of the 10 clans……Erith and ray are in danger I need to……..

-hey Jin you need to hear this is important specially you

Said komui and Jin looked at him a little serious

-a few days ago a general was murdered

Said komui surprising all of the four young exorcist and Allen thought about his master

-the one assassinated was General Kevin yeeger who even though he was the eldest of the 5 generals he was always the type to fight on the front lines

Jin was speechless, his master who was the kindest person he had ever meet was now dead

-It can't be….

Said Jin who started remembering the good times he had with his master and rage burned in his heart but then he saw lenalee who had tears on her eyes

-general yeeger……..he was so nice and now he……

-he was found in Belgium nailed backwards to a cross the words "god hunt" where carved onto his back

Said komui

-that means the innocence right "god hunt"?

Asked Lavi and Jin was getting even more angry

-was the Noah!!??

Asked Jin

-……………..

-come on komui tell me it was them!!??

-yes……….

-thanks………those guys have bronze skin and marks of crosses on their foreheads so it won't be hard to find them

-are you planning to…..

-I don't care witch Noah was ill kill it

Answered Jin to Allen who was scared at jin's reaction

-he was involved as other generals to find people who are compatible with the innocence he carried with him 9 counting his and they where all lost

-100 left eh?

Asked Jin who still sounded angry

-we can't allow to you to have that kind of behavior Jin

Said komui who sounded really serious

-that's rich coming from you a maniac that tried to kill me just for hanging out with lenalee with octopuses, bunny minions, a bomb that was going to blow up the entire earth and a giant Komurin

Answered Jin and a big vein came out of komui's forehead but he tried to calm down

-that may be true but still………I know how you feel but getting angry wont do any good

-know how I feel? You must be stupid if you believe in your own words you know "NOTHING" about the way I feel

-Jin that's enough!!!!

Said bookman but Jin didn't answer while the rest looked at jin surprised since he never acted so immature before but lenalee understand a little bit why since jin had told her a little bit about his past

-yeeger was like a father to me since my own was an idiot who died for a wrong cause

-what wrong cause that is making you act like an idiot Jin!!??  
Asked komui furiously

-as I said………you know noting about the way I feel so you wouldn't be able to understand

Answered Jin who avoid looking at his comrades by looking at the window but komui saw tears coming out of his eyes and decided not to continue the discussion

-let's forget about that so what I was saying yeeger before he died he sing repeatedly a song about the millennium earl looking the heart

-heart?

Asked Allen

-one of the innocence that were searching for is the core of all innocence it's the "the heart" it's the root of all the power of the innocence and can return all innocence to nothingness if we have it in our possession it will be the first time that we can gain the power to stop the earl but its impossible to distinguished it with we may have already have it or a exorcist

-and the general was the first victim that means…..

-right lenalee the earl may think one of the generals has it and the appearance of the akuma and now the Noah and the heightened military strength are all probably because of that

-the exorcist generals have become their targets probably the meaning of the message as well

Answered bookman

-at any rate the apostle for that innocence would almost certainly have as much strength as a general

Said Lavi

-exorcists from all over are being divided in four groups this mission is to protect the generals and this group will protect general cross

Said komui surprising Allen and Jin hearing this looked at komui

-cross you say? Have a picture of him?

Asked Jin who was still a little mad

-why is that?

Asked komui

-just to make sure

Komui gave Jin a picture of general cross and Jin looked at it for a second

-wrong guy

Said Jin remembering the mad man who he fought 3 years ago and almost got burned alive while being crucified who had the same name as the general they were going to protect

------Some hours later---------

Lavi was drawing on Allen's face who was sleeping in a seat on the train station but then Allen who was dreaming about his master saying things like he was inhuman bookman hit Lavi furiously on the head

-hey guys hurry up if we miss this one there won't be another until tomorrow

Said lenalee and the three of them entered the train and Jin who had finished an ice cream was the last one to enter the train

-damn it we have no idea where the hell is cross

Said Jin on his head while he remembered that komui told them about timcanpy who had the ability to track down its owner

Jin walked around the train feeling something wrong about it since the presence around him were made by spirit power

-some MITHRIL agents are here?

Asked Jin on his head while he looked at the passenger who looked normal but while he entered the bathroom a triple gatling gun was pointed at his face on his right side

-MITHRIL eh?

Asked Jin

-Jin mirouko possessor of the fire diamond of the kings

Said the young man around Jin's age who had long blond hair who had most of it spiky who was wearing a silver and white t-shirt, blue pants and blue shoes and had a triple gatling gun on both of his gauntlets

-can you at least tell me your name?

Asked Jin

-I'm Shaun member of MITHRIL

-great I needed to know your name so at least ill remember the weird guy who has two frikking machine guns as weapons

-what if I kill you right now instead of fighting you?

-then you wont be that proud of defeating me

-fine then I challenge you Jin on the rooftop

-nah to lazy to go up

-I said go!!!!

Jin was surprised when he got kicked by Shaun on the chin and he was send flying breaking the roof and he was now outside trying not to fall from the train

-damn you

Said Jin who got up slowly and he put some dark energy on his legs to stay stable and Shaun jumped to the rooftop and aimed his two triple gatling gun's at jin and started shooting and he had a hard time to dodge them until jin took off his jacket and use it as a shield and this impressed Shaun

-what in the world is that jacket made off?

Asked Shaun who stop shooting

-it's a clothing as resistant as the strongest metal in the world and it also repels energy attacks so those bullets are useless!!!

answered jin who wrapped his jacket on his right arm and he charged against Shaun who started shooting at him but the bullets were useless since he was only hitting parts of his clothing and for Shaun's surprise he was punched on the face by jin's right arm and he was send flying out of the train and fell to a lake

-this thing is strong and heavy enough to add twice the power of my normal punches

Said Jin who saw he had a scratch on his face because of a bullet while he entered the train and found lenalee outside the men's bathroom who looked a little sad

-what's wrong lenalee?

Asked Jin to lenalee and she looked a little surprise when she saw the wound on Jin's cheek but she simply smiled

-nothing

She said immediately leaving the place confusing Jin

On the room where everyone was bookman pulled out a map and Jin entered the room with a bandage on his cut but nobody asked what happened to him

-let's start putting information together currently we're proceeding towards East Germany and timcanpy is still pointing straight to the east

Said bookman while everyone was putting full attention

-if the general is far away he cant receive more than a vague sense of his direction that means the master is still pretty far away

Said Allen

-I wish my guardian was at least that helpful

Said Jin and hankosha came out enraged

-HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT AFTER I SAVED YOU FROM THOSE GUYS WHO TRIED TO RAPE YOU WHEN YOU WHERE DISGUISSED A WOMEN ON THAT MISSION IN RUSSIA!!!!!!????

Asked hankosha furiously making everyone look at Jin with their mouths wide open and Jin annoyed grabbed hankosha and put him inside his pocket

-o…………k……..back to the topic

Said bookman who wanted to laugh but Jin's devil eyes where activated

-cross never claim expenses from the order so it's hard to locate him

Said lenalee

-he pays for everything out of his own pocket?

Asked Lavi surprised

-he lives on borrowing money since he lives off his lovers and acquaintance in different places when were really broke I made some money by gambling

Said Allen and everyone stared at him and Jin and lenalee looked at each other but she then looked to another side

-she ignores me again

Said Jin on his head

-Allen get that eye healed quickly since jin's devil eyes only works temporarily and it doesn't work like yours judging by the messages from other groups we can assume that akuma will appear and try to attack us to get to the general, we'll traveling on trains for a quite a while we need that left eye so we can make swift judgments to keep civilians from getting mixed up with akuma

-understood

Answered Allen to bookman while Jin looked a lenalee who tried to avoid looking at him

-I haven't apologized yet

Said Jin on his head

-------Some time later on another train station--------

Allen and Lavi where just walking around while bookman waited on the train and Jin looked for lenalee who was buying some food

--------JIN POV---------

Lenalee has been ignoring since that rode incident we had on the rewinding town I tried to talk to her many times on the train but she ignore me all the times and that was making feel even more bad and it was tacking all my courage away but if I don't apologize now that we are alone she might never talk to me again

-lenalee

I called her and she looked at me in a very cold way and this made me feel even worse but what the hell I have to do it anyways

-come to think of it we never really talked I think since that time and I…….I'm sorry

I said while I bow to her but then I felt the bag of groceries she had on my head

-don't raise your head

She said who sounded a little angry

-sure…

-because I haven't forgive you yet

Damn that sucks those words actually hurt me but she sounded even more hurt

-----Lenalee POV--------

Apologizing right now? Who does he think he is?!! Stupid Jin you selfish stupid Jin!!! Why did you have to do that to me I never done anything to you and I even tried to save you from that explosion but you just yelled at me as If I was just a burden to you

-you are selfish Jin

Those where the only words it came from my mouth even if I wanted to tell him how angry I was I couldn't say that to him…….no to jin

-you can see akumas soul suffering and you take the entire burden by yourself and sacrificing yourself in battle……..what are we friends for!!???

------Jin POV------

I didn't knew what to say even if I couldn't see, her voice sounded like she was crying I couldn't stand it anymore I didn't knew I hurt her that much

-don't make fool out of me…….why don't you let me fight by your side?

She asked while I removed the bag on my head and put it on the floor and I saw her who was on the floor crying

She was right I have never fight along side I always try to defeat the strongest enemies by myself why? Maybe because I want to keep her safe but she may feel that I think of her as a burden because I'm stronger than her I just want to protect her

-I hate your devil eyes Jin…………I hate them

-I'm sorry……

--------Lenalee POV--------

Sorry again? Why doesn't he see I just want him to see me as a comrade not as a burden but he keeps apologizing for what?! I was going to tell him what an idiot he is but he I was surprised when he wrapped his arms around me I wanted him to let go of me but his body was really warm all my anger started to go away

-I'm really sorry for trying to avoid you…….I'm sorry…….I just couldn't stand seeing you getting hurt because of me I…..wanted to protect you lenalee

-wh….y.y?

-because………….i….

-what a cute couple we have here

Said someone and I looked at him and it was a man around age 24 with medium size black hair that covered his eyes who was wearing a silver armor that had the shape of a eagle with the wings folded on its back and Jin let go of me slowly and got up just who was that man?

-who are you?

He asked in a very serious tone

-Shaun seem to have failed well to bad seems like I kael the silver eagle of MITRHIL will take your diamond of fire

-you wish this diamond is the thing I need to destroy the kirayu

Said Jin

-too bad you'll be death when they come

Answered Kael who pulled out a silver spear that had the blade shaped as an eagle's head and Jin's right hand was full of black flames didn't understand what was going on but that Kael guy is after Jin and his diamond

-Jin? What's going on?

-I'll explain later stay bac………….I'm sorry but I cant let you fight this one a very powerful energy is coming out of him

Again he tried to avoid me but this time Jin sounded like I really needed to stay back on this one who are MITRHIL? Who are the kirayu? Was Jin hiding something from us? This person even if I don't have the ability to feel that man's energy I could feel that he was really dangerous

-why Jin?

-he is stronger than you

-------JIN POV--------

This is bad lenalee has found out that there are people after me and my diamond but I shouldn't think about that I need to take this guy down now

-ikuze (lets go)

I said putting myself in fighting position while Kael charged towards me attacking me with his spear but I was able to dodge it and he was wide open and I punched him on the face and he received it and he was send back because of the force but not as much as I expected and he touch his head and saw blood coming out of it damn I really made him angry

-damn you take the furry of the thunderbird!!!!!!

Yelled kael while he charged towards me and his spirit power surrounded his body transformed into a bird of thunder and I received the attack because it was too fast for me to dodge the pain was incredibly painful but I knew my jacket took many of the energy or else I might had died

-you aren't that great Jin mirouko the one who alongside Erith de pointe du lac and ray Akashi defeated the former leader of the triangle order who was actually the supreme priest of the dragon god

there was a some truth on that I fought against my leader who used my father and my friends to revive the dragon god but thanks to my two best friends and me we were able to stopped him before he did it but without them I wouldn't have been able to do it

-you haven't seen anything

I said while I summon black flames to my hand

-again fury of the thunderbird!!!!

Idiot I analyzed your attack so I won't work on me again I quickly removed my jacket and jumped to dodge my opponents attack and he was surprised to see this and I used my kaji kurai and hit his back sending him flying while he was surrounded by black flames and fell to the ground I knew if he got up I would be trouble so I charged towards him but he got up quickly and attacked me with his spear that I barely dodge and I threw a kick towards his face but he easily block it and punch me on the stomach several times then a uppercut sending me to the sky but I quickly recovered and quickly kicked him on the face removing his helmet but then he jumped on the air and silver wings came out of his back I shoot some energy beams but he wasn't affected by any damn this guy is as strong as me and I cant use my full power or I might destroy the place and put lenalee in danger but I didn't have much of a choice kael energy was getting stronger and stronger

-----Lenalee POV------

What was Jin doing? I saw him make a circular move with his arms while some light from the moon that at this time of the day I could see it was getting on Jin's right hand with blue and white colors and it was getting stronger

-FULL MOON SWORD!!!!!!

------Jin POV-------

This attack is one of the most deathly moves I got but it kills 97 percent of its victims but this time I didn't have choice I shot all the energy from the moonlight and some of my own and it turned into the shape of a sword

-WING BLASTER!!!!!

He yelled while he turned himself into a gigantic eagle created by silver spirit power and both of the attacks crashed and the force was so big I was about to be send flying if it wasn't that I put some energy on my feet to keep them stuck on the ground and the explosion stopped while I tried to see through the smoke

-die exorcist

Said Kael's voice behind me but he wasn't referred by me I turned around and………

------Lenalee POV-------

I was paralyzed I couldn't do anything Kael was already on my back and I closed my eyes and waited the attack I was going to die now without knowing Jin's answer why he wanted to protect me I really like him to protect me but…….

-lenalee!!!!!!!!

I heard the sound of the spear getting stabbed on the ground but I was still alive and felt no pain I opened my eyes and saw the spear by my right side and saw blood on it and looked behind me and I saw him……my guardian angel but it was horrible the spear had pass through his heart I was speechless I wanted to scream jin was dying in front of my giving your life for this girl you are pathetic

Said Kael smiling while he tried to pull out his weapon but Jin hold to it to prevent Kael to take it off of his body and attack me

-lenalee I don't want you to see this

Said Jin looking at me with his smile and I felt like my heart had shatter in pieces

-what are you talking about you are dead!!!!!

-oh….really? The only who is dying is you

Answered Jin who had a evil smile and this was starting to scare me

-what do you mean by that?

-because you are so stupid enough to stab yourself

I was completely paralyzed I didn't know what was going on Kael was surprised when jin turned into kael and he had a evil smile on his face and kael horrified looked at himself and he saw the other kael stabbing him with his own spear and he started to scream while I watched with a fear I never felt before but then I felt someone in front of me but the fear of what I was seeing didn't let me watch in front of me

-gomen……….I didn't want you to see that but it's not real

Said a very kind voice while the entire place broke like pieces of glass and everything was normal expert Kael who was paralyzed

-------Jin POV----------

-had a bad dream Kael?

I asked to the guy who was paralyzed and immobile as a stone

-tha…tttt ww…w.as……..

-liked my devil eye? You just saw and illusion of course I'm not stupid enough to use myself to shield lenalee when I can saver her without injuring none of us

Of course I'm not that stupid I activated my devil eye the moment we attacked just to be precautious that idiot looked at me with anger like if I really did something wrong but I didn't care anyways

-you tried to kill the person I want to protect if you hurt her you'll pay the price

I looked at lenalee who was on the ground with tears on her eyes I know what I did maybe was wrong I scared her to dead but she didn't listen when I told her to run away but even so It was the only way

-damn you Jin die with the WING BLASTER!!!!!!!!

There again with the same technique he doesn't understand it doesn't he? I was trained to analyze an attack when I see it he charged against me and I quickly grabbed lenalee but this time Kael came with an even bigger and powerful wing blaster

----Lenalee POV------

Jin grabbed me but he seem like he didn't knew what to do now we were in a big problem kael used his wing blaster even more powerful than before I may just leave jin and use my dark boots to dodge it but the attack was to close to us now

-you trust me lenalee?

He asked looking at me with a beautiful smile of course I believed in him since always

-yes

I answered giving him a smile so he would be confident his body close to me felt pretty warm I didn't care if I died with him now the light of kael's wing blaster was getting even closer and I close my eyes while I heard an explosion but I felt nothing different I opened my eyes and I looked down and I was floating but I didn't even activated my boots but then I saw I was still on jin's arms and I turn to look at him and it for my surprise he had wings made out of his black fire

-you alright

He asked while I was a little nervous

-yeah thanks

-these wings always appear when I'm using my strength at its maximum

-------Jin POV--------

Well it seems like this Kael guy is getting more annoying so I have to finish this before that guy destroys the whole place

-lenalee I need you to look for people who are around here and help them to get out of here

Said Jin

-sure innocence activate

After lenalee left with her dark boots I charged towards Kael who also had wings but in a moment I saw I big ass hammer on the sky that almost step on me fell on the ground

-damn you Lavi you almost kill me

Sorry but you needed help didn't you?

He said who appear in front of me holding on his hammer

-you seem to have killed him

-I wish I would have

-huh?

In that moment kael came out from the edges of the hammer and in a matter of seconds appeared in front of us and kicked Lavi and he tried to do the same with me but I dodge it and since this guy was already on my nerves and he was wide open I decided to hit him with my thumb sending him up and I took my advantage to kick him around twenty times then I disappeared from his sight then reappeared on his back and I put my right foot on his back and grabbed his left leg and right arm and both of us were starting to spin while we were getting closer to the ground

-BARRAGE OF DRAGONS!!!!!!!!!!!

I knew the consequences of using this technique a lot I would be most likely half dead buy to protect my friends I didn't actually care

-----POV END-----

Lenalee after helping evacuating the area saw the explosion and run towards the place and she saw Jin who was bleeding on the head and had many injuries around his body fell to the ground and for her surprise someone else who was getting closer to him

-who are you?!

She asked in her defense stance

-don't worry exorcist I'm not an enemy I'm an ally

Answered the young man around 17 who had blond hair at the same size of hair as Allen azure eyes and he was wearing a purple red Chinese traditional mandarin suit but the shirt was extremely short that only reached his chest revealing a black shirt under it, purple red jeans and white with blue shoes and he had a golden katana on his belt but lenalee was surprised when she saw along side him a little blue puppy with angel wings and a halo floating on his head

-damn Jin I always have to find you laying on the ground

said the young man who took a look at his injuries

-who are you?

-like I said I'm an ally and Jin seems to be half dead………for the hundred fifty time don't worry ill take care of him

He answered and lenalee was surprised to see his eyes glowing and in a matter of seconds all of Jin's injuries were completely healed

-you better thank me and my akari ne (eyes of light) by the way I'm ray Akashi ex member of the triangle order and now member of the AKCM heir of the clan akashi

Answered the young man smiling at lenalee but she ran towards jin who was still unconsiuous

-you are his partner aren't you?

Asked ray to lenalee

-yeah……he fought to protect me……my guardian fire angel

**New Character Biography 5**

**Name: Ray Akashi **

**Age: 17**

**Nationality: half-Greek half-Japanese **

**Place of Birth: Greece **

**Description: tall blond hair (the same size as Allen) and azure eyes **

**Weapon: ikari katana (his golden sword)**

**Most priced possession: his diamond of thunder and his family sword**

**Powers: use of light and thunder and his family heritage the akari ne (eyes of light) they heal every injury just by looking at it but he cant use it for himself or use it more than once a day **

**Likes: peace, play the chello and hang around his best friends**

**Dislikes: anything that disturbs peace and jin when he is drunk **

**Love Interest: his wife Diana (yeah they got married on the fic triangle order) **

**Equipment: his fighting uniform and his sword**

**Special ability: study since he is the smartest member of the triangle order that ever existed and defeating everyone on any board game **

**Story: member of unit 5 in the triangle order he is jin's best friend and rival, both of them are known very well for being the most powerful duo on the order since they use light and darkness after some events in the order both of them left the order jin joined the black order while he joined the AKCM a group that is created by some heirs of the 10 clans to prevent the resurrection of the dragon god **


	10. I protect you because I love you

Chapter Ten I protect you because I love you

------Lenalee POV--------

the place was completely dark there was no sound then I looked up and I was horrified…… it was the millennium earl who had that horrible smile on his face he looked at me while he extended his gigantic hands towards me I tried to run but I couldn't move the Noah's surrounded me I didn't knew what to do but then a light on top of me made the Noah to banish while the earl saw surprised at the light and I couldn't believe my eyes it was him jin mirouko who was wearing a white armor with elegant blue marks that made him look like and angel and the helmet had had a white wolf on the middle he pulled out wings on his back and charged towards the earl with blue energy on his hand while the earl just smiled but for her surprised she saw for the first time the earl to change expression looked shocked when jin was able to made an injury on his right cheek and jin turn around and looked at the earl who with all his rage pulled out a gigantic sword from his umbrella while jin wings turned even bigger

-OKAMI RYUU SEI KEN!!!!!!!!!!!!

He yelled while he threw a punch that made the place completely white but then I woke up and saw ray with the rest of my comrades on the train

-you woke up at last lenalee

Said Allen

-where are…..we?

I asked while I looked beside Allen Jin who was sleeping

-we will arrive to the next station in two hours

Answered bookman

-good

I said still staring at Jin and I couldn't avoid thinking about that weird dream was it going to be true? Does Jin going to fight against the earl?

------Some minutes later--------

Jin woke up an saw around everyone was there talking to ray while eating some food on the train but then he pretended to be asleep

-so you are one of Jin's allies on the triangle order?

Asked Allen

-yeah he is in fact my best buddy

Answered ray

-he usually doesn't talk about the triangle order we just know he left it because he hates it

Said lenalee

-I can't blame him for what happened there

Answered ray who sounded a little sad

-are you going to tell them?

Asked Jin and everyone looked at him surprised

-I just woke up some seconds ago and I knew you were here ray since there is only one treatment that could heal me like if nothing happened

Said Jin who looked at his old friend and both looked at each other for some seconds

-it's been a while Jin

-yeah…..since that day

-I thought you were dead but I got reports that you survived

-I know………..it's good to see you ray now that we are having many problems

-the kirayu and MITHRIL……..the earl and the Noah it can't get any worse

-what are you guys talking about?

Asked Lavi

-have you been hiding something from us?

Asked lenalee to Jin who didn't feel like answering

-if you wont tell them I will

Said ray to Jin who looked at him a little annoyed

-fine sure ill tell you……..the truth first of all what happened two years ago……

Said Jin while everyone was ready to listen

-two years ago unit 5 of the order was send to china to investigate about a group of people who were able to unlock their hidden power but they were using it for crime and other stuff and they were after the legendary banno diamonds (banno means omnipotent) who were created by Zeus for Hercules to use to defeat the giants on the mythology age (the diamonds are not actually from the Greek mythology I just created them for triangle order) and with them together you can become a god and we were send after them to prevent that group to take control of them

-diamonds of banno?

Asked bookman and Jin looked at him a little surprised

-you suppose to be a bookman and don't know anything about them?

Asked Jin at bookman who had a drop of sweat

-ok lets continue…after many fierce battle we defeated that group but then the leader of our order declare our unit traitors and send many assassins and other units against us for no reason and we decided to protect the diamonds and destroy the triangle order or else they would destroy us…….we killed many of our comrades who were like our brothers and sisters and we lost many of our own….

Said Jin who sounded sad and lenalee felt horribly because she had a very special bond with all her comrades no matter if they were just finders but Jin was forced to kill them even if both their feelings towards their comrades were almost the same

-we two alongside my e……..friend Erith de pointe du lac another of the heirs fought the leader of the order and we found out that he tried to use the diamonds to summon the dragon god him being the high priest of the kirayu clan ..That's why after that horrible civil war I left the order and joined you

-the kirayu clan?

Asked Allen

-does your clan have any relationship with the Noah?

Asked bookman to jin

-not at all the 10 clans are the ones who posses the diamond of the kings the Noah have no connection with us---_damn bookman you suppose to know at least this but no you are only focus on the black order that you kept yourself ignorant _

Answered Jin

-what is the kirayu clan?

Asked lenalee

-our main enemy

Answered ray

-the ones we fought against on the holy wars hundred of years ago

Said Jin

-can you please explain us?

Asked lenalee and again Jin didn't want to tell them but since lenalee was the one to ask he took a deep breath and ray saw this and smiled

-Jin I didn't knew she was your girlfriend

Said ray and making both of their faces red

-by the way did you know that Jin falls in love with any girl that uses a mi……….

Everyone was surprised when Jin interrupted him by kicking him on the face and made his face destroy the wall behind him

-upps sorry just saw a fly on your face a moment ago

Said Jin annoyed surprising everyone

-damn you Jin!!!

Said ray who still had his head on the other side of the wall with his friends foot on his face

-oh wait I can still see it

Said Jin who kicked him plenty of times

-I feel like I don't know Jin at all

Whispered Allen to Lavi who were scared to death

---------Some minutes later---------

Ray had bandages on his face while Jin took again a deep breath

-the kirayu were the sons and daughters of the dragon god who ruled over Japan before the earl he had many children from the women called ventronicha and those created the clan kirayu and with them the dragon god started invading the rest of the world and only Athena goddess of victory challenged him but even so her Greek heroes didn't stand a chance against the kirayu and she decided to create with her power the 10 diamond of the kings and she dispersed then to nine clans to fight against the kirayu….

-you said nine what happened to the other one?

Asked Lavi

-one of the children of ventronicha didn't liked the ways of his father neither his thirst of world domination and left the kirayu and formed a group of guerrilla warriors inside Japan to help the other nine but Athena who trusted him gave him the final diamond and then he created a new clan and you wonder what it's the name of the clan?

Asked Jin and everyone understand the situation

-that's right the name of the clan is mirouko I'm am a direct descendant of the dragon god

Answered Jin

-after the mirouko clan made all of the clans to join to fight against his former family the first holy war started destroying most of the world even the famous city of Atlantis

Continued ray

-but because of that my predecessor was cursed by the dragon god and I just know that my devil eye my predecessor's weapon is useless against them so that may be the only way to recognize them

Said Jin and ray looked at him a little serious

-you actually not going to tell them about that? Jin they have to know, why are you always like that?

Ray asked on his head

-and now we also have another problem a group of ex member of the triangle order called MITHRIL now want to take control of the 10 diamonds of the kings like that kael guy

Said Jin and lenalee wanted to say something to him but she decided to ask him later

----------Two hours later---------

everyone was outside in a train station while Allen again was dreaming about his master and Lavi drawing in his face, ray decided to inspect the whole area and lenalee was looking for jin and found him on a seat while he pet his guardian hankosha and she was surprise since she always thought that jin didn't like his guardian but still she walked towards them and jin looked at her and hankosha saw this and without saying anything he turned back to his chain on jin's belt and lenalee sat down beside him

---------Outside the station--------

Ray was walking around a small forest while he stopped on the middle of it

-now we are alone

said ray looking at the young man who had very long orange spiky hair that looked like flames and purple eyes who was wearing a same white polo shirt, blue jeans and black shoes as rox

-and you are?

Asked ray who had a very bright energy on his right hand

-I'm kyosaku I'm also called the mask of fire in MITHRIL

Said the young man

-you better stay away or else

Said ray who had a serious face

-Two of the diamonds together is a great luck now ill take you down

Said kyosaku while he pulled out a mask from his pocket

-is that the reason they call you like that?

Asked ray looking a little surprised when kyosaku put on his mask that covered only his eyes and he was surrounded by flames and when they disappeared he not only was wearing the mask he was wearing also a red with yellow armor

-prepare yourself Akashi ray

said kyosaku who started running around ray at a very fast speed ray put himself in fighting position with the energy on his hand and when kyosaku attacked with a punch ray blocked it with his left arm and punched him on the face with his right and he was send flying to a tree because of the force of the punch plus the energy on it but he recovered and stop before hitting the tree and kyosaku who didn't like this threw a fire ball at ray who pulled out his sword cut it in half

-impressive

Said kyosaku when he saw ray putting his sword inside the scabbard on his belt

-I won't use this weapon against you

Said ray while he dashed towards his opponent who threw a fire punch at him and ray was send flying but he recovered on the air and threw an electric beam and kyosaku dodge it easily

-there are two of my brothers left and they will kill the others while you are fighting me isn't that a little intense?

Asked kyosaku and this made ray a little worried

-I have to take him down fast

Said ray who fell to the ground on his feet and put himself in fighting position while kyosaku charged with flames on both his hands and threw them at ray who easily dodge them but for his surprise kyosaku gave him a extremely powerful punch on his stomach then 19 more at a very fast speed ending his furious attack with an uppercut sending him on the air and fell to the ground injured

-damn this guy is strong

Said ray on his head

-don't underestimate me I'm one of the most powerful warriors of the four main three man squadrons of MITRHIL

Said kyosaku

-I'm impressed by your skill but…….

For kyosaku surprise ray got up before he realized he was in front of him and ray gave him an uppercut and he saw send flying and ray followed him and kicked him and send him to his right

-not yet!!!!!

said ray who charged towards him and punched him on the stomach with his left fist them threw a light energy beam on his face breaking the mask and this provoked kyosaku to be send flying towards the sky even more but he recovered and saw ray who was about to strike

-no more!!!!

Said kyosaku but for his surprise ray disappeared and reappeared behind him and gave him a electric kick on kyosaku's face sending him to the ground and ray fell to the ground on his feet and he started to put electric energy on his right hand while an electric aurora surrounded him

-ATOMIC THUNDER!!!!!

Yelled ray throwing his attack full of electricity on one concentrated attack and when it hit kyosaku he was send flying and fell to the ground dead

-like I said…….I didn't need to use my sword against you

Said ray looking at the station and saw explosions

-akuma? Here?

Asked ray

--------On the station----------

-cross grave!!!!!

Yelled Allen when he destroyed two level 1 akumas

-Allen behind you!!!

Said Lavi who blocked the attack of a man of long brown hair that reached his neck who was wearing a same mask as kyosaku but this one was dark purple and his armor too

-you are Jin mirouko?

Asked the man to Lavi

-you wish take this fire seal!!!!

Yelled Lavi while he hit the ground and a fire snake appeared and attacked the man who used his hand to block his attack surprising Lavi

-that attack was so weak that even my brother kyosaku fire attacks are more impressive by the way I am Alan sagani the mask of darkness member of MITHRIL

Said the young man who shot a gigantic purple energy beam at Lavi who dodge it

-that other kid isn't Jin either since you called him Allen where is Jin?

Asked Alan

-like if I would tell you take this!!!!

Answered Lavi who made his hammer bigger and tried to squash him except that Alan hold the hammer with only his right arm

-you suck exorcist

Said Alan who had purple energy on his hand appeared in front of Lavi and punched him sending him flying

-damn you!!!!!

Said Jin who came out of the sky with his black fire wings

-black fire?...there you are jin lets see witch of us is the better user of darkness!!!!

Said Alan who shot many dark energy spheres at Jin who dodge them all while he charged towards his opponent

-Lavi are you alright?

Asked Allen to Lavi who was barely getting up while Allen was destroying plenty akumas with his gun shape weapon

-that….guy is strong…

Said Lavi who watched how Jin crashed on the ground provoking black fire to erupted from the floor and when it extinguished Jin and Alan had their fist clashed

-we need to help him

Said Allen but he barely dodge a cutting wave that almost cut him in half

-another one!!???

Asked Allen surprised when he saw a man who had long bond hair who had only one half of a mask that look exactly like Alan's and kyosaku's that covered his left eye and his hair covered his other eye and he was wearing a gray armor

-I'm kazu the mask of the sword member of MITHRIL and you guys shouldn't intervene in our battles exorcist and you two will be the example of what would happen if you intervene again!!!

Said kazu who just by moving his right arm cutting waves attacked Lavi and Allen and both of them dodge it

-are you guys with the earl too?!!!

Asked Allen and this surprised kazu

-you mean by the akuma?

He asked while thirty level 1 akumas appeared behind him and he by just moving his hand cut them in half

-they just happen to appear here

Answered kazu while many akumas surrounded them and lenalee's Enbu Kirikaze destroyed the akumas

-Allen ill take care of the other akumas

She said while she charged towards the akuma

-now we are alone

Said kazu while Allen walked towards him

-Lavi this one is mine

Said Allen who pulled out his sword shaped anti akuma weapon

-alright then but be careful

Said Lavi who went to help lenalee and Allen looked at his opponent but he knew it was human just like road but he needed to fight this time or else he might get killed

-die exorcist

said kazu who threw more cutting waves and Allen dodge them and charged towards him and attacked plenty of times but he dodge them easily but for his surprise Allen turned into his white claw and managed to hit him on the stomach damaging part of his armor

almost outside the station jin and Alan were fighting brutally both of them where throwing punches at each other on the face like if they were taking turns until both of them jumped back and started to increase their power while a black with white aurora surrounded jin and purple black surrounded Alan

-Allen needs help I have to save him

said jin who ran towards Alan and with a kick full of black energy hit Alan on the face but he didn't move and punched jin many times and them made a back flip while he kicked jin on the chin sending him to a tree where he crashed and the tree fell down and jin got up quickly dodging Alan's beams and jin dashed towards Alan who was shooting many energy spheres but jin when he got close enough punched Alan once on the stomach, another to the face a low kick to the left leg and a uppercut to the chin sending him flying and when he was falling jin had his hand full of fire

-SNAKE BITE!!!!!!!!

Yelled jin punching Alan on the stomach and flames came out from his back because of the impact and he was send flying to a tree where he crashed with parts of the shoulder guards, mask and breast plate damaged

-you lost

said jin but for his surprise Alan got up and charged towards him and threw a punch and jin counted it with his own punch, when both fist clashed both of them were send back but both of them were able to break before they hit something and Alan shot at jin four gigantic energy spheres exploding in front of jin

-you miss sucker KAJI KURAI!!!!!!!!

Yelled Jin behind Alan who barely dodge the attack

-o yeah takes this DARK RAIN!!!!!

-dark rain!!?? That's my technique you copy cat of shit the only difference is that I just say it in Japanese KURAI AME!!!!!!!!!!

Answered Jin annoyed while both of them used the same technique

-what about this DARK STAR!!!!!!!!!!

Said Alan who shot a fast speed energy ball but Jin dodge it by jumping and threw a punch at Alan but he answer back with another dark star that send Jin flying and fell on his feet

-this battle is intense the best of our teams both possessors of darkness

-you may be right……….but my heart is pure unlike yours!!!

Answered Jin

-enough talk take this jin BLACK CROWN!!!!!!!!!!!

Yelled Alan who shot thousands of light strings from his fist but Jin knew they were actually light speed punches

-OKAMI RYUU SEI KEN!!!!!!!!!! (Wolf meteor punch)

Yelled Jin who threw from his fist hundreds of blue meteor that crashed against Alan black crown but for Jin's surprise the strings of light were faster and destroyed his meteors and he received the attack completely

-that's all you got? I was just holding back there you are pathetic without a sacred armor you wont beat me

Said Alan whose armor regenerated and turned back to normal surprising Jin who was on the ground

-sacred armor?

Asked Jin who got up slowly

-idiot……….why do you think we MITHRIL wear this armors? Because they give us protection? Wrong we are superior warriors who have been able to release the second stage of our spirit power and this armors not only they are unleashed to protect us they give us even more power someone like you should have known that

Said Alan who extended his arms to the air and a gigantic purple sphere appeared

-die mirouko BLACK CROWN SECOND STAGE!!!!

-I won't lose MOON LIGHT SWORD!!!!!!!!

On the station Allen was dodging kazu waves of attacks while he shoots at him with his gun shape anti akuma weapon but kazu dodge it and used his cutting waves again and Allen dodge them but not completely since he's right arms was injured

-I cant beat him……why?!!

Asked Allen who was full of injuries

-because your power isn't fully summoned

Answered kazu and this surprise Allen

-I can feel you have great potential your anti akuma weapon isn't at its real form but I wont let you summon it or else you might cause a threat to us MITHRIL die Allen walker!!!!!!!

-akari sen saggita!!!!! (100 light arrows)

Kazu received an attack similar to Jin's kurai ame but this one the arrows were made out of light energy and this damaged and Allen took this chance to strike him with a cross grave and kazu fell to the ground with his armor destroyed defeated

-thanks….ray

Said Allen who was barely standing up

-this enemy was powerful for you

Said ray who came out walking and lenalee and Lavi arrived

-you kids seem to have a hard time

Said bookman who came out walking

-these akumas and two MITHRIL at the same time were hard

Said Lavi

-Allen you defeated one of them?

Asked lenalee surprised

-well thanks to ray but…….

-still you did great Allen you sure have great potential to become more powerful

Said ray

-you said two members of MITHRIL?

Asked lenalee

-the one I defeated and the other Allen did

Said ray

-there was another one the leader of the group he really is powerful

Said Lavi

-Jin started to fight him

Said Allen

-where are they?

Asked ray but in that moment they saw an explosion close to them and they saw a purple light heading towards them and crashed close and it was jin who lost his jacket and the shirt and pants were damaged and he was full of injuries

-Jin!!!

Yelled lenalee who ran towards him but another purple light came towards them and it was Alan whose aurora was getting bigger and the place started to tremble

-what is all that power!??

Asked ray who felt that Alan's power was getting even greater than his and Jin at the same time

-people who can't summon their sacred armor aren't worthy of possessing those diamonds ray Akashi!!

Answered Alan who shot a energy beam at ray but he stopped it with his sword

-I have no choice but to use my sword

Said ray while he put himself in fighting position

-these people are way out of our level…….the exorcist like us can't defeat this people

Said bookman nervously

-what are you doing ray!!!!!??

Asked Jin annoyed who got up slowly

-I thought you were dead

Said Alan looking at Jin

-what are you doing Jin you cant fight right now

Said lenalee

-she is right Jin you…..

-remember our promise ray?

Asked Jin and ray was surprised

-you do remember………we have to always share even if it is a single slice of pizza

-damn Jin its not the…….

-hell yeah it's the time….you beat a guy already this one is mine

Said Jin whose power was rising surprising Alan a little

-how did you unlocked your armor Alan?

Asked Jin

-by the desire of turning more powerful and defeating enemies is what made me what I'm now…. "Power" is what gave me this armor!!

-then you wont beat me

Answered Jin whose power was rising even more until a white light surrounded him blinding everyone until it disappeared some seconds later

Alan looked around and saw that Jin disappeared but before he could react he was hit but something on the back and send flying and fell to the ground with his armor damaged and he immediately got up and the first thing he saw was a fist that punched his face breaking his mask

-it's over KAJI KURAI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Yelled Jin who used his black flames and destroyed the rest of Alan's armor and he fell to the ground defeated

-hardest guy since I entered the black order he managed to destroy some of my clothing

Said Jin who was extremely tired

----Some hours later-----

Allen was resting on a bench while Lavi was "AGAIN" drawing on his face and bookman hit him on the head while ray who only had some bandages on his face was sleeping close to them on a bench and jin who had bandages on his forehead and on his right eye was looking and in other area he was looking at the sky

-I won today by luck……..I can't stay like this I have to get stronger or else how will I be able to protect them?

He asked himself while lenalee walked towards him

-hi

Said Jin in his friendly tone but she didn't say anything

-Jin…….about what happen…..

-I'm sorry………

-huh?

-I get so violent when ray wants to tell bad things about me that's why I needed to shut him up

Said Jin and a drop of sweat came out of her head

-not that Jin……….I wants to know something

-what is it?

-I want to know why you want to protect me that much

She said and Jin looked at another side a little nervous

-damn it Kael why intervene in the perfect moment to tell her!!!???

Said Jin on his head annoyed

-please can you tell me you were going to say it but…..

-Kael got in the way I know….

-why?

-……………..

-are you just going to stay quiet and wait for me to just forget it right?

-no I…….

-then why!!??

-damn it I did it again

Said Jin on his head when he saw lenalee's eyes full of tears

-why do you always have to keep things for yourself if it wasn't for ray you would never have told us about MITHRIL and the kirayu why!!?? Because you are a member of that mirouko clan!!?? Because you are stronger than me and some of the group!!?? You feel powerful enough that you just see us all as useless weaklings!!??

She asked whose voice sounded broken but Jin walked towards her and he again hold her in his arms surprising the girl exorcist

-that's not true lenalee…….its not that complicated to understand

-why?...

-its because…………i…i……..lo…ve.. you

------Lenalee POV--------

Did Jin just say what I heard!?? I didn't hear him that well because he whispered it but this made my heart to go faster I started to feel exited why? Did my feelings to Jin are stronger than any other partner? I without any reason wrapped my arms around him really thigh and put my head on his chest his heart was pounding really fast

-can you say that again?

I asked him in a low tone so he could only hear

-I love you lenalee lee

He answered kindly while he sounded a little nervous he was so cute the Jin I like was like that

-how do you feel about me?

He asked and I didn't know how to answer was this really love or just a crush I had? I admit I always had a crush on him since he came and shown that he was really cute mature for his age and I tried to be with him all the time I even asked komui to send me with him in all his missions even though he always threaten him to stab his repairing tools on his ass but still I didn't knew what were my true feelings towards him

-why do you love me Jin?

Stupid question why but even so if he could answer that maybe my feelings would be clear and he just smiled at me

-I just followed my heart

"I just followed my heart" That was a simple answer but it made me clear what were my feelings

-Jin….I……

-you don't have to tell me now tell me when you are 100 percent sure of your answer okay?

He said with his voice even cuter and this made me feel even better but I started to feel bad when he was taking his arms away from me, this made me react fast and grabbed his shirt and pulled him towards me and I put my lips on his….he has very soft lips and he seemed surprised since it took him a second or two to kiss me back this was my first kiss and the sensation of our tongues playing with each other felt really good but some seconds later I needed a little bit of air and I separated and we looked at each other and I think I put a stupid face since I was hypnotize by his face

-you look cute lenalee with that face you are putting

he said smiling at me while he kiss me again a little bit more intense but even if I knew bookman was able to see us I didn't care I pulled him closer to me and kiss him

-young people this days

Said bookman laughing who looked at them from far and left

**NOTES**

I just want to tell the readers I added the group MITHRIL since this fic promised new enemies but also to make it a fuller (a interesting one) while I wait to see what's up next on the manga since the creator is taking a break and to give her time I added this to the story since I want to get more hints of how this fic will end

I hoped you liked this chapter please review and tell me how it goes it inspires me more since I feel like what I'm doing its not a waste of time and I write faster


	11. Bloody days

Chapter eleven bloody days

Some hours later the train left and outside on the last car lavi with a lazy expression looked at lenalee and Jin

-Why me? Jin can just go there flying with his fire wings

Asked lavi

-because you can use your hammer to fly unlike me I can only use those wings when I use all my strength and it's really tiresome

Answered Jin

-please lavi Allen isn't inside the train he might have missed it

Said lenalee who sounded worried

-this better mustn't be an excuse so you can be alone

Said lavi who left the place with his hammer

-is Allen stupid or what?

Asked Jin annoyed who entered the train and lenalee followed him and stopped just inside the car and nobody else was around

-he is still young

-he is just a year younger than you

-yeah but still……………..

-ok but I just hope the two will reunite with us soon so while we wait lets go with ray and bookman to talk about some stuff about our enemies

said jin while he grabbed lenalee's hand and she blushed a little and jin noticed this

-what is it?

Asked jin kindly

-nothing

-oh……..this...sorry…

Said Jin who was scratching his head but he was still holding her hand and lenalee looked at him surprised

-sorry for what?

-I may have told you that I love you and you said that you felt the same way but I haven't asked you yet………want to be my girlfriend?

Asked Jin who sounded very cheerful even if his face was completely red and lenalee smiled at him while she wrapped her arms around his neck

-of course I do

-even if I'm stupid enough to ask you until now?

-then you're my favorite stupid exorcist

She said while she kissed him on the lips and ray who was just passing by he was surprised to see this

-I better just act like I didn't saw nothing

He said while his chain on his belt that had a blue angel happy face came out a little blue dog with angel wings and a halo floating on its head

-wow Jin now has a girl she is pretty

Said the puppy guardian

-lets go kirena or else he might kill us

Said ray who left the place

-----Some time later------

the three exorcist and ray were on a private room on the train while bookman was writing stuff about the past events ray was looking at the window and lenalee was just thinking about stuff and everyone looked at the door and it was jin who now had his normal clothing (witch aren't any different except his jacket is gray, the shirt is black and the jeans are blue) since his uniform was severely damaged

-ray I need to talk about something about MITRHIL

said jin while he sat beside lenalee

-what's it about?

-why are they after us? What are they planning to use the diamonds for?

Asked Jin while he hold lenalee's hand

-I don't know but those guys……….they are really powerful specially those armors

said ray

-they say it's caused by unleashing the second stage of our spirit power

-we need to unleashed it too Jin

-how? Alan said that thirst for power made him unleashed

-but that may had been only a bluff still………….I'll leave you guys after the next station since I need to go to my dad and ask him

-so you will come back after that?

-yeah and I also have to help erith remember?

-I hope she is safe

Said Jin who sounded a little worried and lenalee notice this and hold his hand

-don't worry Jin

She said kindly

-the thing that worries me more is that if we have been attacked continuously even now we have been followed

Said Jin and this surprised lenalee and bookman

-you mean……..

-lenalee ill try to teach you to feel the presence of other things so you wont have to rely on me for that…….of course after we defeat those guys but I fear that some of them are equal or stronger than the ones before

-stronger but we……….

-listen lenalee I have to be sincere…..the strongest guy on this group is either me or ray maybe even bookman but you lenalee are one of the weakest you may be better than Allen I'm sorry but I can only…………I do want you to fight with me but I cant let you fight this guys

-I don't care!!

-lenalee……

-I know that already but I still want to fight don't hold me back I want to protect you too even if I……I would die for you

-do what she says Jin……..she is really sensitive she is not erith you know

Said ray telepathically on Jin's head and he took a deep breathe and he pulled her towards him and hold her

-okay…….but you better protect well

Said Jin who sounded a little annoyed and lenalee smiled at him

-I will I promise--------_he is still cute even when he is annoyed_

-----In another place-----

Allen and lavi were in a real problem, they were about to be eaten by giant carnivorous plant since Allen was forced out of the train by the town people of the last station because they needed help of a vampire problem in a castle outside town and since general cross once entered that mansion he came out some days later informing the town people that if there was a problem with the lord of the castle they should ask an exorcist for help and so they forced Allen and lavi who came to look for him to save them from the vampire called Krony but when the two were investigating they found out that the victims were only akuma so they now knew that Krony is actually an innocence accommodator but then they fought against Krony who was being used by eliade his lover to get rid of them and Allen found out that she was an akuma by the use of his new eye that had evolved when it recovered made lavi and Krony to be able to see her soul trapped on the akuma and the gigantic plants inside the castle attacked them and Krony started fighting against he's lover in her akuma form

-damn it lavi relax

Said Allen who was trapped by one of the plants roots

-what do you mean by that ill get eaten if I don't!!!

Asked lavi who was inside the mouth of one of the plants

-this plants are the same as the one I took care when I was with my master so just listen this plants wont attack you if you are kind to them so put your heart into it and show some love and affection to these plants

Said Allen

-ok ok I LOVE YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Yelled lavi

In that same moment Krony who was fighting against the gigantic akuma dodge some bubbles that came out of her mouth

-hehe sharp senses it was right to back away since this is my special ability

-special ability?

Asked Krony while he dodged many of the bubbles but then he was distracted when one of his plants was captured by the bubble and died and he was surprised when one bubble was able to touch his arm and it sucked all of its water leaving it dry and Krony furiously destroyed it

-I see so these bubbles evaporate and trap all water from solid bodies and you know the punishment for damaging my grandpas' flowers

Said Krony

-do you actually care about them!!?? You always blamed your grandfather for not letting you see the world when you actually were afraid of being hurt outside coward rotting in this place is a perfect for you

Said eliade while Krony stayed quiet

-I thought that wouldn't mind if I spend the rest of my life with you _"even thought you are an akuma………I still love you eliade"_

Said Krony who charged towards her but she shot more bubbles

The bubbles were able to trap Krony completely and they exploded krony's body fell on top of a gigantic flower with the head the only thing that the bubbles didn't left dry

-good bye Krony

Said eliade who turned back to her human state and walked towards her lover

_you know the one thing that I always wanted to try…the thing that makes a women the most beautiful no matter how inferior a women is compared to me, when they do that they become dazzlingly beautiful but no matter how much I wanted to, I could never do that since I'm an akuma I kill all the men that get close to me_

Eliade looked at the body of Krony who looked that he's last expression was sadness

_if there were a man that I cannot kill he would be the one that would destroy me _

Eliade looked a little surprise when Krony jumped towards her and bit her neck

-so you can still move?...ironic is it? I wanted you to be my vampire forever

said eliade on her head while her body turned into dust and krony's body recovered completely

-I just wanted to love you

said Krony while he fell to the ground on his knees and started remembering how he's grandfather collected a lot of things and those big plants were always killing people and the villagers and when his grandfather died he was left alone and nobody wanted to talk or get near him until he found eliade and fell in love with her and lived with her and stayed with her until now

On the castle the two exorcists looked at the bubbles that blew up and started to make rain

-damn you plants!!!! You pieces of shit I hate you all!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Yelled krony while a gigantic plant ate the three of them

-what are you doing!!????

Asked Allen furiously

-I don't care what happens to me……I killed eliade I have no more willing to live……

Said krony who was crying

-he is suicidal

Said lavi on his head

-and he is taking us with him

Said Allen who was horrified

-NOW KILL ME YOU PIECES OF SHIT!!!!!!

Yelled Krony while the plan was using all its strength to swallow the three

-SHUT UP YOU IDIOT!!!!!

Yelled the two exorcist

-CALM DOWN!!!

Yelled Allen who put his hand on krony's mouth

Some seconds later they were out of the plant but the castle was still raining

-I am a monster…….what I loved I destroyed and I just want to die

Said krony and Allen remembered about his father mana who he destroyed when he turn it into an akuma

-then if it hurts that bad become an exorcist since we destroy akuma and you have destroyed the akuma called eliade and if you continue to destroy akuma then that'll be the reason why you destroy her if you have a reason you can live you can still live for a reason because you are an apostle of a innocence

Said Allen and krony was still crying but he knew what he had to do

-----Some time later------

The three of them were seated on the floor while Allen who wasn't wearing his jacket and lavi his bandana and jacket shown him a badly drawn picture of cross to krony

-that man? Yeah he came here some while ago

Said krony making lavi feel relieved

-what did this man come here for?

Asked allen

-when he came he said he was a friend of my gramps and came when he heard the news of him to bring back something he borrowed

-what he had borrowed?

Asked allen a little surprised since knowing his master he never pays or gives back anything

-a flower the man eaters offspring

Answered krony

-man………….oh "that"

said Allen

------Flashback three years ago------

If you do something to that plant ill do it 100 times worse comprende?

Asked cross who was seated on his usual seat holding his wine on his hand

-yes sirrrrr

Said the 12 year Allen happily looking at the plant but then he was bitten by it on the head and he was horrified while blood came out of his head

-----End of flashback------

Allen was reminding the horrible things that happen to him and that plant and he looked like he was about to collapse

-don't worry he is just remembering about his horrible past

said lavi to krony

-but before he came to return the flower and that was it?

Asked Allen returning to his senses

-yeah but then one day that plant bit me and I started to feel pain

Answered krony remembering the event when he felt like he was about to die and he lost his real teeth and new ones and sharper replaced them

-now that I think about it that flower must've been the innocence that you were talking about since then I started to attack akuma and I've with eliade………

krony didn't want to continue talking when he remembered when he attacked a group of akuma and one of them was eliade and tears came from his eyes

-we are looking for that man you know where he went?

Asked lavi

-oh I recall him saying he wanted to go to the east country, so as the grandson of his friend he asked me to lend him money

said krony surprising both of the exorcist

-HERE TOO!!!??

Asked both of them on their head while krony go up

-can you wait outside the castle for me? I just need to make some preparations

said krony smiling at both of them

-sure

Answered lavi

----Outside some minutes later------

Allen and lavi who were now wearing all their uniform they walked outside

-its almost morning

Said Allen looking at the sun rise

-its been a rough night

Said lavi

-but we got hints as to my master whereabouts if he borrowed that much money he could possibly go all the way to china

answered Allen who took a deep breath but in a instant the castle exploded and Allen remembered krony's last words and he turned around speechless

-krony no……..

said Allen in a low voice but for their surprise krony came out from the flames of the burning castle and he was wearing a black cape and smiled at them

-what's with those faces thought I died? Don't worry I'm fine

Said krony

_Eliade ill continue destroying akuma if I don't then for what exact reason did I destroyed you for?_

------Some hours later-------

On the train the atmosphere wasn't anything relaxing since the other group was being followed by the enemy and they couldn't do anything about it

-damn it I just hope they don't know how we look

Said jin nervously

-what do you mean?

Asked lenalee

-well the last group that attacked us knew about me and ray being with you guys but Allen told me about Alan who was looking for me and he even asked lavi if he was me

-so your saying that they know were here because we are with some exorcist but don't know our faces?

-exactly only two people I know of the triangle order who are with MITHRIL right now know who we are

-really who are they?

Asked ray

-haru and loid

answered jin and this surprised ray but he decided not to talk about it

-you are saying that we should separate?

Asked lenalee who sounded like she didn't like the idea

-a better one

answered jin who took off his jacket and this surprised everyone

-take off your cloths

said jin and this made lenalee blush and surprised the other two

-we are going to change to more formal clothes for a while since I'm wearing this clothing is fine but the jacket is not appropriate lenalee is alright since she is not wearing her uniform right now

-this is sort of a uniform

Said lenalee looking at her black dress

-yeah I know is for long traveling missions but still it doesn't look like it

-why removing your jacket?

Asked lenalee

-because since this jacket has the symbol of the clan mirouko on the back and ill be like saying "I'm right here"

-so………last time they realized that and attack us?

Asked bookman

-maybe since in ancient tradition on the holy wars the clans when they were looking for a challenge against the kirayu my predecessors so were ray's had the symbol of their clans on their clothing's backs even if they usually tried to gang up on my ancestors since kirayu's have always being cowards they used them to attract kirayu's

Answered Jin looking at the symbol that was a circle behind the jacket that had half of it completely black and the other flames

-fire sharing with black what does that mean?

Asked lenalee curiously

-well the my gramps told me once that the first mirouko had the power to use the devil eye and represented darkness so he combined the power of the diamond and his dark power

Answered Jin

-but it kinda represents you since you have the power of darkness and fire at the same time

Said lenalee

-I've been thinking about the same thing

Answered jin who pulled out a brush from his bag he was carrying and used it to make his raven hair spiky but it looked a little weird since he had his hair long and it looked like a wave of long shark tails that started from one side to the other but he really looked good on it specially the long fringe on the middle that crossed diagonally through his face (SEE NOTES)

-hey that's your old hairstyle

said ray

-but even haru an loid will take time to find out about it

Answered Jin

-Miss Lenalee can you leave the room for some minutes

Asked ray while Jin gave him other clothes he had on his bag pack and left the room

-we can compress our power so they rec…….

jin didn't finish when lenalee kissed him on the lips surprising him and he looked at her who was blushing

-can you do me a little favor Jin?

She asked while she started playing with his hair

-anything…….well that depends since last time a said that it wasn't a pretty experience

Said Jin remembering some girl from his past

-well can you keep that hairstyle?

Asked lenalee

-well I do like it better since I won't look like shinn asuka from gundam seed destiny so ok

Answered jin

-the train stopped

said ray who came out wearing a blue shirt with a symbol of a wolf with a thunder behind it, black jeans and he kept the shoes but he still had his katana

-WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS YOU BANDAL!!!!????

Asked bookman and everyone was shocked with their mouths almost hitting the floor when they saw bookman wearing a black playboy girl bunny custom

-what the fuck!!!!!!!!!!!!!??? Who the hell told you to wear that that's is for...

Jin looked at lenalee a little nervous while he scratched his hair

-jin you………you….

-well its not what you think it is a present fo……….

-you pervert!!!!

Yelled lenalee kicking him with her dark boots on his head

-…for Diana who told me to get for her to impress ray dammit let people explain but I was actually supposed to be a joke

said jin who was scratching his hair

-say what!!!???

asked ray furiously

-well its like this Diana called me some days ago and told me about you but since you have been attacked by many MITHRIL agents well to cheer you up she would come and make you a joke so now thanks bookman not only you look creepy now lenalee thinks I'm a pervert

said jin annoyed

-well yo…………

-forget it ray and bookman……….please take that thing off I broth other clothes for you

said jin

-----minutes later--------

bookman who was now wearing the same clothing except that it was white and didn't have the symbol of the order and the rest came out and jin activated his devil eyes

-I can see strong amounts of spirit power with these eyes so tracking the enemy is easy

said jin

on the crowed there were three men who were walking looking for someone

-hey judar have any idea how this guys look like?

Asked one of them who was around 17 and had short spiky red hair and he was wearing a black robe

-well bullet I just heard that they have the symbol from their clans so ill be easy to find the idiots

Answered judar a young kid around 14 who had brown hair and blue eyes and a light tan skin who was wearing a same robe as bullet

-they are here and compressed all their power so its hard to find them

said the other one who had medium size blue hair and green eyes and he was wearing a green with black armor that had the headpiece a gigantic skull and he had a sickle

-what are you doing showing your armor baka keniah!!???

Asked the other two

-I don't like to wait ill make them come out by killing everyone

Said keniah who cut in half the first man he saw and everyone saw this and started running while keniah just kept on killing people he found until the cross team saw this

-those bastards!!!!

Said jin furiously who pulled out his glove

-jin don't do anything stupid

-they are killing innocent people ray!!!!

Said jin who put on his glove and charged towards his enemies

-damn it

said ray who pulled out his sword and the other two activated their innocence

keniah was about to strike a woman who had a child with her and he was kicked on the face by jin and he was send to a wall

-seemed that it worked

said judar

-you murderers how dare you kill that entire people!!??? Don't you guys were from the triangle order?!!! Don't you still at least have a little bit of pride and fight against people who can use spirit power instead of normal people!!???

Asked Jin furiously

-wow this guy sure is pissed off

Said bullet a little surprised

-damn you who the hell are you!!???

-shut up MOONLIGHT SWORD!!!!!!!

Answered jin furiously using his most powerful attack on the three of them and they dodge it by jumping and judar took off the coat and revealed his baby blue with yellow armor that had a gigantic red headpiece and he charged towards jin when he pulled out a red beam sword and jin was surprised and dodge the attack that almost stepped on him and made a entire hole

-what incredible power

Said jin nervously

Ray attacked keniah with his sword but keniah blocked it with his sickle easily

-ill defeat you for killing those people

Said ray while keniah tried to push him but ray used more strength and send his opponent flying

-ATOMIC THUNDER!!!!!

Yelled ray throwing his attack full of electricity on one concentrated attack destroying keniah clothing completely and he fell to the ground dead

-you are death exorcist

Said bullet seeing his partner die on the hands of ray who pulled out a purple armor that had a spear and a shield and started shooting energy beams with the shield at the akashi heir but he simply blocked them with his sword

-if I were you I would look up since your enemy has already defeated you

said ray smiling and for his surprise lenalee kicked him on the face and he fell to the ground defeated and jin who was dodging judar attacks jumped back beside her

-wow and you just kicked him twenty times even if it looked like only one

said jin who grabbed two beam swords from bullets backpack that was attached on the armor and put them on his belt

-ill take care of that other dude

said jin who shot many times with energy beams at judar who blocked them with his beam swords

-that's all you got!!!???

Asked judar laughing and jin jumped towards him with the two swords and attacked him but judar stopped it with only one arm

-you are to brat and you have this much raw energy?

Asked jin smiling

-shut up I'm the best!!!

Said judar whose giant head piece was getting full of energy and jin notice this and moved to his right and dash away successfully escaping from the gigantic beam that judar shot that destroyed many buildings

-he dodge it……what a speed

said judar surprised

-pure raw energy as I see

said jin who saw judar turn around and started charging more energy

-I wont let you!!!!!!

Said jin who charged towards him but judar shot his gigantic beam and jin saw this but he didn't care and still moved towards the beam

-jin!!!!!

Yelled the three while they saw jin getting inside by the beam

**-**MOON LIGHT SWORD!!!!

Yelled jin while his sword attack passed through the beam and stabbed judar on the chest destroying his armor and fell to the ground half dead

-Ill spare you since you are still a kid

said jin who walked towards his friends

-and I thought these guys were stronger

said ray

-rage dominated us……..rage because of all these people

said jin who looked many of the townspeople dead while jin pulled out a small cross and made a prayer and lenalee's eyes were full of tears

-we couldn't save them…….

She said

-it wasn't our fault

said bookman

-quiet…………I'm making a pray for the dead

Said Jin a little serious and everyone took some moments of silence

---------in another station---------

lavi was using a golem to talk to komui who was already on the black order

-finding a new exorcist on the way…..that was unexpected acquisitions isn't it?

Asked komui who was working on writing papers

-what should we do? Should Allen or I bring him back to the order?

Asked lavi

-no its okay looks like krow-chan could provide some readily accessible fire power two parasite and three equip exorcist and a spirit power user you guys will be now better when you travel to find the general but I don't want to spread out our forces too much right now

-okay go it komui

-also…

-what?

-that left eye of Allen's now evolved might have struck a nerve with the earl it my bring forth great misfortune

said komui in a serious tone while Allen checked his eye on a reflection of a window and saw it was more concentrated like and akuma and activated checking that he was able to identify akuma about 300 m radius and control it by its will

-komui you see I thought that having that left eye was a pretty handy thing but actually when I saw the soul of that akuma I honestly say I don't want that eye it was pretty rough I didn't feel like eating for days……that boy world is a living hell

said lavi while Allen called him since the train was leaving and he hang up and komui stayed quiet for a moment and saw the rest of the science department with many work papers

-I see………yeah oh that's interesting yeah……………..i see

said komui while he drew a bunny

-chief don't skip work!!!!!

Said reever annoyed

in another place it was midnight and kanda was in an alley tired and annoyed while he was talking with the rest of his three men team using the golems

-damn your sound quality sucks deesha

Said kanda annoyed

-ah well my wireless golem hasn't being doing well lately

Answered deesha who was on a top of a building exhausted

-where are you guys right now?

Asked kanda

-around 3km east of that odd tower

Answered deesha

-I'm about 5 km west of it

Said mari who was standing up with his back on a wall

-I'm in south looks like its going to be a long night

Said kanda

-I can hear the noise of akuma here and there looks like we've entered their gathering place

Said mari

-let's regroup if we're within a 10 km radius so we use our golems to find each other's location

Said mari while a giant group of level-2 akuma appeared in front of him

-then will meet with you mari

Said deesha

-when?

Asked mari

-at day-break

Answered kanda getting up while many akuma surrounded him

On a restaurant run by the earl ticky mick and him entered and saw road that was there with many books

-hi ticky

Said road

-what are you doing?

Asked ticky who gave his hand to the waiter and walked towards her

-what else I'm studying

-her homework is due tomorrow she said

said the earl

-I'm stuck help me ticky!

Said road while the earl who had a bandana that said victory and ticky who was readying roads book and the earl was writing in a fast speed all the answers

-but I never went to school dammit

said ticky

-you can write right?

Asked road smiling

-don't worry road will stay up all night

-wait a second don't tell me you call me here because of homework now?

Asked ticky annoyed

Some minutes later ticky was forced to help after all and the earl gave him two cards

-for your first job I want to go to this location with me as my servant

said the earl smiling (oh wait he never stops smiling xD) and ticky saw the card and stayed quiet for a second

-that's pretty damn far away!!

Said ticky

-come on don't say that ticky and your second……..please delete these people whose names I've listed

Said the earl and ticky looked sad and road noticed it

-that's a lot understood

said ticky who tried to sound normal and got up from his chair and grabbed his hat

-well, good luck with the homework

said kicky

-hey ticky……..thanks for helping me

Said road and ticky put on his hat

-we're family after all

Said ticky who left the place and now he was walking alone on a city in the night

-seems like I'll be living this side of life for a while

Said ticky who saw the names on the card and there were many exorcist names including Allen walker but one of them caught his attention since it was the only one marked in red that meant that the earl really needed that person dead

-Jin mirouko……..

said ticky on his head since that name sounded familiar or actually read it somewhere but then he was surprised and his hat was send flying after he was almost hit by an explosion from a wall and deesha came out of it and noticed ticky

-iiizzapppp enjoyl….kiffffaiing zappppppyooapppau

kanda and mari turned to see their golems

-what do you say deesha?

Asked kanda who had killed all the akuma

Ticky walked away a little serious

-if I'm not careful Ill might never come back…..I might loose them

Said ticky thinking about his friends

-a white and a dark side………….makes life enjoyable

Said ticky smiling like a maniac while the exorcist deesha was hang backwards on a pole while kanda and mari looked at him in complete silence

**Notes**

I named the chapter bloody days since in this chapter many people dies (yeah is that simple)

Describing jin modified hair style (that actually was his old hairstyle) was hard to describe it since when I drew him on a small comic from the fic triangle order I gave him a spiky hair but it looked so weird that it fit him very well and made him kinda unique hairstyle for an anime character and that was the best way I tried to describe (if I can ill show later a picture of him so you can get the idea how it looks if you couldn't understand the description)


	12. The girl that sees the future

Chapter twelve the girl that sees the future

I opened my eyes it was blurry at first but then I saw I was in a dark place seated on the ruins of a building surrounded by a black sea I recognized this place I tried to call anyone, my brother, my friends, jin but there was no answer complete silence, I didn't like this place I just started to cry and shake in fear I was completely alone I put my hands on my head to try to keep myself sane I don't want to be here but then I heard beside me on the water a sound of something coming out of it and I looked at it scared and saw it……it was the body of a man wearing a exorcist uniform but I knew who it was, I could see his black glove with the diamond of fire I screamed while I covered my eyes but there was no sound coming out of my mouth

-lenalee………lenalee

Called a kind voice and I opened my eyes and saw Jin who was still laying his head on top of my legs and it was a relief to see him alright but still I felt fear to lose him

-you alright?

He asked while he put his hand on my cheek it felt warm and I grabbed his hand

-yeah don't worry just a bad dream

I said but he got up and took off a tear a had on my eye I should have noticed before now he'll be worried

-want to talk about it?

-no…….sorry but I don't remember much

I said but he just simply smiled and this gave me the feeling that he knew I was lying

-ok then don't worry it was just a dream

-ok…………….

-lenalee you feel better now that lavi and Allen are waiting for us at the next station?

-yeah I was a little worried for the two but it's good that they brought a new companion

I said while I played with his soft hair but he seemed to notice I wasn't myself maybe because I've been thinking a lot these days

-what's wrong?

-nothing…………Jin? why do you like me?

-I don't know….maybe because you are extremely beautiful and I love those purple eyes, that long black hair and………I liked you since the first day I met you but I fell in love with you a little after the komurin incident

Said Jin and this surprised lenalee

-you did?

-yeah……and you since when?

-I………liked you since the beginning but I wasn't sure of my true feelings…….maybe after that fight with kael………

Jin looked at the door that opened and it was bookman

-we're here now and the others are waiting outside

Said bookman

-sure

Said lenalee kindly

-hey bookman do me a favor

-what is it Jin?

-can you please not tell the others about me and lenalee you know………

-are you embarrassed of me?

She asked annoyed but Jin smiled at her

-no but I just want to see the look on their faces when they find out just out of nowhere

Said Jin

-ok but it better be not for long

She said

-ok but I'll promise their faces will be priceless

----Some minutes later----

The three walked outside the station and saw Allen, krony and lavi who were looking at a map on a wall

-yo guys

Said Jin and the three turn around and saw then

-you're earlier than expected

Said Allen

-So this guy is krony------_"he does look like a vampire"_

Said Jin who looked at the new recruit a little serious and this scared krony a bit

-this guy doesn't trust how I look as expected

Said krony on his head a little sad but he was surprised when Jin with both his hands grabbed his right hand

-I'm Jin mirouko nice to meet you krony-chan but you can also call me any way you want except jin-chan only one person can call me like that

Said Jin with a really happy smile shaking his hand really fast

-pleased to meet you I'm lenalee lee

Said lenalee who reached out her hand to krony and he was nervous

-come one krony when a girl reaches out her hand to you, you have to shake it

Said Allen to the nervous krony

-but she is a virgin Allen

Said krony nervously even if she didn't hear Jin thought about that

-how does he know? And by the way what does she being virgin prevent him from shaking hands?

Asked Jin a little confused (see notes)

-do look frightening…? Like a vampire?

Asked krony to lenalee while he was completely sweating even if she was a little surprised at he's question she gave him a big smile surprising krony

-panda gramps looks scarier………

Said lavi while he got kicked by bookman on the face and krony without a thought shacked hands

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_I cant take it anymore this visions they are horrible I see a place full of flowers and petals falling like the rain while I'm wearing a black uniform and I see people around me who have a symbol of an order I don't know laying dead and one of them a young man was getting tortured by a man who wore a black armor until the young man fell to the ground and blood came out _

_-don't look sad you'll be joining them soon_

_Said the man to me while he got closer to me _

-NO!!!!!!!!!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

--------Some days later-----------

On china some days later cross team was walking through a road and they were exhausted, hungry and thirsty

-we still aren't there? I'm hungry

Said Allen

-I know it's been so long I'm thirsty and I need a drink or I will die

Said lavi

-hang in there you guys….

Said lenalee who sounded really tired

-my wounds will open again if I keep walking any longer

Said Jin annoyed

-we should be in a town soon

Said bookman who was sweating but then everyone stopped when they saw a town just down the road

-lavi it's that a……

-N-No mistaking it it's a town Allen!!!!

Said lavi who was completely exited

-town!!?

Asked lenalee who sounded exited

-drinks!! Drinks!!!

Said lavi who ran towards it

-finally!!!

Said Allen who followed lavi

-thank god

Said lenalee who followed the two

-we are safe

Said krony who followed the three leaving jin and bookman behind

-you should be more energetic like them Jin

Said bookman

-like I said if I ran my wounds will open again don't think all those fights left me without a scratch specially that Alan

Said Jin

-you're the one that has fought more in the group don't you need me to treat you?

-its alright just don't tell the others I'll just worry them

Said Jin while bookman looked at his left and walked and saw a canal but he was surprise to see a little bit of water on it

-I got a bad feeling

Said bookman

On the gates of the town the three exorcist looked around and found that none was there

-is this a ghost town?

Asked lenalee

-this is weird

Said bookman who was with Jin

-from what I have seen this canal runs the entire breadth of the town

Said bookman while everyone looked at the empty canal

-even so there is no water

Said Allen

-what could it be?

Asked lenalee

-the water dried up

Said a civilian who came up in front of them

-a villager thank god

Said Allen

Sometime later the villager who was an owner from a restaurant gave them food but they had just a little bit of water

-sorry that's all I have

Said the man

-don't worry

Said Allen

-it's alright like this

Said lenalee

-please dig in

Said the man

-what happened to the lake to make it dry?

Asked bookman to the man

-well since one month the gigantic lake outside town started to dry up and didn't fill up after many heavy rains

Said the man surprising everyone

-did not filled after raining?

Asked lavi surprised

-could it be a paranormal phenomenon?

Asked lenalee who had her hand on Jin's

-most certainly

Said Jin

-we should investigate this

Said Allen

-after we eat of course

Answered Jin who finished almost all of the food on the table

-what the hell!!???

Asked everyone

-what? I'm growing and I need to eat

Said Jin

-but you never ate like that before! You are acting like a parasite type

Said lavi

-well that's impossible since I don't have a innocence

Said Jin but then he remembered that sometimes his right arm when akuma were close always started to feel weird

-must be my imagination

Said Jin on his head

-----Some time later-----

-what!!?? Me and lenalee have to stay here!!??

Asked Allen to the other four

-we can't investigate if we all go since lenalee is Chinese she can talk to the townspeople

Said lavi

-right you are

Said lenalee smiling

-but I……..

-Allen can detect akuma better than me so ill be better for you guys if Allen went with you I'll switch his place

Said Jin

-really?

Asked Allen

-of course we will investigate and see if we can find innocence here

Said Jin

-ok then we're leaving the town to you and lenalee

Said lavi who left with the others

-take care

Said lenalee while she and jin turn around and saw the townspeople looking at them and closed their windows and doors

-this is annoying

Said Jin

-let's ask around

She said

-its annoying when they hide on their houses there is only one way to talk to people like this

-how?

She asked and Jin smiled at her

-HEY PEOPLE DON'T BE AFRAID!!!! WE WANT TO ASK YOU GUYS SOMETHING!!!! WE PROMISE NOT TO BITE

Yelled Jin

-Jin that's rude!!

-it works all the time lets go now

Said Jin

On the lake everyone was surprised to see it that empty even the beautiful river banks were almost dry up

-there isn't anything around that's taking the water away

Said bookman

-maybe its inside

Said lavi

-then lets go

Said krony who took off his cape

-no wait

Said Allen to krony

-why?

He asked and bookman pointed at the townspeople who were hiding on the woods who were equipped with many sticks and rifles

-I know how they feel if we entered to their water that is very limited a precious may cause a problem

Said bookman

-but how are we going to investigate?

Asked krony

-at night they will leave

Answered lavi

-ok will wait

Said Allen while far two akuma in their human form bend on their knees to a lady who had blond hair tide up in a ribbon that had a bell who was wearing black glasses and a tuxedo

-lulubell we found the exorcist

Said one of the akuma to the member of the Noah clan

-should we kill them?

-at night

She answered while the earl appeared behind her and by looking at him she bowed

-my dear lulubell there is an innocence here I can feel it will you bring it to me?

Asked the earl

-yes…..master I will not fail

She said

------On the town----

-a fortune teller?

Asked lenalee to the women on the window of her house

-yes the fortune teller always predicted everything but it stopped after a moth ago

-Where can I find this fortune teller?_----"that's exactly the time when the lake started to dry"_

Asked lenalee

-it lives right on the end of the street

Answered the woman

-thanks for your help

Said lenalee who left and found Jin waiting for her on top of a house and he jumped down

-seen anything?

Asked lenalee

-I used the devil eyes and found nothing

Said Jin

-don't overdo it please

-I won't lenalee even I know where to stop since…….

-since what?

-don't think I'm not afraid of my eyes….

-…………Jin?

-yeah?

-can I ask you something?

-sure

-that girl……..erith you seem to care a lot for her is she your close friend or something?

-……………………………..

-it's alright if you two have a relationship and we could be only frien……….

Lenalee was surprised when Jin interrupted her when he quickly wrapped his arms around her

-don't be silly………lenalee you are no temporary affair I love you and that's it erith was someone I loved long back but we broke and we are still friends she is like a sister to me I'm sorry but I care a lot about her

He said

-is it true?

-if I'm not I wont call myself a man anymore

-ok I believe you….

She said while she gave him a kiss on the cheek and he blushed a little

-you are so cute Jin

-I hate when they say that

-your lucky since many guys would wish to be called cute

-nah the only thing I'm lucky is at winning fights and to be able to have such a beautiful girlfriend and I also have a question for you

-anything Jin

-how the hell are we going to keep this relationship if your brother finds out?

Asked Jin and lenalee remembered that komui tried to kill Jin only because they were hanging around town looking for a present for him and he got confused and thought they were on a date

-well………lets think about that later ok? Right now we should go to that fortune teller

-ok

Some moments later the two were at the entrance of a house

-hello is someone there?

Asked lenalee but there was no answer

-seems there no one home

She said while Jin tried to knock the door but it opened and looked inside they were surprised to see in front of them a old man with a stick

-who are you?

Asked the man a little angry while the two fell to the ground

-why did you come here!?

-well we are…..

-we heard you have been unwilling to predict the future since the river stopped flowing here….

Said lenalee

-that's no business of yours go away!!!!

Said the old man who pulled them out of the house with his stick

-please wait

Said Jin

-why have you stopped making predictions?

Asked lenalee to the old man

-I don't have to tell you nothing!

Answered the man

-come on don't act like a bitch you seem a friendly guy

Said jin

-shut up get out get out you rude youth!!!!!

-but you're the one who has been rude

Said Jin annoyed

In that moment a young girl around the age of 13 who had brown hair, brown eyes and she was wearing a pink with red Chinese dress came out of the house and looked at the two exorcist and her grandfather

-grandpa?

She asked surprised

-we're investigating the recent drought, you see……….

Lenalee didn't finish when she heard a scream that came from the girl and the three looked at her

-meilin!!!

Yelled the old man who ran towards her and the two exorcist followed him

-meilin what's wrong!??

Asked the old man worried while he saw the girl on her knees trembling with fear

-is she alright?

Asked Jin but then the girl meilin looked at Jin and tears came out from her eyes

-you……the white wolf knight…

Said meilin to Jin confusing him while on meilin's head many visions of dead and suffering came to her and most of them had Jin on it

-huh?

-I said get out you two!!  
Said the old man

-we can just leave this like that she need help

Said lenalee

-Jin…….

Said meilin and lenalee and Jin were surprised

-how do you know my name?

Asked Jin who was totally surprised

-Jin……..Jin mirouko……

-I said get out we don't need your help

Said the old man

-grandpa don't…….I need to talk to them they are the ones I saw….

She said

-meilin……..alright then I'm sorry please come in but first you need a little rest

Said the old man

-----Some hours later-----

It was night the two exorcists and the girl meilin who was calmer were seated on the porch of the house

-my name is meilin

Said the girl

-I'm lenalee lee

Said lenalee kindly

-and I don't know how you knew my name so ill be stupid if I introduce myself

Said Jin who was still surprised

-I'm sorry about my grandpa he is just worried he is a good person

-its al right

Said lenalee

-you are the fortune teller right?

Asked Jin

-right…….

-we need your help since your predictions are always right can you help us?

Asked lenalee

-but lenalee-san…….

-lenalee it's alright

Said lenalee and this made meilin feel better

-I'm worried about the town…..there is no water…….

She said while tears came out of her eyes and this surprised lenalee and Jin wasn't paying much attention since he was still thinking about meilin knowing his name

-I liked all the attention the people gave me as a fortune teller but now everyone's in so much trouble…

-could it be that you know why the waters have receded?

-I…….well I…….no….

Said meilin who sounded sad

-say…….you are a fortune teller aren't you? why don't you try to divine the cause of the drought?

Asked lenalee who tried to cheer her up

-I………I can't do it anymore

She said whose tears fell from her eyes to her cheeks

-why?

Asked lenalee while she kindly removed her tears with her finger

-I don't have the crystal ball I need to tell the future….my grandfather and I threw it away

Said meilin

-when and where?

Asked lenalee confused

-a month ago in the lake

She said and this surprised both Jin and lenalee

-a month ago, in the lake at the river's source?

Asked lenalee

-yes…

-could that be the source of this phenomenon?

Asked lenalee

-perhaps that crystal ball is the innocence

Said Jin

-innocence?

Asked meilin a little nervous

-yes it's a material with special powers say meilin

Said lenalee

-yes?

Asked meilin a still nervous

-why did you throw away your crystal ball? Will you tell me the reason?

Asked lenalee who unintentionally sounded angry and this scared meilin

-sorry I didn't mean to….

Said lenalee

-i……..i….well i…….

jin looked to his right and used his devil eyes and saw akuma getting close and grabbed both lenalee and meilin to avoid the shot from a level 1 akuma

-akuma now!!??

Asked Jin annoyed while he let go of the girls and shot at the akuma with a black energy beam destroying it

-meilin hide

Said lenalee while she removed her dress and it revealed her usual uniform under it and meilin looked at the symbol of the black order horrifying meilin remembering about another vision of people around her dead who had that same symbol on their black uniforms

-what's wrong?

Asked lenalee while she saw her who had tears on her eyes and she was breathing hard and then she touch the crest of the black order on lenalee's uniform

-meilin?

Asked lenalee worried

-no……….NO!!!!!!!!!!

Yelled meilin who ran away and lenalee tried to follow her but many level 1 akumas got on the way

Meilin ran outside her house and saw a man blocking the way

-you are the fortune teller girl?

Asked the man

-who are you?

Asked meilin nervously

-nice to meet you…….how about if you come with me!!??

Asked the man turning into a level 2 dragon shaped akuma and meilin horrified screamed and lenalee was able to hear this and ran outside and found the akuma who had meilin on one of its arms

-your late exorcist

Said the dragon akuma

-I won't let you go

Said lenalee and the akuma laughed

-or wont I?

Asked the akuma and many level 1 akuma surrounded her but they were burned to death by black flames

-go lenalee

said jin who was behind her and lenalee looked at the dragon akuma who was running away flying and she followed him using her dark boots but when she reached him he used his tail and hit her and lenalee who was falling to the ground looked at the akuma who was taking meilin and tears came out of her eyes

-MEILIN!!!!!

Yelled lenalee while she was caught by Jin on mid air

-I wont let the akuma escape ill probably go to the lake will meet up there

Said Jin who had his black fire wings

-ok

Said lenalee who let go of jin and he knew that her dark boots would protect her from the fall and pursued the dragon akuma

-another one!!??

Asked the akuma looking behind and saw Jin

-take this akuma kaji ku…………..

Jin was interrupted when someone kicked him on the waist and he fell to the ground while his wins extinguished

-damn it

Said Jin who crashed to the ground

Jin got up slowly and found himself around a field of pink flowers and petals fell from the sky like the rain even if Jin was surprised by its beauty he couldn't low down his defense

-like it?

Asked a voice who Jin recognized who came out behind him

-rox?

Asked Jin turning around surprised

-I chose this place since I heard that you love to be in these kind of places since it reminds you of her

Said rox

-what are you doing here this time I have no time for talking

Said jin but then he noticed rox eyes that were usually blue they were now red as the blood

-rox?

Asked Jin a little nervous

-I chosen this place to be your grave

Said rox while his body started to glow and the light left jin blind for some seconds and when he was able to see rox had a blue with white armor that had a headpiece with a yellow V shaped on the middle he had a blue orb on the chest, white with blue wings and everything else was blue except the boots

-don't tell you have been possessed

Asked Jin

-I rox new member from MITRHIL will destroy you with the armor I was given

Said rox who shot a energy beam from his hand and jin blocked it but for his surprise the beam injured his left arm

-a battle between heirs of the 10 clans? This wont be easy

---On the lake----

-its time

Said lavi while he removed his jacket so did krony and Allen

-you three look for the innocence I have to get back to the town

Said bookman who left

-ok sure

said lavi while they entered the water and swim to the deepest part of the lake and they were surprised when they saw a bright light that was being protected by a whirlpool and in that moment level 1 akumas started shooting at them and they came out of the water

-akuma damn it

Said Allen who shot down many of them with his gun shaped anti akuma weapon

-fire seal!!!!

Yelled lavi while a fire snake came out of it and destroyed many akumas and a giant three eye level 2 akuma appeared

-you are dead exorcist

Said the akuma who shot a flamethrower from its mouth and the three dodge it

In that moment the dragon akuma came out from the sky and meilin who woke up saw the battle and the whirlpool

-that's………..

-that's right girl that's the crystal ball you threw on the lake and also what we are looking for the innocence!

Said the dragon akuma

-innocence……

Said meilin who remembered what lenalee said

-so you know about it?

Asked the dragon akuma in a tone that scared meilin

-I don't!

She answered nervously

-whether you accept it or not if I drop you here, we'll find out soon enough

Said the dragon akuma and this shocked meilin

-no one is able to get close to that whirlpool unless you are its user

Said the dragon akuma and tears came out of meilin eyes

-no……..STOP IT!!!!

cried meilin

on meilin's house bookman was with the old man

-meilin has been able to make predictions ever since she was young…..whenever she touched the crystal ball, it was as though she could see images, she predicted events in the future and they all came true and she enjoyed telling fortunes for all the townspeople since she felt so happy, meilin continued to make predictions and look into the future

Said the meilin's grandfather while he remembered when meilin was very little and she predicted the future of many people that waited long lines to see her

-but a month ago, she suddenly began screaming and she didn't even want it near it

Said the old man remembering a night when he saw her scared to dead while she was predicting the future of a woman

-she didn't even want to tell me what she saw her fear of the crystal ball nearly destroyed her heat but all she said was a title and a name

-a name?

Asked bookman

-white wolf knight……..and Jin mirouko

Said meilin's grandfather surprising bookman

-that's why we threw the ball on the lake……..how could I know that it would cause the water to dry up?

Asked the old man

-white wolf knight and Jin mirouko……..is he that special?

Asked bookman on his head

On the lake krony was hit by the level 2 akuma and send flying while the akuma shot fire again at lavi who used a level 1 akuma as a shield but he was send towards the forest burning the trees on the way

-damn it

Said lavi who saw the gigantic akuma coming towards him and the he saw the dragon akuma

-another one!!??

Asked lavi surprised

Lenalee who was pursuing the dragon akuma from the ground saw it stop

-meilin!!!!

Yelled lenalee and meilin was able to hear her and turn around

-lenalee help me!!!!  
Yelled meilin

-as I said your too late exorcist

said the akuma who let go of meilin she screamed while she fall and Allen watched this but when she fell on the whirlpool the water made the crystal ball inside to reveal making the lake almost completely dry since the water was shielding the crystal and lenalee cached meilin and back away to shore with Allen

-what that?

Asked Allen

-that's my crystal ball

Said meilin who was on lenalee's arms

-meilin, that's not just a crystal ball, it's a innocence

Said lenalee

-innocence…

-that's right it's a mysterious substance which causes supernatural phenomena all around it and it's the only weapon against the akuma and the millennium earl who are trying to destroy the world and the innocence its earth last hope and those who are compatible with it are called exorcists

Said lenalee

-innocence…exorcist…

Said meilin but when she saw her crystal ball she was horrified

-no…….no NO!!!!

Yelled meilin and this surprised lavi and krony who came to them

-I saw something horrible……horrible visions….people with armors killing people like you while I just watched……they change many times on different places but it's the same

Said meilin and this surprised everyone

-people with armors?

Asked Allen

-MITHRIL??

Asked lavi

-One man even thought he is half dead he still protected me………..I just wanted to tell the fortunes of people!! I wanted to do something nice to them but…why!!?? Why!!??

Asked meilin crying and lenalee took her away

-what did she mean by that?

Asked krony

-maybe it's the future of her as an exorcist

Said lavi

Lenalee let go of meilin and smiled to her

-it's alright meilin you don't have to think about the future or the innocence go back with your grandfather and friends

Said lenalee

-but…..I…..

said meilin who didn't know what to say while lenalee turn around and walk towards her friends

-wait!!

Said meilin and lenalee was surprised

-lenalee I……

In that moment the innocence started to elevate itself and making the place to tremble

-the innocence it's getting berserker

Said lenalee

-berserker?

Asked meilin

-if we don't stop it things will get ugly

Said lenalee but meilin hold on to her and smiled at her

-are you sure about this? The future as an exorcist may be worst than the one you saw are you sure you want this?

Asked lenalee to meilin

-I do!

Answered meilin surprising lenalee but then she smiled at her

-very well we're all with you

Said lenalee and meilin smiled happily

-alright then!!!

Said lavi exited pulling out his hammer

-let's do it

Said Allen

-lets us indeed

Said krony

-let's finish this

Said lenalee

The fire shooting akuma looked surprised when he saw lavi, krony and Allen charging towards him with lavi's hammer and Allen grabbed the akuma's head with his claw

-lenalee do it!!

Said lavi while lenalee who was holding meilin ran through the stick of the hammer and made I gigantic jumped and they started to fall towards the innocence in a very fast speed

-are you alright?

Asked lenalee

-yeah

She answered

-just a little longer

Said lenalee

-right

Said meilin who closed her eyes

-level two dark boots activate!!  
Said lenalee while her boots changed and wheels appeared on each of her legs and fire came out of them and they entered the gigantic light that surrounded the crystal ball

Inside the light lenalee who was still holding meilin looked at how the young girl wanted to touch the crystal ball but she hold back

-what's wrong?

Asked lenalee

-can I be an exorcist?

-are you afraid of the future

-yeah I am but….I haven't seen it all so I have the hope that everything will be alright and I know you will stay with me lenalee

Said meilin exited

-thank you

Said lenalee while meilin grabbed the crystal ball and the water returned to the lake and krony bit the fire breathing akuma while his eyes almost came out of its eye sockets

-all right!!!

Said Allen and lavi exited but then they had their mouths open when they saw the water falling on top of them

In town bookman and the old man looked at the lake returning to normal

-she made her choice then

Said the old man

-we don't know how the future will affect us

-your right but it was her choice

On the lake the three male exorcists got out of the water

-somehow we made it

Said lavi while Allen looked at lenalee who was floating on the water smiling at meilin who was on her arms holding the crystal ball

---Some minutes later---

-it's finally over

Said krony

-yeah we have a new companion

Said lenalee who looked at meilin and smiled at her

-wait a minute

Said Allen

-what is it?

Asked lavi

-were is jin?

Asked krony and this surprised lenalee

-he was following the dragon akuma that escaped but then he………

Lenalee was interrupted when the ground started to shake

-what's going on!??

Asked lavi nervously and lenalee closed her eyes and hold her hands together and for everyone's surprise a green aurora came from her

-I feel Jin………..and he is fighting I can feel it since he trained me to be able to feel the presence of living things

Said lenalee who opened her eyes

-where is he?

Asked Allen

-over there

Answered lenalee pointing at a direction that surprised meilin

-that leads to the flower garden of the spirits

Said meilin surprised

-lets go

Said Allen

On the field of flowers both rox and Jin where wrestling while the ground started to shake because of all the force they were putting on

-rox stop you can get free from that spell

Said Jin

-shut up you're my enemy

Said rox who kicked Jin on the stomach with his knee and Jin let go of him

-take this Jin WIND DRACO!!!!!!!!!!

Yelled rox who shot a dragon made out of wind from his fist and hit Jin sending him flying and when he hit his face on the ground he was bleeding

-damn it so that's the diamond of the dragon elements………that creates dragon attacks depending on the elements around the user including the wind that it's everywhere

Said Jin while he tried to get up

-EARTH DRACO!!!!!

Yelled rox who hit the ground and a dragon made out of dirt and rocks appeared and Jin dodged it

-OMAKI SUI SEN KEN!!!!!!!!! (Wolf comet punch)

Yelled Jin who shot a gigantic blue comet from his fist and hit on rox breast plate making a hole on it and he was send flying and hit a tree

Rox furiously charged towards Jin and threw a punch but jin stopped it with his right hand and kicked rox on the face but rox furiously punched jin on the stomach making jin back away but then jin threw a combo of four punches and hit them all around the stomach and then he threw a last one at rox face sending him flying breaking his headpiece

-rox snap out of it

Said Jin but then he noticed a strings on rox back and with his sight followed it and saw a guy around the age of 20 with long black hair and green eyes who was wearing a completely black armor that didn't have a helmet on seated on a tree

-you are controlling rox!!??

Asked Jin furiously

-I'm rondo the puppet master of MITRHIL an apprentice of one of the kirayu clan finest warriors

Said rondo

-you are no easy opponent if you have been train by a kirayu and being able to control rox

Said Jin

-let's fight Jin mirouko

Said rondo who used his strings to tided up rox on the tree

-I don't want him to intervene if he wakes up

Said rondo who jumped from where he was seated

Jin looked at his opponent with a serious look and charged towards him while rondo used his strings at Jin but he jumped and kicked rondo on the face

-it hurts but you fell to my trap

Said rondo and jin was surprised when strings behind him grabbed him and started to elevate him to the air

-I control these strings as if they were part of my body…..wait they are part of my body

Said rondo who made the string tighter and blood started to come out from parts of his body

-aaaaaaaaaaa!!!

-impressive clothing you have jin as I heard it resist more than the strongest metal in the world since usually someone else would have been torn to pieces already

Said rondo while he saw how Jin struggled to break the strings

-that's useless they'll get tighter if you do that so now become my toy

Said rondo while Jin's hand controlled by the strings started to move against Jin's will

-should I kill you slowly? Yeah I should be careful with those devil eyes of yours ill take them away from you

Said rondo who made jin's arm point at his right eye and this made him nervous

-say goodbye to your devil eyes

Said rondo while Jin's fingers stabbed his right eyes making it bleed and Jin started to scream because of the pain

-damn you're persistent

Said rondo that saw that Jin still tried to break the strings

-I……….wont lose!!!!

Said Jin while a black aurora came out of him and this surprised rondo

-you are going to escape my strings!!?? Before that ill cut off your neck die JIN!!!!!!!

Said rondo who pulled his strings tighter and a sound of a cut was heard and blood was spilled on rondos face

-that was easier than expected even if he scared me a bit

Said rondo but for his surprise Jin was free from the strings and his head intact

-how!!???

Asked rondo

-the only thing you did asshole as to open my wounds I had from last battles I got freed before you killed me now you will pay

Said Jin whose most of his body was full of blood

-kael and Alan must had done some serious damaged but I'm not a coward warrior I cant fight you like this

Said rondo

-no……..we will fight right here right now even if I admire that your one of the few MITHRIL I should call a warrior I wont let you back down now

Said Jin

-fine…………have it your way

-to fight this guy and win without giving up my life I have to end this in less than 2 minutes

Said Jin who dashed towards his opponent

-string wave

Said rondo in a low voice while for Jin's surprise many strings came out from the ground and headed towards Jin like a wave but he dodge it

-KAJI KURAI!!!!!!

Yelled Jin who used his fire attack at rondo who dodge but for his surprise he's right leg was damaged and fell to the ground hitting himself in the head but he got up quickly

-string web!!!

-dark shield!!!

Yelled Jin who made a kick spin and dark energy repelled the strings

-this thing works perfectly against physical attacks and weapons

Said Jin on his head while he charged towards his opponent and punched him on the face many times

-damn you THE GREAT PUNISHMENT!!!!!!!!

Yelled rondo while thousand of sonic waves came out of rondo and hit Jin whose body was being torn apart from the inside by the waves

-DIE THE GREAT DEAD!!!!!!

Yelled rondo who threw a black gargoyle from his fist and Jin was hit by it sending him flying and he lay on the ground while the rest of his blood spilled making the pink flowers around him red

-it was a great fight Jin I admit that

Said rondo who walked towards him and took off Jin's glove

-1 down and 9 to go…….I'm sorry but I fight to save the world from the earl and we MITRHIL need this diamonds to do it

Said rondo who started walking away

-I promise that your dead wont be in vain…………rest in peace Jin mirouko

Rondo then heard a sound behind him and it was Jin who was getting up slowly

-I can't lose to you………

Said Jin who could barely speak but rondo was surprised to see a blue aurora coming out of Jin

-wait he is not wearing his glove he can't use his power but now he is unleashing this power

Said rondo surprised

-OMAKI…….SUI SEN KEN

Said Jin in a low voice while a gigantic blue meteor hit rondo on the chest making a huge hole on his breast plate

-it can't be!!! I one of MITHRIL five generals being damaged by a weakling like him!!!!!!!!!!??? Unforgivable………

Said furiously rondo who looked at Jin who could barely stand

-THE GREAT PUNISHMENT!!!!!!!

Yelled rondo and Jin received the attack but this time he was able to stand up surprising rondo

-I'll show you……the power of a real warrior!

Said Jin who walked slowly towards rondo and threw a punch but rondo easily blocked it and smiled

-this is……this is my true power!!!!!!

Yelled Jin whose clothing turned from black to shinning gold and his aurora changed to the same color and started pushing rondo slowly

-DAMN YOU!!!!!!!!!

-BURN TO THE INFINITY MY SPIRIT POWER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Yelled Jin whose power had rise incredibly provoking a gigantic light to rise to the sky and it was so strong that it looked like it was day and inside of it Jin managed to hit rondo on the chest making a hole in it

----On Venice----

Ray felt Jin's power and he was completely surprised while he was surrounded by half dead MITHRIL warriors lying on the ground

-that's………..the same energy Jin used on the final battle against the main priest of the kirayu……what's going on?

Asked ray nervously

-you sense it too?

Asked the girl of long black hair big ruby eyes who was wearing a black shirt with no sleeves, brown minishorts white socks that reached her knees and black shoes

-erith are you alright?

Asked ray a little worried

-these guys have been attacking me since week's thanks ray

Answered erith

-what should we do?

-not sure…………..Jin….

----On china-------

-you fought brilliantly

Said rondo smiling at jin who was completely tired

-but I……

-you seem to have fought without your glove your fighting spirit provoked a miracle…..jin I'm sorry for destroying your eye…….

Said rondo who fell to the ground dead

-rondo……..I still don't understand why you fight for?...why couldn't we just joined forces?

Asked Jin while he fell to the ground because of the lost of blood

-damn I can barely see……….if I die I won't mind…Karen you always loved places like this….

Said Jin smiling while he looked at the sunrise and closed his eyes slowly as his life fated away

-I'm sorry lenalee………….

**NOTES**

_-how does he know? And by the way what does she being virgin prevent him from shaking hands?_

_Asked Jin a little confused _

This was the same question I asked myself when I read the fan translated version of chapter 108 of the manga someone please when you are reviewing (I beg please do) can you explain this since its kinda confusing

I hope I haven't bored you since I'm going a little slow on the story (chronologically its still volume 5 in the manga and I'm already on the twelve chapter) but these extra chapters I think are way more interesting than the fullers they show on the anime

The second level spirit power unleashed (the armors) was inspired by Saint Seiya one of the best manga and anime ever created worthy to look for (its way better than bleach, naruto and other famous anime today)


	13. Crown clown

Chapter thirteen Crown Clown

The entire group arrived to the field of flowers and saw rox who barely woke up and got freed form the strings

-MITHRIL!!??

Asked lavi pulling out his hammer

-what happened?

Asked rox looking surprised at his damaged armor that didn't belong to him and looked at the exorcist but he decided to disappear

-who was he?

Asked Allen

-Jin!!!

Yelled lenalee who ran towards him and everyone else looked at rondo's lifeless body that still had Jin's glove and krony walked towards him and took away the glove from him

-Jin are you alright!??

Asked lenalee worried while she was shaking his body and she was surprised when she saw all the blood around him and she grabbed him and turn him around and found that he's body was almost full of blood and meilin horrified screamed

-meilin whats wrong?

Asked Allen surprised to meilin who fell on the ground on her knees

-I……..saw this….but it was different

Said meilin horrified

-Jin please wake up someone call for help!!!

Yelled lenalee and lavi who used his hammer flied towards the town

-check his heartbeat

Said Allen nervously and lenalee put her head on his chest and she was shocked

-no……..no you can't be dead!!!

Said lenalee while she grabbed him and put his head on her chest

-lenalee………is he…

-NO HE ISNT!!!!!!

Answered lenalee furiously while tears came out of her eyes

-I'm sorry

Said Allen who felt that he worsen the situation

-Jin………we haven't been together long enough you can't die now

said lenalee in a low voice while she put her forehead on jin's who had a smile on his face and Allen turn around putting on his hood from his black jacket to hide the tears coming out of his eyes

-you were like a older brother to me Jin someone I admired to become stronger

Said Allen

-good bye Jin

Said krony in a low voice

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Where I'm I? It's too bright but it slowly getting view of the place I am and I was surprised that I was lying on the ground and flowers were around me, I'm I still lying on that field of flower? But there aren't stained with blood, I'm I even alive? I tried to get up but It was weird since I feel no pain from the wounds and saw around me that it was another field of flowers but it was so big and more beautiful it looked eternal and the sun was very warm and the wind was perfect too this place should be called paradise, wait I'm I in heaven!!?????_

_-so you are here_

_Said a voice and it was really familiar it was a female voice I haven't heard in years I turned around and saw her, my angel of long blown hair and blue eyes Karen Mina who was wearing a long white blouse _

_-Karen it's that you!!?_

_I asked surprised and she simply smiled at me_

_-it's me Jin it's been so long_

_She said while she walked towards me and put her warm and soft hand on my cheek _

_-yeah………..so that means I'm……._

_-no your not dead yet_

_She answered laughing _

_-this is heaven?_

_-part of it you are just outside the entrance_

_-so……………..after all that people I killed……why would I be here?_

_-because you fought for others you are a kind person that's why_

_-but I………_

_-you have to go it's not your time yet_

_-what?_

_-there are people still waiting for you and specially her_

_-but….I'm sorry I……_

_-we loved each other at a very young age we were just 13 Jin its normal that you would like other girls now since you are barely going to be 18 _

_-lenalee………_

_-you love her don't you? More than me_

_-no I………_

_-do me a favor Jin_

_-witch one?_

_-take care of her _

_-…………………I will and thanks Karen….._

_-for what?_

_-for coming to see me_

_-well it's because you are the one I always loved_

_-Karen……._

_-to bad we couldn't be together but lenalee looks a lot nicer than erith you look like you can stay together forever_

_-thanks Karen and sorry_

_I always wanted to tell her that, because of me she died when I was just 13 when half of the triangle order fought against the three Japanese gods that tried to destroy the world and when the most powerful of the three was going to kill me she used herself as a shield since then the wings that appear every time I fight with all my might started to appear maybe she has always protected me _

_-Jin like I told you that day…….It isn't your fault_

_-but…………_

_-Jin can you do me another favor_

_-it's surprising from you to ask many favors in one day_

_I told her and she giggled a little _

_-can you………_

_I looked at her a little confused since her face was completely red and she walked towards me and kissed me on the lips and this made me understand the situation and kissed her back these feeling was the same when Karen and I used to kiss each other but it felt better with lenalee_

_-take care_

_She said while she pushed me and I started to fall from the heavens _

_-I'm I going to die if I fall from this high!!?????_

_-don't worry you'll be alright_

_-you better not be joking!!!!!!!!!!! _

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-------------Lenalee POV---------------

-Jin why? You know I can't live without you why?

I asked him to my Jin who was on my arms with that smile, he was covered by his own blood but that smile that I loved shown me that he died peacefully but even so he left me, I felt like my heart was chattered my fire angel wasn't with me anymore I didn't want to live anymore in a world without him but even so I would never dare to kill myself I closed my eyes and remembered all those unique and beautiful times with him. The first time I met him he looked so cute when he looked at me he was blushing and I noticed it and I started to like him, the first day with us was a hard one but I saw him how he decided to fight alone against those guys from MITHRIL who pretended to be from jin's former order extermination squad for the sake of everyone on HQ, I protected him and he saved me from that Erick, my feelings towards him were strong but I tried to avoid it but when he woke up after the fight he saw me with that smile and those black pearl eyes of his he was just worried about me instead of himself. All the missions with him were the best since I always felt safer with him around.That date alone with him even if it was a crazy day in the end he saved me again. He was the first person I kissed in my life and the first person that told me that someone besides my brother loved me in a way I never experienced before.We had few but they were all beautiful moments I wanted to have more but now it was impossible

-don't go…..

I said to him while I hold him tighter he still felt warm but something surprised me, I felt a hand touching me and I opened my eyes and it was him who opened his left eye

-I won't go anywhere

he said smiling my chattered heart felt back to life I couldn't describe this moment after begging him to come back he did……..Jin was alive

-you alright?...You didn't get hurt?

He asked kindly caress my face with his warm hand

-idiot……..worrying about me even if you are full of blood

-I know...but I still care for you

He answered while he took of my tears from my eyes

-don't worry lenalee………ill never leave you

-lenalee gramps is here!!!

Said lavi and I looked at him who came back with bookman

-you'll be alright soon Jin

I said to him while lavi with the help of Allen grabbed Jin and put him on a white blanket and bookman pulled out his needles

-Jin I need you to rest for a while

Said bookman and he obeyed closing his eyes while bookman checked around his body

-this is bad

Said bookman surprising everyone

-what is it gramps?

-I knew I should have threaten his wounds he got from the last battles, when he was fighting all his wounds opened and his right eye is completely destroyed

He said making me feel terrible he was still alive but he might die anyways

-can you save him?

Asked Allen who walked towards him

-I do but…….he has lost almost half of his blood and he still losing it's a miracle he can still be alive but miracles don't happen all the time we need someone to donate some of their blood

Answered bookman and I walked towards him

-what's his blood type?

I asked him

-after reading his file its O positive

Answered bookman

-sorry but I'm not O positive

Said Allen

-me either

Said krony

-we have to look for one

Said lavi

-I'll give him my blood I'm type O positive

I told to bookman

-ok but I warn you this may not work I need you to keep giving blood while I try to close his wounds If I don't make it you might be in risk too

-I don't care I wont let him die

I didn't really actually care if I'm risking my life I need to save him I didn't want to lose him

-alright………the rest of you can you call the Asian branch and call for a finder to take meilin?

Asked bookman to the rest

-------Some minutes later---------

this was hard I started to feel dizzy while I was laying on the grass with the pink flowers alongside jin while I was giving him from my blood with a little plastic tube while bookman was using his needles to close many of the wounds as fast but as careful as he could be

-its going good so far hold on a little more

Said bookman while Jin looked at me and opened his left eye my heart felt horribly since one of his beautiful black pearl eyes was damaged

-its okay lenalee……my eye will heal soon

He said to me who tried to reach me with his hand but he couldn't and I extended my hand and I grabbed it and hold it tight

-that guy the way you described the ways you were damaged was terrible, using strings to cut your body and manipulating your own hand to destroy your eye

Said bookman to Jin

-well………you can fix my eye?...

-of course but first you main injuries

Answered bookman

-Jin…….

-yes my little butterfly? (See notes)

He asked kindly

"Little butterfly?" well I have heard from some people that when I fight I move swiftly like one but I never knew jin was cute enough to name me like that

-will you marry me?

I asked him and he's eye opened even more and he had his mouth hanging

-that would be nice in some few years but that's not the question I want to ask you

-what is it? Auch…………

Said Jin while bookman finished with the final touches

-I closed your wounds but you need to rest for a while I don't want those wounds to open again now your eye

Said bookman

-I can't use the devil eye with only one

-don't worry this will just sting a bit

-that's what Diana said when she treated my both eyes when I was blind

Said Jin and this surprised me and also bookman

-you were blind!!??

-yeah once on the triangle order civil war I fought against this guy called krist nahao and he was so powerful that made me no choice to use the illusion twice when I already used it that same day

-and Diana is ray's girlfriend right?

-no it's his wife

He answered

-ray is 17 and he got married?!!

I asked surprised

-yeah since they knew each other since they were 5 and ray always loved her and she also felt the same way but ray never had the courage to tell her until he thought I killed her because of a illusion made by guy called kamille and this made both of us fight to the dead but when he realized all was a fake he decided to marry her right away even if she didn't want to but since she felt the same way she accepted now they live very well

-…….seems that your past is far worse than anyone I know we are whinning about lost of family members and other experiences while you had to fight in a war and felt horrible injuries

-life is hard for some people lenalee…….but they can live it happily if they fight for it

He answered smiling at me he was right but to fight for that many time not even anyone on the group has fight like him a war alone with few friends against an entire army stronger than him I can't believe someone could make it

-------In spain-------

General Theodore was drawing some rocks while eating bubble gum

-general

Said kanda who was behind the general alongside mari

-oh kanda, mari long time no see

Said the general Theodore smiling at them and some time later kanda explained about what happened to deesha and the general started crying

-I see…..so deesha is dead its…it's so sad

Said the general who was whipping the tears from his eyes while the two exorcist looked at him

-that kid…..always played pranks on me using the charity bell to break my glasses….he was such a good child……

-his body was shipped back to hq

Said mari

-the charity bell was taken as well, General Theodore I humbly request that you return with us

Said kanda while Theodore put on his glasses

-if I recall correctly deesha's hometown was bodrum right?

Asked the general to mari

-yes general

-it's a beautiful sea town

Said the general pulling out a picture from his backpack

-general the enemy is targeting you and the innocence you possess

Said kanda seriously

-this is just an illustration of the memories I saw, so it'll probably be different

Said the general remembering when he met deesha at that town when he was a boy and when he took him to the order

-deesha I'm sorry it's just a drawing, but I'm sending your hometown to you may you rest in peace somehow….

Said the general while he burned the picture

-kanda, mari

-yes general?

Asked kanda

-I cant return….were in the middle of a war now I will live up to my responsibilities as a general more over I need to find new exorcist if god hasn't abandon us then he will send more disciples maybe the one that will finish all this or he may had send it already

Said the general while he saw images of Allen, lenalee, lavi, krony and Jin on the sky

-I knew he was going to say that

Said kanda

-right typical of the master

Said mari

-we will accompany you General Theodore

Said kanda while the general who still had tears on his eyes smiled at them

------On HQ---------

komui and the rest of the science department were shocked when they saw the coffin of six exorcist on the main hall of the HQ

-theodore unit: deesha barry

sokaro unit: katherna reed, charker laboun

cloud unit: tina spark, gwen frail, soul galen

A total of six exorcist, all dead……counting the finders that's a total of 148 dead

Said reever who read a document and everyone looked at the coffins that were behind the exorcists while some finders were crying for their fallen friends

-Six exorcist dead!?

-that's not right aren't they supposed to be disciples of god?

-they aren't supposed to die

-are we going to be killed by the earl?

-shut up idiots!

Said reever annoyed to some of the science department personnel

-stop bitching in front of the men that returned after giving up their lives for our cause

Said reever while the rest of the science department looked at them furiously and komui took off his beret

-welcome home and thanks for your effort

Said komui who bow to them

Minute's later reever and komui were walking on the halls of the castle while reever read the report

-same as general yeegar?

Asked komui

-yes, autopsy results indicate that the bodies of 3 of the exorcist are in the same condition as the general's deesha barry and the two from sokaro's squad we found there was no wounds but there was an internal organ removed without their bodies being opened

Answered reever

-noah?

Asked komui on his head

-both the Theodore unit and sokaro were composed of three members so, are the other three confirmed to be alive?

Asked komui

-we have confirmations from kanda and mari of Theodore unit but….we still have no new from suman dark of the sokaro unit

-komui

Said a voice and he turned around and saw kazuki alongside Baian

-we heard of the news now that we finished our mission I beg you to let us join cross team

Said kazuki

-sorry but I cant do that its too dangerous to send more exorcist you are the only ones left counting the new recruit to protect the castle

-but……..

-kazuki I know how you feel, your one of the strongest exorcist in the order but we need you to stay since we send someone already

Said komui

-who?

Asked kazuki while in that moment Miranda lotto who had the newest exorcist uniform was carrying a briefcase while she was seated on a train looking at the window

-as I promised……we will meet again ill do my best

Said Miranda in a low voice

Some minutes later komui was on his office alone and hit the desk with both of his hands

-don't be swallowed by the pain think only about victory…….Jin….please take care of her

Said komui on his head

-----Some days later-------

Meilin was already taken by a finder to the Asian Branch while the rest of the cross team continued their search for cross on china and Jin still was injured but he was able to fight temporally using only less of the half of his strength

----On a town-----

Allen with his new eye looked around and found six akuma and destroyed five of them with his gun shaped anti akuma weapon and the last one appeared behind him and lavi burned it with his fire seal

-dude you are way creepier than the akuma!!

said lavi to Allen while under the wall that was destroyed by Allen's bullets bookman, krony and jin were seated looking at them like if nothing happened

-what do you mean lavi?

Asked Allen

-I TOLD YOU NOT TO SHOOT WITHOUT WARNING!!!

-well I couldn't help it I wanted to keep the damaged down even just a little

Said Allen annoyed and while they discussed something almost fall in top of them and they dodge it and they were surprised to see it was lenalee who made a crack on the floor when she fell

-I'm back

Said lenalee who had her dark boots level 2 activated and a fat cat holding her horrified

-you found it?

Asked bookman

-yeah here it is and luckily it hasn't swallow it yet

Said lenalee showing the cat who had timcampy on its mouth and the cat spit it and ran away

-without tim we would have been lost

Said krony

-timcampy you have to be a little more careful too

Said Allen to his golem

Jin who had a bandage on his eye and forehead who heard krony say that general cross could be dead since they haven't found him in four days

-do you think he is dead?

Asked krony to Allen

-nah he wont die even if you kill him

Said Allen and this surprised lavi

-it's strange you can say that Allen

Said lavi

-wow and I thought that I was the only one who can't stay dead

Said Jin remembering all the times he was between the land of living and the dead

-should you give us an example?

Asked lavi at Jin

-well first when I fought against the three Japanese gods I was left half dead with my entire body torn to pieces from inside when I was 13, then the time I was used as a sacrifice to a Aztec god in Mexico those guys opened my chest and damaged my heart that they tried to remove from my body at age 14, then when I fought against the reincarnation of raijin god of thunder he left me worse than rondo some days ago, and the last one when I fought against the high priest of the kirayu clan in the final battle of the triangle order civil war

Said Jin and these surprised everyone

-damn what a hard life in the triangle order isn't it?

Asked Allen a little scared

-yeah but it's alright it inst that bad when you get used to it like some days ago didn't hurt a lot even thought its not the first time I lost one of my eyes

Answered Jin who scared the entire group

-but to cross to be here in these place in the east…..what mission he was doing?

Asked lenalee but then she noticed Jin's right hand that was trembling and she grabbed it

-just a minute there Jin let me see that right arm

Said lenalee and she removed the sleeve and everyone was shocked when they saw his entire arm full with black markings that were moving around the arm

-Jin your arm!!! What happened to it!??

She asked worried while everyone looked surprised

-its alright lenalee its no injury or nothing like that it happens when I use my powers a lot since we have been destroying akuma and fighting against MITHRIL for many days I don't have much time to rest it

Said Jin who sounded as if it's was nothing

-please…….don't overdo it….you hands are too fragile…

She said who felt like she was going to cry

-lenalee……._-----------I'm sorry but I cant tell you about this_

The four other male exorcists looked at Jin

-made her cry

Said bookman

-he made her cry!

Said lavi

-he did make her cry

Said Allen

-you have brought her to tears jin-kun

Said krony

-ehhh!! But I didn't do anything!!

Said Jin while lenalee remembered the dream she had of him dead on that black sea

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

on a river just outside a castle in India the exorcist katherna reed fell to the water dead while suman dark just looked nervously and he turn around and saw charlker laboun looking at him with blood coming out of his eyes and ticky mick who was floating on the water looked at the names of the exorcist from the buttons of their coats

-deesha barry, chalker laboun and ketherna reed shit none of them are at the list

Said ticky mick annoyed while this horrified suman

-help…..someone….

Said suman nervously

-you the last one what's your name?

Asked ticky mick to suman

-I don't want to die……

**------**In china----------

Cross team found information on cross that he was living with the mistress of a brothel and they headed towards it at night

-wow this place is flashy

Said Jin

-they say it's the No. 1 brothel in the port

Answered lenalee

-finally we found him!

Said lavi exited

-and we traveled so far

Said krony

-we even thought we would never find him

Said lenalee

-damn we found him…

Said Allen on his head

In that moment a gigantic bold person came out in the entrance

-hold it right there!

Said the person

-we don't let first-timers or brats in here

Said the giant cracking his knuckles scaring both lavi and Allen

-he is huge!!!

Said Allen

-eh no way he has boobs!!???

Asked lavi surprised

-we are sorry but we don't understand what's going on but….soryy!!!!

Said Allen nervously

-no way he's a she!?

Asked lavi shocked and he screamed like a girl when he saw the women grabbing him and Allen

-AAAAAAAAAA HELP!!!!!!

Yelled both of them and Jin charged towards the women but when he was about to hit her he stopped at mid air and was send flying and hit himself on the head

-Jin what's wrong!?

Asked lenalee surprised

-damn it so that giant is a she and I cant hit women

Said Jin

-uh?

-it's a clan mirouko law that prohibits men to hit women unless they are attacking you and hurts so we can say they cant be women since they fight like men but since she wasn't practically attacking me I cant hit her

Said Jin annoyed

-what a weird law

-but at least it prevents me from hitting women break it and the punishment is……

Jin got close to lenalee and whispered the punishment and her face was completely red with her mouth hanging (see notes)

-please go to the back door since you can't get though to the mistress room from here

Said the women to Allen and he was surprised

-we are supporters of the black order

Said the women who shown a tattoo of the symbol of the order on her tongue

Some moments later the group of exorcist entered the back door and saw in front of them a beautiful woman with long black hair who was wearing a kimono smiled at them

-welcome exorcist I'm Anita owner of this shop

Said the woman and everyone blushed

-wow she is beautiful

Said lenalee

-not as much as you

Whispered Jin an d Anita looked at Jin and smiled at him

-what a cute couple

Said Anita on her head

-my apologies for being so blunt but master cross is no longer here

Said Anita and this made everyone's happiness for finding cross shatter to pieces

-he left to a journey eight days ago and just now…….the ship that left with master cross was sunk at sea

Said Anita leaving Allen speechless

-where is the proof?

Asked bookman

-we send aid to other ships from which we received S.O.S signals but neither ship nor man could be found there were eerie remains of the ships and a sea of poison spread from it

She answered

-were did my master headed too? My master wouldn't have drowned so easily

Said Allen in a serious tone and this surprised everyone specially Anita and tears came out of her eyes

-you think so?

She asked smiling at Allen but then she looked at her servant

-mahoja prepare my ship

-are you going to help us?

Asked krony

-since my mothers generation we have been supporters of the black order, providing aid from the shadows if you will purse master cross, we are at your service our destination is Japan Edo

Said Anita

-thanks

Said Allen

-but first……

Said Anita who looked at Jin confused

-you must be one of the heirs of the 10 clans aren't you Jin Mirouko?

Asked Anita and this surprised Jin and everyone else

-how did you…….

-I can see your glove it has one of the 10 diamonds of the kings….mahoja can you please bring the package for Jin mirouko?

Asked Anita to the giant women

-right away

She answered

-a package for me?

Asked Jin surprised

-a friend of mine told me that when a group of exorcist came looking for cross one of them was going to be you jin and she told me that to be sure it was you she told me to look for the one who has the black pear eyes that are unique to any other black eyes

Answered Anita while mahoja brought a golden box and gave it to Jin who opened and he was surprised to see it was a black with silver gauntlet that had on the hand a hole with a diamond shape around it there was five metal balls

-it's a new glove who Rita told me to give it to you

Said Anita

-you know Rita from the clan sakura?

Asked Jin surprised

-she saved me once from akuma and became a good friend of mine

Said Anita and Jin saw at the gauntlet

-she told me to give you a message also

Said Anita

-which is?

-she begged me so I would tell you that please don't brake this one since it's a new model and it gives you extra boost on you attacks

Said Anita and Jin laughed nervously looking at his old glove that was damaged

-who is this Rita?

Asked lenalee at Jin

-she is a heir from the 10 clans the clan sakura is the one in charged on creating the special gloves so we can use the power of the diamond and I for many fights I needed her to give me around 10 gloves that I broke and no she isn't a ex girlfriend she is pretty and cute but she is too cute for me

He answered while he took off his glove and removed the diamond from it and put on his new gauntlet and a bright light came out when he put on the diamond

-wow it feels more stronger

Said Jin a little surprised

-she also said that she build it to protect the other 8 heirs from MITRHIL

Said Anita

-that's good for you Jin now you wont end up half dead like last time

Said lavi laughing but Jin punched him on the face sending him flying making a hole on the roof

------The next day-------

Allen was alone on top of the ship looking at the sea thinking about what happened yesterday

-if you die master ill hate you for that

Said Allen

Inside the store lenalee was on the phone using her golem

-as soon as the ship is ready we'll leave on morning after and we probably wont be able to get a signal through headquarters from here on out besides its an island country out there, so I'll contact you when we return

Said lenalee to reever

-you sure you don't want to talk to the supervisor?

He asked while he was checking at some files

-I'm sure…if you hand him the phone, then what's the point of calling you instead?

-well, you always seem to know when the supervisor is taking a nap are you psychic?

-hehe I just know…many died….is everyone being overworked? Are they getting enough rest?

Asked lenalee while reever looked at the science department who were working extremely hard

-were doing fine, just fine we geeks have more guts than you think just make sure that you and your unit come back safe and sound……..

Answered reever while lenalee had tears on her eyes

-ok…..

She said while she hang up and fell to the ground crying and Jin who was around looking for her found her and ran towards lenalee

-what's wrong lenalee?

Asked Jin a little worried then she looked at him and put her hand on the bandage of his right eye

-promise me Jin…….

-what?

-promise me that we all going to come back

She said

-what happened?

-I……many exorcist and finders died………..

She said and this surprised Jin while she told him about what reever said of all the casualties they had

-everyone on the order is like a family to me…….and now many of them……

-its alright you don't have say more

Said Jin who hold her tight while she put her head on his chest and started crying harder

-its alright lenalee………I promise I wont let anyone die…..we are going back I promise

He said while he kissed her hair

After some minutes lenalee fell asleep on his arms and he carry her in bridal style while Anita appeared in front of him

-Anita can you let me borrow a bed for her?

-sure follow me

She answered while Jin followed her to a room full of beautiful pictures of landscapes and gold statues of angels and Jin put her on the bed that looked really nice

-thanks

-no problem I just want like to help a nice couple like you two

Said Anita smiling at Jin

-is it that obvious?

-a little but I'm a women so I can notice it faster

-you loved cross a lot don't you?

-yes……..

-don't worry we'll find him

-I hope that Allen is right

--------Some minutes later--------

Jin got out of the store and walked around the street and saw Allen who was lying on the ground injured and Jin ran towards him

-hey what happened!!??

Asked Jin but then he saw someone walking towards them it was a man of black eyes with long white hair that reached its back wearing a golden armor that had the shape of a samurai armor

-who are you!!??

Asked Jin nervously sensing a spirit power as he never felt before

-you are Jin mirouko aren't you?

-yeah so?!

-I'm Kyo of samurai one of the four remaining generals of MITHRIL

Said the man who pulled out his sword

-what's with that golden armor?

Asked Jin nervously

-idiot……..rondo was the weakest of us generals he was just a silver rank

-silver rank?

-when you release the second level spirit power you unleash an armor and you start with a bronze armor, then it evolves to a silver after that the final level the gold

-gold…….level?

Asked Jin nervously

-stand back mirouko I was send here to finish with a potential threat to us then ill go after you

-Allen!?

-I read reports that he defeated one of our best bronze level men he has shown that the power he possessed it's unstable and to prevent it from unleashing ill kill him now

-I won't let you hurt my friend I promised lenalee I won't let anyone die

Said Jin putting himself in fighting position

-after fighting kael, Alan and rondo you think you will beat me?

He asked and for Jin's surprise a cut came out of his left arm and he fell to the ground injured

-what was that!? I didn't saw him attacking me

Jin asked

-we gold are gods compare to level 1 warriors

Answered Kyo who attacked with his sword and Jin barely dodge it

-I defeated one of you generals even if you are 100 times stronger I will burn my power until reach the infinite

Said Jin putting himself in fighting position

-will see if that is true_-----the video data shown that this brat reached to the level gold for an instant to defeat rondo who is the only general that is a silver even his clothing turned gold _

Said Kyo

-OMAKI RYUU SEI KEN!!!!!!!!

Yelled Jin who shot his meteor punches but Kyo blocked it

-what!!??

Asked Jin surprised

-these aren't the OMAKI RYUU SEI KEN that you normally use this are weaker

-shut up take this KURAI AME!!!!!

-dark rain? It's even weaker than your last attack

Said Kyo who closed his eyes and Jin was shocked when he saw that his attacks didn't even damaged Kyo

-it….cant be!!!

-as I said………I'm a god compare to you

-how dare you call yourself a god!!!!!!

Yelled Jin who charged towards him

-religious eh? Ok then take this

Said Kyo who shot a beam from his finger but Jin dodge it and dashed towards him and punch him several times around the chest

-you call those attacks?

Asked Kyo who punched Jin on the face then another on the stomach finally an uppercut on the chin sending him to the air

-not yet

Said Kyo who dashed towards him and still on the air made a flip and hit him on the face sending him farther

-that's all you can last? Pathetic

Said Kyo but Jin got up

-I won't lose

-tenacious aren't you?

Asked Kyo who charged towards Jin but he quickly got up and dodge the attack

-OMAKI SUI SEN KEN!!!!!!!

Yelled jin who shot his comet punch at Kyo who was send flying but jin was shocked when he saw him fall to the ground on his feet and he had his armor intact

-die

Said Kyo who appeared in front of him and punch him on the face sending him flying and fell to the ground defeated

-it's over

Said Kyo who walked towards Allen with his sword

-I will not kill you but ill make sure you won't become an exorcist again

Said Kyo who cut his left arm and stabbed the innocence destroying it and Allen saw this before he closed his eyes again with tears on his eyes

-now for the main target ill finish what rondo wasn't able to

Said Kyo who walked towards Jin

-Jin……..Jin…

Said a voice on Jin's head

-lenalee…….

-you have to get up…..please get up..

She begged and Jin remembered the promise he made to her

-that's right…….I can't lose here

Said Jin who surprised Kyo by seeing that even on the ground a blue aurora surrounded him

-what's this power?

Asked Kyo surprised while he saw Jin getting up slowly

-DIE ALREADY!!!!

Said Kyo who charged towards him and Jin looked at him opponent

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!

Yelled Jin who was able to completely get up and a gigantic energy exploded around him and provoked a wave that send Kyo flying

-impossible he can't unleash such power in his state!!!

Said Kyo who got up while he saw jin who dashed towards him and gave him a hook on the stomach then a punch on the chest finally a flying kick on the face sending him flying and Kyo was shocked since even if his attacked didn't damaged his armor he felt extreme pain

-no……..it cant be….he is just a level 1 and he is hurting me…..is because he is a heir of the 10 clans!!??

He asked himself on his head while he saw images of a little girl

-no……I have to fight….for the sake of my sister I have to kill him!!!!!!!!

Said Kyo who fell to the ground hitting himself on the head but his helmet protected him and got up quickly

-DIE TAKE THIS GOLD SWORD ATTACK!!!!!!!

Yelled Kyo while his katana turned gold just like ray's and Jin received an attack from it making a cut on his chest and fell to the ground defeated

-no wonder why rondo lost this guy and if he wasn't injured by all those fight………the other heirs are as dangerous as him

Said Kyo nervously who walked towards him

-your diamond is mine

Said Kyo who tried to take his gauntlet but Jin's left hand grabbed Kyo's hand

-still persistent?

Asked Kyo annoyed but then he saw something strange a golden fog surrounded him and he looked around confused

-what is this? Another opponent who dares to challenge me?

He asked while he got up

-you hurt my friend now you will pay

Said a voice he recognized and looked where Allen was supposed to be but he was no more and for his surprise something white surrounded him and he jumped and he saw a white clown who had a green ectoplasmic cowl with many spiky horns on the head and a golden mask

-what is this thing?!!

Asked Kyo surprised who dodge the webs from the costume of the clown and while he fell to the ground he pulled up his sword so he could cut the clown in half but a black slender leathery-black arm with razon-sharp talons stopped it

-sorry but I wont let you beat me after you hurt my friend

said the clown you used the webs again and hit Kyo sending him flying and when he fell to the ground he lost his helmet

-who are you!!??

Asked Kyo furiuosly while he saw the clown removing its mask and it was left hanging like a hood and it was Allen who had his hair spiky and he had a serious look

-this is…..my innocence true form?

He asked himslef looking at his arm and clothing

-it cant be…….that power….it reached at the level of a gold!!!! He is equal to us generals!!

Said kyo nervously while Allen looked at him

-you injured my friend…….you will pay

he said in a serious tone

-really? What are you going to do about it?

-defeat you

anwsered Allen who charged towards his opponet and attacked with some ropes that had a circle on the edge

-clown belt!!!

Said allen while Kyo tried to move but the injuries of Jin's last attacks didn't let him move and he was trapped by them and it was getting thighter every second

-you were lucky Allen walker

said kyo who was furious while Allen walked towards him

-you fought to injure my friend why?

-because we want to defeat the earl

-why fight us?

-because you are corrupted warriors so are the 10 heirs that's why

-who told you that?

-our leader………listen brat the other three generals are way more stronger than me since I barely got this armor and was promoted

-I'll release you

said allen who used one of his fingers from the black arm to make a cross

-cross grave

said allen while kyo recived the attack and his armor was chattered

-damn you!!!

Said Kyo who got up and charged towards Allen but the webs that were produced by hard innocence energy attacked Kyo destroying the rest of his armor and he was send flying defeated

-that's incredible!

Said jin who was getting up slowly

-you alright?

-you……..have surpassed me Allen you defeated that gold level easily

-that's thanks to you I defeated him since the injuries that you gave him really affected him if he was fighting with me we would have a very difficult battle

-but you are equal to a gold now allen……..and it was too fast

-well how should I call these innocence?

-well you look like a clown so…………crown clown is okay?

-do I look like one?

-yeah but still that kick ass

-crown clown……………I like it

Said Allen smiling at jin but then his eye activated

-akuma!!?  
Asked Jin and Allen looked at the direction of the sea

-there are hundreds!!!  
Said Allen who made a gigantic jump and fell on the ship where Anita and her crew was

-Allen that is…….

-akuma are coming and they are many

Said Allen while bookman, lavi and krony ran towards him and they were chocked when they saw his crown clown

-What is that?_--------he looks more powerful_

Asked lavi nervously

-it's my innocence true form crown clown but right now its not important akuma are coming

Answered Allen

-All man on board get a weapon we are under attack!!!

Ordered Anita

-my teeth ache!!

Said Krony while his teeth got sharper

-innocence activate!!!

Said bookman, krony and lavi while the akuma were getting closer

Far from there Jin looked at the battle that had started and his injuries didn't let him get to them fast

-I don't care if my wounds will open again ill help them!!!

Said Jin who made a gigantic jump but it was not enough to reach the ship until he put much energy at his right hand and shot a black beam to the ground making him go even higher

-that's it now akuma take this

Said Jin while the moon that was visible started to give its light to jin and he put it all on his hand

-MOON LIGHT SWORD!!!!!!!!!

Yelled Jin who attacked the akuma that were still far from him with the long sword killing plenty of them but he was surprised when he saw that the akuma started to ignore the ship and the crew and headed towards him

-they are not after us?

Asked Jin nervously while the swarms of akuma pass through him but one butterfly looking akuma grabbed Jin's leg

-oh what do we have here flying on the sky an exorcist

Said the akuma

-you got good eyes

Said another one

-let go you stupid akuma

Said Jin who shot a black energy beam destroying the akuma and he started to fall but another bee shaped akuma catch him

-let's kill him

Said the bee akuma

-let's rip him in half that will be funny

Said another one

-that's it you think Ill stay and listen how are you going to kill me? DON'T FUCK WITH ME KAJI KURAI!!!!!!!!

Yelled Jin who burned many of the akuma with his fire and Jin started to fall but a Hercules bug shaped akuma grabbed him

-shit this is annoying if I could use my 100 percent I would burn this idiots

Said Jin annoyed

Under the swarm lenalee came out of the store with her black dress and looked surprised

-a swarm…….where are they going?

She asked while timcampy fell on top of her

-timcampy what is it? You surprised me

Said lenalee and timcampy pointed at a part of the swarm and fire came out of it

Jin started to fall while many of the akuma chased after him

-like I said I don't care if my wounds will open again I'll defeat you!!!!

Said Jin while he extended both his hands below his head and blue energy surrounded him and he started to feel pain when the injury from his left arm thanks to Kyo started to hurt even more

-I DON'T CARE IF IT HURTS TAKE THIS AKUMA MY ULTIMATE MOVE ACHILLES STAR SHOT!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Yelled Jin who with both hands together shot a gigantic blue with green beam that destroyed more than half of the akuma and Jin's wounds opened again and he started to fall with blood coming out of his body but for his surprise a red akuma grabbed him

-that's it die!!!!!

Said the akuma but it got destroyed and Jin saw it was his little butterfly who looked at him worried

-JIN!!!

She said while she extended her hand and Jin grabbed it

-thanks………I still have energy and conciseness to do this

Said Jin who touch his body with his free arm and blue energy came out of it closing the wounds

-thanks Diana for this little healing technique you show me

Said Jin on his head and lenalee pull him to her and hugged him

-thanks lenalee

Said Jin

-I'm glad you alright

She said while she hold him tighter

-but you know were falling right?

Asked jin laughing

-shut up and enjoy the moment

she said smiling at him but then they both heard a cracking sound from far away and they looked at their side and far away they could see I white giant that only had the chest of the body and tentacles came out under it with a piece of earth and it had a cross below the monster and a cross almost on top of the body

-it has emerged

said one of the akuma

**NOTES**

**I put Jin's past lover Karen since one of my ex has the same name (she appeared on triangle order in a flashback but I never named her until now) **

**Little butterfly I got it when I was on youtube and found a AMV tributing lenalee with the song butterfly and had a phase that said I'm your little butterfly so I thought ill be cute to put it **

**All those events Jin tells to the rest of the group all happened in triangle order (since they fit in many situations in d gray man is one of the reasons I put jin on this fic) **

**The mirouko rule punishments about hitting women has never been revealed and never will but let's just say it's not really pretty **

**As you see I made the appearance of Allen's innocence true form sooner than the manga and you'll see why on the next chapters **

**Unfortunately I need characters to continue some of the next chapters and I need help so please if you like this fic so far and want to participate please review and put your character info (or extra if you want to)**

**Name**

**Age**

**Nationality**

**Side: (you can choose from exorcist, noah, MITRHIL, kirayu or something else on your mind)**

**Antikuma weapon: (exorcist only max. 2 weapons if you want it to level up you can only choose one please name it and describe their abilities)**

**Armor: (MITRHIL and kirayu only)**

**Armor level:**

**Hidden power: example Jin's ability to control darkness (kirayu only)**

**Powers:**

**Description:**

**Personality:**

**Love interest: to male all the girls except lenalee are free and girls that choose first a male character they keep him **

**Story:**

**(Note: some characters will appear later on the story on others may die depends of how the story goes)**

**I HOPED YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME HOW IT'S GOING**

**PLEASE IF YOU HAVENT SEEN EP 50 DON'T READ THIS LITTLE COMMENT **

**WHEN I SAW THAT EPISODE IT SCREW UP MY STORY WITH MEILIN BUT LUCKLY THIS IS A FANFICTION AND SECOND THIS IS A NEW TRANSLATION SO MEILIN WONT LOSE HER INNOCENCE TO LULUBELL SO DON'T WORRY PEOPLE WHO WANTED HER TO BECOME AN EXORCIST WHO ARE READING THIS FIC IF NOT…………….WELL SORRY**


	14. The fallen suman dark

Chapter fourteen The Fallen Suman Dark

-----On Alaska-----

In a forest full of snow a group of MITRHIL who were wearing their armors surrounded a young man around the age of 16 or 17 with long blond hair that reached his elbows and green eyes who was wearing a big brown coat

-you are Kai the heir of the clan freeze?

Asked one of the MITRHIL agents

-yes so what?

Asked Kai smiling at them

-you are dead we need your diamond we don't care if you give it to us without resisting we will kill you

-what a attitude

Said kai laughing while the group charged towards them

-wonder why we are called freeze?

Asked kai while the warriors from MITHILR saw how rings of frozen ice surrounded them and they were unable to move and kai removed his coat and revealed a white armor that the breast plate only protected the chest that had the shape of wings, the belt had a red symbol of a cross in the middle the boots reached only the knees with wings on the heels while he hold his headpiece that had the center a head of eagle and wings on both sides

-I'm kai the bronze ice eagle knight heir of the clan freeze

Said kai

-bronze?

Asked one of them surprised

-if you give up I'll spare you or else I might have to kill you

Said kai

-you wish!!!

Said another of the MITHRIL

-damn even if they are defenseless they continue to talk big ok ill bury you all………..with my ice coffins…

Said kai while the MITHRIL agents started to freeze and they screamed until the ice reached the face and they kept on freezing until they were completely trapped in gigantic coffins made out of ice

-you seem to be the leader of the group

Said kai looking at the man around age 24 with long blue hair and yellow eyes who was wearing golden armor that had the shape of a bull

-I Heine the gold bull general of MITHRIL will kill you

-they always say that

Said kai putting on his headpiece and putting himself in fighting position

-its incredible you're the first of the heirs to unleash at least a bronze armor even I cant image how strong you are since two of our five generals had fallen when they went against one of you

-then you aren't that strong if two of you had died already

Answered kai

-but what about the commanders eh?

-commanders?

-the commanders the three gold's, the ones that the leader chose from the five and we are the most powerful

Answered Heine smiling at his opponent

-then if I'm to defeat the other two then ill have to beat you first

Said kai

-bring it!!!!!!!!

Said Heine

-DIAMOND STORM!!!!!!!!!!!!

Yelled kai throwing a punch while many small diamonds made out of ice head towards his opponent

-THE GREAT GOLDEN BULL TACKLE!!!!!!

Yelled Heine who charged towards him and for kai's surprise Heine turned into a golden light that repelled the diamonds and kai nervously dodge it

-FREEZE RAY!!!!!

Yelled kai who threw a blue ray from his fist and it hit Heine freezing him completely but kai was shocked when he saw that he broke the ice with only his spirit power

-that's all you can freeze?

-you wish I'm just starting

Answered kai

-GREAT GOLDEN BULL TACKLE!!!!!!!

Yelled Heine and kai was hit by the attack losing his complete breast plate and he was send flying

-it's the end

Said Heine who charged towards him and kicked him on the face before he fell to the ground and hit himself on a tree

-let's now take your diamond

Said Heine who walked towards the tree and he was surprised when he saw that kai wasn't there anymore

-oh well he couldn't have gone far lets play hide and seek

Said Heine while kai who was a little far from there walked slowly because of his wounds

-these three last generals are more powerful than I expected

Said kai

----------On china---------

Both Jin and lenalee who were still falling looked at the gigantic creature

-what is that?

Asked Jin

-go and kill it!!!!  
Yelled one of the akuma and all the swarm headed towards the white giant and since the two were in the way they started hitting them and they both let go of their hands and were taken different directions

-lenalee!!!!

Yelled Jin looking at lenalee while she disappeared in the swarm

-foot technique….OTOKASE (shackles of sound)

Said lenalee while she stopped on mid air and using the surges of air as a foundation she reached the speed of sound and grabbed Jin who was totally surprised and she stopped until they reached the ground and Jin looked around and they were in the mountains

-wow lenalee you are fast

Said Jin surprised

-sorry, are you all right?

Asked lenalee at Jin looked at her and saw that she lost her piggy tails

-wow now you look more beautiful without your piggy tails

said jin who gave a smile to lenalee and she blushed a little and they heard sounds of gunshots and looked at the white giant who was being shot by the akuma surprising both of them

-they are attacking it…

Said lenalee nervously

-the akuma came to attack that thing?!!

Asked Jin nervously and the attacks were making effect on the giant that started to fall to a mountain and lenalee was able to hear a scream on the left side of the chest of the giant that opened and she was able to see a man who was attached on it who was completely bold and he had his eyes bleeding but lenalee recognized him and she was shocked

-suman?...fell to a fallen………

-suman?

Asked Jin nervously

Lenalee gave a horrible scream while she fell to the ground on her knees putting her hands to her head and Jin was completely surprised by her reaction

-lenalee!? What's wrong lenalee!!??

Asked Jin nervously while he looked at her who had her hands on her face but she still looked at the giant

-fall…..fail…to become….a disciple…

she said and Jin looked that she was trembling in fear and had tears on her eyes while she remembered when she was younger she looked how a boy was forced to had a innocence implanted into him by some science department personnel but failed when hebraska put the innocence into him and turn into a monster like the one that was being attacked by the akuma

-lenalee please tell me what's wrong?

Said Jin who was really worried

-when you fall…..when a person's synchronization rate with innocence falls below zero… when a non-compatible forces itself to synchronize with innocence it happens "fall" is the sin of a person who is not a disciple, yet tries to synchronize with the innocence…..

She answered while holding Jin's right sleeve of his jacket tightly

-its now prohibited……… but I've seen experiments on the order……experiments to make an exorcist that's why I know that figure…but why?

She asked while Jin sat down on his knees and hold lenalee who put herself on his chest trembling in fear

-but why what?

-if suman is compatible then why this happen? What happened to him?

She asked while Jin was surprised by the way she was acting, the strong exorcist lenalee lee who always cared about her companions but she was always strong was now reduced into a fragile girl

-**unforgivable…….**

Said a voice on Jin's head and he somehow knew that it came from the giant

-**unforgivable to run away…..**

-Suman?

Asked Jin nervously but then he saw that everything turned black on his mind and a man appeared in front of him and it was the man called suman dark

-general sokaru protection group suman dark, member of the order for five years in agura India his group came under attack, resulting in the deaths of katherna reed and chalker laboun his whereabouts are unknown

Said a voice unknown for Jin while everything turn back to the scene he was

-SUMAN!!!

Cried lenalee and Jin shocked saw how the fallen started to spin and two lights came from both sides of his body and destroyed thousands of akuma provoking a gigantic explosion

-what a destructive power!

Said Jin who hold lenalee tighter so they wouldn't be taken away by the force of the explosion

-----On the ship------

Allen annihilated many of the akuma with his clown belt and the hard solid innocence energy that came from the costume while lavi who was injured and exhausted looked at the direction of the mountains and saw that everything was red

-why is the sky over there so red?

He asked himself

-kid move!!

Said Krony who grabbed him and dodge a shot made out by a bold man who was wearing a green heavily protected armor

-you are from MITHRIL!?

Asked lavi

-I was send to look for my general and found his body you'll pay for what you've done by sinking this ship!!!  
Said the MITHRIL soldier

-like if I would let you

Answered krony

-don't underestimate the turtle knight feros

Said the MITHRIL who pulled out two cannons from its back and shot at krony but he easily dodge it by jumping and slashed at feros who lost his armor fell to the ground defeated

-You are slow as a turtle

Said krony

On the mountains Jin helped lenalee getting up since suman was destroying everything on its path and it was getting closer to them

-suman is a parasite type like Allen and krony, I heard that he went with the general sokaro group and his whereabouts have been unknown since their ambush, the reason all the akuma appeared…. Might be because they know that he had become a fallen

She said while a blast from suman hit the mountain by their side and rocks fell and Jin covered lenalee using himself as a shield but luckily none hit them

-he is destroying everything in sight!!!

Said Jin on his head

-we have to help……

-huh?

-we have to help suman!

She said who looked at Jin and he noticed she sounded like if she begged him

-lenalee did you once…….

-the experiment I saw at the order…I asked Hebraska persistently, but she never told me anything about it….that boy who fell…I don't know what happened to him I don't know anything!!

She answered and Jin looked at her for some moments who knew she was suffering smiled at her and took of her tears from her eyes

-I know……and we will help him

He said surprising lenalee

-Jin…..

-right now you are stronger than me but still I'll help him even if I never knew him I won't anyone else die but I need you to be a little calmer so you can help suman

-I……….alright

She said while Jin helped her get up

-just in case I need a little bit of luck

Said Jin and lenalee giggled

-ok then

She answered in a low voice kissing him for a few moments and when they separated Jin scratched his hair

-I don't still don't feel with good luck

-you idiot_-----always trying to cheer me up even in moments like this that's some of the reasons I love you _

Said lenalee while Jin kissed her and she kissed him back and they stayed for a while until they started to run out of air

-lets go

Said Jin who grabbed her hand and both walked towards the giant

-circular mist-wind

Said lenalee while both of them headed towards suman using her tornado

The two arrived where part of suman's body was hanging on the giant claws around him

-suman!!

-Lenalee don't get close to that weird substance around suman

Said Jin when lenalee tried to reach suman

-suman!! It's me!! Lenalee!! Do you understand?!

Yelled lenalee to suman but there was no answer

-suman?

-let's pull him out of there!

Said jin who extended his arm to reach suman but he was shocked when he saw a little Chinese girl's head coming out from the substance just on top of him

-_**help….mom…..where are you?**_

Asked the girl crying surprising the two of them while she was being pulled back to the fallen but Jin before she was completely sucked back put his hand inside the substance and pulled out the girl completely but the substance started to pull him inside

-J………

-take her!!!

Said Jin who threw the girl at her and she was shocked seeing this reaction while he was pulled into the fallen

-JIN!!!!!!!!!

Jin inside felt like if he was underwater but a horrible pain came to his head. All of suman's emotions came to him and the pain felt so strong that he felt like his head it was going to get crushed and screamed from the pain

-dad….

Said a voice from a little girl while he tried to reach to a light on top of him but he wasn't able to while tears came to his eyes

-suman you…..

_**-I don't want to die…I don't want to die**_

Said the voice of suman on Jin's head

-suman was a compatible person, why did he fell?

That was the words from lenalee that came through his mind

-you….stopped fighting and…asked for mercy…….from an akuma and you betrayed the innocence…..you got scared of dying and ran from the battlefield

Said Jin while he fell deeper inside the fallen suman

Outside lenalee was still looking at suman and the hole that took Jin inside

-Jin…..damn it

She said but then she noticed that the girl Jin saved wasn't breathing

-I need to perform CPR

She said while she dodge a shot that almost hit her

-akuma!!

She said looking at the swarm of akuma that still came after loosing many of them and she dodge the attacks from the akuma

-I can't save this girl here! I need to get down but……..

Lenalee had her mind on jin but she knew he would had done the same and jumped to the ground with the girl while suman shot the same light but now from four sides making a cross destroying the akuma and jin inside felt this

-this feeling!! He used that energy wave to destroy the akuma again!!!  
Said Jin nervously while he saw around him many white ghost screaming

-this is…..screaming?...is suman screaming is he in pain?!

He asked himself as a light appeared in front of him

-suman's mass energy of destruction……it isn't normal…the innocence is slowly eating away at his life and shooting it out!??

He asked himself and remembered when lenalee talked about the boy she saw and he was shocked

-the innocence is…….the innocence is…trying to kill him!!?? Punishing the criminal just like god….

-damn it don't do it stop innocence!!

Yelled Jin hitting the group with dark energy

-don't kill our friend!!!  
He said and everything was shattered like glass and Jin looked at an arm surrounded by a light that had a gauntlet implanted to it with an eye on the hand

-suman's innocence!!??

He asked as a light push him out of suman and he wasn't surprised to be outside now

-now you spit me out when I found you

Said Jin annoyed who was able to hold on into one of the spikes around suman and reached over him

-suman try your best to stay alive I'll help you out right now

Said Jin but some electric chocks attacked Jin while suman screamed

Jin wasn't affected by the chocks because of his special clothing but suman spit blood and it fell on Jin's face turning his black hair reddish

-_**who is it...?...whose there?...who is it?**_

Asked suman

-suman!!!

-_**curse you**_

Answered suman and this surprised Jin and he started to feel fear towards him when he repeatedly said the same phrase over and over again

-_**god, apostles and everything else I CURSE YOU!!!!!!! EVERYTHING BE DESTROYED!!!!!!!**_

He yelled and Jin noticed suman was heading towards a village

-a village? Shit!! SUMAN STOP!!!!!!!!!!!

Yelled Jin but thunder shocks even stronger attacked him but since he was already used to lighting attacks when he fought against ray and raijin he wasn't affected much

-_**stop….you exorcist bastard!!! Die!!!**_

-you know what you're doing!!?? You're going to kill that people in the village haven't you fought to protect people!!!??

Asked Jin but suman didn't listen and bit Jin's left hand

-fuck!!!!! That hurts!!!

Said Jin annoyed

-_**shut up…**_

He answered biting even harder

-suman!! Please open your eyes!! I'll protect you from the innocence so please stop you can't sacrifice them please try!!!

Suman's answer was biting him even harder

-_**die!!!**_

-that's it I don't care who the fuck you are but you think I'm going to stand here and let you bite me like a frikking bitch fuck no!!!!!!! (See Notes)

Answered Jin who started to punch him many times and he let go of Jin

-open your eyes suman ill save you don't die!!!!!!!

-_**SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

Suman answered using his mass energy to send Jin flying and fell to a lake

Suman got close to the village and started attacking the village with whip like arms destroying the village and many of the people and the akuma decided to just enjoy watching this but Jin got out of the lake and shot his moon light sword at suman

-I won't let you go…..I WONT LET YOU DIE!!!!!!!!

Yelled Jin who pushed the fallen to a mountain

---------On HQ-------------

The science department was on komui's office while he explained to lenalee on the phone about the fall

-once you begin "the fall" you can't be helped the fallen continued to destroy until they die, or…….they're killed by akuma from the outside….you simply can't save one who has fallen

Said komui

-it's a lie

She answered

-it's not a lie calm down and listen lenalee and listen carefully

-squad leader river, soma has fallen? What do you mean?

Asked Johnny the youngest from the science department

-its when the innocence goes on a rampage when it happens within 24 hours the body is taken in by the innocence and is destroyed the fall is something that only a few of us know about

-squad leader if suman is not the compatible person, the he….what will happen to suman!!??

Johnny asked nervously but there was no answer from reever

-I…………I've played chess with suman a few times before you know how our rooms are close to each other's. right now I've got 38 wins and 7 losses against him….he seems to be aggravated that he loses to me so much and when we would see each other in the cafeteria he would ignore me even after he returns from a mission he comes to play chess

Said Johnny who started laughing a little and tears came out of his eyes

-but actually, I knew…..he was lonely…what's going to happen to suman?

-I told you………he is going to die

Answered reever making Johnny feel even worse

-lenalee if the fall ends the innocence will return to normal retrieve it before the akuma do

Said komui in a really cold tone and this shocked lenalee

-what…….does that mean? Brother?

She asked while the little girl Jin saved who was covering herself with a towel looked at her

-ARE YOU TELLING ME TO WATCH HIM DIE!!!???

She asked furiously but komui didn't answer and tears came out of her eyes and komui knew of this

-retrieve the innocence this is an order of the black order what if suman's innocence is the heart? Do you not understand that?

Asked komui and this made her cry but komui couldn't say anything to her to maker feel better

-he is our companion…..

-suman might now think that way anymore

Answered komui surprising lenalee

-what………..do you mean?

-this is confidential but…….there's a possibility that suman betrayed the order….remember the other day when we lost more than 100 men? Right before that there seemed to be a message to the communication group and it said "give me the names of the entire exorcist that exist right now and give the information of all the finders"

Said komui leaving her speechless

-there is a lock on the communication golems that only allows the voice of the holder of the golem to use it, we traced it and found out it was suman's and the one who used it was suman, its usually not rare for an exorcist to ask information about his companions the communication group told him the information without talking to the command room and right after that our companions were attacked

He said while lenalee didn't knew what to say

-of course there was no proof that he gave the information to the enemy but there is a possibility and now the "fall" if he asked for mercy from the enemy and betrayed the order everything make sense…..suman…betrayed god

-that's impossible……..that's a lie……..a lie..

She said while Johnny listened with his heart broken

On the mountains Jin's moon light sword was getting little by little weaker

-damn my power is almost at its limit this may kill me if I continue

Said Jin on his head while suman tried to get freed

-please stop suman I beg for you don't get caught up in the innocence you wanted to live so much before!!!

Said Jin remembering the little girl he saw on suman's memory

-I saw a young girl in your memory, as a compatible person it was the last memory of your daughter "you didn't want to join the order" but you chose to join the order so that there would be money to help your daughter, who had an incurable disease…..you were supposed to have left, to never return again but you yearned for your family you didn't want to die!!! You sold your own companions information and lives so that you could live on!!!  
He said while he remembered the vision of suman injured on the lake who had his hand grabbing Ticky Mick's leg

-help me…….don't kill me….I'll do anything I can, I don't care what it is I don't want to die…..I want to…..go back home

Begged suman who was crying

-DIDN'T YOU WANT TO LIVE SUMAN!!!!!!!????

Yelled Jin furiously who had tears on his eyes and suman heard this and tears came out of one of his eyes

-dad stop……..

Said a voice on suman's head and he knew it was his daughters voice and remembered that was her last words while he looked backed at her and left to a carriage lead by finders

-_**jamie……..**_

Said suman crying

-the innocence on suman's right arm I have to cut off his right arm along with it even if he loses an arm, he'll live I believe that he wants to live I have to do it

Said Jin on his head while a blue aurora burned around him

-Karen……lenalee….please help me again….to burn my spirit power to the infinite even just for an instance again!!!! So I can save suman!!!

Said Jin whose aurora changed to light gold while his clothing changed to a golden color

-------------Someplace in the world-------------

In a hospital there was a young girl who was on bed and had her teddy bear looking at the window

-doctor I had a dream

-really?

-I can't remember the face I saw very well but I'm sure it was papa he kept on smiling as he swung my hand in his……but I felt very sad, it was like he was saying goodbye to me….he's here isn't he? Papa…….his somewhere in this world isn't he?

She asked while in that moment golden fire surrounded suman burning the gigantic body while it fell to the ground and the body of suman looked surprised at Jin who was glowing gold and appeared in from of him

-Hi suman…….I'm jin mirouko…..suman I'm going to amputate the innocence in you right arm I'll be able to pull you out then…but my left hand is broken and it has no strength you must bite it

Said Jin who showed his hand to suman and he remembered that he was responsible for doing that and started crying

-and remember suman never let go!!!

Said Jin

-_**Jin……..mirouko**_

Said suman to Jin who smiled at him and stabbed his right arm suman's side

-I can't keep this power for much longer

Said Jin on his head while his fist tried to reach the innocence but electric shocks attacked him and he started to scream from the pain and suman couldn't stand to see this

-_**stop…..**_

He begged but Jin stabbed his arm even more and screamed harder

-_**stop…..I killed them….I killed my friends and all those people stop it already!!!!**_

He cried but Jin extended his left hand

-I'm alive….I want to help you suman I'm wishing for your happiness

Answered Jin who was still suffering and suman immediately bit his hand

-_**I want to live…..I WANT TO LIVE!!!**_

Cried suman

-BURN MY SPIRIT POWER!!!!!!!!

Yelled Jin whose fire wings that were now gold appeared on his back and managed to reach the arm and break it pulling out suman and this provoked and explosion so bright that made even the moon black and everyone on the town on the port looked at this surprised while it destroyed the rest of the akuma

Some moments past and the light banished leaving jin who got up and found himself in a bamboo thicket with thousand of leafs on the floor and saw suman who was on his knees without his right arm

-suman?

Asked Jin but he didn't answer and smiled at him while he craw towards him

-suman!! Your alive that's great you're saved now you can….

Jin didn't complete what he was saying when he saw that suman was silent

-suman what's wrong?

Asked Jin worried but then he noticed that he was in a vegetable state

-there's no vitality in him….he doesn't talk or respond to me either there's no spirit…..he's alive….but his spirit is dead…

Said Jin while he looked at his right hand suman's innocence and he looked at it with anger and tears came out of his eyes

-WHY!!!????

He asked furiously hitting the ground with both his fist and hankosha came out of his chain

-hankosha……get lenalee and the others, this doesn't mean his dead he's still alive

Said Jin and this surprised hankosha

-there is still hope as long as you're alive suman so you can see your family again…..okay?

Asked Jin smiling at him but then his body exploded and blood spilled on Jin's face and he looked at the rest of suman's body confused and speechless

-su………man?

Asked Jin and he felt an incredible and evil powerful presence behind him

-bye-bye suman

Said Ticky Mick smiling and Jin turned around and looked at him remembering the man that killed his two comrades on India and the one that suman begged for his life

-no…….Noah…

Said Jin nervously

-come "tease"

Said Ticky and Jin noticed that many black butterflies came out of suman's blood

-they came from inside of……..suman's body….what are they?

Asked Jin nervously

-come

Ordered Ticky and the butterflies came to him and returned to his hand and smiled while he looked at his hand

-well, well…….perhaps you've gotten bigger now

Said Ticky while two giant black butterflies that had a skull in the middle with a crown that had an eye came out of his both hands and one of them screamed and Ticky kissed it

-bye bye suman

Said Ticky

-you!!?? What did you do….?

Ticky looked at Jin for a second of silence

-what the!!?? You're……..CHEATING BOY "J"!!!???

Asked Ticky Mick surprised and Jin was confused

-J?

Asked Jin on his head

-oh I see…you don't recognize me as I am now……actually could you be Jin mirouko?

Asked Ticky Mick kindly and Jin enraged punched Ticky on the face with his right fist making him lose his hat and send him flying some yards away and he was a little surprised

-CUT THE CRAP!!!!!!!

Said Jin furiously

-why did you kill suman!!?? Answer me!!??

Asked Jin who had black fire on his hand

-haha……..he was my enemy…shouldn't I kill him?-_---------his fist is like metal_

He asked kindly while he got up

-well!! Mind if I smoke? Want one?

Asked Ticky Mick who pulled out a cigarette and Jin didn't say nothing while his black flames extinguished

-since you didn't run after seeing my power I'll tell you about it listen well boy

Said Ticky Mick who sat down close to Jin

-shit I'm out of power I have nothing left my body is paralyzed and I can't fight against a Noah

Said Jin on his head nervously

-this is a "tease" a cannibal golem created by the millennium earl it's in butterfly form because of his taste

Said kicky as one of the tease appears on his finger and let if fly around

-when these guys eat humans, they breed and multiply but that's their own ability not mine the tease are just a tool…..my ability is this

Said Ticky who stabbed Jin's chest and passed through it like if it was a ghost and Jin was shocked at this

-don't worry you wont feel any pain

Said Ticky who saw Jin sweating

-my body passes through anything except for what I want to touch

Said Ticky smiling at Jin

-so lets say that perhaps, while I'm pulling out my hand…..I think to myself that I want to touch your heart boy and without even making a cut on your body….I can take a hold of your warm heart, and rip it out

Said Ticky and Jin nervously heard this

-I can't use my devil eyes shit!!  
Said Jin on his mind

Ticky looked at Jin's chest with eyes of a maniac and Jin was horrified while he tried to keep himself calm

-I can take out your heart while you're still alive…how do you think that'll feel? This is how your friends died, boy will you die too?

Asked Ticky who touched Jin's heart but then he noticed Jin's serious expression and surprised him a bit

-you ruined my fun

-well that's too bad

Answered Jin smiling at him nervously

-I won't take it, my gloves would get dirty anyway that's why I usually let the tease eat them……suman cooperated with me a bit so instead of killing him off, I turned him into nursery for the tease….thanks to him there are a few more of them

Said Ticky and this left Jin's heart get full of hatred

-after giving the information and turned into a fallen for begging mercy you were going to kill him anyways!!!!???

Asked Jin furiously and this surprised Ticky but decided to ignore it

-too bad boy… I wanted to play cards with you again, if we met while I was in my white form but right now I'm wandering around killing the people who are connected with a certain man……..boy….are you "Jin Mirouko"

Asked Ticky kindly while he grabbed Jin's neck

-you are correct

Said a voice on the card and it was a weird goblin who was trapped on the card the keeper of the list cage cell rolon

-delete

Said cell rolon while the name Jin mirouko started to glow and Ticky kicked Jin on the stomach and he fell to the ground injured

-well since you are not a possessor of a innocence like any other exorcist then I should take suman innocence to destroy it…did you know we Noah clan and the earl can do that and all the people I killed I already destroyed their innocence and if that innocence it's the heart its game over for you

Said Ticky with a maniac smile

-wait…….the people you killed…..did you kill the general?

Asked Jin who tried to get up but it was impossible

-you mean Kevin Yeeger? Yeah I did kill him so what?

Asked Ticky and Jin's heart couldn't take it anymore he got up and this surprised Ticky especially when black aura surrounded him

-you………….killed the man who was like my father

-did I? Well I'm sorry but it was just an order to do that its not per………

Ticky was surprised to be hit by Jin so hard that he was send flying to the bamboo and it actually hurt him and he saw how Jin fell to the ground

-a final attack eh?

Asked Ticky smiling

-run hankosha…….

Said Jin to his guardian while Ticky walked towards him

-what!!???

-take the innocence and run……go

Said Jin

-but jin………..we can fight like always this guy is not as powerful as Xerts and we have fought in worst situations!!!!

Protested hankosha

-I release you

Answered Jin and hankosha was shocked hearing this

-you are free now han……..you wont disappear if I die……but please take the innocence and run

Said Jin smiling at him

-no……….

-everyone will be unable to look for cross………if they try and look for me go……

Said Jin and hankosha with tears in its eyes grabbed the innocence with his mouth and fly away

-woah

Said Ticky who looked at this surprised

-at least it's not game over yet……..

Said jin on his head

-well wise decision

Said Ticky smiling at the dog guardian

-thanks hankosha…..it was fun being with you

Said Jin smiling at his guardian and Ticky closed his eyes

-follow him……my akuma

Said Ticky telepathically to his servants

Back on the port the ship was damaged everyone was tired and injured except Allen who was helping the others crew men who were injured and lavi noticed something on the sky

-just now, something was sparkling way out there

Said lavi

-something bad is happening looks like dawn it's spilled with blood

Said mahoja who looked at the sun rise

-Allen!!!

Called lenalee who was outside the ship and he jumped towards her with his clown crown and this surprised lenalee a bit

-help me….

She begged

-what's wrong?

Asked Allen

On the mountains Ticky had on his hand a tease and he was pulling it closer to Jin's chest with his usual maniac eyes

-just make a hole in his heart tease

Said Ticky to the golem that was hungry for human flesh

-It's better if this brave one who is marked red on the list given a bit more time before he dies he will die as he agonizes over the fear invading his body, as blood pours from his heart

Said Ticky who put his tease on jin's heat and he screamed from the pain at his heart and Ticky quickly tried to pull out his hand but he wasn't able to since jin's left hand grabbed ticky's hand

-I won't……..let you

Said Jin who was surrounded by a blue aurora and this surprised Ticky

-what's this?

Asked Ticky

-OMAKI RYUU SEI KEN!!!!!!!!!

Yelled Jin throwing his meteor punches and it hit Ticky but he wasn't affected by it

-KURAI AME!!!!!

Yelled Jin who shot his dark rain but there was no effect

-no wonder the earl feared you

Said Ticky who took his hand from Jin's chest and took one of Jin's buttons from his jacket and read the name and found on his pocket the cards he gave him before and grabbed them

-have a nice dream…..boy

Said Ticky throwing the cards at Jin smiling like a maniac

-lenalee……….I…failed you….

Said Jin while he closed his eyes slowly and he was surrounded by his own blood

A little far from there lenalee and Allen arrived to the mountains where the fallen attacked

-are you sure you'll aright? Aren't you worn out?

Asked Allen worried

-I'm fine……more importantly we have to hurry and help those two

Answered lenalee putting her head on Allen's back

-I saw a bright light on the sky……no mater how hard I searched I couldn't find them!!!!

She said while tears came out of her eyes and saw images of suman and Jin on her head and Allen smiled nervously

-we will find them

Answered Allen

In that moment there was a big explosion and they saw from far hankosha running away from many akuma

-we found you stupid dog!!!!

Said an akuma and hankosha stopped

-stupid dog!!?? We'll see who is stupid!!!

Yelled hankosha whose wings turned bigger and shot a fire ball at the akuma destroying many of them

-I'm the guardian of a mirouko don't underestimate me bitches

Said hankosha but he was now surrounded by many akuma but they were all destroyed in an instant and it was lenalee

-hankosha!! Are you alright?

She asked while the other akuma were destroyed by the crown clowns clown belt

----Minutes later----

-you saved me thanks!!  
Said hankosha

-where is Jin?

Asked lenalee worried and hankosha remembered what happen and gave suman's innocence to lenalee

-that's suman's innocence

Said hankosha

-what happened? is he alright?

-Jin…….defeated the fallen and saved suman….but he got killed by a Noah

Answered hankosha and this shocked lenalee

-where is Jin now?!!

-I'm sorry lenalee……I couldn't do anything!...Jin was now to powerless against him and told me to run away with suman's innocence……and..and…he even released me…

-released you?

Asked lenalee nervously

-when the bearer of a guardian dies the guardian dies as well unless it gets released……and jin knew he was going to……………….

Hankosha couldn't say anything else and started crying like a real dog would do and this left her speechless

-take us where he is

Said Allen surprising the two of them

-he may need help

Said Allen

The three arrived to the spot and lenalee was surprised to see the remainders of suman's body and blood stains in another area but there was no body and she walked towards it

-there are stains of blood…….he was here

She said while tears came from her eyes

-are you sure he was here?

Asked Allen nervously to hankosha

-but he's gone!!! Jin-chan isn't around here anymore!!!!

Cried lenalee falling to the ground on her knees

Allen looked on the middle of the stains and saw a playing card and picked it up

-can you hear me lenalee?

Asked bookman who called her through her golem

-yes…..

-come back there is a messenger

------On the ship some time later------

Allen and lenalee arrived and looked at their other comrades who didn't say anything and a man who was wearing a white robe came to lenalee and Allen and removed the hood revealing a man who was around 50

-it's been so long lenalee-sama

Said the man

-you're from the Asia branch

Said lenalee surprised

-I am samo han wong from the Asian branch I have a message given to me by our branch leader

-message?

Asked Allen

-we have information about one of your forces Jin mirouko

Answered Wong and this made surprised lenalee

-really!!??

She asked who ran towards him

-yes

He answered

-is he alright?! Did you found him!!?? Please wong-san let me see him right now!!

She begged but he didn't answer anything

-you must set sail immediately

He said and this confused her

-what do you mean?

-we haven't found his body since he is not on this world anymore

He answered leaving everyone speechless

-bub…..ut you said that….you haven't found his body

Said lenalee nervously

-we found the purple mist that guides to the Yomotsu Hirasaka around the area

Answered Wong confusing lenalee and this surprised bookman

-you mean the land that separates this world to the next?!

Asked bookman

-right……he is right now a living dead walking the road to join the line that will lead him to the cliff that will send him towards hell or heaven……….he is still alive but not in this world anymore…..you must…continue your mission without him

Answered Wong and this made lenalee fall on her knees crying since this time Jin was really gone and everyone else was silence

-unfortunately our ship has been badly damaged due to last night's fight its impossible to leave immediately

Said Anita to Wong

-no worries a new exorcist has been dispatched from HQ

Answered Wong and Allen looked on the damaged ship a figure that came out of it and it was Miranda lotto

-Miranda it's that you!??

Asked Allen surprised

-it's been long Allen

She said smiling at him while she walked outside the ship and everyone was surprised since Miranda looked 1000000000 times more beautiful (is this number exaggerated?)

Miranda looked at the ship nervously and let go of the briefcase she had

-calm down

She said on her mind while she grabbed a black disk from her left shoulder and spin it making it go through a zipper and reached her hand

-innocence activates time record

She said while the ship was surrounded by rings and it started to repair itself

-while my innocence is invoked I will be able to reverse everything lost back to its proper order

She said while the ship repaired itself completely and took a beep breath

-thank god it worked

She said but then she noticed behind her krony, lavi, Anita, mahoja, Allen and bookman had their mouths hanging and behind them wong gave him a peace sing smiling at her but still she got nervous

-what is it? Maybe they didn't want their ship repaired? I'm only a newcomer and I rudely butted in without asking them

She said on her head nervously while she threw herself to the sea

-what the hell is she doing!!??

Asked lavi

-she is drowning!!!

Answered Allen

-ALLEN GO AND GET HER!!!

Ordered bookman

-----Minutes later-----

The ship sailed while on a room for the exorcist they had new uniforms

-so this is the uniforms komui send

Said Allen surprised looking at his new black order uniform that look way cooler (as seen in the manga and on the opening from episode 52)

-correct they are new and more durable than the other ones

Answered Miranda

-they are lighter

Said lavi looking at his new suit and krony seemed to have liked his own so did bookman

Miranda had lenalee's suit on her hands and saw her who was seated on the ladders spaced out

-she still trying to sort herself out, she is regretting about what happened to Jin

Bookman said to Miranda surprising her

-jin………….

Miranda whispered the name of her little crush

-she is condemning herself

Finished bookman

Miranda and bookman were surprised when they heard the window break and it was caused by lavi who seemed really angry

-just cut it out already…..

Said lavi annoyed to lenalee who didn't changed her expression making lavi even angrier

_You don't understand how I feel…._

-there was nothing we could have done…..we were all desperately fighting for our lives yesterday there was no way any of us could have helped him since we knew he was stronger than any of us……….

_I could have done something….._

-THIS IS WAR!!! WE HAD NO CHOICE GET OVER IT AND STAND UP!!!!!!!

_I loved him lavi…..you don't know how I feel…._

Lavi was surprised when he saw lenalee's eyes full of tears

-lavi that's not the way to say things like that!

Said Allen and he was surprised when he saw bookman shocking lavi to dead

-I deeply apologize Miss Lenalee, look he will be severely punished

Said bookman while everyone looked at lavi who was dying

-cool you head off fool

Whispered bookman at lavi

-WHY PANDA!!??

Asked lavi while bookman wearing a panda suit punched him

-do you believe yourself to be god's apostle? You are a successor of bookman and nothing else I haven't taught you to be nothing than an onlooker regardless of the situation? As bookman you must place yourself within that, and record all matters with fairness you must not be affiliated with anything nor be biased. Don't be taken by war we are only in the order's side by chance, all for the sake of recording history remembers that!!

Said bookman to lavi who was scared by his words

-yes…..sorry panda

Said lavi while he got hit again by bookman on the panda costume

-besides……I do not believe Jin is dead

Said bookman and lenalee who still had tears on her eyes looked surprised at bookman so did everyone else

-like you Allen walker the destroyer of time, Jin was another reason I joined the cross team and you should know that since the Yomotsu Hirasaka is actually a test….

Said bookman and this surprised Allen

-a test?

Asked Allen

-if you have the will to live and keep fighting you may escape dead…….that's the purpose of Yomotsu Hirasaka, even so in history only very few people had escaped it and I feel that jin's destiny isn't death yet since he may be fated to face something even more powerful than the earl itself

-something more powerful than the earl!!??

Asked lavi nervously

-the beast is sleeping right now and Jin and the rest of the 10 clans must face it soon……. OKIRA the dragon god and his kirayu clan I just pretended not to know this so I would be surer and now it's clear Jin has to still finish what Zeirax Mirouko wasn't able to finish

Answered bookman surprising everyone there while in that same instant in a black forest full of dead trees Jin walked slowly breathing heavily with his eyes completely white while a gigantic moon with a face on it looked at him

-that's why……he cannot die here

Said bookman smiling at lenalee

**NOTES**

Jin's way to react is different than Allen's so I decided to make him more aggressive in many scenes on this chapter

I hoped I didn't make anyone hate me or hate this fic for switching Allen in the suman incident and ticky micks attacks to Jin

I still need characters so please readers I need a little help the info I need is in chapter 13 if you want to add more its alright if I don't have enough I may take a long time to continue (since I always take my time to create characters even the most simple one)

_**-----------Level Chart-----------**_

_**for now on some chapters will have a chart that shows the power of the characters that appear in this fic depending in what chapter they are their level will change or stay the same since ill be copying dragon ball z I'm not going to be adding them by numbers but in ranks since the warriors who use spirit power have ranks I decided to do it like that. some other ranks may appear later on **_

_**RANKS**_

_**Null: have no power at all or offensive strength **_

_**Level 1: have the same strength as a warrior that only know how to use **_

_**Their hidden power**_

_**Level V: between level 1 and Bronze**_

_**Bronze: have the same strength as a warrior that just unleashed their armor**_

_**BronzeV: between a bronze and silver**_

_**Silver: have the same strength as a warrior who unleashed second level armor **_

_**SilverV: between a silver and gold**_

_**Gold: have the same strength as a warrior that unleashed their third level armor making him one of the strongest humans in the world **_

_**????: unknown **_

_**After Chapter 14 character stats**_

_**------Exorcist---------**_

_**Jin Null?**_

_**Allen Silver**_

_**Kanda Bronze **_

_**Mari Bronze **_

_**Theodore Gold **_

_**Lavi Level 1 **_

_**Lenalee Level 1**_

_**Bookman BronzeV**_

_**Krony Bronze**_

_**Meilin Null**_

_**Kazuki Bronze**_

_**Baian Level 1**_

_**Harry Silver**_

_**Miranda Null**_

_**----AKCM (Anti Kirayu Clan Movement) -----**_

_**Ray Bronze**_

_**Erith Bronze**_

_**Rox Bronze**_

_**Kai BronzeV **_

_**Rita Bronze **_

_**------Noah-------**_

_**Earl ??????**_

_**Road SilverV**_

_**Ticky Mick Gold**_

_**Lulubell SilverV **_

_**Debitto SilverV**_

_**Jasdero SilverV**_


	15. Another roads

Chapter fifteen another roads

On a dark black forest surrounded by fog and black dead trees there was a road and the moon shinned more than any place on the world the half dead jin walked slowly on the road, walking to a destination that would end his life for real but for some reason he stopped and looked at top of him and saw a small light while he walked to another direction on the forest until he reached a lake where he walked towards it and reached to its center where the water covered half of his body and stayed still looking at the light that followed him and his eyes got wide opened when his heart that had the small hole had a black substance inside of it and came out from it the memories came back to him everything was black and purple a man shaped shadow with gold eyes charged towards him while he was using his dark rain against it but he was unaffected and threw a spear

-Xerts!!!

Said Jin whose eyes returned to its normal and the spear on his memories stabbed his chest and entered his heart and he gave a scream so horrible even the drums of an army of billions would be nothing terrifying compared to it and fell to the water

Jin who was spaced out found out that he was drowning and got up slowly and looked around him

-I'm……….alive?

He asked himself looking around him and he remembered all what happened

-if I was in that bamboo thicket how did I end up here?

He asked himself while he walked outside the lake

The place was unknown to him but he didn't put much attention when he remembered that horrible memory he had

-damn you Noah…….you opened a wound that should never have been opened again

Said Jin on his head touching his heart nervously

In a moment Jin was hit by something and he was send flying and hit a tree

-dam you're still alive die Jin!!!!!!!!

Said a voice and Jin saw in front of him a gigantic blade and he barely dodge it

-die!!!!!!!!

Said another voice behind him and he dodge the attack and punched his aggressor and saw it was a man around 19 with red hair and black eyes who was wearing a baby blue armor that had the shape of a fly

-MITHRIL!!!??

Asked Jin surprised while backed away from the two

-damn it our boss was right in sending us to check on you on your path to real dead since he feared you may escape

Said the guy that had around 16 with short blond hair and blue eyes who was wearing a navy blue armor that had the shape of a mammoth but didn't had a head piece or helmet

-path of real dead?

Asked Jin

-we are at Yomotsu Hirasaka you know

Said the fly knight

-Yomotsu……..so I really was going to die

Said Jin

-enough talking we're going to take you to the cliff where you're going to stay dead for real

-you wish

Answered Jin who got himself in fighting position but a pain around his body made it difficult

-I'll get him first!!!!

Said the fly knight who charged towards him

Jin blocked his opponents punch then a kick that targeted his face but he was send flying because of the force of the kick

-I'm the master at kicking

Said the fly knight while he saw how Jin crashed to another tree and jin got up quickly and looked at his opponent with anger while he was surrounded by black aurora scaring the fly knight and jin threw a arrow shaped energy beam but it disappeared before it hit his opponent who was covering himself like a coward and he stated laughing

-my….spirit power…..it's…gone……..

Said Jin who looked at his right fist and the other MITRHIL charged towards him and punch him on the stomach then on the face making him fall to the ground looking at the dark sky

-as I thought his spirit power is gone I batton the silver mammoth knight will send you to your dead

-my spirit power….gone…

Said Jin while he was grabbed from his jacket and he was being pulled by batton

-I wont kill you since I hate to fight someone defenseless……I'll just take you to the cliff so you can rest forever ok?

Asked batton kindly and this surprised Jin a little

-sorry…….but I can't

Answered Jin surprising batton when he got kicked on the back and he let go of him

-it's useless…….you cant fight anymore you aren't worthy of that diamond anymore

Said batton

-shut up!!!!

Answered Jin throwing another black arrow energy beam and batton was able to catch easily with his right hand

Jin was left speechless as he started to back away slowly feeling something he long did felt against an opponent "fear" batton charged ran towards him and punched him again on the stomach then a hit with his right knee on his face sending him to the air and before he hit the ground he grabbed him and smash him on the floor scaring the fly knight

-batton one of the most kindest and sentimental warrior in MITHRIL is fighting like a true man

Said the fly knight surprised

-I didn't even need to use my mammoth blades_-----this guy just as I saw him struggle he made me really angry…..why? Is that the reason he has so many enemies?_

Said batton

jin was now left half dead with blood spilling out of his head he was still conscious and tried to get up but his body got heavy it was impossible to do so he saw how the fly knight walked towards it

-you see!!! You weakling you don't have a chance against us!!!!

He said kicking him many times and played with him making him role towards the lake

-die!!!!

Said the fly knight kicking him to the edge of the lake and blood started to surround jin's body and the only thing he could think of was her and extended his arm towards the moon

-lenalee………….help me….

He whispered and the fly knight heard this

-what did you say!?

Asked the fly annoyed

-lenalee……….lenalee….lenalee…….

He called while tears came out of his eyes

-begging help of a girl how pathetic you are!!!!

Said the fly knight kicking him again while Jin still had his hand extended calling for lenalee

On the ship that headed towards Japan lenalee was outside on the edge of the ship looking at the moon and tears came out of her eyes

-Jin……………please doesn't leave me…

She whispered while she extended her hand towards the moon

Jin somehow heard these words and felt that his damaged heart was being healed and stopped the fly knight's kick with his arms

-what is this!!??

Asked the fly knight annoyed

-I……….can't die……

Said Jin whose aura turned blue

-what is this? His aurora that is black turned blue (see notes)

Asked batton surprised

-you persistent bastard die!!!!!!!

-BURM MY SPIRT POWER!!!!!!!!

Yelled Jin provoking an explosion so powerful that it destroyed the fly knight's armor and he was send flying far and fell on a tree dead

Batton was shocked when he saw Jin's injuries from all those fights open again

-that's right you still have your body here so it's normal to see you like that

Said batton seeing Jin pointing his right fist towards him while he was surrounded by many blue energy

-what are you going to do?

-omaki………sui sen ken….

Said Jin in a low voice while the blue comet hit batton on the chest sending him flying

-damn you!!!!  
said batton furiously who recovered on mid air and pulled out his two giant blades from his back and attacked jin but he was shocked when he saw that jin stopped both blades with his hand

-MOERU !!!!!!!!!!! (burn)

Yelled Jin and batton was shocked when black fire came threw his swords and started to burn his body and let got of Jin

-damn you how can you fight in that condition!!??

-OMAKI RYUU SEI KEN!!!!!!!!!

Answered Jin shooting his meteor punches at batton and received the attacked destroying his entire armor and fell to the ground defeated

-I………I…….did it

Said Jin who fell to the ground while the remaining of his blood was being spilled on the ground but somehow stopped

-what saved me?

He asked himself looking at the lake that was being bathed with the moonlight

-I need to go back….

Said Jin who tried to get up but he was surprised when he heard a sound of someone coming towards him

-defeated those two in that condition…….impressive

said a voice and jin looked up and saw a man who was around his age with long black hair and red eyes who was wearing a green armor that shinned in the moonlight and it had the shape of a dragon with a head piece that had a red diamond and by its sides the Asian dragon's beard colored yellow

-I nataku the double headed dragon knight new general of MITHRIL will kill you

Said the young man who pulled out a pole and on the edge a blue trident came out of it

-how did you……..follow me..?

-followed you here was easily with this armors that protect us from almost every type of habitat even on space

Answered nataku

-man……….I can't take this anymore

Said Jin annoyed who tried to unleash some of his power to his right hand but it was impossible

-so you made those miracles the boss talked about to take down that fallen and my two men since in your condition not even I would have done anything like that

Said nataku smiling at Jin

-you are silver………I'll beat you just like rondo

Answered Jin and this made nataku to get annoyed and kicked him sending him to the air

-let's see if you survive this DRAGON SLASH!!!!!!!

Yelled nataku slashing Jin's chest's with his trident and send him flying far away

-I don't need to do nothing else he will walk to the land of the dead by himself now

Said nataku who left the place leaving his two partners behind

Jin was still falling to the ground but he noticed everything broke into pieces like the glass and he saw he was on the sky falling to the ground where he was last before Ticky Mick almost killed him but he knew that the fall was going to kill him anyway and he closed his eyes but a light came from his right arm and he looked at it surprised

-why is it…….shining?

He asked while he crashed to the ground

-------On the road to Japan----------

On the ship all the exorcist except lenalee were inspecting Allen's innocence on the room they had

-crown clown?

Asked lavi

-Jin named it like that

Answered Allen

-its weird but it fits it

Said Miranda

-how did you get this innocence?

Asked bookman

-well I felt something was wrong on town and I when to check it out but I was attacked by one of the generals of MITRHIL

Answered Allen and this surprised everyone

-I was defeated and Jin came to help me but he lost since he was a gold level warrior and he destroyed my innocence

-he destroyed it?

Asked krony surprised

-yes……..somehow Jin's fighting spirit made my own stronger and It came back to me and turned into its true form

Answered Allen

-maybe because it was never in its true form that it came back this will make a wonderful document

Said bookman on his head

-I decided to keep the name Jin put on my innocence so I can fight in his place

-since you are the strongest of the group now

Said lavi

Outside the ship Anita looked surprised at the ship that was in perfect condition

-I understand now why they're known as god's apostles

Said Anita

-its' only because they were fighting alongside us last night that we were able to survive without them, we would have been annihilated

Answered mahoja looking at the crew working

-but mahoja you kicked an akuma away didn't you? You won me over

Said Anita who giggled

-please don't tease me

Said mahoja blushing

-but still kicking them will not destroy them but for now I'm extremely satisfied

Said mahoja surprising Anita

-after you heard of the general had died, you were like a walking dead, I couldn't do anything for you….but now there is something I can do

Anita smiled at her and hugged mahoja while tears came out of here eyes

-thank you for coming….mahoja

-I'll follow you forever madam

-I'm sorry….

In that moment both heard a sound of something cracking and turned around and saw a window brake from the exorcist's room and this annoyed mahoja and entered furiously with a really scary face

-it was him

Said bookman, krony and Allen pointing at lavi who was shocked by his friends answer

Mahoja looked furiously at lavi cracking her hands scaring him

-I'm sorry Allen didn't want to let me borrow his clown crown coat and accidentally broke the window

Said lavi nervously

-I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Screamed lavi when he saw mahoja's demonic face in front of his

-It's all right!

Said Miranda while lavi in chibi mode hide behind her horrified

Mahoja looked at the window repair itself surprised

-while I'm invoking my innocence real-time is not allowed in the airspace of this ship therefore the ship will be constantly restoring itself to It's very best conditions so around the ship any injuries that either we or the crew bear will heal

Said Miranda

-that's a convenient ability

Said mahoja

-no it isn't….in the end this ability is temporary the only things I have learned at HQ were raising my synchro percentage with the time record and extending my invocation time…if I undo my invocation everything will return to real-time so that' is why you shouldn't overdo yourselves if another battle occurs on this ship your former wounds will return to your body and if they are fatal you will die since my ability cant bring back the dead

-I'll tell my crew about it

Said Anita

-will you be alright?

Asked bookman nervously

-what do you mean?

Asked Miranda

-no matter how I calculate this ship will at least need 5 days to reach Japan are you planning to continue invocating until then?

Asked bookman who somehow had his panda costume on

-that's right you can't sleep if you are invocating

Said Allen nervously

-that's alright not sleeping is a special ability of mine once while I continued to be unemployed and thought how useless I was I didn't sleep in 10 days

Answered Miranda smiling while everyone looked at her nervously

-are we going to be okay?

Asked everyone on their heads

Jin started walking on a road full of ruins of temples and reached to a small lake and looked at his own reflection

-the moon on the sky is white…….while the reflection on the water is black……

He said and he was surprised when he saw the reflection of the water that changed into a sea of ruins and on one of them saw lenalee seated on it

-what is lenalee doing there?

He asked when he saw her with himself dead laying on her legs while she cried

-lenalee……..I don't want to see you crying…..I'm still alive don't worry…..

He said but she didn't listen

-I have to go to her…..

He said but something on the water grabbed him and he was shocked to see himself with his hair reddish black who had his eyes yellow as a cat with many marks on his face

-**you can't go to her**

Said the other to the real Jin

-you!!!!

-**she is mine too**

-no!!!! I have to reach her!!!!!!!!!!

-**that's not your decision to make!!!!!!!!!!!**

-akurouko damn it let go!!!!!

-**lets fight together again Jin**

-no you cause so much pain I won't!!!!!

-**sealing me won't work Jin you must fight with me!!!!!!**

-shut up!!!!!!!!

-**the earl and the Noah will be piece of cake and so does the dragon god and the kirayu come one I want to eliminate all of them so does you **

-I'll do it with my own power!!!

-**what power? You have nothing!!**

Jin opened his eyes and looked surprised when he saw a roof and looked around and saw he was on a bed full of bandages in many parts of his body specially his left hand and got up from his bed

-in any case temporary measures were taken komui

-**thank you really…..**

-you don't have to thank me we weren't the ones who saved him after all

-**yeah I've been expressing my gratitude to god after so long**

-did you really know anything about this? I've met many parasite types, but this is the first time I've seen something like this

Jin looked at his side and saw a weird looking girl with pink hair who had a black beret and weird clothing sleeping on the side of the bed

-**I never thought that he had actually an innocence even less this miracle**

-a miracle eh…what is astonishing is that the will of the innocence is what revived him there was an open hole in Jin's heart that should have killed him however what revived his heart was a small fragment of innocence inside his body it shouldn't have even be able to invoke, yet it substituted itself for his cells and closed up the wound and that's not it he also escaped the Yomotsu

Jin got up from the bed and saw he was wearing only his black jeans and touched his face

-I'm……..alive……but…I'm I happy to be alive?

He asked himself while tears came out of his eyes

-or is it regret?

He asked himself remembering everything that happened to lenalee when she begged to help suman, suman's memories and his dead

-I don't know why………I just can't stop shaking…

He said while he hold his body with both arms

Some time later Wong walked inside the room and saw the girl who was scratching her head

-sorry Wong he left when I didn't noticed it and I thought he wouldn't be able to move with that body I was careless

Said the girl and Wong ran out of the room

Jin arrived to a strange door and tried to push it but he wasn't able to

-no matter how hard you push I won't open

Said a voice of a man and Jin looked at his side and saw him hiding on the shadows

-why are you here?

Asked the man

-why wont it open?

-the guardian deity for this place is behind that door which my great-grand father sealed from the inside is there something you want here?

-not really I was just walking and I found myself here…….is there any way I can open this door?

-instead of trying to open it why not go back? What will you do if you could get through?

-I'll just keep walking……..I need to go to them….

-even in that pathetic position you are in?

-I don't care……….

-you should care since you'll only slow them down

-who are you?

Asked Jin looking at the man who was around his age

-the leader of the Asia branch….in the black order bak-chan

Answered the man who looked Chinese who had blond hair and black eyes and he was wearing a same uniform as komui but it had an Asian style on it since the jacket was way more shorter and the design different

-did you come here to stop me?

-no……I just came to see what you were doing here

-now you know why I'm here……..I can't be here much longer they are in trouble

-I understand Jin mirouko

Said bak who walked towards him

-………………………

-you felt dead this time and I just want to know this…..are you ready to return in the battlefield?

-I have been in worse situations than this one you know

Answered Jin and this made bak chan laugh

-what's so funny?

-komui was right you are strong I thought that you were going to cry or be traumatized little boy but you still have your fighting spirit intact (see notes)

-Like I said before…….I been in worse than this

-ok then would you like to unleash your full potential before you go?

Asked bak and this surprised Jin

-what do you mean?

-wonder why your strength gets really weak when you get injured? Because you supposed to be stronger than that

-can you at least explain?

-well……lets say we found something interesting in you

-like what?

-but first it's cold here so why don't we just…….

Bak-chan heard someone screamed and turned around surprised

-found you, you jerk!!!!!!!

Yelled a girls voice and it was the same weird girl that was on Jin's bed and kicked bak-chan on the face

-how dare you slip out of your hospital room!!!!!!!

She asked annoyed while bak-chan crashed on the wall

-I don't care if you are and exorcist!!! You've got no right to move around as you please in this Asia branch!!! Besides when you wake up you should thank me first bastard!!!!

Yelled the girl and Jin got a little nervous

-I was the one that dragged you here from that bamboo thicket after you escaped that land of Yomotsu!!!!!

-why did you end up kicking the great me for!!???

Asked bak-chan furiously while he was bleeding from the head and nose

-the great?

Asked Jin on his head with a drop of sweat on his forehead

-go on thank me you black haired weird spiky hair boy!!!!

Said the girl angry putting her finger at Jin

-BITCH DON'T IGNORE ME!!!!!!

Yelled bak-chan furiously while Wong appeared and grabbed him before he attacked her and Jin noticed something on his right eye and touched the bandaged

-I can feel my eye now

He said while he removed the patch and he was able to open his other black pearl eye and the girl blushed a little when he saw his both black pearl eyes

-Thanks for helping me_---------"did she called me black haired weird spiky hair boy?"_

Said Jin giving her a smile and her face got more red

-her name is "fou" she is the guard of the Asia branch and I'm Wong bak-sama's assistant

Said wong

-thanks…….for helping me…I'm really thankful

Said Jin to the three and they were surprised by his action

Some time later the four walked around the Asia branch and Jin who had his black t-shirt on now was surprised at how big it was looking at all the personnel working

-is it underground?

Asked Jin surprised

-yeah it has been growing since it was built

Answered bak-chan

-try not to get lost mirouko there was a guy long ago who was lost for 2 weeks and died of starvation

Said fou surprising Jin

-I didn't knew the personnel here were so stupid

Answered Jin laughing and this made the three get angry at him

-JIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Shouted a voice and Jin recognized it and it was meilin who ran to him and hugged him

-meilin?

Asked Jin surprise looking at her exorcist uniform that was exactly like lenalee's

-the recent attacks on exorcist and finders had kept meilin here at the branch

Said Wong at Jin

-do you know each other?

Asked bak-chan

-yeah he was with the group that found out I had a innocence

Answered meilin

-have they forged you a weapon?

Asked Jin

-yeah here it is

Answered meilin showing a black gauntlet that had a little crystal ball on the middle

-by spinning the crystal ball I can predict the future and see the opponent's attacks before they do them

Said meilin

-incredible can you show my future fast?

Asked Jin kindly and she smiled at him

-sure

Answered meilin who spin the little crystal ball and it started to glow and she looked surprised at the visions of Jin's future

-what's wrong?

Asked Jin

-you………….are going to get married young

She said and Jin was surprised

-wow really!!??? With who??

Asked Jin exited

-well……..I can't tell you since I'll ruin the surprise

She answered smiling at him

-stop the idle chatter and get in

Said bak-chan when they arrived to a big door and Jin saw how big it was the room

-here we will start your special training

Said bak to Jin and he was surprised

-ok can you tell me now what's going on?

-Jin…….what would you do if you knew that……..you are a compatible with the innocence?

Asked bak-chan surprising Jin

-what do you mean?

-you are a parasite type exorcist Jin

Answered bak-chan and this left Jin totally surprised

-how did……..

-wonder how you survived that wound? It was the innocence inside you healed you and saved your life

-that's………unexpected

Said Jin nervously

-that's the reason of your power being unstable

Said Wong

-you haven't invocated you weapon even once on your life and your spirit power has been suppressed by it

Said bak-chan

-you know of the spirit power?

Asked Jin to bak-chan

-yes the Asia branch has being investigating about it since a long time and the reason why we want to help you is because you're the first exorcist to have both innocence and spirit power

He answered

-impressive

Said Jin

-well invocate if you do you will not only get extra boost because of the innocence your real power will be unleashed

Said bak-chan

-so that means…..I may had a chance to defeat MITHRIL and the Noah's

Said Jin

-you are powerful indeed……we saw your battle against MITHRIL on the other world using some golems and you in a extremely bad condition defeated two silver ranked warriors when you haven't unleashed a bronze yet maybe the innocence it's another reason why you haven't being able to unleashed it

-that power I sometimes unleashed……..it's not mine….

Answered Jin and this surprised everyone there

-anyways…..we should begin

Said bak-chan and in that moment three young scientists Rikei the tallest and the leader of the three, roufa the only girl and shifu entered

-what are you doing here why aren't you working?

Asked bak-chan

-come on let us observe since we've just joined the organization so we haven't had a chance to take a look at innocence it's also necessary for our future studies as scientists

Answered Rikei

-where is that exorcist boy?

Asked roufa and looked at Jin

-hi nice to meet you I'm Jin

Said Jin giving her his usual smile and in that moment when she saw his black pearl eyes she fell in love

-well then should we start?

-ok……I'll try bak

Answered Jin who walked towards the middle and extended his right arm

-innocence…..activate

Said Jin while a small light glow from his hand but it immediately disappeared

-what the hell!? So it's true

Said Jin surprised

-come on give it more power you think I'll just appear out of nowhere?

Asked fou

-ok ok………….innocence activate!!

Said Jin who tried to burn his spirit power and the light turned even brighter but it disappeared

-Again_--------"my spirit power is gone!!!"_

Said Jin while he tried to invocate again

-----------Hours later---------

-INVOKATE DAMMIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Yelled Jin while it slowly made progress but everyone knew it wasn't enough

-Jin I think is enough

Said bak-chan worried

-I……….SAID INVOKATE INNOCENCE!!!!!!!!!

Yelled Jin while the light covered the entire place and everyone was surprised when they started to float around the place

-is it working!!??

Asked fou surprised

Some seconds later everyone fell to the ground and saw Jin who was surprised even if didn't work

-That was………my strength?

Asked Jin who was trembling

-Jin?

Asked bak nervously

-just for an instant………I felt a power…….my real power….

Said Jin

-can you compare it?

Asked meilin

-Well…….lets just say that it's really powerful_------powerful than that……..hehe take that akurouko_

-is your innocence has to do with gravity control?

Asked bak

-I don't know I saw everything floating like if there was no gravity but my arm felt differently………warm

Answered Jin

-are you going to keep up training?

Asked Wong

-a little……..I'll think a way to unleash it

Answered Jin

In a place close to the HQ many level 2 and higher akuma alongside three men walked towards the cliff

-do he have to climb this?

Asked the one who was around age 40 wearing small glasses a tuxedo and a big hat and his skin was bronze and had crosses on his forehead like the Noah

-you're getting old kimy

said another one who was around 19 with yellow eyes and black hair who was wearing a same tuxedo as kimy but it was white and didn't had a hat and had the same skin and markings that peyro

-shut up peyro

Answered kimy furiously

-I didn't knew that the earl would had send 3 Noah to look for the general cloud and sokaro

said the last one who was extremely tall and thin around the age of 34 who had short black hair as same as his eyes who was who was wearing a brown tuxedo and had the bronze skin and cross markings on his forehead

-you think that we should fist send the akuma thin kora?

Asked peyro

-sure why not

Answered kora while many akuma headed towards the HQ

-----------On HQ-------------

The akuma arrived at the gate while the gatekeeper screamed

-is this supposed to be a gatekeeper?

Asked one of the akuma

-no……………he is just the watcher I am the real gatekeeper

Answered a voice and the akuma looked everywhere

-who is it!!??

Asked one of the akuma

-since when akuma are afraid of a human?

Asked the same voice

-WHO THE FUCK IS IT!!!???

-shut up already

answered the same voice and the Noah still far were surprised to see a gigantic tornado sending all the akuma flying and in a instant cut to pieces

-wow………and they were supposed to be level 1 and 2 but they were killed in an instant

Said kora

-oh well send the second wave they are more than 200 akumas

Answered peyro annoyed while a gigantic swarm of akumas headed towards the HQ

Inside the HQ all the science department looked at the screens

-damn we are being attacked

Said reever

-squad leader inform all exorcist inside about this

Ordered komui

kazuki, Baian and Harry arrived to the gates where they saw how many akuma were being defeated by a young man who had short spiky light blue hair (like cloud from FF7) light blue eyes and he was wearing a white robe with a black t-shirt that matched the color of his pants and shoes and wore a yin and yang necklace

-who are you?

Asked Baian

-so your back at last gatekeeper kaze masahide

Said kazuki to the young man while he cut a level 2 akuma with his crescent moon staff

-I was out for a while doing the same thing as always

Answered kaze

-cool now you can help us with these guys

-I came here first you know

Answered kaze annoyed

-oh well ready guys?

Asked kazuki to his team

-Innocence activate BREAKER!!!

-Innocence activate CRAZY TOP!!!!

-Innocence activate WEREWOLF!!!

Kaze was surprised to see Harry turning himself into a werewolf and felt that his power was the strongest among the four of them (see notes)

-let's get these stupid akumas

Said kazuki who attacked three level 2 akuma with his ball with chain anti-akuma weapon destroying them

Baian threw his top at many level 1 akuma who were shooting at the entrance and the top that had many blades cut the akuma in pieces in a matter of seconds (see Notes)

-how many kazuki?

Asked Harry who dodge the attacks from many akuma

-12!!!!!

Answered kazuki destroying seven level 2 akuma

-oh yeah how about this!!!  
Answered Harry who charged towards a swarm of akuma and in a matter of seconds they were destroyed

-45

Said Harry making kazuki get annoyed

-oh yeah? How about this I'll show you my new technique

Answered kazuki who started to spin his chain at a fast speed

-LAVI I WAS PLANNING TO USE THIS ON YOU WHEN YOU RETURNED BUT OH WELL TAKE THIS AKUMA!!!!!!!!

Yelled kazuki

---------On the ship where cross team headed towards Japan-------

Lavi scratched his hair while he was writing files with bookman

-what's wrong lavi?

Asked bookman

-its funny I just thought someone mentioned me

Answered lavi

--------Back on HQ-------------

Kazuki threw his ball with chain at a swarm of akuma that headed towards them but for their surprised the ball multiplied making thousands of them appear and destroyed all of the akuma

-67 jajaja like my new RAIN BREAKER technique??!!!

-bitch

-AEOLOS WIND!!!!!!!!!!!

Yelled kaze who threw a gigantic tornado at a swarm of akuma that surrounded him and they were destroyed

-79

Said kaze and this annoyed kazuki and Harry

-no one told you that you could play!!!!

-just because your losing doesn't mean you have to cry like girls

Answered kaze laughing

-while you're playing around our other friends need help they called an emergency signal from my golem

Said Baian annoyed

-ok Baian stay here and protect the gate…………and that crybaby

Ordered kazuki looking at the gatekeeper (the gate) who was crying

On the other side of the HQ

Kaze and the other two were shocked when they saw how four exorcist were laying dead on the ground and another one was being shocked to dead by kimy

-let him go!!!

Said kazuki

-ok as you please

Answered kimy breaking the neck of his victim and kazuki was enraged seeing this

-well five exorcist down and three more have come

Said kora

-perfect lets chose who we will kill

Answered peyro

-then will play destroying the eight innocence

said kimy

-you wish the old man is mine

Said kazuki who looked at kimy

-the stupid one is mine

Answered kaze who looked at peyro and this made a vein pop out from his forehead

-then the thin one is mine

Said harry who walked towards kora

On Japan Ticky Mick who didn't have his hat and jacket on was walking around the streets found road who was eating a lollipop

-so you're here Ticky

Said road

-it's impressive…………that Jin mirouko

-you mean that you were able to kill him so easily?

Asked road who sounded a little sad

-nah its not that……..is the way he acted before he died

Answered Ticky who removed his shirt and reveled his chest full of holes and this surprised road

-did he…..

-his two attacks damaged me some hours later……….that Jin guy was really a threat

Answered Ticky who started bleeding from his mouth and fell to the ground on his knees and in that same moment the guardian of Ticky's list tried to erase Jin's name but he wasn't able to

NOTES

When I'm writing this fic I usually listen to Saint Seiya music and I get really inspired by it (has one of the best surround sounds in all anime) maybe that's why Jin can sometimes defeat his enemies more powerful than him with only his will to fight just like the main characters in the SS series

Jin aurora change to two colors black and blue because of the struggle between himself since he controls darkness and he is actually someone on the light side his strength is unstable making his power unable to use at his 100 percent right even if wings appear is the sign of him that he reached the limit of his strength

Yomotsu Hirasaka is the land before entering the underworld in Saint Seiya I made it different in D gray man since I needed a place outside the real world so Jin would recover himself and escape dead

As I said before the events may be the same but Jin reacts differently to the situations than Allen

I don't know why but since I like werewolf's I think that's the reason I accidentally made Harry the most powerful exorcist on kazuki's group

Baian innocence was inspired by beyblade since I was planning to give him a yo-yo before but a top that cuts enemies in pieces is better

I hope you liked this chapter I hope you can still give me your characters since I barely was able to put the only one I received from the readers (kaze masahide)


	16. Battle at home

Chapter sixteen Battle at home

-----On the HQ-------

Harry looked how his opponent kora pulled out two gigantic swords

-that thin and you can carry such weight?

Asked harry

-it's impressive I never thought there where exorcist that were monsters

Said kora smiling at harry

-you'll pay for what you did to my friends

-come and try to beat me if you can

Answered kora who charged towards harry and attacked him with both swords but harry dodge them and he decided to attack with his claws but kora dodge the attack and stabbed harry on his arm but the blade passed like if it was a ghost still harry felt pain

-my swords destroy the souls instead of the body exorcist

Said kora smiling like a maniac while he extended his other hand to the air ready to strike harry but he moved quickly and attacked kora on the chest with his claws leaving marks on it and kora screamed of pain and harry backed away

-jajajajaja wonderful attack but………

Harry was surprised when he saw how the damaged he caused to the Noah closed

-what the hell??!!!

-that's all? I expected more from you i'm the noah of healing you need more than that to injure me

Said kora who charged towards him attacking harry many times and all he could do was dodge them

-what's wrong little puppy that's all you can do?

Asked kora who stabbed harry on both legs and he fell to the ground

-what is it? You don't like to die with your body clean from injuries? Don't you think is better like that?

-I won't die!!!

Answered harry who slashed again at kora but this time he slash him many times and as last time kora regenerated but the damaged was more so it took more time to heal and harry seeing this smiled and attacked with all his speed that was almost as fast as lenalee making a lot of damaged to kora

-damn it you found my weakness but you fell to my trap!!!  
Said kora while harry slashed again but this time his arms where stuck inside kora's body and he started slashing harry many times with both swords and harry could only receive all the attacks while his spirit was being killed

-die exorcist!!!!!

-fur spikes!!!!!!

Yelled harry and kora was damaged by the fur of harry that turned into spikes and backed away

-wow I never expected that

Said kora smiling while his wounds started to close even slowly and some were unable to heal

-now……….I see your weakness you can't……. regenerate all the time since you get weaker ………

Said harry smiling who could barely stand

-but still I am a Noah I'm stronger than you

-I may transform into a werewolf but I'm better than the ones in the stories

Said harry whose fur turned to metal

-WTF!!???

-metal fur

Said harry who charged towards his opponent

-still that wont protect you from my swords

-oh really?

Asked harry whose metal fur turned yellow

-what is that?

-metal fur + spirit fur

Answered Harry while he got inside kora

-WHAT IS THIS!!!!!!!!!??????

-with my metal fur that protects me from any physical attack and gives me extra boost and my spirit fur that pass through anything now I'm inside of you and break you from the core

-NO STOP!!!!!!!!!

Kora was horrified when he saw wounds open from inside his body until he was broke into pieces and harry came out exhausted turning back to a human

-my wounds……….they where worse than I thought

Said harry who fell to the ground

Kazuki was dodging the attacks from kimy who had tears on his eyes

-why crying all the sudden!!??

Asked kazuki surprised while he blocked a punch from kimy with his chain

-you guys killed my brother kora it's so sad!!!  
Cried kimy while kazuki heard this with a big drop of sweat on his forehead

-yeah so?

-YOU BLACK HEART EXORCIST!!!! YOU DON'T HAVE FEELINGS!!!!!!

-dude……….your the ones who go around and kill people we save them we have feelings you have black hearts

-SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!!

Cried kimy who was crying rivers from his eyes

-this dude is worse than the gatekeeper

Said kazuki on his head

-I'm the Noah of poison you should die for you incompetence...

Said kimy

-poi…………….OH SHIT!!!!!!!

Said kazuki who backed away from him

-I thought you would be slower

Kazuki looked around kimy some little gray particles surrounded him

-what is that?

Asked kazuki

-die with my hard fragrance

Answered kimy while the particles headed towards kazuki

-these are solid particles not made out of gas

Said kazuki who protected himself using his chain as spirals that surrounded all his body repelling the particles

-impressive but you must keep a great distance and that defensive move all the time or else you'll die but still you wont win by that

-he is right I can't stay like this forever

Said kazuki on his head while he started spinning his chain and threw it against kimy but he easily dodge by moving to his right and this surprised kazuki

-what!!??

-to slow

Said kimy who disappeared and reappeared behind him and kazuki breathed some of the particles and backed away from kimy

-to late you already inhaled some of my poison that will go strait to your heart and damage and of course I'll be your dead

Said kimy while kazuki started to feel pain around his body

-damn it!!!

Said kazuki spitting blood from his mouth

-I should just kill you now its disgusting seeing someone die slowly

Said kimy who grabbed him from the neck and pull him to the air

-I won't lose…….

-still bigmouth? Die already exorcist

Said kimy annoyed but he saw kazuki smile

-what is it!!??

-you lost

Answered kazuki while for his surprised thousands of ball with chains appeared from the sky

All of the ball and chains fell on both of them and kazuki got out completely injured and he barely was able to walk

-I can make my chain go and teleport anywhere and plus my rain breaker technique falling on you its something that really hurts

Said kazuki while he fell to the ground while blood came out of his body but for his surprise kimy got out from the thousands of chains completely injured but he was still standing

-you can't kill me with that!!!  
Said kimy who walked towards kazuki

-shit…….the fragrance………it's…

Kimy stopped and this surprised kazuki when he saw that kimy's skin started to turn black and he was screaming

-the innocence!!!!! It's spreading on my body!!!!

Screamed kimy who started to turn into dust

-hehe………at least…..I won…..

Said kazuki while he slowly closed his eyes

_It would have been great if we were able to have a final fight………Lavi_

Kaze looked at his friends who were on the ground nervously

-you better not die yet

Said kaze while he dodge a fire ball

-kid you better not underestimate me peyro the noah of the "blaze"

-well you seem strong but like I saw two of you are already dead

-I'm way stronger than them and I can take care of everything here alone

Answered peyro while kazuki touched his staff with his finger and the staff started to glow

-what is this?

Asked peyro

-innocence level 2 activate

Answered kaze while his weapon was surrounded by electricity

-power up huh?

Asked peyro whose right arm turned into a metal dragon head and this surprised kaze

-burn exorcist

Said peyro who shot a fire ball from the dragon head

-THOR HAMMER!!!!!!!!!

Peyro looked how kaze hit the ground with his staff and electric waves came out of it destroying the fire ball and it headed towards him

-pathetic

Said peyro who stabbed his dragon to the ground and provoked a gigantic blaze of fire that surrounded all the area and it extinguished seconds later and saw that kaze wasn't there anymore and only his staff

-as expected you got burned alive so easily

Said peyron laughing while he looked at Baian fighting against many akuma

-oh well one left before the generals

peyron walked towards Baian but for his surprised someone kicked him on the face and the first thing he saw was kaze's staff hitting him

-you think I was going to die that easy?

Asked kaze while he backed away

-that hurt………oh right that was an innocence

Said peyron

-THOR RAGE!!!!!

-you seem to love that thor

Said peyron laughing but then he looked at the sky and lighting fell on top of him and he screamed of the pain and fell to the ground injured

-thor is the thunder god from the Norse mythology

Answered kaze

-fuck you exorcist!!!

Yelled peyron giving kaze the finger and this surprised him

-WTF?

-you heard me F-U-C-K-Y-O-U EXORCIST!!!!!!!!

-stop bitching Noah or my staff will beat the crap out of you

-your faith on that bitch staff of yours

-no as much as your mama

-WHAT DO YOU SAY!!!!!????

-I SAID YOUR MAMA IS SO FRIKKING FAT THAT SHE COULD FEED THE WHOLE WORLD WITH HER FAT!!!!!

-OH YEAH!!!?? YOUR MAMA IS SO FAT WHEN I FELL FROM A BULDING AND FALL ON TOP OF HER I SAID THAT'S NO PILLOW IT'S YOUR MAMA!!!!!!

-YOUR MAMA IS SO OLD HER SOCIAL SECURITY NUMBER IS 1!!!!!!!!

-OH YEAH!!!?? YOUR MAMA IS SO STUPID WHEN SHE WAS ON THE BATHROOM AND SAW THE TOILEN SHE SAID HOLLY SHIT FREE CHOCOLATE!!!!!!

-YOUR MAMA IS SO UGLY EVEN MICHAEL JACKSON LOOKS MORE BEUTIFULL!!!!!!!!!!

-BITCH YOUR MAMA IS SO UGLY EVEN THE EARL GETS SCARED SEEING HER!!!!!

-THE EARL IS YOUR MAMA!!!!!!!!!

-FUCK YOU EXORCIST DIE WITH MY BLAZE OF FURY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-THUNDER METEOR!!!!!!!!!!

Both attacks crashed provoking a gigantic explosion and the two came out of it and start attacking each other on mid air with their weapons and kicks

-you are good exorcist!!!

Said peyro who kicked kaze on the face sending him to the ground but he fell on his feet

-THUNDER METEOR!!!!!

Yelled kaze who shot countless thunder balls at peyro

-that's all you have!!??

Asked peyro who dodge the attacks and shot a tornado of fire from his dragon head hitting kaze leaving him on the ground half dead

-big mouth making fun of my mama

Said peyro who walked towards kaze who got up slowly

-it's useless you won't beat me

Said peyron

-even if you break all my body ill still defeat you

Answered kaze

-again big mouth!!!  
said peyro furiously throwing a punch at kaze who dodge it by jumping but peyro followed him and kicked him on the stomach sending him to the ground and kaze tried to get but peyro shot thousands of fire strings from the dragon head sending kaze even farther towards the edge of the cliff

-kaze I'll throw you from the cliff

Said peyro grabbing kaze from the neck and pulled him towards the edge

-I must thank you peyro

Answered kaze smiling at his opponent

-what?

Asked peyro when he saw how kaze grabbed his dragon arm and he was being electrified by kaze's hands

-but you don't have your anti-akuma weapon!!!!

-you underestimate me peyro take this THOR FIST OF GLORY!!!!!!!!!

Answered kaze throwing full of electricity to peyro who received the attack provoking a giant explosion and inside of it kaze punched peyron on the chest

-this power is different as before!!!!!!!!!!

Yelled peyro who was send flying and fell to the ground dead

-he….was powerful but I won………

Said kaze who fell to the ground unconscious

The akuma looked at the explosion and felt that heir master's life disappeared and decided to run away

-we won?

Asked Baian

-at what price

answered Komui who came out of the gates

-komui-san what do you mean?

Baian looked around and found the bodies of five exorcist and his friends laying half dead

-we need to take them inside hurry

Ordered komui to some personnel of the order

--------hours later----------

komui was on the phone with bak-chan in his office

-**so you managed to repel the attack from the noahs**

-we lost five exorcist bak

**-I know but it was a miracle to defeat 3 Noahs **

-thank kazuki and the others for that by the way how is Jin-kun doing?

-**he is doing the best he can……..but he is still unable to invocate**

-I see……..the boy can be quite brash, so look after his health for him bak-chan

-head officer komui!!!

Called reever who got inside komui's office and komui just turned around and looked at the captain of the science department

-general's cloud and sokaro have returned

Said reever

-I'll call you later bak-chan

Said komui who hang up

In the altar inside HQ general cloud the one female from the four generals looked at the cross of the order while tears came out of her eyes

-my students have already been cremated……..its just as well……now that you've turned to ash you no longer need to bear the cross on your shoulders

She said while her little monkey on her shoulder looked at her making a weird sound

-they were all bunch of loser dogs I have nothing to say to them

Answered general sokaro the man who was extremely buffed and wore a gigantic metal mask that had a cross on the forehead

-general cloud nine, general winter's sokaro the head generals are waiting

Said komui who came to them

--------------On the Asian branch-----------------

-INVOKATE!!!!!!

Yelled Jin but the light was so strong he was send flying to a wall

-damn it failed again!!

Said Jin on his head

-I can't get it!! Why the hell when I feel I can invocate it doesn't? Does it have some kind of trick? I can't waste time here

Said Jin who started to remember that dream about lenalee who was crying in those ruins

-I can't get that dream about lenalee out of my mind…..I don't want to see her suffering she must know I'm alive but I have to hurry first

Said Jin who couldn't take lenalee's expression of suffering out of his head

-I'M NOT GOING TO GIVE UP ILL INVOCATE MY INNOCENCE!!!!

Said Jin who got up and his head hit bak-chan's chin sending him to the floor

-what the!!??? Bak are you alright!!??

Asked Jin nervously and saw how bak-chan got up and he was bleeding from the nose and mouth like a river

-it hurts!!!!

-sorry I was thinking about something I didn't knew you were here

Said Jin

-take a fucking break already you haven't sleep for 2 days!!!

-but!!

Jin noticed all the files that bak-chan had on his hands before he hit him on the floor

-I'm sorry I made I mess of your data file……….

Jin had his eyes wide open when he saw that they were actually pictures of lenalee in many poses and she always looked cute

-wha…….wh.a…a.a.a..a.the….

-AAAAAAA DON'T LOOK!!!!

Said bak who nervously grabbed the pictures and Jin looked at him surprised

-bak……..

_**-I'm not a stalker…….I'm absolutely positively not a stalker**_

Said bak in a really creepy voice trembling in fear

-...you like lenalee?

Asked Jin to bak who got even more nervous and Jin just giggled

-what are you laughing about!!??

-nah it's nothing……but its kinda funny that I always respect people like you and komui and I'll always be grateful you for saving me but…….

Bak was starting to get scared when he saw Jin's kind expression turning into an evil one

-BUT STALKING MY BEAUTIFUL AND PRECIOUS LENALEE I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!!!!!!!!!!!

Yelled Jin furiously who had a gigantic black flames on both hands and his devil eyes activated horrifying bak

-wait!!!!!! What are you talking about!!!????

-BAK!!!!!!!! YOU'RE SO DEAD NOW FOR DOING THAT TO MY GIRL!!!!!!!

-YOUR GIRL!!??? WAIT PLEASE FORGIVE ME I DIDN'T KNEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Cried bak and Jin looked at him with his demonic face for a moment and changed back to his normal face

-ok I forgive you

Answered Jin smiling at bak

-really?

-sure……………AFTER YOU TAKE THIS KAJI KURAI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Yelled Jin using his attack on bak who screams of pain were heard in all the branch

I hoped you liked this chapter that wasn't as long as I thought it was going to be (it had some comedy on really serious scences but thats how d gray man is (i guess...) please review and tell me how its going

**NOTES**

i beg you people to give me your characters (the info i need is on chapter 13 but you can add if you want) i cant continue my story that well because of it save me please (sounding all dramatic) if not i'll take more time not because i want to but i need to create characters and i take long time


	17. Our war game Heirs Vs MITHRIL

Chapter seventeen our war game Heirs Vs MITHRIL

It was around 2 of the morning close to Athens Greece ray alongside rox and erith were looking at the famous ruins

-MITRHIL main base is over there?

Asked rox

-yeah that's their main base we destroy it and the rest of the generals and the leader and we win

Answerer ray

-Three more heirs will come and aid us

Said erith

-who?

Asked ray

-Andy, Rita and kai too but……

-but what?

-kai was ambushed by MITRHIL in Alaska and he is still there fighting against a commander

-damn it then we are only five……..and Jin is…..

-he'll be alright ray

Said rox

-I know…….I hope he would fight with us but right now he may be already dead

-oh well lets just hope he comes

-you are not worried?

-why should I? I'm supposed to be the anti-social of the 10 heirs

-hey look what we found

Said a voice behind them and it was a group of MITRHIL

-only bronze MITRHIL?

Asked rox smiling

-hey aren't those the guys from the 10 clans?

Asked one of the MITRHIL

-yeah we are so what?

Asked ray pulling out his sword but he was surprised to see how the MITRHIL soldiers were being swallowed by a black shadow under them

-so you come at last

said erith looking at the man who was wearing a gray jacket that had a hood that covered all his face showing only his yellow eyes blue jeans, shoes and had one a gauntlet exactly like jin's but it was completely black and had a yellow diamond on the hand

-Andy the heir of the kage clan

Said ray who looked at Andy who removed his hood and revealed a young man around 18 with long black spiky hair with red eyes

-don't forget about me

answered a girl voice and everyone looked at little sakura flowers falling from the sky and a girl around 16 years old who had short black hair almost like meilin's hairstyle green eyes and she was wearing a pink mandarin Chinese uniform with short sleeves a long black pants and black shoes and had a gauntlet like Andy colored white and a pink diamond on the hand appeared in front of them

-hi Rita Sakura

Said ray

-so now we are five

Said rox

-look what I brought

Said Rita pulling out a box and it had two gauntlets and a collar

-that's for us?

Asked ray putting on his new silver with yellow gauntlet

-it feels more powerful

Said rox looking at his blue with red gauntlet

-does it add more power to our attacks?

Asked Erith putting on the black collar that had two white wings at the sides of the diamond (she doesn't use a glove she uses a collar)

-yea and it was made all by me since my old man its kinda sick

Answered Rita

-let's hope they work

Said ray laughing and this annoyed Rita

-I send one to Jin and it worked perfectly

Answered Rita and everyone was silenced

-what?

-Rita…………Jin is dead

Answered ray and this left Rita speechless

-------On the Asian branch---------

Jin was sleeping on a room that bak gave him so he could rest after taking a long time trying to invocate but then he started to feel pain on his eyes and he woke up

-damn it again!!??

Asked Jin who got up from the bed while blood came out of his eyes

-FUCK!!!!!! Why the hell I'm the only one of the 10 clans who has fucking curses that hurt like shit!!!!!!!!!???

Asked Jin falling to the ground

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On the ship that headed towards Edo Allen was walking around the ship and arrived to a room and for curiosity opened it and saw that was completely dark

-Allen it's that you?

Asked lenalee in a very sweet tone and Allen was surprised

-should I turn on the lights?

-sure………

Allen looked for the switch for some seconds and when he turn it on and saw her seated on the bed holding something black on her arms

-you alright?

Asked Allen but she didn't answer

-isn't it funny?

-huh?

Allen looked at what she was holding and saw it was a male exorcist uniform just like Allens

-lenalee………

-they had one for Jin……..it would look really good on him

She said who giggled a little

-I should have looked for him sooner……..I would have helped him fight that Noah…….

-its alright…………I feel that he is in a better place now………..in a place where he doesn't have to fight anymore…he suffered a lot in his life more than any of us…..

-but lenalee he can still come back

-I know……….but he hasn't come back yet……

-he will lenalee believe a little bit m…….

-I CANT WAIT!!!!!!!!!

-lenalee?

-DON'T YOU SEE HE HASN'T COME BACK YET!!!??? HE DID WHEN HE FOUGHT AGAISNT THAT GENERAL WHEN I BEGGED HIM TO COME BACK BUT HE DIDN'T!!!!!!

-lenalee but he…..

-ITS ALL MY FAULT I SHOULDN'T HAVE LEFT HIM I SHOULD HAD DONE THINGS FASTER HE WOULD BE STILL HERE AS CHEERFULL AS ALWAYS!!!!! BUT NO……...he won't ever show his smile again……..

Allen now knew why lavi got so mad at lenalee she wasn't acting right she was getting really annoying for him and started to get angry too

-Jin is dead and……….

-SHUT UP ALREADY!!!!

Answered Allen furiously and this surprised lenalee

-WHY CANT YOU STOP FEELING SO GUILTY WHEN IT WASN'T YOUR FAULT!!!???

-because I…….

-WHAT IS MAKING YOU FEEL SO GUILTY WHY YOU CRY LIKE THAT!!??? WHY DO YOU SUFFER THIS!!??? I DON'T UNDERSTAND!!!!

-you……..don't understand me…

She answered and Allen was surprised to see tears coming out of her eyes

-lenalee……….I'm…sorry….

Said Allen looking at lenalee who was crying and hankosha looked at this under the bed

-you better come back idiot

Said hankosha on his head

------------On the Asia branch-----------------

Two days later Jin was on the hot springs inside the branch relaxing after many tries to invocate his innocence

-gravity………..no gravity…….what does it mean?

He asked himself while he thought about the situation

-hey Jin

Called fou and this surprised him

-what are you doing here? This is the men's area

-I know I just came to talk to you

-sure when I dress up since it feel kinda uncomfortable like this

-it won't take long…….want me to train with you so you can activate your innocence faster?

Jin hearing this thought about it for a moment

-sorry but……..I don't think fighting will activate my innocence since I feel…………

-feel what?

-that is trying to tell me how to invocate it but I…….don't quite understand

-does the zero gravity had to do with it?

-gravity…………when I forced to invocate it forces to remove all the gravity around it so I'll invocate but it doesn't……………………

-what does that mean?

Asked fou while Jin looked at the sky since the place didn't had a roof and looked at the night sky for some seconds

-needs………..I GOT IT!!!!!!!!!

Said jin who got up and fou's face was completely red when he saw (you know what) and jin seeing this immediately got inside the water again with his face red

-sorry-------_"wait she is not human so I don't have to worry much"_

Said Jin who was scratching his hair

-it's……okay…

---------Some minutes later----------

bak who was with meilin on his office looked at the door open and saw It was jin who had his exorcist uniform on (the old one)

-bak I got it

Said Jin and this surprised both of them

-really?!

Asked meilin exited

-how?

Asked bak

-well bak I found out about the zero gravity the innocence was telling me something

-what was it?

-to invocate it needs a place where there is no gravity at all since when it was forcing itself to invocate it tried to removed the gravity but it wasn't enough maybe because of my spirit power being almost completely suppressed after almost dying

-but on this planet everywhere has gravity

-yeah but…………outside it doesn't

Answered Jin and this surprised bak

-you mean…….

-do you guys have a spaceship?

Asked Jin

-you are going to space to release your innocence that's insane!!!!

-I know bak but that's the only way

-ok we do have one………will launch tomorrow

Answered bak but then he saw a red right pointing on Jin's head

-look out!!!!

Said bak to Jin who dodge a bullet and a man with a brown armor and had a hunter's hat appeared behind them

-don't tell me MITRHIL

Said Jin

-die mirouko!!!!!!!

Said the MITRHIL who pointed his rifle at Jin

-OMAKI RYUU SEI KEN!!!!!!!!!

Yelled Jin who used his attack that was really weak but for his surprised the MITHRIL soldier was defeated

-what the hell?!

Asked Jin while he saw the half dead MITRHIL laugh

-my boss heard the conversation with my communicator you are not going to space mirouko he'll send warriors to stop you

Answered the man before he died

-so he was just used………damn it!!

Said Jin annoyed

-I understand we will launch immediately

Said bak and Jin noticed something

-wait where is meilin?

Asked Jin while he saw a letter on the floor

-what is this?

Asked Jin who read it

-_**If you are reading this right now you may now know that the girl exorcist is gone since you were stupid enough not to notice me when you defeated my warrior I took her away if you want her back you should come to our base and have a little rematch before your friends from the 10 clans die **_

_**----nataku-----**_

-fuck!!!

Said Jin who destroyed the letter

-we better start preparing or else I'll be late

Said bak and he was surprised to see Jin who was laughing

-Jin?

-its funny……..the Noah will have to wait……MITHIRIL will fall tonight…..will finish our little war game

-let's hope you are right about your innocence

----------On Greece------------

On the ruins of Athens some MITHRIL warriors were guarding the entrance to their base

-you heard about the rumors?

Asked one of the guards to another

-what is it?

-I head some of the 10 heirs will come and attack us

-what!!?? Then why are our defenses so low?!!!

-beca…..

-where already here!!!!!!!!

Answered ray who cut the two guards with his sword destroying their armors and fell to the ground defeated while the alarm activated

-lets go!!!!

Said rox while Erith, Rita and Andy appeared behind ray and many MITRHIL warriors started appearing from everywhere

-MITHRIL tonight is your end

Said ray smiling at his enemies while one of them who was around 14 that had brown long hair and blue eyes who was wearing a golden armor that had the shape of a golden tiger

-you are only five we are one thousand how do you think low levels like you will beat us if you don't even have armors?

Asked the young man

-a general?

Asked rox a little surprised to see it was a younger than them and he was already a gold level

-Seba the gold tiger the one who tried many times to kill me and Rita

Said Andy

-and he said we don't have armors………

Said ray

All the MITHRIL warriors were surprised when a bright light surrounded all of the five for some moments and when it banished Seba was surprised

-you!!!!

-like the surprise?

Asked ray who was wearing a yellow armor with the head piece that had a lion's head on the middle, the breast plate only covered the chest, the shoulder guards covered most of the arms, the belt had a diamond shaped on the middle, the right gauntlet had the diamond of lighting while his left had two claws from both sides and the boots covered only to his knees

-you thought we were weak but you're wrong

Said rox who wore an armor that had the shape of a dragon, the helmet, breast plate that covered only his chest and boots that covered a little more after the knees were colored blue and the shoulder guards that had the shape of a dragon head and the gauntlets were yellow

-we can't release armors? You must be on crack

Said Erith who had a black armor that had a head piece with a beautiful gold diamond and two little devil wings were at both sides, the breast plate covered her completely except her hips she didn't had shoulder guards but her gauntlets covered most of her arms and the boots covered almost her entire legs

-we may be bronze but we aren't from the ordinary ones

Said Andy who had a purple black armor with the headpiece that had a triangle on the center and two spikes on the sides the breastplate only covered the chest and had spikes on the back the gauntlets were short as a glove and the boots reached the knees

-so you wont beat us that easily

Said Rita who had a pink armor that had the head piece with a flower on the center, the breast place only covered her chest she only had one long shoulder guard on the right the gauntlets had a figure of roses and the boots reached most of her legs

-how is this possible!!???

Asked Seba who was completely surprised

-with the little hint of my dad we five were able to unleash our armors

Answered ray and Seba laughed nervously

-well we know you are 5 of the 10 heirs of the clans but we don't know which ones are you

-ray Akashi the lion knight

-rox Draco the dragon knight

-Erith the Pointe du lac the black angel knight

-Andy kage the Centaur knight

-Rita Sakura the Rose knight

-kill them!!!!

Ordered Seba while everyone charged towards them

-AKARI SEN SAGGITA!!!!!! (100 arrows of light)

Yelled ray who threw a attack exactly like Jin's dark rain but it was made out of light energy and defeated many of the aggressors

-mind control……

Said Erith while the enemies that surrounded her stopped and charged towards their own allies

-BLACK DRAKO!!!!!!!!!

Yelled rox who threw a dragon attack using the same darkness of the night to destroy many silver ranked warriors and this made Seba feel a chill on his spine

-these guys are bronze………but they are stronger than silvers I have to kill them now before the reach silver……..or even gold

Said Seba who walked towards rox

-look who decided to fight me

Said rox smiling at his opponent

The battle raged on the heirs being unnumbered where defeating waves of bronze and silver warriors with no problems and ray who had his sword looked at the sky and saw a gold and a white meteors fall and he was surprised to see Kai and Heine completely exhausted

-I brought the battle into a real battlefield don't you think?

Asked kai smiling while his armor was almost destroyed

-you bronze brat dares to damage a gold's armor

Answered his opponent who had his armor with many cracks on it

-kai I thought you were slacking off

Said ray laughing while he defeated a bronze MITHRIL without watching using his sword

-I fought from Alaska to here don't be such a dick ray

----------------On the Asia branch----------------------

Jin was wearing a space suit while he looked at the modern white space ship that had the symbol of the order being prepared to launch by the help of many of the science department

-this is it?

Asked Jin and this surprised bak and fou and everyone else who stopped working and looked at him

-what do you mean Jin?

-bak……………this is a piece of crap

Answered Jin and this made a vein pop out from his forehead

-WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN!!!!?????

Asked everyone annoyed

-well first of all these space suit is from the middle ages we in the triangle order don't need even helmets anymore we just need to wear special suits that lets us even have gravity that's why sometimes we have battles on the moon

Answered Jin and this surprised bak and fou

-you did?!!!!

-yeah I only once against the heir of the ginga clan

Answered Jin remembering one of his most difficult battles in the triangle civil war

-we will launch in five minutes

---------------------On Greece------------------

Andy who was surrounded by many enemies smiled at them

-hey you that ganging up against me will work?

Asked Andy while all his enemies charged towards him and for their surprised he was swallowed by his own shadow and reappeared behind them and beat them up one by one with his punches and kicks

-you suck

Said Andy who blocked one of his aggressors and punched him on the face

In that moment Andy turned around and saw a fist hitting him and broke his headpiece while he was send flying

-showing off wont work on me heir of the kage clan

Said an unknown voice and Andy saw at the general around 24 years old who had long green hair blue eyes and he was wearing a golden armor with the form of a shark

-I'm Rey the golden shark the most powerful general

-s……….ha..rk….

-that's right my guardian as so does everyone else reflects on you by taking its form as an armor and mine is the most superior among all MITRHIL

-so you will face me!!!

Answered ray who pulled out his sword but Rey stopped it easily

-what!!??

-you bronze are nothing against a gold

Answered Rey who with one finger hit ray and send him flying to some columns breaking them

--------On the Asia branch------------

Jin was seated on the seat inside the space ship and felt the presence of his fellow heirs for far and he smiled

-stupid ray……….you surpass me since long…….oh well ill make you pay for that after this little war is over

Said Jin

-Jin ready to launch?

Asked bak on Jin's communicator on his ear

-be careful jin-san

Said roufa and Jin smiled since he knew she liked him

-I will don't worry

He answered while he heard the countdown

-6……………5………..4………..3……….2………..1…………LAUNCH!!!!!!!!

The ship launched and slowly headed towards space while Jin ignored the strong vibration thinking only about his objective and it took some time until it reached space he saw around the windows many MITRHIL soldiers floating on space headed towards him

-so nataku wasn't just bluffing the armors let you be on space!!!

Said Jin surprised while he was being attacked by many energy beams and he removed his belt

-well before I do my little experiment lets play a little

Said Jin who grabbed the controls and moved the ship towards his enemies who were surprised by this action and they were hit by it

-ray told me to stop doing this since that zombie incident in Colombia………..but I guess once in a while doesn't hurt anyone………or does it (see notes)

Said Jin on his head while he looked how the MITHRIL were being killed on the way and he tried to wipe the blood from the glass but it was impossible

Jin quickly run to the door and opened it and jumped before thousands of energy beams hit the ship and exploded

-now is my chance please work INNOCENCE ACTIVATE!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Yelled Jin while thousands of energy beams hit him and this provoked a gigantic explosion

**NOTES**

Jin on triangle order was more like kanda (nah he was worse than him he changed after meeting general yeeger) and so was a crazy bastard and once in a special chapter I made because I didn't feel like continuing the story in that moment he used a car to kill many zombies while laughing like a maniac (that chapter was more comedy than horror and it was inspired by the movie Zombie by lucio fulci since I was a fan of zombie movies at that time)

If people wondered why I named Jin's guardian hankosha it's because it means "rebel" in Japanese


	18. The Angels true power

**In this chapter i decided to make something special i hope you like it**

Chapter eighteen The Angels true power

The MITHRIL looked at the explosion laughing seeing how easily they defeated their target

-what was that guy planning to do anyways!!??

-I don't know dude but he got owned badly

everyone stopped laughing when they saw a light coming out of the explosion and the they were surprised that the light turned into an egg and broke revealing gigantic angel wings and they unfolded revealing Jin who was wearing his exorcist uniform and had a large black gauntlet on his right arm with a blue diamond on his elbow and another one on the center and a silver with black shoulder guard with the symbol of the cross

-what the hell!!!???

Asked one of the MITHRIL surprised

-this is my innocence? I can breathe on space?

Asked Jin looking at the gauntlet and the wings while the MITHRIL charged towards him

-DIE MIROUKO!!!!!!!!!

Said one of them and Jin smiled while a blue aurora surrounded him

-OMAKI RYUU SEI KEN!!!!!!!!!!!

All the MITHRIL were defeated by Jin's meteor punches that where now white colored and he was surprised and looked at his gauntlet

-this……is my anti-akuma weapon? It adds extra boost to any attacks

Said Jin

-incredible Jin you were right!!!!

Said bak on the communicator

-I feel……….way more powerful

-Jin that anti-akuma has give you the extra power and the wings to weapon will be called Angel Fist

-Angel Fist…….it fits it well

Said Jin

-no time to lose your buddies need help

-if you are referring to my allies the heir's I'll have to help them first

-what?!!

-sorry………..but I have to finish this tonight

Answered Jin who extended his wings and headed towards earth

On space close to Greece nataku was meditating and opened his eyes when he sense Jin's presence

-you're here then…….

Said nataku who turned around and saw Jin headed towards him

-nataku

Said Jin while black flames came out of his right arm and this surprised him since he didn't do it

-my flames are calling me……………just like when I fought Xerts…..can it be that he……..

-I won't let you go to earth!!!!!

Said nataku who threw a dragon formed energy beam at Jin who easily dodge it

-who are you!!!??

Asked Jin who used his meteor punches and nataku barely dodge them pulling out his trident

-let's see how strong you are now Jin

Said nataku who charged towards Jin and started attacking him but Jin dodge the attacks and blocked them with his angel fist

-that's you anti-akuma weapon interesting

Said nataku who kicked him and backed away

-KURAI AME!!!!!!

Yelled Jin shooting his dark rain using his angel fist and nataku was surprised to see how fast his attacks were headed towards him with but his trident charged towards Jin dodging the energy beams

-my blood tells me to kill you Jin

-your blood……….can it be!!!

Jin dodge the attack from nataku's trident and punched him with his left fist then a kick on the stomach but nataku with his right hand full of green energy punched jin on the face sending him towards the direction of the sun but he stopped quickly

-nataku are you a kirayu!!!???

Asked Jin

-finally noticed it I'm nataku kirayu the 17th

-I knew it!!!!

Said Jin dodging the green energy beams that headed towards him and used his dark rain again and hit its target but for his surprise a green metal dragon head came out of the smoke hitting him on the chest and he crashed on the moon

Jin got up slowly and saw a green meteor coming towards him and dodge it as fast as he could using his wings and for his surprise the meteor followed him and saw it was nataku

-I can't waste time here I need to help ray and the others

said jin on his head

-----------On Greece----------------

Ray felt rey's power increasing even more while he tried to hold his fighting position

-lets play somewhere else shall we?

Asked rey who opened a portal with his hand and entered it

Inside ray looked around it was a cloud place where it was raining to so hard but he saw under him water that covered to his knees

-what is this place?

Asked ray on his head while he saw how a shark fin came out of the water close to him

-what the hell!!!??

Ray nervously looked how the fin was heading towards him but he tried to keep his calm and pulled out his sword and the shark appeared in front of him and he cut him in half

-bull shark

Said ray when he felt a presence just under him and moved as fast as he could dodging the gigantic bite from a white shark

-damn I forgot I broke a rule from the Jin and Ray laws of fighting number 134 never enter a enemy portal to fight them there since they will most likely cheat like right now (see notes)

Ray took the opportunity that the shark was on mid-air and threw his sword at its heart and killed it

-you had fun with my pets?

Asked rey

-creating dimensions its something really difficult to do but to make them real its even more gold's are really the most powerful humans

Said ray and this made rey laugh

-finally you admit our superiority

-but bronze can still defeat gold I they can reach to their level

Answered ray and this surprised rey a little

-really? Then show your so called power

-moero spirit power………

Ray closed his eyes while electricity surrounded him while he's power was increasing but this didn't made rey even pay attention but slowly rey looked surprised when his blonde hair turned blue and got spikier and his blue eyes lost their pupils and angel wings came out of his back

-what the hell is going on!!???

Asked rey surprised

-every heir of my clan posses the transformation known as the akashitenshi (see notes)

Answered ray who took off his armor automatically

-it's better like this or I may break it

Said ray who was wearing his usually clothing

-his power has increased immensely!!!!

Said rey on his head

-I can't keep this form for long have to do it quick

Ray charged towards his opponent who shot a shark shaped blue energy beam and he easily cut it in half and this surprised rey

-GO MY SHARKS!!!! KILL THAT AKASHI BASTARD!!!!!

Yelled rey while many sharks came out behind him and headed towards ray

-your pets won't work on me

Said ray cutting the sharks easily and when he got close to his opponent he cut his headpiece on half and this made rey angry punching ray on the stomach

-funny that our names sound the same

Said ray laughing while he extended his right arm to the sky and a thunder fall on top of rey

-when you make a dimension to fight me you should be careful not putting water in it idiot

Said ray while he was teleported back to the real world and rey fell to the ground dead with his armor almost destroyed

-wow ray another general down

Said Rita and the other two generals left saw the body of their fallen gold shocked

-it can't be a bronze defeated a gold!!??

Asked Heine who was sweating

-I used my akashitenshi but it seems it's over now

Said ray turning back to normal

-I forgot that guy is the heir of the Akashi one of the three most powerful of the 10 clans

Said Seba

Ray fell to the ground exhausted using the akashitenshi even though it reaches beyond a gold level it takes a lot of energy to use if for a short while

-damn it well at least the so called most powerful is down

Said ray while he was being surrounded by many MITHRIL

----------On the moon----------

Jin was punched on the face and send to the ground at a very fast speed and when he crashed nataku shot thousands of energy beams at him

-die Jin!!!!!

Yelled nataku laughing like a maniac and decided to stop waiting for the smoke to clear out and found Jin on the ground full of injuries with his clothing damaged

-I can't give up……no matter what people depend on me……..

Said Jin who slowly tried to get up and this surprised nataku even if he didn't show it

-what a will of fighting……my father fell to people like him?

Asked nataku looking how Jin was surrounded by a blue aurora

-even if I fall thousands of times…….even if my body is destroyed on the process…….I will keep burning my spirit power until its left dry……….

Said Jin and for nataku's surprise he saw many figures of people behind him it was all of his friends from the clans and the exorcist of the order

-my friends…….they know I will come back….I can't die yet………

-this guy is no normal human……..

-my power is not mine alone…..it's from my friends also….they are the real source of my power…..

-friends??!!! There is no such thing!!!!  
Answered nataku who charged towards him

-you are wrong…….MOERO OREWO SPIRIT POWER!!!!!!!! (burn my spirit power)

Yelled Jin whose aurora turned even bigger and more powerful and this surprised nataku

-DIE JIN TWIN HEADED DRAGON'S FURY!!!!!!!

Yelled nataku shooting a gigantic dragon with two heads from his hand

-OMAKI RYUU SEI KEN!!!!!!

Yelled Jin using his meteor punches with his angel fist and they destroyed nataku's attack and it hit him many times destroying his headpiece and making cracks on some parts of his armor

-damn you!!!!

Jin charged towards him and tacked him but he didn't let go of him while they headed towards the atmosphere

-I must kill you before you reach to a higher level!!!!

Said nataku while they started entering the atmosphere

On the ship where cross team was the crew of the ship and so did the exorcist looked at the night sky surprised when they saw a beautiful green with blue falling star

-I never seen such star

Said bookman surprised

-it's really beautiful

Said Miranda

-beautiful indeed

Said Lavi

Lenalee who left the room saw that everyone was looking at the sky so she did and saw the star and for some unknown reason her chatterer heart was filled with hope

-is it a sing you're giving me?

She asked herself smiling while tears came out of her eyes

On the star that was actually Jin and nataku both of them separated and started falling towards the ocean

-surprising your angel wings protected you

Said nataku attacking Jin with his trident and Jin repelled the attacks with his angel fist

-it's the end Jin!!!!!!

-for you that is!!!!!!

Answered Jin who threw a punch with his right arm hitting nataku on the chest and for his surprise the impact was so strong that it broke the entire breast plate sending nataku way far behind and he stopped while he spit blood from his mouth

-that weapon with only one punch……destroyed a part of my armor!!!

Said nataku nervously

The diamond on Jin's right elbow started to glow gold while his spirit power increased

-so this is another ability eh?

He asked himself

Nataku seeing this started to increase his power to the maximum

-ILL FINISH YOU NOW JIN TWIN HEADED DRAGON'S FURY!!!!!

Yelled nataku shooting his attack

-ENERGY TENKAI!!!!!!!!!!! (Energy expand)

Yelled Jin who used the energy to charge towards his opponent to an incredible speed that turned him into a blue meteor that headed towards nataku while it destroyed his attack

-his power is stronge………..

Nataku received the punch full of golden energy sending him to the sea dead leaving Jin exhausted

-I………won….somehow…..2 out…..17 to go (see notes)

Said Jin who was starting to fall to the ocean himself but he stopped thanks to his wings

-the wounds……….he was really powerful……I can't rest now…..first I must defeat MITHRIL

He said while he started to fly towards Athens Greece

---------In Greece-----------

Seba looked at rox who was on the ground bleeding with his armor damaged

-pathetic so are you ray

Said Seba while ray tried to get up

-the two of us can't beat him….damn I shouldn't had wasted my akashitenshi like that and I cant summon my armor right now

Said ray

-ray we beaten more powerful enemies remember Xerts

Said Erith who was fighting alongside Rita against waves of enemies

-Erith watch out!!!!! PETAL STORM!!!!!!!

Yelled Rita who was surrounded by sakura petals and shot a pink storm that defeated many of the MITHRIL

-just a little more and you will be completely exhausted

Said Heine who looked at Kai who could barely stand now while he had only part of his gauntlets and boots

-take this shadow ball!!!!

Yelled Andy who threw a black energy ball at Heine who stopped it with his hand but for his surprise the ball trapped his hands and Andy appeared under his shadow and grabbed his legs

-now kai!!!!!!

-thanks Andy take this my ultimate move!!!

Said kai whose energy frozen the area close to him

-damn it let go!!!!!

Said Heine

-you tasted this attack some time ago now lets see if you can take it again AURORA BOREALIS!!!!!!!!!!

Yelled kai who shot an energy ball that had many colors and hit Heine freezing him completely until his body was broken into pieces

-only one general left……

Said kai who fell to the ground unconscious

-I admire your strength heirs

Said Seba while many MITRHIL came out from the ruins surrounding the five exhausted warriors

-if the 10 where here we would have defeated them all

Said Ray nervously

-but even so you failed its over

Said Seba laughing while electricity surrounded ray's hand and everyone else from the clans watched how their hands had energy on them

-this feeling……..Erith is this feeling familiar? (see notes)

Asked ray nervously

-it's the same when we fought against Xerts……

Answered Erith nervously

-what you are feeling it's the great power of our leader

Answered Seba

-your leader?

Asked Andy

---------Underground the ruins------------

There was a secret base that had the most high tech equipment many scientist where analyzing the battle just outside their base and meilin was nervously looking at the gigantic screen in a office room

-you know who there are right?

Asked the man behind her

-no…..

-unluckily for you they didn't come to save you they are the heirs of the 10 clans

-heirs……..

-little girl you know why you are here don't you?

Asked the man and this scared her

-no….

-well we don't actually need you but I knew if I kidnap you that exorcist friend of yours who posses the diamond of fire would come and it would be easier to find him

-Jin!!!

-he is also from one of the 10 clans he must be dead by now since I send my apprentice to kill him

-he will come and save me and defeat you

Said meilin who tried to sound tough but she couldn't and this made the man laugh

-of course he will come but of course only his head

-why do you want him and the others? Why fight meaningless battles? Don't you see its killing people……I've seen visions of your soldiers dying and fighting against my friends why?

She asked remembering her vision of Jin fighting against rondo

-because they……..are our enemies the responsible of defeating us in the last holy war

Answered the man who was really tall he was around 28 years old with long black hair that reached his back and blue eyes who was wearing a black cape that covered all his body

-the heirs are surrounded they are officially defeated

Said one of the scientist on the speaker and the man smiled

-it's the end counting jin's diamond four are left even if I lost 4 of my generals I proved that they cant beat us

-Jin……come soon please

Said meilin on her head

-Sir there is an unidentified object coming from the air!!!

Said the speaker and this surprised the man and looked at the screen and it was Jin

Outside everyone looked to the sky and saw Jin who had his angel fist pointed at the base

-ray that's...

-it's Jin!!!

Said Erith excited

-are those angel wings!!??

Asked Rita totally surprised seeing Jin's anti-akuma weapon

The diamond on the center of the gauntlet shot a laser that pointed on the center of the base

-target……..lock on

Said Jin whose angel fist shot a gigantic laser using the energy expand damaging the center making a gigantic hole and this surprised everyone outside and specially inside

-damn my innocence because of the damage hurts I may break it!!!!

Said Jin who pointed to a statue that was on the far right of the base destroying it provoking a explosion on Jin's arm because of the overuse of his innocence

-NOT YET!!!!!

Said Jin who pointed at some generators at the left corner

-SIR HE DESTROYED THE MAIN SHIELD AND THE STATUE THAT GAVE US POWER IN OUR SOLDIERS ARTIFICIAL ARMORS!!!!!

Said a voice on the speaker inside

-STOP IF YOUR ALLY IS HERE!!!!

Said the leader of MITHRIL who grabbed meilin and exit his office

Jin looked how many MITHRIL warriors came out of the hole on the center and started shooting energy beams at him but he didn't move at all even thought most of the hit him

-it's the end MITHRIL!!!!!!!!!!!

Yelled Jin who shot at the generators provoking a gigantic explosion while this provoked an explosion on his right arm and his shoulder guard was destroyed and his wings were burning

-JIN!!!!!!

Yelled the four heirs looking as their partner was falling to the ground on fire

-it's not over yet!!!!!

Said Seba but for his surprise all of his soldiers armors fell from their owners bodies to the ground

-so most of them where fake eh?

Asked kai while he slowly got up

-we win

Said ray smiling at Seba

-It can't be

Said Seba who backed away slowly

In a area little far from the base jin fell to the ground while his innocence deactivated itself and he was breathing heavily while he looked at his right arm most the of sleeve was destroyed and his arm was full of blood but he still had his special gauntlet unscratched

-you lucky bastard

Said a voice while flames came out of Jin's right hand

-another?

Asked Jin getting up slowly and saw around and he was in the entrance of a Greek temple

-this is the palace of Athena goddess of wisdom

Said the leader of MITHRIL who had meilin on her arms

-meilin!!!! Let her go now!!!!

-don't worry I will

Answered the man putting meilin gently on the floor and she ran towards Jin crying

-you alright?

Asked Jin kindly

-Jin………you're hurt…

-its alright don't worry I'll take it from here

Answered Jin who walked towards his opponent

-Jin mirouko……it seems you and your little friends defeated our supporter MITHRIL

-that's right kirayu

Answered Jin

-I'm Kazan Kirayu the 13th

-so you guys used MITHRIL to lower you clan's casualties I'm I right?

Asked Jin putting himself in fighting position

-you defeated nataku?

-If you want to ask him you will need to go to the ocean and look for him

Answered Jin and this annoyed Kazan

-Its time for me to finish your life myself

Said Kazan who took of his cape and revealed a black purple armor that shinned as beautiful as the gold the armor itself had beautiful markings on it and the helmet had the shape of a lizard more like a snake

-your armor what rank is it!!??

Asked Jin who was surprised

-we kirayu aren't from the holy ranks we are something more superior

-damn it I can't fight him in these conditions…

Said Jin on his head

-die Jin!!!!

Kazan charged towards Jin and punched him on the stomach

-you weakling killed my brother!!!! You'll pay the price!!!

Said Kazan while Jin's black aurora surrounded him

-I'm different as I was before!!!!  
Answered Jin punching his opponent on the face but Kazan's aurora protected him from the punch like a wall and this surprised Jin

-with that strength you won't even touch a hair of mine now Jin witness of true power

Answered Kazan who put his hands on Jin's head and Jin was send flying to the air and Jin was surprised to see he was on some kind of dimension that was surrounded by thousands of planets

-SUPERNOVA……EXPLOTION!!!!!!!

Yelled Kazan while all the planets around Jin exploded

Jin fell to the ground half dead while Kazan walked towards him

-you didn't last even one of my attacks pathetic

Said Kazan who looked at meilin who was crying

-don't worry little girl I wont kill you since when you grow up a little more you will be my little play toy

Said Kazan scaring meilin knowing what he meant and he sot many fire balls at jin provoking a gigantic explosion

http://img519.imageshack.us/img519/4497/dgm1uq7.jpg

http://img148.imageshack.us/img148/4579/dgm2rm1.jpg

http://img145.imageshack.us/img145/1434/dgm3xx0.jpg

http://img156.imageshack.us/img156/5705/dgm4lj9.jpg

-I will stop you

Said Jin

-he has no wishes to give up

Said Kazan

-KAJI KURAI!!!!!!!!

Yelled Jin using his fire attack and Kazan extended his arm towards the fire and stopped the attack

-what!!!???

Asked Jin surprised when he saw how Kazan reunited all the fire into a gigantic fire ball and shot it at Jin who couldn't move received the attack provoking an explosion

-it's over

Said Kazan but for his surprise Jin came out of the smoke

-I will save meilin!

Said Jin

-did nataku fall against such man?

Asked Kazan surprised

-Kazan I will defeat you

Said Jin and this annoyed Kazan while Jin used his meteor punch against him but again he stopped them and united all of them together and shot a gigantic ball at Jin who received the attack

-this must have killed him

Said Kazan but he was shocked when he saw Jin coming out of the smoke

-why do you insist on fighting? Why fight like this?

Asked Kazan to Jin who could barely stand

-because there is someone I have to see

Answered Jin

-someone eh?

Asked Kazan while Jin shot again his meteor punch and he stopped it

-I NEED TO HELP HER AND ALSO HELP MY FRIENDS!!!!!

Yelled Jin whose aurora got stronger and this surprised Kazan

-DIE!!!!!

Yelled Kazan uniting all the meteor punches into one energy ball and shoot at Jin

-BURN MY SPIRIT POWER!!!!!

Yelled Jin while the energy ball hit him provoking an explosion and meilin was horrified seeing this

-don't kill him please!!!!

Begged meilin to Kazan who smiled

-it's too late for him

Answered Kazan smiling

On Edo Ticky who was still injured because of Jin's attacks was seated on a bench looking around the little park he was

-hey boss

Called the guardian of the list to ticky

-what is it?

-I need to tell you something…..remember the Jin guy you killed?

-I'll be hard to forget after what he did to me

-well some time ago I couldn't erase his name

Ticky was surprised by this

-so he isn't dead!!??

-well…..I tried one last time and the name was able to be erased

-so he did die

-but there is another problem

-and what is that?

-I can't erase the stains left and that never happened before

Answered the guardian and ticky looked at the card surprised

-it is true but what does that mean?

Asked ticky but for his surprise the stains started to glow and in a matter of seconds the

Name appeared again

-what is this!!!??

Asked ticky shocked

----------On Greece----------

Kazan saw a light coming out of the smoke and when it cleared he was shocked when he saw dark blue armor that had the shape of a wolf floating inform of Jin

-It can't be!!!!

Said Kazan shocked

-this is…

The armor detached itself and put itself on Jin's body

-this is like the vision I saw long ago……..

Said meilin surprised when she saw Jin who was wearing the blue armor that had the he helmet with the shape of a wolf with the eyes colored red most of his hair came out from the back of the head the breast plate covered only his chest had a red diamond on the center the shoulder guards had on the edges colored white so did the gauntlets the belt had a golden medallion with the head of a wolf on it the boots covered before his knees and it had circle shaped knee pads

Jin mirouko….the white wolf knight

Said meilin while Jin looked at his opponent who seem surprised

**I did that little 4 page comic just to show how Jin really looks I hoped you like its since I'm not that good yet (second mini comic i made but i know this one looks way better than the other)**

**ANTI-AKUMA WEAPON DATA**

**NAME: Angel fist**

**User: Jin mirouko**

**Type: parasite **

**Form: a big black gauntlet that is equipped with a shoulder guard and angel wings**

**Abilities: to be able to fly almost everywhere and breathe on space even on water the shoulder guard works so it can sustain the power of the gauntlet so it wont break, the gauntlet not only adds extra boots to any attack or punch but it also has the "energy expand diamond on the elbow" that turns Jin's will to fight into energy the diamond on the center it has the ability to target everything precisely **

**Status: greatly damaged in the first night he uses it **

**Today I felt like doing a little list of the members of the clan kirayu and put them in order by their number **

**KIRAYU LIST OF MEMBERS**

**1.????**

**2.Xerts-----RIP (killed by ray, Erith and Jin)**

**3.????**

**4.????**

**5.????**

**6.????**

**7.????**

**8.????**

**9.????**

**10.????**

**11.????**

**12.????**

**13.????**

**14. Kazan**

**15.????**

**16.????**

**17. Nataku----RIP (killed by jin with his angel fist)**

**18.????**

**19.????**

**20.free (since there hasn't been a 20****th**** since hundreds of years) **

**NOTES**

Ray and Jin made a rule of fighting in triangle order (I never have revealed all of them since they practically have more than one thousands rules)

Ray's Akashitenshi transformation came from the triangle order fic and it was way more powerful that it is now so he wouldn't be like a god actually ray never got tired when he used it but since I cant put the characters way to powerful I decided to reduce their time with it

What Jin meant about that is that there are 20 kirayu in the clan and since he alongside Ray and Erith defeated the mayor priest in triangle order fic (he explains it on chapter 10) and nataku there are 18 left but he said 17 since the 20th kirayu is actually his ancestor Zeirax Mirouko who left the clan and his bloodline so he is officially out

The heirs have a special bond with their spirit power that is unique that help them feel the presence of a kirayu when its close (ex. Jin's hand it surrounds itself in flames by itself)

Next chapter it will end the MITHRIL arc and then it will return to where the manga continued I hoped you have liked my fic until now (or at least the little amount of people that read it) PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!! I LOVE WHEN PEOPLE TELLS ME HOW IS THE STORY GOES OR AT LEAST ASK ME TO CONTINUE IT!!!!!!!!! (please I still need characters)


	19. Basilisks vs White wolf

Chapter nineteen Basilisks vs. White wolf

Kazan was speechless he just witness the birth of Jin's bronze armor

-the white wolf knight?

Asked Kazan surprised

-I saw this long ago….I couldn't see it clearer before Jin…….I don't know the results but you must win now

Said Meilin and Jin smiled at her

-I will

Answered Jin who walked towards him opponent

-armor eh? A bronze is a bronze it won't make a difference

Jin dashed towards his opponent who stared at Jin smiling but he was shocked when Jin gave him a flying kick on his face and he was send back

-your attack hit me!!!??

Jin charged towards his opponent and threw a punch but Kazan threw an energy beam that separated making thousands and they all hit Jin sending him flying crashing in a pillar

-damn

Said Jin who got up quickly and charged towards his opponent and threw a punch but Kazan grabbed his hand and threw him towards another pillar leaving cracks on Jin's helmet

-weak

Said Kazan but for his surprise Jin was already behind him and turned around and saw how he received hundreds of furious punches on his chest

-TAKE THIS!!!!

Said Jin giving him an uppercut so strong Kazan was send towards the air and hit the ground

Kazan furiously got up and charged towards Jin dodging his wolf meteor punch when he got close enough he threw a punch so did Jin provoking a gigantic explosion and inside of it a blue energy ball was on the middle of both of them tried to push it towards the other

-this is crazy how can a bronze stand this!!??

Asked Kazan but he noticed how Jin's armor started to crack little by little

-I told you I fight for others not for my self kirayu

Answered Jin whose left shoulder guard was shattered to pieces

-I will kill you!!!!

Yelled Kazan furiously

-MOERO!!!!!!! (Burn)

Yelled Jin who pushed the energy ball towards Kazan hitting him completely sending him flying back making a hole on Kazan's breast plate

-you dare to damage the armor of the basilisk!!!??

-SNAKE BITE!!!!!

Yelled Jin who appeared in his right side and punched the hip and flames came out from the other side of his body

-SAMA!!!!!!!!!!!! (Damn you)

Said Kazan furiously punching him on the head destroying his helmet sending him flying

-MADA MADA!!!! (Not yet or it's not over yet)

Said Jin who recovered in the air

-OMAKI SUI SEI KEN!!!!!

Kazan saw the comet punch that headed towards him and stopped it

-I'm sick of that!!! OMAKI SUI SEI KEN!!!!!

Yelled Jin shooting another comet punch and it was also stopped it and united it with the other

-DOUBLE OMAKI SUI SEI KEN!!!!!!

Yelled Jin shooting two comet punches using both hands this time and Kazan stopped them and united them with the gigantic ball but for his surprise the energy ball was really big now

-you're just going to end up dead idiot if I shoot you this back!!!

Said Kazan laughing

-oh really!!!???

Asked Jin who was on the ground surrounded by a blue aurora

-bring it them if you want to shot me more attacks they will all go right back at you

Said Kazan while he saw how Jin grabbed both his hands and extended both arms below his head

-what is this?

-ACHILLES STAR SHOT!!!!!!!!

Yelled Jin shooting a gigantic blue with green beam and Kazan was surprised when he saw most of Jin's armor chattered in pieces because of the strength of the attack

-I'll stop it!!!!!!!

Said Kazan but he noticed the shot wasn't headed towards him instead it went towards the concentrated energy ball and after it hit made an explosion so big everyone in Greece was able to see it

A little far from there the rest of the heirs looked at the light surprised

-that light is it Jin?

Asked Andy who was surprised

-he is as equal as us now or even a little stronger than us

Said ray smiling

-he took a little while

Said rox

-well he had a disadvantage now he has unleashed his true power

Answered Rita

-we should go and help him

Said Erith who sounded worried

-I know he is fighting a kirayu alone

Said ray who looked at the direction where the explosion was seen

Back on the battlefield the place was completely destroyed meilin was surprised to see on the smoke Jin coming out with his armor that only had some part of both gauntlets, boots and belt left

-that should had defeated him

Said Jin who was exhausted

-Jin!!!!!

Meilin ran towards Jin and he looked at her who was worried

-I'm alright

-no your not just look at yourself!

-well I've been in worse so don't worry I will continue fighting until my spirit power dries up

Answered Jin smiling at her whose face was completely red

-JIN!!!!!!!!!!!

Yelled Kazan and Jin was surprised to see Kazan who had his armor almost intact but he was bleeding from the head

-still alive!!??

Asked Jin nervously

-Jin let's run

Said meilin who was terrified at the sight of a Kazan who had his eyes completely red

-back away meilin I can't run away

Said Jin

-but your armor!!!

-its alright I can still feel its power

Answered Jin who walked towards his opponent

-JIN!!!!!!!!

-this guy………I heard kirayu had the ability to transform into more powerful beings are you going to do it? I defeated nataku before he did it

-JIN!!!!!!!!!

-ok I know for some weird reason people hate me more than any other heir but come on you where kicking my ass so I kicked yours

-JIN!!!!!!!!!

-dude I'm feeling molested

-JIN!!!!!!!!!

-oh fuck this OMAKI RYU SEI KEN!!!!!!!!!!!!

-_**MIROUKO!!!!!!!!!!**_

Yelled Kazan who protected himself from the meteor punches with a snake tail that came out behind him

Jin nervously saw how Kazan was being surrounded by the tail and the place started to tremble

-_**kill mirouko……kill mirouko……kill mirouko….KILL MIROUKO!!!!!!!!!!!**_

Jin was shocked when he saw Kazan now with his hole body except the head in the shape of a reptile he still wore his armor who had the eyes of a serpent looked at Jin with those eyes that scared him

-_**WHAT IS IT SCRARED!!!!!???**_

-his power……….his eyes….

Jin felt a terrible pain and fell to the ground

-what's going on?...why do I feel pain?

Asked Jin looking at the eyes of his enemy

-he is just like……….a basilisk…

_**-look at my eyes mirouko……..or are you afraid?!!!**_

Kazan charged towards his enemy punching him on the face then a kick on the stomach and Jin furiously answered to this by giving him an uppercut but he was unaffected

-_**DIE SUPERNOVA EXPLOSION!!!!!!!!!**_

Jin received the attack sending him flying and he crashed on the ground with many burns around his body

-JIN!!!!

-_**it's the end!!!!!!!!!! The end of the mirouko!!!!!!!!**_

Said Kazan laughing and ray with all the heirs saw this moment

-what is that!!!??

Asked Andy who was surprised

-the 14th……..Kazan Kirayu the one in charged of MITHRIL

Answered Ray and Kazan looked at the heirs

-everyone don't look at his eyes!!!!

Ordered ray and everyone obeyed

-why?!

Asked Andy annoyed

-the 14th said to be one of the most feared kirayu he has the powers of the legendary basilisk

Answered rox

-how do you know?

Asked rita surprised

-my ancestor killed the 14th in the holly wars one of the most brutal battles in that war that's why I know

Answered rox nervously

-_**Akashi……..sakura……du point du lac…..draco……kage…..MUST DIE!!!!!!!!**_

Yelled Kazan whose aurora was making everyone back away nervously

-in our conditions we can't beat him

Said Erith

Kazan charged towards them punching Erith on the stomach sending her flying towards a pillar destroying her entire armor and then kicked both Rita and Andy sending them inside the temple but Andy got up quickly and threw a black energy ball at Kazan but he stopped it and returned it to him blowing up his entire armor

-DAMN YOU WIND DRAC……..

Rox was interrupted when he received an energy sphere on his chest destroying most of his armor

-AKARI SEN SAGGITA!!!! (100 arrows of light)

Yelled ray using his technique at it damaged Kazan and he furiously attacked ray with many brutal punches

-_**DIE SUPERNOVA EXPLOSION!!!!!!!!**_

Ray received the attack and fell to the ground defeated and meilin looked at everything around her and remembered that it wasn't her comrades from the order she saw on the ground on her vision it was the heirs and she horrified screamed

-JIN HELP ME PLEASE!!!!!!!

She begged looking at Jin who was on the ground and ray got up slowly

-_**still alive?**_

-MOVE!! I need to help Jin!!

-_**why help him? Why waste your time?**_

-because he is my friend

Answered ray

-_**friendship is not necessary when you that friendship dies with it**_

-we are different…….you don't know this because you the kirayu are the people who only care about yourselves…..we fight to preserve the peace we fight for the love to this world

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I hear screams begging for my help but I can't do anything, my body is so heavy I can't even move a finger why!!??? Why can't I get up!!??? I can't burn my spirit power it has reached its limits!!?? I don't care if I have to fight against the most powerful creatures of hell or even the devil itself I must fight for my friends

-Jin……..you have to get up

-That voice………is it her? Lenalee?

-even if we can't defeat the enemies alone we are still here

-ray……

-we are the heirs of the 10 clans…….the knights of salvation and hope

-rox………..

-you aren't the only one who is suffering………everyone is fighting Jin

-Erith…….

-we have being fighting not for the sake of ourselves……..we are fighting for the world

-andy………

-Until now as promised we have being fighting to the end

-Rita……..

-Get up now!!! 

-you're the only who can do it!!!

-your spirit power is intact you can do it!!!!

Everyone…………they are full of hope….. In this darkness I see everyone…….Allen, kanda, krony, kazuki, lavi, meilin, kanda, bookman, Baian, ray, Erith, Andy, rox, Rita lenalee………I can see them smiling at me…cheering me up I can't die yet I have to fight again!!!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

-get out of the way!!!!

Said ray surprising Kazan who saw ray half dead but his spirit power and will to fight was intact

Jin was getting up slowly looking at ray and Kazan

-_**fine!!! If you wish to die for your friendship so be it DIE AKASHI!!!!!! **_

Both of them where surprised to see a shinning gold light coming out of Jin

-JIN!!!!

-_**Mirouko!!!?? HOW!!???**_

-even if my body is destroyed and my spirit shattered I will continue fighting I will burn my spirit power to the infinite if I have to!!!!!!!

Said Jin who was being surrounded by different auroras and Kazan noticed it was coming from the other heirs

http://img144.imageshack.us/img144/7338/dgm5ye1.jpg

Kazan was shocked when he saw Jin's new armor

-_**managed to summon your silver armor?!!!**_

-OMAKI RYUU SEI KEN!!!!!!!

-_**SUPERNOVA EX……..**_

Kazan was shocked when he saw many attacks that came from the heirs and they all hit him provoking an explosion

-we won…….

Said Jin whose armor turned back to the damaged bronze

-_**NOT YET!!!!!!!!!**_

Yelled Kazan whose armor was completely destroyed and Jin with all his power put everything on his right fist and jumped towards him

-_**I CANT DIE!!!!!!!!!!**_

-MOERO!!!!!!!!!!!

Yelled Jin whose black fire wings appear

_**-YOU MUSNT WIN!!!!!!!! SUPERNOVA EXPLOSION!!!!!!!!!**_

-OMAKI SUI SEN KEN!!!!!!!!

Kazan was shocked when he saw how his attack was easily dodged by Jin who transformed into a meteor and head towards him

_**-HE TRANSFORMED INTO A METEOR!!!!!!????**_

Asked Kazan receiving the attack completely sending him flying

-_**I...**_know now why you are strong it was so simple to understand………your power comes from your will to protect….

Said Kazan as last words falling to the ground dead

Jin looked at the body of Kazan in silenced

-The kirayu……….you indeed are the people who we must defeat

Said Jin who fell on his knees

-----------Hours later----------

In the Asian Branch Bak and fou looked at the screens on the science department that couldn't see what was going on in Athens

-bak do you think meilin and Jin are alright?

Asked roufa worried

-Jin is strong……I know he will protect her……they will come back

Answered Bak

In that moment everyone on the science department looked at the roof and saw a portal open and from there the six heirs came out and Jin was carrying Meilin and everyone was surprised to see them

-We are back

Said Jin in his friendly tone

-who are these people?

Asked fou who was surprised to feel their powerful presence

-these guys are my buddies from the 10 clans

Answered Jin

-these feeling……I can feel their powerful presence….so these are the heirs of the 10 clans

Said bak who looked at the six surprised

-thanks to Jin I was able to come back

Said meilin

-no meilin…….It wasn't only me…….my friends help me also or else I wouldn't have temporarily reached silver

Answered jin and this surprised bak and fou and the other scientists

-wait!!! You summoned your innocence and armor the same night!!!???

Asked bak surprised

-and he damaged both of them the same night also

Answered Rita laughing and this annoyed Jin

-hey it was necessary!!! I used my angel fist to save you guys and destroy MITHRIL base and Kazan was very powerful my bronze armor I used it the first time against a guy who is a level of a gold!!!  
Said Jin annoyed and this surprised everyone

-but you are always like that just look at the gauntlet you damaged it

-but Rita I was in a major fight

-then why everyone else of the 10 rarely damaged them!!?? You never take care of your stuff

---------Some hours later----------

-oh well maybe I damage everything because I'm the one who fights the most!!

-fight the most!!!?? I fight more than you!!!

-you wish you just make gloves and gauntlets!!! You rarely fight even once!!

-ok stop it you two

Said Erith separating both of them

-Jin we don't have much time you need to rest before going to Edo

Said bak

-Edo!!??

Asked the five heirs

-I need to go back to my team…..they are going there without a slightest chance of surviving…now that I posses my real power I will rescue them

Said jin whose aurora surrounded him surprising everyone

-well then if you are in such a hurry I'll help you

Said a voice who ray and Jin recognized behind them it was a young girl around 17 with long red hair and light blue colored eyes who was wearing a white polo shirt with a red necktie and a red short skirt

-DIANA!!!??

Asked both Jin and ray surprised

-she came some little time ago

Said bak

-I knew Jin was going to leave soon so I came to heal him

Said Diana in a really sweet voice even sweeter than lenalee and all the men blushed except Jin

-sorry guys but she is already married to my friend ray

Said Jin and this surprised everyone of the science department

-married at such a young age?!!!

Asked fou and bak

-long story

Answered Jin smiling but then he noticed Diana grabbed his hand

-let's see……….you still have some injuries even after ray healed you with his eyes…..oh well this wont be so hard

Said Diana who had a green energy on her hands and touched Jin's chest and the energy expanded around his entire body and the wounds disappeared

-thanks Diana it's been so long

Said Jin smiling at her

-you have someone waiting for you in Edo is she pretty?

She asked surprising Jin

-smart as always Diana……..yeah she is pretty…..no she is beautiful

Answered Jin whose face was red

-understand………Jin-------_damn that jealous bastard he beat me taking lenalee away from me!!!_

Called bak and Jin looked at him who was doing something in the giant computer in front of him

-what are you doing?

-opening a portal so you can go to Japan but……

-but?

-it's a random portal…..if you go you might end up far from Edo

-it doesn't matter ill reach my team in no time

-I knew you would say that some hours ago a exorcist was dispatched from HQ he was send to a mission some time ago to explore Japan for this kind of cases and he will be your support

-name?

-Kaze masahide

-never heard of him

-he must be in Japan already you must find him before the portal will be activated when you are ready

-thanks bak

-Jin….

Called Diana

-what is it?

Asked Jin kindly and he was surprised to see she gave him a new exorcist uniform

-everyone in your team is wearing better uniforms now here is yours

-thanks

-I made it myself since I know you love your clothing to have protection and extra weight but it feels more lighters

---------Some minutes later-----------

Jin appeared in front of everyone including the heirs surprised by Jin's new uniform

-wow Jin you look cooler

Said Rita

-thanks Diana helpful as always

Said Jin smiling at her

-its nothing you know I need to help my husband's best man at all times

Answered Diana and this made ray blush a little

-So the married thing wasn't a lie

Said bak

-no

Answered Jin laughing

-remember Jin you may teleport far from Edo and you should know 90 percent of the population in Japan are akuma usually level 3 and it has belong to the earl for 300 years

Said bak in a serious tone

-don't worry with my true power unleashed they will be piece of cake and the power of my friends will help me also that's why I wont lose

Said Jin while he saw a portal open

-good luck buddy

Said ray

-next time you better unleash the silver even If I summoned it only for some instants it's a sign that I will unleash it soon

Said Jin

-sure after all this lets see who is the best my light and lightning against you darkness and fire

Answered ray and Jin looked at his other friends

-don't die guys…….the earl is nothing compare to our true enemy

-we will Jin and you better show the power of the heirs of the 10 clans out there

Said Rita

-good luck

Said Erith in a serious tone and Jin smiled at her

-sure I'll see you later

Answered Jin entering the portal

Some seconds later Jin opened his eyes and saw he was already in Japan

http://img85.imageshack.us/img85/9870/dgm6qy0.jpg

**NOTES**

Jin's silver armor was based on Pegasus Seiya's third evolution cloth in the manga and anime Saint Seiya

By the way that guy on the first page of the comic scene is ray Akashi

I hoped you like the chapter the story will now continue as the manga and I hope you like the comic scenes (I accept critics since I need to improve more)


	20. Lenalee's decision

Chapter Twenty Lenalee's decision

On the ship where cross team headed towards Japan they were now close to their destination but even if they were close they and enemies may attack they were relaxing but there were some who were always on guard like Allen who was outside looking at the sea remembering when he yelled at Lenalee he knew she felt something strong for her friends but he never how she really feels

-I can't be Jin…….but I'll protect them all……with my crown clown

Said Allen looking at his left arm that had a different shape now and pulled out the playing card that he found where Jin's body was

Inside the ship lenalee finished taking a bath while she slowly put on her new exorcist uniform that was almost like Miranda's but the sleeves where larger and she wore mini shorts and looked at the window knowing what she needed to do now

In another room Anita was checking the map and found out they only needed at least 2 days to reach Japan but then someone knocked the door

-come in

Said Anita and saw it was lenalee who still had her long hair wet and she looked a little embarrassed

-sorry for disturbing you this late but I borrow….a hair-tie from you?

She asked while her face turned a little red surprising Anita

Some moments later Lenalee was seated on a chair while Anita was helping her to make two ponytails like she usually wore with two golden hair bands that had a cross on both of them

-like them? They are a memento from my mother

Said Anita and this surprised lenalee

-eh!?? No I just couldn't wear such an important thing!!

Said lenalee embarrassed

-It's all right she promised me that I would inherit them once I was 18….but before then, she was killed by an akuma I couldn't bring myself to wear them ever since

-Anita-san your mother was a supporter also?

-yes

-why?

-she fell in love at first sight with general cross and became a supporter pretty simple-minded isn't she?

Asked Anita laughing and lenalee blushed a little

-it's…that so….

Said lenalee remembering that she also fell in love with Jin at first sight she just didn't knew it until later

-I shouldn't talk about others though I'm the same, helping the organization because I want to do something for that man

She answered and lenalee wanted to ask her something but she didn't have the courage to ask her

-do…you believe General cross is still alive?

Asked lenalee and Anita smiled

-yes……..I do…..do you lenalee?

Asked Anita surprising her

-I'm not referring to the general……do you believe Jin is still alive?

Asked Anita and she stayed quiet

-I only talked to him once alone…….he really loves you and cares about you more than himself

said Anita and lenalee smiled

-I know…..

Said lenalee who couldn't take away the face of Jin smiling out of her head

-And I must say he's even cuter than cross

Said Anita surprising Lenalee and blushed a little

-I…….don't know but for a while now….I feet hope…….I do believe he will come and protect us as he always does

-that's right he will………

Outside Lavi was looking at the sea from the edge of the ship remembering what book man told him about being the successor of the bookman

-we're not their allies…..we are only on the organization's side "by chance" we're only involved in order to record history a bookman……..has no need for a heart

Said lavi while someone behind him appeared and Miranda who was on the exorcist room got up of her seat nervously

-what's wrong Miranda?

Asked Krony who was playing chess against bookman

-just now….there were continuous rounds of recovery occurring somewhere on this ship

-it's on deck?

Asked bookman

-WE'RE UNDER ATTACK!!!!

Yelled Miranda while outside the ship exploded

------On Japan-------

Jin was walking around in a park looking around with caution

-as expected this entire country is full of evil and powerful presences

Said Jin smiling while many level 3 akuma appeared behind him

-look what we have here an exorcist all alone

Said one of them

-I have to admit you level 3 look even way cooler than any other akuma and of course your powers are way stronger

-why thank you

Said another one and Jin turned around and took off his glasses he had

-you know how many people have died because of these glasses today?

Asked Jin to the leader of the group (he looks like the one who attacked Allen in the Asia branch in the manga but he is colored dark blue and red)

-so this is a challenge? Bring it exorcist!!!

Said the akuma who charged towards him and Jin threw his black sunglasses at his opponent but the akuma jumped to dodged it

-haha you miss……

The akuma didn't finished when Jin punched him with his right hand full of fire and he was send flying spinning in the air surprising the rest of the akuma when they saw their companion crashing to the ground half dead

-I told you so

Said Jin smiling at his fallen opponent

-but…..

-I said that my glasses provoked dead not that I killed people with them

Answered Jin while the rest of the akuma jumped towards him

-annoying

Said Jin while flames came out of his right hand

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On the damaged ship the crew looked at the smoke provoked by the explosion a figure of a man with devil wings and it was a purple colored level 3 akuma who looked at Lavi on the ground while he used his hands to shape a square pointing at him

-_**title….."An exorcists corpse"**_

Said the akuma

The akuma for his surprise saw lavi's hammer coming out of the smoke hitting him on the face with his fire seal

-damn it I got some pointless injuries

Said lavi while rings surrounded him while he healed

-_**title…..**_

Lavi was surprised to see the akuma who didn't even move looking at lavi with his hammer on its face

-_**"how did you recover??" **_

Asked the akuma

-a full attack of m fire seal without being destroyed!!??

Asked lavi who was surprised when the akuma punched the hammer away from his head and the force was so strong it sends lavi flying but Allen clown belt saved him

-a level 3 akuma!!!???

Asked Allen who was surprised looking at the akuma

-_**title……."two dead exorcist"**_

_**Said the akuma looking at both Allen and Lavi**_

-this guy a level 3??!

Asked Lavi surprised

-master used to fight some of these back when I was training they are far more superior fighters than a level 2

Answered Allen

The level 3 akuma charged towards Allen and lavi and dodge the attack of the clown belt and punched lavi who was send flying and hit the ground

-_**title….**_

Lavi looked in front of him and he was shocked when he saw the level 3 akuma fist in front of him

-_**"HEAD SMASH!!!!!!!!!!!"**_

-lavi!!!!!!!

Yelled mahoja while the impact of the fist was so strong it damaged the ship but it automatically repaired itself

The akuma was surprised when he saw black needles stopped his fist before it hit lavi

-heaven OF SPELLS: "NORTH CRIME"!!!!

Yelled bookman and thousands of black needles came out from a scroll and the akuma was completely surrounded by the needles and he was send to the mast

-gramps!!!!

Called lavi surprised

-getting us worried for nothing

Said bookman annoyed

-_**title: "why wont you finish me off"?**_

Asked the akuma and this surprised bookman

-I will not before you answer two or three questions for me where did you come from?

Asked bookman to the akuma who was laughing

-_**title: "eshi was created from the soul of a Japanese painter" **_

Answered the akuma named eshi

-there is no reason for you to hunt for humans in the middle of the ocean are you under the earl's direct orders?

Asked bookman

-_**fu….you want to hear information on cross marian?**_

Asked eshi biting bookman's arm and he flied towards the sky

_-_impossible!!!!

_-__**I will tell you but only if you become the model for one of my paintings**_

Said eshi and lavi who tried to reach them with his hammer saw a gigantic light on the sky

-_**title: "the old man and the moon"**_

Said eshi while lavi saw bookman fall and he catch him and saw his pupils were completely white and he was bleeding from the mouth

-GRAMPS!!!!!

Yelled lavi while eshi looked at his enemies on the sky and then he noticed lenalee who used lavi's hammer to reach them

-return to the ship lavi

She said while she jumped towards the akuma

-_**title:….**_

-I will destroy you

Answered lenalee in a very cold tone

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jin looked around him and took a deep breath

-pathetic

Said Jin who walked away and all the level 3 akuma where laying dead except one who was still standing but fell to the ground

-how can it be…..a lone exorcist destroyed fifteen level 3 by himself and with………

-with no problem? Blame your idiot boss ticky mick for that he helped me release my true power

Answered Jin who walked away but then he stopped when he saw man wearing a cape whose face was covered by a hood

-not an akuma……human….no evil presence who are you?

Asked Jin

-Mirouko Jin right?

Asked the man who took off his hood and it was Kaze

-exorcist?

Asked Jin

-name's kaze I was send to support team cross and give you a brief about what's happening because of your absence

-so you are the one that bak told me to look for before going to look for my friends

Said Jin

-listen….a few days ago HQ was attacked by some Noah

Said Kaze surprising Jin

-there were nine exorcist protecting the base and five died the only survivors where team kazuki and I but he and harry were seriously injured during the battle and the three invading Noah were defeated

-I knew he would…………..

Jin quickly stopped talking when he destroyed a level 3 akuma behind him with a kick

-there he is that exorcist Jin!!!

Said one of the many level 3 that surrounded both of them

-being here only around a day and I already became a celebrity well that's usually happens anywhere I go

Said Jin while kaze pulled out his staff

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-lenalee you can't fight him alone he is a level 3!!!

Yelled Allen while lenalee rushed towards her opponent

Lenalee kicked the akuma and he blocked it and for his surprise she jumped even higher and appeared below him and she kicked him hitting the akuma's head

-_**you're quite fast**_

Said eshi who dashed towards her and lenalee kicked him on the stomach then on the face but eshi blocked it with his hand and punched her on the face

Lenalee furiously grabbed eshi arm before she was send away using her legs and threw him to the water at a incredible fast speed

-lenalee

Called lavi who was still returning to the ship using his hammer

-I'm alright…….since I made my decision already

Answered smiling and lavi noticed blood coming out of her forehead and he was surprised to hear what she said

-go ahead of me and protect the ship I'll be sure to catch up with you guys later

She said while she started to fall towards the water

-there are more on the clouds lavi

Said bookman and in that instant many energy beams attacked the ship destroying most of the ship hitting many of the crew and Miranda horrified ducked on the ground and she saw many beams that headed towards her and closed her eyes but for her surprise she saw how many of the crew used themselves as a shield to protect her

-are you alright miss exorcist?

Asked one of them

-you all!!! Why!!??

She asked nervously

-oh this? Earlier we took quite a few good hits

Answered one of them smiling at her

-we already realize that our deaths are inevitable since we can't be saved we might as well become your shield

Said another one while Miranda's eyes were full of tears

Allen destroyed many of the energy beams using his clown belt protecting many of the crew members and krony tried to attack them but the beams made him stay on the defensive

-DAMN YOU LET ME SUCK YOUR BLOOD!!!!!

Yelled krony who was really pissed while he saw many beams headed towards him but Lavi's fire seal destroyed them

-sorry to keep you waiting

Said lavi who was with bookman who healed himself thanks to the time record

-ALL HANDS ON DECK LISTEN UP!!! Full throttle to the engines those still standing head to the engine's hearth!!!! Everyone else stay on deck and protect the ship's course I will take the helm!!!

Ordered Anita and she was surprised to see mahoja who grabbed her hands to help her move the helm

-the rudder is too heavy for your slender arms mistress

Said mahoja

-thank you now let's all go to Edo

She said smiling

-heaven compass needles of divine protection EAST CRIME!!!

Yelled bookman while needles surrounded and protected the entire ship

-leave the record to me the rest of you attack the enemies in the sky!!!

Ordered bookman

-CLOWN BELT!!!!!

Yelled Allen who threw his attack towards the clouds and thanks to his eye he located destroyed many of the akuma

-Heaven Seal!!!!!!!

Yelled Lavi using his seal against the clouds but it did no effect since thousands of beams head towards the ship

-YOU STUPID BRAT YOU MISSED!!!!

-only Allen can hit them because of his eye

Said Lavi

Lavi so did everyone else felt a strong vibration

-what is that!??

Asked lavi

-an earthquake?

Asked krony

-but we're out in the middle of the ocean

Said one of the crew members who was protecting Miranda and Anita noticed that the hem was stuck

-this helm it can't be moved even using both of us!!

Said Anita nervously

In that instant the ship started sinking and in that precise moment lenalee saw how eshi came out of the water while she used her water shackles to be able to float on the water

-what have you done to our ship?

She asked coldly to her opponent

Eshi just smiled and charged towards lenalee who got angry at his reaction and both crashed making both of them back away because of the force of their attack but in a instant both of them started attacking each other with all their might and lenalee who was really angry kicked Eshi like a latter kicking him from the legs to the face

_**-strong but not strong enough **_

said Eshi stopping another kick that headed towards his face and she looked surprised at Eshi who was just smiling and hit her on the back with his knee then many punches all around the body and finally one on the face she was send flying but she was able to recover herself but noticed that one of her legs was getting inside the water

-what the?!

She asked herself then she noticed Eshi laughing

-_**all of you…will not live to ever see the light of dawn again**_

On the ship Miranda didn't know what was going on

-Miranda what's going on? Why are we sinking?!!

Asked Allen

-why!!?? The recovery should still be functioning normally!!

She asked but the she noticed there were some weird chains around the innocence that had little skulls on them

-what is this?

Asked Miranda touching them but she felt a electric shock

-can this possibly be!!

She said while in that same moment lenalee legs where slowly getting inside the water

-I'm certain my dark boots haven't broken down so it must mean…

-_**your ship is sinking a ton of people are being swallowed by the sea**_

Said Eshi who looked at the direction of the ship and lenalee tried to look but it was too far

-_**it's impossible for you to see that far with yo**_**ur meager human sight eh? But you will return to them soon enough IN DARKNESS BELOW**

Said Eshi smiling while he pointed his finger to the water

Lenalee was surprised to see the same chains that surrounded Miranda's innocence around her entire body

-_**eshi's dark matter has the ability to "manipulate gravity" those who are the recipients of eshi's attack not only suffer damage but feel the effects of gravity influenced by dark matter you cant move as swiftly as before this is the END!!!!!**_

Said Eshi who saw how lenalee tried to use her hands to get free from the effect but she was beings electrified

Eshi charged towards her and started to beat her up with many powerful punches and lenalee could only see how she was being killed by the akuma

-my body feels so heavy I've lost my speed and agility!!!

Said lenalee on her head

Eshi grabbed lenalee's face and threw her to the water with all his might making her go extremely deep and she tried to swim back but the effect of Eshi's power didn't let her

-_**title:**_

Said eshi who grabbed her again of the face and extended his other fist and gave her a final blow

In that moment on HQ Komui fell to the ground breaking his cup

-head officer!!

Called Johnny surprised by his reaction

-what happened!!??

Asked Reever

-I…I'm fine it's nothing…I just…stood up too fast…

Answered Komui who was sweating

-_**title: "a holy woman fallen into darkness"**_

Said eshi while he looked on the water while lenalee was falling deeper to the deeps of the ocean

Eshi started to giggle a little until he started laughing of excitement while many eyes came out of his face

-_**HAHAHAHA I CAN HEAR IT THAT WOMAN'S HEARTBEAT IS GETTING WEAKER!!!! THE HEARTBEATS THAT GETS WEAKER FROM WATER PRESSURE!!!!!! ESHI IS A LEVEL 3 ESHI CANT REACH THE BOTTOM OF THE SEA ESHI WANTED TO SEE TO SEE THE COMPLETION OF ESHI'S WORK….HOWEVER ESHI SHAW ENJOY YOUR FRIENDS DEAD BODIES!!!!!!!!**_

Underwater Lenalee was slowly falling into the deeps of the sea whispering the name of her fire angel

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kaze now wearing a new exorcist uniform that looked like kanda's except the sleeves are larger the boots are made out of a lighter metal than Jin's defeated the last one of the akuma

-dude you are really strong

Said Jin to the gatekeeper

-well…….I did defeat a Noah on the attack on HQ

-no wonder ok I guess that's it here

-we are almost on Edo damn it Jin why did they teleport you all the way here?

Asked Kaze and he noticed Jin looked at the sea nervously

-what is it?

Asked Kaze

-Lenalee…..her spirit power….is weakening

Said Jin

-lenalee!!?

Asked Kaze surprised

-Jin……

Whispered the voice of lenalee on Jin's head

----------Some weeks ago-------

Cross team where staying the night in a little church and Jin was alone on a dark hall that was lighted by the moonlight coming out of the windows trying to hold the pain from his devil eyes (one of the dragon god's curses involves the pain in his eyes)

-Jin

Called lenalee behind him and he turned around nervously looking at her who had her exorcist uniform and her black dress she always used to cover it was opened and she looked that she left the room fast

-so you were here…

She said relief

-Whaaa…what are you doing at this hour? Eating in secret?

Asked Jin laughing who was sweating trying to hold the pain

-DON'T BE SILLY I DON'T DO THAT KIND OF STUFF!!

Answered Lenalee annoyed whose face was completely red but then she noticed Jin's devil eyes were activated

-your eyes what's wrong?

Asked lenalee worried

-I'm alright!! Its nothing please go to bed

Said Jin laughing nervously while he backed away into a darker area but lenalee looking at this she got nervous specially when Jin's devil eyes were getting brighter and scarier

-wai…..WAIT!!!

She said who ran towards him and grabbed Jin's hand before he backed away more

-its alright If you don't want to show me….I wont look at them so….don't go any farther into darkness

She said looking at the hand that the black glove with the fire diamond and stated shaking and Jin noticed it

-please don't go away into darkness!!

She begged and Jin was confused by what she was saying

-is something wrong lenalee? You haven't looked so well since Allen and lavi returned to us with krony something happen didn't it? Was it that nightmare you had?

He asked while the pain of his eyes started to disappear and lenalee remembered Jin's dead body in her dream and those ruins and tears came out from her eyes and Jin was a little surprised when she wrapped her arms around him

Lenalee explained about her dream to Jin except the part of him being actually dead

-a dream of the end of the world? That's a scary dream

Said Jin surprised

-I've been having that dream over and over again it's like I'm actually there…you were gone from your room when I woke up…..so I went to look for you because I was scared

She answered who started crying on Jin's shoulder

-why didn't you told me before?

Asked Jin who sounded worried

-I'm sorry…but I'm glad that you're alright

She answered holding him even tighter

-that's overprotection

-I'm sorry

She answered who giggled a little and Jin knew that hiding secrets from her wasn't a good idea

-lenalee…..I need to tell you something……something you should really know

Said Jin and she looked surprised by what he said

Jin put his hands on lenalee shoulders and she looked surprised to see under the devil eyes some weird markings around his face

-almost every night I feel pain of the curse of my devil eyes

He said and she was surprised

-curse?

-the mirouko clan was clan who got the worse curses after the end of the holly wars…..the family heritage the devil eyes were going to be useless against the dragon god or the kirayu but…….every heir must bear the pain of the curse of all the members until the dragon god is destroyed

Answered Jin and she looked surprised

-does it hurt a lot?

She asked nervously touching his cheek

-I prefer to feel the pain of being burned alive than having this one

He said

Lenalee looked at him who looked sad and more tears came out of her beautiful eyes and he noticed this and smiled

-its alright you don't have to bear this its something only I…….

-you don't have too!!!

-huh?

-you don't have to bear it alone…..even if I can feel it I also pain feel pain…..I've been selfish…..I always leave you alone at nights suffering……I don't want that….I want you to at least feel better even a little

She said while Jin's eyes turned back to normal for his surprise and the pain was completely gone and Jin hold her

-thanks lenalee……..

-you don't have to….your the man I love

She answered smiling at him as she kissed him on the lips

Some minutes later both of them arrived outside their rooms that were close together

-good night lenalee

He said but Jin noticed she was holding his hand and didn't leg go

-come with me

She said and Jin's face was completely red

-o….ookkk

He said nervously

Lenalee took him inside her room while she removed her dress

-uhh…lenalee don't you think we are…….

-we are what Jin?

She asked kindly while she helped him removed his jacket

-well you know a little to…….

-old for this? Don't worry no one will find out

She said while she took off her exorcist uniform and Jin closed his eyes

-Jin do I have to take off your clothes like a little baby?

She asked laughing

-but lenalee you know that……..

-I don't want to sleep alone Jin………please….

-I thought it was other thing

Said Jin on his head while he looked at lenalee who had a black pajama and she when to bed and Jin took off his glove and shoes and lay down at her side

-lenalee…….

-yes Jin?

-I will protect you……no matter if I'm on the other side of the world, or fighting a war or even in the land of the dead I will protect you

He said and lenalee blushed a little

-I know you will

She answered smiling

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lenalee woke up and she tried to move while Eshi just looked

-_**good girl come on up I'll sink you deeper this time**_

Said eshi smiling

-INNOCENCE MAXIMUN POWER RELEASED!!!!!

She yelled as the innocence as the chains that surrounded her backed away because of the force of the innocence

-I did it!! Eshi's dark matter has the power o control gravity once caught there is no escape but since dark matter and innocence are polar opposites by releasing my innocence I should be able to temporary cancel his ability out

She said as she went towards the surface but she started to spill blood from her mouth

-Jin….I'm scared…..my synchro rating is 86 percent we exorcist aren't supposed to do this without a synchro rating of 100 percent

She said as she came out to the surface provoking a gigantic water tornado and eshi smiled

-_**WELCOME BACK!!!!**_

He said laughing

-even so…..for the sake of my world I will take that akuma out here and now!!!!

In that moment on the ship that was being sinking krony was out of energy because he was thirsty for akuma blood

-dude we don't have time for that!!!

Said lavi

-I see………eliade

Said krony half dead

-GET A GRIP!!!!!!

Yelled Allen

Lavi was hit by one of the shots and he fell to the water but krony jumped and he started to suck the blood from him

Some second's later lavi was back on the boat

-HOLLY SHIT DID I GOT SHOT!!!!???

Asked lavi horrified

-you're alive

Said krony who was back on his vampire mode and lavi looked nervously at the markings of krony's teeth on his neck

-looks like I managed to suck out the poison before it spread all over your body thanks for the meal oh by the way I think I drank some of your blood too by accident

Said krony and this horrified lavi

-HOW LONG ARE YOU PLANNING TO SEAT THERE YOU IMBESILS!!!!! GET YOUR ASSES HERE AND FIGHT!!!!!!

Yelled bookman furiously

-how dare he talk to me like that!!

Said krony who was really angry

-I was bitten….

Said lavi on his head still trembling in fear

-what are you waiting for use your wood seal!!!!

Ordered bookman

-oh you I forgot I had that move I'm so stupid

-YOU IDIOT!!!!!

-Allen crow-chan come here for a sec

Said lavi as he whispered his plan annoying bookman

-but if we don't do this we're goners

Said Allen

-your right a death like this is unbefitting for one such as me

said krony

-and it will suck if lenalee would come back and see no ship this is where it ends

Said Allen

Far from the ship lenalee was giving Eshi brutal kicks but for her surprise Eshi grabbed her hand

-_**its over girl while canceling my abilities you can barely even move eshi's body has now evolved into a close combat type you cannot damage it**_

Said Eshi

-close combat? There are different types of level 3 akuma?

She asked as she received a brutal punch on the stomach

-I get it now

She said as on her head Jin who was seated on a field of flowers looking at the view but then he noticed she was looking at him and smiled at her

-lavi and Allen….when I got back to the ship, I was going to apologize for acting in a way that would affect the others….Jin you've suffered so much yet you're always looking out for me thank you…..Anita's precious hair band I really should have borrowed this

Eshi looked curiously at lenalee whose skin started to get into hexagonal figures

-Jin….I decided to believe….I know you'll come back to me….

-LENALEE!!!!!!!!!!

Yelled a voice that lenalee knew perfectly well and Eshi looked to his side and for his surprise a gigantic black fire eagle hit him and let go of lenalee who looked surprised as she saw how eshi was screaming of pain while he tried to turn off the fire

_**-an attack from a large distance?!!!!!**_

Asked eshi who was couldn't take off the flames

--------Some minutes ago----------

-Kaze I'm sorry

Said Jin and kaze was confused

-what do you mean?

-I need to go to where my partners are

-but they aren't in Japan yet!!

-I know but they need my help or else they won't reach Japan!!

-damn if you go they will spot you and it will be almost impossible to come back

Jin knew kaze was right so he closed his fist and black fire came out of it

-ok………I trust in their power but I'll give them a little support

Said Jin who threw a black fire eagle from his hand and head towards the sea

-I promised to protect you lenalee even if I'm far away

Said Jin

Lenalee knew that attack came from far and smiled

-even if you are in the land of dead you would protect me………thank you Jin my love If I'm wrong I may join you soon

Said lenalee smiling while tears came out of her eyes

-_**this fire doesn't extinguish!!!!!!!!!!!**_

Yelled Eshi

-EMBU KIRIKAZE!!!!

Yelled lenalee using her wind attack and Eshi wasn't affected by it but the flames were still hurting him

-_**THIS FLAMES ARE FULL OF ANGER!!!!! IS IT ANGER BECAUSE I HURT THIS WOMAN!!!!!???**_

Asked Eshi and he saw lenalee who was on the sky

-the consequences are showing as faster as I expected I have to do this fast or else the flames my angel gave me will disappear

Said lenalee

-_**IS THIS FLAME TELLING ME TO STOP!!!??? NO!!!!! I WILL NOT BE AFFECTED BY THEM!!!!!! ESHI WONT LOSE TO FIRE!!!!!!!**_

Cried Eshi as the flames turned bigger

-tougi……..tetsukase (iron fetters)

Said lenalee while her legs turned into a white knife that hold many blades around it

-_**what are you doing!!?? That thing won't work on me!!!!**_

Said Eshi who was still in pain because of the flames who were still burning

-you gave me the ability to do so

She said as she suppressed her innocence power and the chains retuned to her surrounding her completely and she closed her eyes

-_**DON'T TELL ME!!! SHES GONNA USE THE GRAVITY CHAINS TO…..**_

Lenalee fell on top of Eshi so fast she turned into a meteor of energy and Eshi tried to blocked

-_**JUST NOW THAT GIRL PUT OVER 40,000 TONS OF WEIGHT INTO THIS!!!!!!!!!!**_

Said Eshi

-_**THIS POWER AND STREGHT IS LIKE A METEOR **_

-OMAKI SUI SEN KEN!!!!!!!

Yelled lenalee making the meteor even more powerful

-_**are you planning on taking us both out girl? Your body is going to burn up from air friction but if eshi endure this then eshi wins you're the only one who is going to die you think you can destroy eshi!!?? You're out of your mind!!!!**_

Yelled Eshi who was trying to stop the attack

Lenalee saw how her hair started to burn and saw Anita's hair accessory started burning and she was able to reach it before it fell to the sea

-_**YOUR GOING TO DIE TOO GIRL!!!!!!!!**_

Said Eshi

The strength of Lenalee was strong enough to pass through Eshi and destroyed him and lenalee saw a light and a younger komui was walking around

-komui…

Called lenalee and Komui looked at her and smiled as he grabbed her and hold her

-I'm sorry

She said crying and she looked at his brother who turned into Jin smiling at her

-You gave me strength to win thank you…….

-live lenalee……I will come soon please wait a little more

On the ship everyone was surprised when they saw they weren't sinking anymore

-NOW LAVI!!

Yelled bookman

-WOOD SEAL!!!!!!!

Yelled Lavi using his technique

-the wood seal is not a offensive seal it is something unique to his innocence it is the seal that operates the exertion of influence of the limit of all things in nature

Said bookman

-hey you clouds recede

Said lavi smiling as the clouds moved away

-there they are

Said krony smiling and he jumped towards his enemies so did Allen using Lavi's hammer

On the sky three akuma were surprised by seeing the clouds disappear

-what's going on?

Asked one of them

-don't slack off kill more!!!!

Answered another one but for the last one's surprise krony appeared on top of him

-so it were only three?

Asked krony and Allen killed one of them with his cross grave

The other two started to feel weird

-I injected my blood into you I really wanted to suck your blood like a feast but since you killed many of my friends I will give you an equal death

Said krony and the two akumas body were starting to become black and they were screaming in pain

-Die in pain

Said krony who had a evil smile on his face

Miranda and the crewmen who were protecting her looked surprised at the air that was falling red snow

-red snow?

Asked Miranda while Allen and Krony fall barely in front of them

-crimson…..blood that reeks of blood isn't it good?

Asked krony with an evil smile scaring Miranda and the crew but a second later krony fell to the ground unconscious

-KRONY CHAN ARE YOU ALRIGHT!!?? YOU'RE TURNING GHASTLY PALE!!!!! DIDN'T YOU SUCK THE AKUMA'S BLOOD!!!??

-hey there is a light over there

Said Allen pointing at a gigantic light that had the shape of a wolf

-that wolf……..could it be…..Jin!!!??

-But Lavi that direction is where lenalee….

Miranda's chains around her innocence broke down and saw the light disappeared

------------Some time later----------

The ship headed towards Japan again while everyone was working Allen was seated beside some barrels

-lenalee why haven't you come back?

Asked Allen on his head

Anita was exhausted still using the helm and mahoja appeared behind her

-boss….it seems like lenalee stayed out to sea and has not come back

Said mahoja and this left Anita speechless

-LET GO!!!!!!

Yelled Allen furiously who was being hold by many of the crew

-don't mister exorcist!!!

Said one of them

-I said LET GO!!!!!

Yelled Allen who used all his strength to send them back

-DON'T ALLEN KUN!!!!!

Cried Miranda holding Allen from his back and he was surprised

-you are not like this don't be violent to the crew

She begged and Allen looked at the people he pushed

-are you hurt do you need me to bend some of the injuries

She asked making Allen get really annoyed

-DAMNIT HOW CAN YOU BE SO CALM!!??? ARENT YOU WORRIED ABOUT LENALEE!!! SHE'S HUMAN JUST LIKE YOU!!!!

Yelled Allen and this scared Miranda but he noticed what he did

-Aren't you human as well? I'm I wrong?

She asked trembling in fear since it was the first time she ever saw Allen that aggressive and tears came out of her eyes and Allen felt really bad for what he did

-forgive me Miranda……..I just want to keep my promise

Said Allen who jumped towards the sea

-oh wait I cant fly!!!!

Said Allen seeing how he was about to fall to the water but Lavi catch him

-hey man I'm worried about her so let's go together the way she acted last time really worries me

Said Lavi in his usual happy tone

The two of them headed towards the light was seen using lavi's hammer and lavi getting far away from the ship his injuries came back

-just a little more lavi don't give up

Said Allen

-you don't have any damage I'm surprised don't worry about me I'll be fine

both of the looked around and saw nothing but just in front of them they saw something coming out of the water and noticed it was a ghost like golden colored level 2 akuma who had his mouth open and there was a little ball that had a face on it and it was carrying a giant blue crystal

-akuma!!!

Said Allen

-are you Allen walker and the Bookman's junior?

Asked the akuma surprising both exorcist

-I'm oira the akuma and I'm brave don't ya think? Will you help me with this?

Asked the akuma confusing the exorcists even more

Allen and lavi where shocked when they found on the crystal lenalee who lost most of her hair leaving it short and most of her uniform burned

-LENALEE!!!

Said both of them

-she is still alive you know

Said oira

-you bastard what have you done!!??

Asked Lavi furiously

-WTF!!?? Oira didn't do this stupid!! The crystal is the girl's innocence don't you know?!!!

Asked oira annoyed

-her innocence!!!?

Asked Allen nervously

-I never head of an equipment type doing that before!! Acting the will of its own

Said lavi nervously

-FUCK!!!!!!!!!!!

Cried oira crying

-HELP ME DAMNIT!!! THE INNOCENCE IS DESTROYING ME!!!

-is this a trap?

Asked lavi who couldn't know what was going on

In that moment a light came out at a fast speed hitting oira on the face

-Timcampy!!?

Asked Allen surprised

-WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING LITTLE BASTARD!!!???

Asked Oira annoyed while timcampy put on top of Oira's head surprising both exorcist

-so you are marian's golem yeah I head about you

-hey hey hey you sure you're on the right head there tim? He's an akuma for crying out loud

Said lavi nervously

-he smells like the master oira is that guy's messenger so even though an akumas still an akuma oira was converted by cross Marian so know you now help me damnit

Said oira surprising Allen

------------Some minutes later---------

Everyone on the ship was shocked when they saw the crystal before them where lenalee was unconscious

-lenalee chan

said Anita who walked towards the crystal but suddenly she fell to the ground hearing the sound of singing felling that her head was going to crack

-those who aren't exorcist keep your distance!! Or else you will be hit with the power of the innocence

Said Bookman while mahoja took Anita away

-bookman is that thing really lenalee's innocence?

Asked Allen

-that is not the big problem the more serious matter is that the innocence broke the restrictions and moved on its own to rescue her "the innocence rescued its compatible?!!! That is unprecedented if this kind of thing is possible then why the same thing didn't happen when successive generations of exorcist have died in battle!!!?? Did it saver her because she is lenalee?

-don't tell me…..lenalee's innocence

-it's her "heat" isn't it junior?

Asked oira and lavi hit him on the face with his hammer

-the the hell I'm your ally

-yeah right a messenger of cross an akuma

-but I told you I was converted!!!!

-Cross is a unique man that can convert akuma this is something that no one in the black order other than me knows

Said bookman

-you better give me an expression of gratitude don't ya know!!! When you guts were being sunk I was the only who floated you guys back u dint know!!!??

Asked Oira annoyed

-ok thanks

Said lavi

-being able to convert an akuma if every one of the science squad heard…..wouldn't they be surprised?

Asked Miranda nervously while the akuma blushed a little

-we've got not time don't ya know I have a word from cross first he isn't dead he landed and is on a mission in the direction of Edo

Said oira

From far mahoja looked surprised

-boss did you hear?

-yes…..thank god

Said Anita whose eyes were full of tears

Isn't master still in Edo?

Asked Allen

-we're coming close but at the same time we're not approaching him

-what's in Edo?

-a box……a very big box a plant for generation akuma using heretic rituals cross mission is to destroy that don't ya know

Said oira surprising the four exorcist

-he was doing his job all along

Said the exorcist on their heads

-but the reason it's hard to find him will be because he doesn't want to confront the black devil

-black devil?

Asked Allen

-little time ago someone or something has being killing akumas and not level 1 or 2 akumas level 3!!! And all alone!! Ya know

Said oira remembering when he was hiding while he looked at Jin using his Achilles star shot against many level 2 and 3 a while ago and this left everyone shocked

-defeated….level 3's with not problem?

Asked Allen

-I saw it myself but the surprising thing is………he is an exorcist

-who?

-I don't know but………he's eyes where more fearful than any akuma I've ever seen

Answered oira who remembered Jin's devil eyes

-but I got another message to you guys Marian said: if you guys become a hindrance go home!!

Said oira leaving the four exorcist stay quiet

-general said that?

Asked bookman

-as expected

Said Allen smiling

-yup Japan is already the earl's country the capital Edo is in the center of that a nest of akuma level 3 and above the chances of us coming out alive are low

Answered Oira and in that moment lenalee opened her eyes and a shinning light came out of the crystal

-the light is thinning!!!!

Said bookman as the light started to disappear and lenalee was free from the crystal and her legs were full of black circles and everyone rant towards her

-lenalee!!! Are you alright!??

Asked Allen who grabbed her but there was no answer and she let go of something in her hand and Anita saw it was her hair band she gave to lenalee

-Jin……..

She whispered as she opened her eyes with tears coming out of her eyes

-I'm………I still…..in this world?...

She asked to Allen who smiled

-of course

He answered kindly and everyone felt happy for her coming back and krony who just woke up looked relieved

-is good that she is alright or else Jin would never forgive us for that

Said krony

-in Edo there will be more bitterness and more fighting….this is just the beginning

Said bookman looking at the ocean where it Japan

-black devil………if that man is making cross be more cautious then it is something dangerous

Said lavi on his head but of course it was impossible for him to know it was actually Jin who was being called like that

Jin on Japan felt the presence of lenalee and he stayed quiet as he crossed a bridge and kaze looked at him

-what is it?

Asked kaze

-lenalee she………..won….her presence is weak but she did it

Said Jin smiling

-let's go Edo is close

Said Kaze and from far Lulubell and her servant Mimi looked at the two

-you were right lulubell-sama there are exorcists here

Said Mimi with her happy tone

-the master doesn't know about this but I don't want to worry him

-so we are taking them out?

Asked her servant but she looked surprised at her master who was looking at Jin who looked worried

-Road was right…….he has beautiful eyes

Said lulubell on her head

-lulubell-sama?

-lets go

On the ship lenalee who had her uniform complete again tried to walk but she fell to the ground

-my legs…..they wont recover even with Miranda's innocence this is the effect of that forced release I can't move them well

She said on her head nervously but she was surprised to see Allen, Miranda, lavi and krony helping her get up

-even though we're all worn out we cant stop here lets go to Edo together

Said lavi

Some minutes later Oira was pushing the ship at a really fast speed

-why are you in such a hurry?

Asked lavi who was looking at oira from the window of the room of the exorcist

-it's my business

-but it will be for our convenience too if we reach Edo faster Miranda wont last enough to reach Japan she is extremely tired all the damages caused by the akuma flow into the time record so that uses a lot of energy

Said lenalee who was seated alongside Miranda who looked extremely pale and tired

-are you okay Miranda? Sorry I couldn't do much to protect you

Said Allen

-no Allen-kun….I'm sorry….I'm sorry…I don't think I can keep this up until we reach Edo

She said and lavi walked towards her

-don't worry

He said rubbing her hair

-no, you don't understand……I'm sorry it's not just that….I….what I'm going to do now

She said started crying and lenalee remembered what Miranda said about her especial ability that everything will come back after she deactivates it so the crew members that got hit were already marked dead

-Miranda……doesn't bear the burden alone ok? You are not the only exorcist we are all in this together…we….are all walking this road with you

Said lenalee who holder her trying to comfort her and lavi was surprised by this

Outside the ship it started to rain and Anita smiled

-its raining…..cross loves this weather

She said

-mistress everything is done your next orders please

Said mahoja and Anita smiled

-stop the ship call the akuma and the exorcists to the deck please

Ordered Anita

Some minutes later the ship stopped and the group of exorcist and Oira arrived to the deck and saw Anita alongside mahoja and three of the crewmen and krony looked around and saw no one else around

-I don't see any of the crew

Said krony

-where are they?

Asked Allen and lenalee was shocked when she found out what happened

-don't tell me….Anita-san

-I'm sorry I told the crew that they need not send you off right now they are having a feast below please forgive me I wanted them to spend their last moments as they wished

Said Anita while everyone under the ship where enjoying their feast drinking and singing

-you're the only ones……that survived…!?

Asked lenalee whose eyes where full of tears and Miranda couldn't help but to cry but Anita put her hands on Miranda's shoulders smiling at her

-it's all right all of us became supporters because we lost our families to akuma we could only live for the sake of revenge none of our comrades have anything to regret

Said Anita

-you told us that you would go to Edo that you would not retreat on the path we made that made us very happy

Said mahoja

**-WIN EXOCIST!!!!**

Yelled the crew and everyone noticed that it came from the speaker

-it's the crew

Said lenalee who was surprised

-**Please take care of our comrades that survive we want them to live!!! We want our comrades to live even if for a while…in a peaceful future!!!**

Said the crew surprising the three crew members

**-PLEASE WIN EXORCIST!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Yelled once again leaving lavi and Allen speechless and bookman couldn't avoid feeling pain in his heart

-gramps……….this is too painful

Said lavi

-everyone…..we can't lose

Said Allen looking at his left hand

Some moments later Oira was carrying a small boat where everyone was getting inside

-we're a bit far from Edo so I'll be taking you guts closer to izu

Said oira

-we will be there to help

Said one of the three crew members to lenalee as he got inside the boat

-thank you

Said lenalee who helped the man to get inside the boat holding herself with a crutch

Lenalee extended her arms to help Anita get inside but Anita smiled and touched lenalee's hair with her hands

-your hair….grow it long again…you have a very beautiful black hair you mustn't let the war get the better of you ok? And when you see Jin please be happy with him

Said Anita and Oira pulled out the boat from

-Miss Anita no it can't be!!!!

Said lenalee who tried to reach Anita but Allen hold her so she wouldn't fall

-good bye lenalee

Said Anita smiling at her as she was being pulled away

Lenalee started crying while everyone looked and Miranda couldn't stand it anymore until her innocence deactivated in that instant Anita and mahoja skin where surrounded by the pentacles of the akuma virus but even so Anita smiled as she wore the hair band of her mother

-cross-sama was I able to become a respectable women? Was I able to become a woman that would honor my mother…..

Said Anita smiling while she extended her arm towards the sky and she turned into dust so did mahoja and the ship sucked

-we will…….we will win…..I swear

Said lenalee while everyone looked at the ship in silence

On Japan Jin and kaze continued their journey to Edo and Jin looked at the sea still walking surprised

-many presences suddenly disappeared

Said Jin on his head and he recognized some of them

-Jin?

-Anita……san…..

Whispered Jin who looked at his right fist

-Jin? You alright?

Asked kaze who looked Jin closing his fist really tight

Jin stayed silent and this worried kaze

-we can't waste time….lets go kaze

Said Jin whose voice sounded broken and ran towards the direction they where heading

-wait Jin!!

Said kaze who followed him

-Anita-san……..and all the people who died….I will make sure your deaths weren't in vain……..I promise you!!!

Said Jin on his head and tears came out of his eyes

**NOTES**

As hard as I didn't want to it happened I decided to leave lenalee like in the manga breaking her innocence and loosing her hair since I need to follow the manga or I would screw up the story (I could change it but it would make it too hard to continue it

I have been thinking that I made Allen have a less role here (since he wasn't in this situation in the manga) but he will have a more important role later on

Now its time for the first comment of the chapter

**Difference between Jin and a Level 3 akuma**

As you saw in this chapter Jin defeated more Level 3 akuma than any of the exorcist will in their entire lives why? Simple If Jin was able to defeat "2" yeah "TWO" kirayu by himself who are as twice or even more times stronger than a Noah after releasing his true power (he is now equal to ray and the other heirs) you think a Level 3 akuma will be hard? Its like a little baby versus a grown up but of course this grown up has super human power Allen of course could fight against many level 3 akuma by himself (since the fact crown clown can almost match a gold level warrior or defeat one easily) but bad for him Jin again is ahead of him

**Noah vs Kirayu **

In this fic the clan that is the antagonist is both the Noah and the kirayu the enemies of the exorcist are the Noah and the enemies of the 10 heirs are the kirayu but who is a bigger threat? I hope people have ever wondered that

I this fic many time has being mentioned that kirayu are more powerful which is true since not only are powerful enough to release their scales (that's the name of their armors since they are not part of the holy ranks bronze silver and gold) but smarter than the Noah who are puppets and just obey the orders of the fatso earl who is a magician or alchemist (I don't know which one) and the kirayu alone almost destroyed the world in the holly wars and destroyed many legendary cities like Atlantis and troy (I forgot to mentioned it here but the kirayu took control of troy whose king was switched by the dragon god and secretly the clans where secretly involved in the siege of troy) the battle against the earl made the big flood of the bible (in the history of d gray man of course) but the kirayu as being shown only two (Kazan and natataku who is kinda like the younger brother and apprentice of Kazan) aren't one of the highest rank or more powerful of the kirayu yet they managed to take control of a organization such as MITHIRL and the triangle order who was controlled by Xerts also fell to the hands of the kirayu and what about the noahs? They are just puppets who control akuma thanks to their master unlike the kirayu they don't wait for their master to give them their warriors they are way smarter and used many organizations of people who use the spirit power and not mediocre akuma the kirayu posses more power since they are semi-gods (since ventronicha the mother of the 20 kirayu was mortal) and the noah so called "immortals" they can be killed easily by the innocence and the kirayu of course a human to defeat them they need to be at least a silver V rank to stand a fighting chance (or have a fighting spirit and the will to protect as jin and the other heirs) and lets not forget that OKIRA (the dragon god) is a japans "God" (created by me) and the earl is just the most powerful of all of the Noah and if the noah doesn't stand a chance in power or intelligence and dominance of the kirayu how will the earl will defeat OKIRA and lets remember that the earl conquered Japan after the defeat of the dragon god so he would never had conquered it if it wasn't that OKIRA was absent (and still sealed) but if this fic continues as it goes OKIRA may appear

I hope I didn't confuse you in this explanation


	21. Battlefield

Chapter twenty one battlefield

On the border towards Edo kaze and Jin looked at a castle from far

-so we are almost there

Said Kaze

-I can see that but isn't it funny that we have to fight more than 90 level 3 akuma just to see more?

Asked Jin looking at the road in front and many level 3 and 2 akuma were waiting for them

-let's do a little contest who beats the most

Said kaze but for his surprise he saw Jin killing many of them in a second with his flames

-47

Said Jin and this annoyed kaze

In a little port cross team who were wearing capes that covered their faces with the hoods arrived to Edo

-Welcome to Japan

Said Oira

-this is where the earl has ruled over 300 years?

Asked Allen while they got off the boat

-yes and the 90 percent of its population is akuma

Answered Oira

The entire group was walking trough some stairs lenalee was being carried on the back of one of Anita's crewmen

-must be a paradise for the earl for all these years

Said lenalee who had a big bandage on her right eye and on the head

-there is no safe place for humans in this country

Answered Oira turning into a really pretty women with long brown hair and he was wearing a pink kimono (the spirit is a man but the body is of a women) but he started laughing

-what is it?

Asked lenalee curious

-Its funny since I heard the population of akuma dropped to 79 percent short while ago

Answered oira and this surprised everyone

-what do you mean?

Asked bookman

-its nothing but some say that there's a human who is in Japan killing off many of the akuma and the rumors came the same day he arrived

-is it that same black devil?

Asked Allen 

-yes at least they will be focus more on him than us

Answered oira but then everyone stopped when they saw a woman in front of them

-hey it's my friend kawamura!!!!!  
Said oira exited who ran towards her

-who is she?

Asked lavi

-is my comrade kawamura he's an akuma that was converted by Marian too

Answered oira hugging kawamura

-you came to pick us up kawamura? Thanks so much I'm about to reach my limit!!!

She said happily but she noticed something was wrong with kawamura and her head fell off leaving kawamura speechless and saw kawamura was trapped on a spider web

-what's going on!?

Asked lavi seeing this surprised so did everyone else

-RUN HIDE AKUMA ARE COMING!!!!!!

Yelled oira who hide with the rest of the group on the bushes and they saw three level 3 akuma walking smoothly towards kawamura whose akuma form came out screaming

-LEVEL 3!!???

Asked lavi nervously on his head

-Three of them

Said Allen

-Don't breathe they will notice

Said oira nervously

-hey what's going on? What happened to that kawamura?

Asked lavi in a low voice to oira

-kawamura came to pick you guys up but he was caught by those level 3 akumas it's too late already

Answered oira nervously

-caught? Why would that happen between akumas?

Asked Allen confused

Everyone was horrified when they saw the three level 3 akuma started eating the akuma alive as it screamed

-these kind of things happen if the population of akumas in a area is to high to satisfy their desires to kill humans, and absorb their abilities……in Japan it doesn't matter if you are an akuma or human only the strongest survive

Said oira and this made Allen angry and activated his innocence and walked towards the three and in a matter of seconds he destroyed them

Some time later the group was walking while everyone saw remains of akuma

-to think of them eating each other

Said krony

Lenalee started to feel bad all the sudden and the member of the crew who was carrying her noticed it

-are you ok? If you are not feeling well would you like to drink some water?

Asked the man

-no I'm fine than…….

-my name is chao zi on the ship I was a third-class sailor and those two are mao se senpai and qie senpai we will try our best to fulfill the duties our comrades left to us and we want you to use our lives if it will help to achieve your purpose!!!!

-no….lets us all go back alive……

Answered lenalee kindly

In that moment oira started to feel something weird and lavi noticed it

-whets wrong chomesuke?

Asked lavi

-what the hell you just call me?

Asked oira who was sweating

-I'm reaching my limit

In a moment chomesuke stared to feel pain on the head

-what's going on?!

Asked Allen worried

-it's a message from the earl!!!

Yelled chomesuke

-from the earl!?

Asked lavi surprised

-have we been found?

Asked Miranda worried

-no I don't think that's it…it's a really big message…I CANT CONTROL..AHG MY HEAD IT'S GETTING!!!...who am i? Where are we?!!

-its getting crazy!!!

Said lavi with his mouth almost hanging on the floor

-_the range of…this message…the earl is trying to gather all the akuma in Japan_!!!!

Said chomesuke whose eyes turned like an akumas

---------In another place------------

Ticky mick without his expensive jacket and hat was alone in a small pond holding a fish he caught with his hand and he was surprised when he heard what the guardian of the list said to him

-what do you said?

Asked ticky surprised

-IT WON'T DISAPPEAAAARR!!!!!

Yelled the guardian

-Jin Mirouko's naaaame after it recovered itself I can't remove it no matter how hard I scruuub

-NO, NO, NO that couldn't be!!!! Scrub harder don't try to bluff me into letting you out that cage!!!

-BUT MASTER HE IS DEFINELY ALIIIIIIVE!!!

Cried the guardian and this surprised ticky who was in silence

-hey hey hey!! Don't ruin such a nice outfit by eating fish you stole from the pond

Said a voice ticky recognize and it came from debitto one of the Noah twins who called themselves jasdebi and ticky looked at the two who were as always pointing their revolvers at each other

-heard you are on a special mission ticky

Said debitto

-hey twins as always you look terrible

Said ticky who was annoyed and blocked the kick from debitto

-you bastard I'm debitto!!!

-I'm jasdero

-TOGETHER WE'RE JASDABI!!!!

-like if I haven't head that more than a million times and please leave me alone I'm trying to think here

Said tick

Some minutes later in a chariot that was being pushed by jasdero ticky and debitto were seated on it

-so you guys where assigned to kill cross then hurry up and kill him what's taking you so long?

Asked ticky who sounded bored

-SHUT UP!!! He's unusually hard to get rid of!!!!

Answered debitto annoyed

-we've already tried three times and failed hehhehe

Said jasdero

-hey have you heard the rumors ticky? There is an exorcist who is killing a lot of akuma especially level 3 and the places he has been seeing is predicted he is going to Edo

Said debitto and tick was surprised

-destroying level 3s? A human?

Asked ticky surprised

-hard to believe he just appeared today and it has a nickname already the black devil because of his weird spiky black hair and black pearl eyes that turn into something really scary lulubell has send many akuma to stop him at the border

Said debitto and ticky was shocked

-weird black spiky hair……black pearl eyes……it can't be

-where are we heading?

Asked jasdero

-the earl wants to see us

Answered debitto and jasdero saw someone on the road who pulled the thumb up but he didn't stop on time and he hit him sending him towards the sky and crashed in the ground bleeding

-that was so unnecessary poor Skin

Said a voice in front of the three Noah

-what are you doing here?

Asked ticky who looked at the Noah who was really tall and buff who was wearing a black armor that protected only his chest shoulder and legs and the helmet had very large horns and it looked like a football helmet and he had blades instead of hands

-Haidarnes the Noah of war

Finished ticky

Some moments later the five Noah continued their way while debitto and ticky were getting squashed by the two large Noah

-so the earl finished the box?

Asked ticky

-probably

Answered Haidarnes

-so……….sweet tooth and scissor hands what bring you guys here?

Asked kicky who wasn't affecter being almost being squashed because of the two giants

-my name isn't sweet tooth I'm skin boric!!!

-call me scissor hands again and your dead

Said Haidarnes in a really scary tone

-I've been assigned to kill the general wearing glasses and he's here and that's that!!!!

Said skin annoyed

-I was send by lulubell to eliminate the black devil who is killing around all the akuma he sees

-damn we all sound like failing office workers

-and that's that!!!!

-hey don't count me in!!!!!

-hehehe boss is going to be angry hee hee!!!

----------In other place--------------

In a road close to Edo Jin and kaze stopped and looked at their opponent

-who the hell are you!!?  
asked jin putting himself in fighting position when he saw the man around 19 with long blue hair and blue eyes who was wearing a silver rank armor colored blue that had a long shoulder guard with the shape of a arrow a breast plate that covered his entire chest the gauntlets had a arrow in each one and the boots covered most of the leg

-I head that the warrior called Jin mirouko defeated the leader of MITHRIL

-what do you care?

-I'm raya the MITHRIL silver arrow

Answered the man

-so there are remains of MITHRIL still

Said Jin who summoned his bronze armor

-DIE MIROUKO!!!!!!

Said raya who charged towards him so did Jin

Kaze just stood there looking who the two on the air where throwing fast speed punches that only looked like meteors to him

Both of them separated and Jin started to burn his spirit power

-if you think someone like you will beat me you have to be dreaming OMAKI RYUU SEI KEN!!!!!

Raya multiplied into five and they all were hit by the meteors

-is that all?

Asked raya appearing behind him with many copies of himself

-now it's my turn!!!! Die with my RAIN OF ARROWS!!!!!!!!

Yelled raya shooting arrows from his hands

Jin was dodging and blocking whatever arrow came to him but he noticed thousands more came and they all hit him and crash into a tree

-this where just like my meteor punches

Said Jin but he noticed a arrow headed towards him and move aside and saw it was a real one

-a real one!??

Asked Jin and saw that raya shot many more real arrows and he got up and dodge them

-that's all you have then its over

Said jin who ran towards his opponent

-die Jin

-OMAKI SUI SEI KEN!!!!!

Raya was surprise that the meteor repel all the arrows and the meteor hit him and blew up destroying his entire armor and fell to the ground

-lets go

Said Jin whose armor separated from his body

-wow a bronze beating a silver so easily…..oh well as expected from the heir of the mirouko

Said kaze on his head

-hey kaze

-yeah?

-next one is yours since I don't want to make another Jin and Ray fighting rule book

-oh……..ok

Answered kaze but he noticed on Jin's stomach had one of raya's arrows and jin noticed it and broke it

-its nothing

Said Jin

-idiot…….he doesn't know that my arrows……are poisonous

Whispered raya who died at the moment

In another area in Edo the five Noah arrived to a place where many pictures where hanging by themselves

-its so familiar…I've only come here a few times so far, but that's how I always feel when I'm here although its not even the place I was born

-yeah I get the same feeling too

Answered skin

-although this gloomy place is not even my taste

Said debitto who was as always pointing his gun at jasdero so did him

-the genes passed down from Noah which lie inside you make you feel that way

Answered the earl who was on a piano that was connected to a weird baby head of metal

-this is the place where Noah created the ancestors of the existing humans after the great flood it's your original birthplace I've told you this right?

Asked the earl

-Noah ark from the old testament verses 6 to 8 in the first book of the bible the genesis when god tried to cleanse the world of its corruption by creating a flood an human named Noah was allowed to board the ark to escape his punishment as the water receded the ark came to rest on the mountains of Ararat there Noah received god's covenant and became the second Adam for the new people

-birthplace huh? And now it's just a factory for the manufacturing of akumas what a joke: humans and akumas sharing the same birthplace hah

Said debitto and the earl just laughed

-but soon we are going to have to part with this ark goodbye do for the sake of the upcoming fateful battle we are going to move onto a greater ark

Said the earl

-by the way you guys haven't finished your jobs what are you doing here?

Asked the earl and this shocked the five Noah

-WOW STRAIGHT TO THE POINT!!!

Said the five Noah while in that moment road was in a dark place wearing only a very light dress and close her eyes then some arrow shape tentacles came out and surrounded her inside a white ball

In another place chomesuke was screaming because of the pain

-hang on chomesuke!!!

Said lavi

-what's happening!!

Asked krony

-what do you mean the earl is trying to gather in all the akumas in Japan!!??

Asked Allen

-the message from the earl is……..too..strong..

chomesuke recover himself slowly

-I'm sorry lavi…I have to go the earl

Said chomesuke

-wait…when you say to the earl you mean!!!

-right lenalee…….at the center of Edo the millennium earl he's here

Answered chomesuke leaving everyone shocked

-the earl!!!??

Asked lavi who couldn't believe what he heard

-you mean "THE" earl!!??

Asked bookman

-the earl…..in edo…

Said lenalee nervously

In the center of Edo in the castle the earl was on the top of the building with the other Noah just looking at him

-my toys can you hear my voice?

Asked the earl while thousands of level 3 akuma appeared everyone calling their master

-Oh sick all these are just the akumas in Japan only?

Asked debitto surprised

-hee hee!! I wonder what the boss is going to do calling so many of them hehe hee!!!!!!!!

Said jasdero laughing while the other three Noah's just enjoyed the view

-hey ticky you don't have any reason to be in Japan anymore go finish your next job!!!! Cross belongs to us jasdebi hehe

said the two at the same time while ticky who didn't had his jacket on only a white shirt with long sleeves, black pants and black shoes was smoking a cigarette

-Ticky-bon

Called the earl when he saw ticky who was thinking about something

-earl can you stop calling me that?

-never underestimate the innocence remember that they will do anything to destroy us for they are demons

Said the earl and ticky was surprised by his comment

-then….you there

Called ticky to a group of level 3 akuma

-look for the man called Jin mirouko around the border

Ordered ticky

-roger

Answered the akuma who left

-this time I will lend you guys a hand but jasdebi and skin you guys must also put a stop to your constant failures after all we've still got a long way to go till we find the heart SO DO YOUR JOBS PROPERTLY!!!!!!!!!!!

Yelled the earl with a really sinister face looking at the three who were horrified and haidarnes laughed

-NOW GO MY AKUMAS ALL OF YOU STRIKE DOWN THE GENERASL!!!!!!!

Ordered the earl

In that instant Lavi's fire seal came out form a building in the city around the castle and at headed towards the earl and this surprised the earl and the Noah's surprised dodge the attack

Haidarnes: oh

Ticky: oh

Skin: oh?

-Haa!! Haa!!!! The earl took the full blow!!

Said jasdero laughing but the earl who was inside the fire snake destroyed it easily and he used lero as a parachute and the other Noah with the help of some level 3 akuma managed to help them fall safety

-this attack….the level is to low to be a general come out now….YOU VERMIN!!!

Called the earl looking at the smoke of the building where the attack came from and Allen and the rest of the cross team appeared

-we are not going to let you get to the general

Said bookman and the five Noah and the earl had a really evil smile on their faces hearing that

-and you think you can stop us?

Asked the earl

-so that silly-looking fatso up there is the earl?

Asked krony who activated his innocence

-yes

Answered Allen

-so that is the akuma creator

Said lavi

-and that is our sworn enemy

Finished lenalee

-WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU GOING TO FIGHT AGAINST THEM!!!??? THERE'S A FUCKING HOARD OF AKUMA AND ON TOP OF THAT THE EARL AND 5 NOAHS!!!!! YOU CANT WIN!!!!!!! YOU ARE DEFINITELY GOING TO DIE!!!

Yelled chomesuke and this annoyed krony and Lavi

-don't say that chome……we know that they are really strong but we're not really planning to fight a lost battle

Answered Allen who activated his crown clown

-but…….this "is" a lost battle

-what a noisy guy we wont know if we'll lose until we try!!

Said krony annoyed

-yup he's right we may even totally overpower them

Answered lavi

-that's right guys…..

Said Allen

-WE WONT KNOW TILL WE TRY!!!

Said Allen krony and lavi who charged towards their opponents and ticky looked at Allen and knew he was part of the list

-millennium earl I'll go

Said ticky who jumped from the akuma that was under him and attack Allen with a purple energy but he repel the attack with his left arm and returned where lenalee and the other ones where

-well if it isn't my other target Allen walker

Said ticky with an evil smile and hankosha who was in his chain on lenalee's belt came out and recognized ticky and he was shocked

-LENALEE ALLEN THAT'S HIM!!!!!

Yelled hankosha furiously and this surprised both of them

-THAT'S THE NOAH THAT KILLED JIN!!!!!

Yelled hankosha and this left lenalee and Allen speechless while ticky created a weapon made out of purple energy

-I'm bored at the moment but maybe you can keep me occupied for a while like that boy?

Asked Ticky and Allen took off his coat furiously

-you ask for it!!!! I'm the one who is going to get rid of you so everybody don't interfere  
said Allen who was really pissed off

-Allen!!

-lenalee I'm going to defeat him and make him regret for killing Jin!!!!

Said Allen furiously and the earl from far looked surprised at Allen's innocence compared to last time he saw him

-so he looks like the white clown that chases after auginiste what a weird boy he is

Said the earl

Ticky was surprised by Allens comment

-what? Are you so angry that I kill that trickster?

Asked ticky like it wasn't such a big deal

-shut up

-oh I guess he was your friend?

-shut up

-ah I see you were all friends of him

-SHUT UP!

-and could it be that the cute girl behind you was his girlfriend

-SHUT UP!!!

-I'm sorry……it's a sad thing I understand cuz I have them too what you call friends

-SHUT UP!!!!

-I understand you boy when friends die…

-SHUT UP!!!!!!!!

-it's a very said thing

-**SHUT THE FUCK UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Yelled Allen furiously and ticky just smiled

-don't be so angry…..since the man Jin Mirouko may not be dead…..as you may heard he went to the Yomotsu…….he may come soon--------"_if the black devil is jin he will definitely" _but will you guys think you will last before he's doubtful arrival?

Asked ticky with a evil grim

-he will come back!

Said lenalee surprising ticky

Jin who was running at a very fast speed alongside kaze felt the amount of spirit power gathered in the central of Edo

-I feel the others presences!!! Hurry kaze!!

-I know but we won't arrive that quickly like this!!!

Answered kaze annoyed and Jin got an idea

-hey man……ever flied before?

Asked Jin and this confused Kaze

-what do you mea……..

kaze was surprised when he was grabbed by jin and dark flame wings came out of his back

-what the hell!!!???

-NO TIME!!!!!!

Answered Jin who surrounded himself of his own black fire so was kaze and turned into a black fire eagle and flied towards Edo

In the center of Edo many akuma gathered together making themselves into one gigantic akuma with many faces

-you shouldn't get distracted

Said Ticky to Allen who dodge the attack and he used his clown belt against ticky and received the attack and crashed into a house but he came out quickly

-so you're the most powerful in the group lucky me I'm having so much fun you white devil

Said ticky

-CROSS GRAVE!!!!!!

Ticky dodge the attack with little difficulty

-so you can pass through anything except the innocence

In that moment the gigantic akuma made a seal behind him and it shot thousands of energy lights destroying thousands of buildings around him and the entire exorcist gathered into a building

-TIME RECORD TIME OUT!!!!!!

Yelled Miranda who which the beams reflected

I'm stopping the time around this building to make a defensive time-wall if I stop time it'll be as if the attack never happened

Said Miranda

-impressive women

Said Krony

-but I can't keep this up for long please do something about that akuma

Answered Miranda

-I'll go too

Said lenalee

-no you stay here its dangerous for you to fight with your injured legs

Answered bookman

-But we can't destroy that akuma from above you need my boots

Said lenalee

-there's a possibility that your innocence is the heart!! You mustn't fight till the end

-but bookman!!!

-I'll take them to the akumas head

Said chomesuke surprising lenalee

-even I cant stay long with you guys….you see even when we're converted akuma we cant suppress our desires to kill humans soon I wont be able to stop myself from attacking you since I've been controlling myself very well you should be applauding me since this is going to be the end for me I might as well help you guys out

-what happens when you get the desires to kill?

Asked bookman

-I've had Marian arrange for me to self destruct

Answered chomesuke turning into his akuma form and bookman and krony got on top of his arms

On top of the castle the four other Noah and the earl watched this

-this looks like fun should we join them?

Asked debitto

-no you guys I look for cross and kill him since these exorcist attacking Edo, I think he is behind him….that guy he might be after the Ark

Said the earl

-cross after the ark!!??

Asked jasdero surprised

-why?

Asked debitto

-we can't activate the ark until we download the program in the old ark into it Rode's taking care of that right now

-can't we help her with that?

Asked debitto

-The only ones who are qualified are the earl and rode to be the controller for Noah's ark it's impossible for you guys

Answered skin

-shut the fuck up or I'll kill you

Said debitto annoyed

-hey boss why cant the new ark be moved out of edo?

-well this is something that happened before you were born there used to be another "controller" among the Noahs he betrayed us and made the ark malfunctioned

-A NOAH DID THAT!!!!

Asked the two

-yes I killed him this Noah gave away his qualification as a controller to someone since then it became impossible to unlock the ark's connection to Edo and only this someone can change the location of the ark that's the reason I created a new ark and the ark has fallen into the hands of humans is no longer ours the people I asked ticky-bon to eliminate are all those who were related to the traitor Noah I'm sure this is enough to answer all your questions

Answered the earl and the two thought for a moment

-HOLLY SHIT IT WAS CROSS!!!!!!! HE IS IN THE LIST!!!!! AND HE IS IMPORTANT!!!!!

In those instants everyone in cross team looked at chomesuke who was being hit by many beams, but still continued advancing and threw both krony and bookman with all his strength before he received an attack and blew up and lavi saw this who was shocked while from far Kanda, Mari, and Theodore arrived at Edo wearing their new uniforms

-there's a huge one over there

Said Kanda

-Mari what can you hear with your ears?

Asked Theodore

-I can hear many sounds of machinery and the voices of team cross

-yes go help them I'll catch up to you later

Said the general and the two obeyed

In that moment bookman, lavi and krony were send flying to a building

-can you move krony?

Asked bookman to krony who was trapped in many paintings and pieces of wood

-yeah damn it that huge scrap of metal!!! The world is so much bigger than I thought my fangs don't stand a chance against it

Answered krony who got freed

-stupid lavi who told you to get pounded when you said you were going to pound him!!??

Asked bookman furiously

In another area Miranda who was on the rooftop of the same building fell exhausted but lenalee catch her before she hit the ground

-ran out of energy?

Asked ticky who was behind lenalee and grabbed her from the neck

-this is the first time I've seen a female exorcist is this lean girl ok? Did she push herself to hard?

Asked ticky looking at Miranda who was on the ground

-girls shouldn't over do it they should just die pretty

Said tick but for his surprise something punch him but it pass through him and it was chao zi

-let go of the lady exorcist you monster!!!!

He said furiously

-mr chao zi no!!!

Yelled lenalee nervously and ticky looked at the other two crewmembers pulling out a gun and a knife

-you spoiled my mood tease eat them up

Said tick while butterfly wings came out of his back and surrounded chao zi

Ticky was surprised to see something coming under him and doge it and saw it was a blade that destroyed the wings and it was kanda

-we've sure got a lot of guest today

Said ticky who was sweating a little

Kanda quickly attacked ticky with his mugen but ticky blocked it with his weapon made out of purple energy and he was surprised to see how fast kanda was and decided to drew lenalee towards him and kanda catch her but he saw a energy beam from the giant akuma was going to hit him but lavi and Allen destroyed the beam

-hey Yuu what a coincidence to find you in such a battle

-the stupid eye patch and the bean sprout what the fuck are you doing here!!

-it's Allen you stupid yuu!!!

Said Allen and this annoyed Kanda completely and then again their atmosphere full of hatred surrounded both of them looking at the other with a killing intent but they stopped when they saw the giant akuma's head to close to them but some strings where holding him

-what is happening to him?

Asked Allen

-he must have gotten caught in Mari's strings

Answered kanda who saw Mari from far on top of a building

-the melody that plays to kill the akuma NOEL ORGANON THE MELODY OF GRIEF!!!!

Yelled Mari who started to squash the akuma

-YOUR CHANCE KANDA!!!

Yelled Mari to Kanda

-Mugen…..come misfortune….NIGETOU

Said kanda while mugen stated to get surrounded by a blue energy and created another sword made out of the energy

Lavi had his mouth open when he saw kanda cutting the akuma's head in half

-lavi if kanda could defeat it easily then why you couldn't when I was fighting against that Noah?

Asked Allen to lavi

-well I……..I was…------_"shit I suck"_

-Kanda has become powerful

Said bookman who arrived

Everyone looked at a dark light coming out of the castle and it was the earl

-how much impudence!!!

Said the earl shooting a attack with his umbrella and provoked a black explosion and destroyed everything in its path

After the explosion everything was wiped out except the castle and everything turned into nothing and the ground turned black

-wow you are amazing earl!! How scary Edo is empty now

Said ticky nervously

The earl stayed quiet for a while

-……ACHOOO!!!! ACHOO!!! Phew….ACHOO!!!!!!!!

-oh I see an exorcist

Said ticky who found kanda who was injured

-I won't go down!!!  
Said kanda furiously

Mari looked at krony and bookman injured

-I feel their heartbeats fainter than ours they are barely alive!!!

Said Mari

In another the three crewmen looked surprised at Miranda who was consciousness again

-you protected us!!!??

Asked chao zi

-I couldn't make it in time for the others

Said Miranda who was sweating and Allen got up slowly with the help of lavi

-lenalee…..where is she?

Asked Allen and the two noticed lenalee who was on the crystal again

-Allen…..lavi…

Called the voice of lenalee from the crystal and this surprised them

-hey what is that!?

Asked kanda surprised

-there again?

Asked lavi nervously

-kanda….lavi...Allen…everyone….EVERYONE!!!!

Screamed lenalee and Allen saw her hand touching the crystal

The earl looked curiously at the crystal and smiled

-there's something about that innocence

Said the earl

-is this voice lenalee lee? I've never heard a sound like this!!!

Said Mari nervously

-MARI WATCH OUT!!! THE EARL'S GOT HIS EYES ON LENALEE!!!!

Yelled Theodore who Mari managed to hear with his ears

-KANDA WATCH OUT!!!

Yelled Mari and kanda blocked ticky's attack

-I'll be taking her

Said ticky smiling at kanda

-yuu!!!!!!!!!

Yelled lavi but for his surprise skin boric appeared in front of him with a demonic face

-do you like sweet things!!!??

Asked skin attacking lavi

-kanda!!! Lavi!!!

Yelled Allen and barely dodge a sneak attack and saw it was haidarnes

-you will fight me Walker

Said Haidarnes

The giant akuma headed towards them until Theodore appeared

-invocate maker of Eden!!

Said Theodore who summoned a cross in his right hand and a gigantic tool to build sculptures on the other

-see the beauty of this world ART!!!

Said Theodore as he hit the ground with his gigantic tool and summoned a tree that turned into a human figure and attacked the giant akuma

Lavi noticed while he stopped Skin's attack saw how the earl appeared in front of the crystal where lenalee was

-LENALEE!!!!!!

Yelled lavi and Allen was shocked when he saw this as the earl with a black energy ball attacked the crystal

lenalee inside opened her eyes and saw she was wearing only her black pajama as she was being surrounded by many evil creatures she was terrified and screamed as the creatures started biting her and one of them was the earl who opened his gigantic jaws

-NOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!

Screamed lenalee while the maniac earl looked at her with the most horrible eyes she has seen in her life

Outside everyone stopped fighting when they saw something covering the sky and saw it was a gigantic eagle made out of black fire falling towards the crystal

-black flames!!??

Asked Kanda

-could it be!!!??

Asked Allen and everyone was surprised when kaze appeared from the sky

-kaze?

Asked lavi

-hey guys the real reinforcements have come

Said kaze smiling

Inside lenalee was surprised when she saw an arm grabbing the earl's mouth

-good evening earl

Said a voice who was behind lenalee and she recognized that voice very well

-good evening….its been so long………….JINNNNNNNNNNNN!!!!!

Yelled the earl looking at Jin who had a very serious face

**NOTES**

Raya the silver arrow knight was a tribute of the character maya saggita (arrow) in the Ova saint seiya the legend of the golden apple (even the fight was almost the same when maya fought against pegasus seiya)

Haidarnes was a Noah a made so it would add more enemies and he was based on general hardinies (or you write it like that) the general of the immortals in the psp game of 300 march to glory because he looks almost like a Noah so it gave me the idea


	22. Reunited again

Chapter twenty two reunited again

The moment The earl saw jin made a black energy sphere and attacked jin with it for his surprise he disappear and reappear behind the but the earl pulled out a gigantic sword from his umbrella and Jin stopped it with his hand

-its being so long since last time we saw each other

Said the earl who tried to cut Jin's hand but he wasn't able to because Jin had gauntlets that were made by the strongest metal in earth

-you will pay for this

Said Jin who made the earl to get out of the crystal so did Jin and everyone looked surprised at both of them specially ticky who was shocked to see Jin alive

-you are not going anywhere earl!!!!!!

Said Jin who was surrounded by black flames and provoked an explosion in which a fire eagle rise to the sky and inside of it the two were fighting with all their might but none of them was able to hit the other

-ridiculous brat you can't hurt me never in my life an exorcist has being able to damage me

Said the earl who swing his sword but Jin repel it by punching it

-oh well then I will be the first

Answered Jin who threw a fire ball from a kick and the earl destroyed it easily with a swing of his sword

-MOERO OREWO SPIRIT POWER!!!!!!!!!! (Burn my spirit power)

Yelled Jin who provoked an explosion on the sky and everyone was shocked when they saw the earl who was falling undamaged and Jin with his black fire wings were so big it covered the sky completely and this left everyone shocked even the earl

-what is this?

Asked the earl who saw Jin headed towards him with his right fist closed

-I will prove to you…….that we can win by injuring you!!!!!!!!

Answered jin and the earl was surprised to see just for an instant jin wearing a white with blue armor with angel wings but then he noticed something, a feeling he never felt before he touched his right cheek and saw he was bleeding

-this is…..my blood?

Asked the earl and felt the pain of the cut and looked behind him and Jin barely turned around and his fire wings returned to their normal size

-you………………_**DARED TO HURT ME STUPID HUMAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!????**_

Asked the earl who was full of rage and Jin smiled

-I may have cut your cheek but this time will be far more than only that KURAI AME!!!!!!!!!!

The earl dodge the attack and charged towards jin with all his anger and jin dodge the swing of the earls sword and punched the earlon the stomach so hard fire came out of his back

-snake bite

Whispered Jin looking at the earl who was send flying towards the castle and crashed on the walls

-_**JIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

-damn it why the hell does everyone hates me with all their might!!!??

Asked Jin annoyed

Jin was surprised when he saw a fog that surrounded him and everyone else and when it disappeared the Noah's and the earl where gone and Jin fell to the ground but he managed to fall on his feat be he was extremely exhausted

-…I used to many energy for that fight against the earl plus flying here was to tiresome

Said Jin on his head who looked at his comrades who were surprised

-hi……sorry I'm late

Said Jin in his friendly tone

-Jin……is that you?

Asked Allen surprised

-yeah I'm the same……well just a little bit more powerful now but that's it

Answered Jin with his usual smile

-Jin-san you're alive!!!!

Said Miranda who was behind Jin and he turned around and his face was red when he saw how Miranda looked really beautiful

-Miranda?

Asked Jin surprised especially when she hugged him and everyone in team cross ran towards him and this confused team Theodore

-was he dead or something?

Asked kanda

-I heard he died but he managed to survive

Answered Mari

-buddy your back!!!

Said lavi who was really happy

-we missed you jin-kun

Said krony who was conscious again

-we had the hope that you will return

Said bookman who was also conscious

-thanks guys

Said Jin and he saw hankosha who flied towards him and Jin grabbed him

-han you are still here?!!  
Asked Jin surprised who saw hankosha with tears on his eyes

-I MISSED YOU IDIOT!!!!!!!

Answered hankosha and this surprise him and Jin hugged him

-I missed you too buddy

Theodore looked around and saw there was no trace of the Noah and the earl

-did they run away because of Jin?

Asked Theodore looking at Jin who looked happy to be with his friends again

-That Jin is amazing isn't he?

Asked kaze

-it's been some time kaze how are you doing?

Asked the general kindly

-I came to support team cross and escort Jin around Edo that guy is really powerful…..he may surpass the Noah easily

Answered kaze and this surprised Theodore

Inside the Noah's ark in some street the earl was pulling skin and ticky from their clothing and Haidarnes was walking behind them and ticky started smoking

-why are we going back…that was so fun I want an explanation

Said skin

-that women exorcist could have the heart you know

Said ticky looking at the sky

-so heavy…both of you have grown so much

Said the earl with his usual tone

-are you even listening to me?!

Asked ticky annoyed

-there's less than six hours till the download

Said road who was on a window of a house and she looked bored

-earl are you gonna let them run free?

Asked ticky still smoking

-nopee!!! Specially that Jin bastard!!!

Answered the earl still with his happy tone but it sounded angry

-what happened earl?

Asked road

-by the way ticky your target Jin mirouko has come back

Said the earl and ticky stayed quiet since he already knew

-if you would have killed him as I told you to specially him being red marked I wouldn't have been humiliated by getting punch by him

-awww damn earl it was just a punch every Noah receives one once I a while specially you it was going to be soon anyways since you haven't been hit in a millennium

Said ticky annoyed

-but I still don't like I'm not used to it

Answered the earl and road jumped on top of him

-what are you talking about?

Asked road a little curious

-just a problem with a certain black spiky haired exorcist who is unexpectedly still alive and he managed to punch me

Answered the earl and this surprised road

-was it Jin!? I knew ticky wouldn't kill him!!

Said road excited jumping on the earls back

-I did try you know but he didn't stay dead

Answered ticky

-hey earl what's the plans now?

Asked a man with dirty wind black hair with the same color as the eyes and he wore a mafia suit

-jak hellfield the Noah of friendship did you finish your job?

Asked the earl

-of course…..hey road I didn't know you would look so cute with that dress I can see your panties

Said jak and this annoyed road

-we are relatives you idiot sick perverted and demented bastard

Said road annoyed

-oh by the way earl I head you got owned by a so called jin mirouko since you weren't able to hit him even once

Said jak and this annoyed the earl

-I'll take care of him soon

Answered the earl

--------------------In other place in Japan-----------------------------------------------

The twins jasdebi were in a ranch and they were surprise to see at the entrance many bottles and cups of whine and a chicken who had the general cross hat on top of him

-SHIT WHERE THE FUCK IS CROSS!!!!???

Asked debitto furiously

In another place just at the edge of the dark ground where the earl destroyed most of Edo there was a bridge where under it Mari and two of the crewmen were watching guard while the others were resting

-so you didn't came to help us huh?

Asked Lavi to Theodore

-right I came to find more chosen ones

Answered Theodore

-but still thanks for helping my friends

Answered Jin who was seating beside lenalee who was sleeping using a bag as a pillow and she had Jin's jacket as a blanket

-I always heard of the exorcist that posses' spirit power and the heir of the clan mirouko it's nice to meet you

Said Theodore with his friendly tone

-Jin you seem to become stronger this time

Said Allen

-well I did unlock my hidden power I think I'm now stronger than you again

Said Jin and this surprised him

-as I was saying cross just uses people as pawns as far as I know you guys were decoys for a scenario made by reprogrammed akuma and Marian understand and so far ???

-yep

Answered lavi

-we came here after we got a warning so we expected something to happen

Said bookman

-right now we aren't in any condition to fight all these attacks have left few exorcist alive only the remaining generals this group and kazuki team are still alive that's it

Said Theodore

-that few…….we are outnumbered now but don't worry general

Said Jin and this surprised Theodore

-what do you know outsider?

Asked kanda annoyed

-outsider?...lets just say I didn't hear that even if we are outnumbered we can still win even if only one exorcist is alive still have hope and I know you may suggest that we should retreat but………cross is an important figure to us and we cant stop until we find him then escape no matter who it is a exorcist is a exorcist a comrade that fight for the same cause

Said Jin

-he is right we cant leave master here alone even if we have to drag him over to HQ by force

Said Allen

-many people have died for us to find him we can't retreat general

Said lavi and Theodore was surprised so did everyone else hearing all their comments

-Jin……you do have skills of leadership just like your ancestors in the holly wars did

Said Theodore on his mind

-ok we will find cross then we leave

Said Theodore

Lenalee slowly opened her eyes and saw a figure she couldn't see that well

-Allen?

She asked a little surprise to see the figure so close to her

-lenalee

Called Jin in a really sweet voice

-Jin…..chan?...its that really you?

Asked lenalee who she was surprised to see him with his usual smile

-yes it's me….I'm sorry……I'm so sorry lenalee

Said Jin and tears came out of her eyes as she got up not entirely and looked at Jin smiling at him

-why are you saying sorry? If it has to do with suman…you saved suman Jin…..he didn't die in vain and he had a peaceful death…I'm certain that you saved suman's soul jin-chan

She said who put her hand on Jin's left cheek and Jin felt her warm hand surprised

-welcome back Jin…

She said smiling at him and Jin touched her hand

-yes….I'm finally back

Said Jin who had tears on his eyes ignoring everyone else who were looking at them

Lenalee happy expression turned into a sad one and looked to another side trying to avoid him and Jin was surprised

-what's wrong?

Asked Jin kindly but a little confused

-its just……..you told me you liked my long hair….but I…I….

Lenalee started crying and Jin looked at her short hair and knew that a girl's hair is something really important to them and he remembered he was told by lavi and Allen when she fought against that level 3 akuma alone and lenalee was surprised when Jin gently touched her black hair

-don't worry…..your hair will grow again….. you're still my beautiful lenalee

Said Jin and everyone there was surprised to hear that

-whaiiiiitttt what did he said!!!?

-Allen……..he called her "my beautiful"!!!

Answered lavi who was shocked

-Jin….thank you…

Whispered lenalee and Jin got closer to her and kissed her on the lips and she kissed him back making everyone's mouth hanging almost hitting the floor (even kanda) and when the two separated looked at the entire group and both started laughing

-I told you their faces would be priceless

Said Jin looking at everyone with their mouths still hanging

Some minutes later Theodore and bookman where planning a strategy to find cross while everyone else where talking to Jin who was beside lenalee covered with a blanket long enough to cover both of them

-so……you guys since when?

Asked lavi

-a little before Allen was taken out of the train so he could kill krony I guess

Answered Jin scratching his hair

-sorry we didn't tell you but jin told me not to until he chose the right time….I guess it was to surprise you

Said lenalee a little embarrassed

-well even Jin dead you didn't say anything lenalee

Said krony

-well………..I guess it was because I didn't loose hope of him coming back

-really? I even thought of myself that I wasn't going to make it

Said Jin remembering everything he needed to do to return to his friends the fights in yomotsu, the harsh training to invoke his innocence and the final battle with MITHRIL

-it doesn't matter anymore……….you back to me…

She said putting her on his shoulder and Jin smiled looking at her

-we should continue now looking for cross

Said kaze

In that very instant lenalee felt something pulling her and everyone was shocked seeing her being swallowed by the earth

-lenalee!!!

yelled jin who grabbed her hand and he was also being pulled, Allen grabbed his legs and lavi grabbed Allen's left arm, kanda grabbed lavi's arm, krony and chao and kaze grabbed kanda and all of them where pulled

-their target is lenalee!!!!

Said Theodore nervously leaving Miranda, bookman, Mari and two of the crew men

-hey what is that!!??

Asked one of the crewmen and everyone went outside their hiding place and they were shocked when they saw pieces of a puzzle gathering into a golden cube

-it can't be

Said Theodore who couldn't believe what he was seeing

Noah's ark appears….the exorcists destination is mot likely there

Said bookman

Inside the ark that looked like a city everyone fell to the ground making a pile and lenalee unconscious was on the bottom and krony on the top

-move your squashing me!!!

Yelled kanda

-move or you guys will kill lenalee damn it!!!!!!!

Said Jin who was on top of lenalee

Everyone moved away and Jin was still on top of lenalee since he felt like his back broke and she opened her eyes

-Jin?

She asked confused looking at their position and Jin moved away quickly and laughed nervously

-where are we?

Asked kanda

-this is Noah ark gramps told me about it

Said lavi surprised

Kanda stared at Allen and so he did with a killing intent and fire surrounded them

-Why the fuck are we here?

Asked kanda in a really killing intent tone

-don't know

Answered Allen who had the same tone as him

-hey there's an umbrella under lenalee

Said Jin and lenalee moved quickly and it was lero

-move you shit exorcist lero!!!!

Said lero and this annoyed Jin, kanda and Allen

-It was you

Said the three of them at the same time with sinister looks kanda had his sword pointing at lero's neck, Allen his claw and Jin a fire ball

-wait Lero!!!!!!

-start talking before I turned you into a pumpkin pie where is the exit!!!????

Asked Jin making his fire ball even bigger scaring lero

-iii…lero…..the exit lero…….**after long years the boat completed its role and has come to a stop**

Said lero who changed its voice everyone recognized

-**well done lero time to depart dear exorcist ITS TIME TO DEPART IN THIS BOAT TO HELL!!!!!!!!!**

Said the same voice and a balloon type spirit came out of lero's mouth and it was the earl and this surprised everyone

In that same instant the buildings and the floor around them started to break

**-watch out it's starting to break apart from the parts that completed the download**

-what the fuck do you mean!!?

Asked kanda furiously

-**this boat will momentarily be absorbed in between dimensions and disappear if I must say at your level of science you have 4 more hours that is the amount of time you have left to exist in this world**

Answered the earl

-earl you coward are you afraid to fight me face to face!!??? So you hide in your stupid akumas, balloons, arks and Noah!!??

Asked Jin and the earl looked at Jin furiously

-**I haven't forgotten you Jin…..YOU WILL RECIVE THE MOST HORRIBLE PUNISHMENT YET FOR INJURING ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Yelled the earl and Jin just smiled and this surprised lenalee

-the earl has never being hit in all his life…..that's what brother said………but jin injure him?!!

She asked on her head surprised

-bring it just take me where you are and I'll really kill you this time

**-that confident? **

-of course since…………..you don't stand a chance against me

Answered Jin and hearing this made the earl furious

-what? Did it hurt? Well sad but true you didn't even manage to hit me once in our last fight

Said Jin making the earl even angrier and lenalee grabbed Jin's hand and he looked at her and smiled

-its alright we will get out of here

Said Jin

-**pretty girl…..you are blessed with such wonderful friends you will go together so you wont be lonely and look how many have come specially your little knight **

Said the earl and this made lenalee a little angry and she felt guilty since she was the one who was being targeted and Jin noticed it and smiled

In that moment the earl smelled something was burning and he was surprised to see it was him and the flame became so big the earl started screaming of pain and the balloon blew up

-that's for mistreating lenalee you asshole

Said Jin

-we have to find the exit!!!

Said lavi pulling out his hammer

Some minute's later lavi broke many houses but found no exit

-One of these may connect to the outside!

Said Allen

-and how many houses have we busted!!??

Asked krony

-this boat has stopped lero it's not connected to other dimensions lero I tell ya lero

Answered lero and lavi, Allen, kanda, kaze and Jin started to beat him up

-WATCH OUT!!!!

Yelled lenalee and the floor started to break it self

-there is no way out lero………you will die here lero

Said lero and jin ignore him and fell on his knees and closed his eyes

-think….think….if I try to use my angel fist it may work but right now its still in no conditions for using it and I can't take them all……what should I do!!??

He asked himself and he heard someone walk towards him and opened his eyes and saw a key

-there is an exit lad

Said ticky mick who was in his white form wearing his weird glasses

Jin looked at him surprised for a second as ticky smiled but Jin then he got up quickly with his mouth hanging pointing at him

-HOLLY SHIT IT'S THE SUPER THICK GLASSES!!!!!!

Said Jin and everyone looked at the two

-wh…watt…is that my name!?

Asked ticky surprised

-what are you doing here!!??

Asked Jin who was totally surprised

-hey Jin…..he is ready for the kill

Said kanda and this surprised everyone

-hey lad………how?

Asked ticky confusing who pet Jin's head

-DID YOU FUCKING SURVIVE!!!????

Asked ticky giving Jin a head butt so strong smoke came out of ticky's forehead

-thanks to you I had to endure all the things the earl and those brats said

Said ticky annoyed as he removed his glasses and Jin was shocked when he saw him turned into his dark form

-You want an exit I can give you there is no more exits in this ark anymore but with rode's ability we can make some

Said ticky as a door came out of the ground and it was one of rode's doors

-our rode is the only Noah with the ability to move through space without using the earl so? Lets start the game we put the exit on the bet against your lives how's that?

Asked ticky and this annoyed Jin a little

-this guy doesn't know anything……even if we die the earl and the Noah will be eliminated by Okira and the kirayu….idiot

Said Jin on his head smiling

-and play fair this time lad

Said ticky throwing a key to each of the exorcist

-these keys are the same so you won't lose them there are some of our family members in some of the doors if you reach the tower where I will be waiting you win…..hehe its funny….exorcist hunting it's really fun

Said ticky who looked at everyone with a evil grim

-I heard Noah's where immortals how can you be calling this fair?

Asked Allen in a serious tone

Jin and kaze hearing this tried to hold the laughter as they saw how ticky started laughing like a maniac

-sorry about that…I don't know when that happen lad we're humans too you know if we seem to be immortal it's only because you are so WEAK!!!!!

Answered ticky who turned his back on them with an evil grim

-immortals……don't make me laugh Allen don't overestimate them I heard that three Noah's already fell to the hands of kazuki, Harry and kaze

Said Jin smiling and ticky's feelings of being superior to the exorcist shattered in pieces remembering the deaths of his brothers

-Hey ticky by the way……..how is your chest going?

Asked Jin and this made ticky stop walking all the sudden and looked at Jin who had a very confident look

-you thought I didn't know I hurt you before you "killed me"?

Asked Jin in a derisive tone and this surprised ticky

-this guy………..what is he?

Ticky asked himself as he entered rode's door

In that instant the floor they were stepping on started to break and everyone jumped away from but lenalee who couldn't move her legs that well started to fall and Jin grabbed her before she fell and flied towards their friends with his angel fist was activated

-I'm not letting my girl fall to the abyss of this ark

Said Jin while she looked surprised seeing Jin's Anti-Akuma weapon

Some minutes later everyone ran to a safer place where it still wasn't being downloaded thinking about the situation

-what should we do with these keys?

Asked krony

-we cant keep running if the entire place is going to collapse in 3 hours like the earl said we're in deep shit!!

Said lavi

-we are familiar to rode's abilities

Said Allen who looked at his key

-I guess it can't be helped then

Said Kaze

-shit

Said kanda annoyed

Everyone looked at each other nervous but they knew they had to do it

-any door will do

Said Jin who pulled out his key and put it on the keyhole in a random door and it automatically turned into a bigger door with Greek symbols and everyone looked at it a little nervous as the key evaporated

-each time we use a key…..it disappears?!!

Asked Allen surprised

-if we get the wrong ones and ran out of keys….then its over

Said krony and Jin looked at his friends who were really nervous and scared

-we'll all make it out of this!!

Said Jin who extended his arm towards them and they where surprised by his action

-yup

Answered lavi putting his hand on top of his

-you are right we will make it

Said lenalee putting her hand on top of lavi's

-and show the earl that we can win this war

Said Allen putting his hand on top of lenalee's

-our comrades deaths wont be in vain

Said chao who put his hand on top of Allen's

-no one stays behind

said kaze putting his hand on top of Chao's

-we promised to everyone that we will come back

Said krony putting his hand of top of Kaze's

Everyone looked at kanda waiting for him to say something and do the same as they did but he just stared at them

-kanda?

Asked Allen

-no way

Answered kanda annoyed

-ok lets go

Said Jin who instead of opening it he knocked it out with one kick

Everyone entered one by one Jin on front and looked a little surprise to see it was night around a war camp with many tents and lenalee quickly grabbed jin's arm and put herself close to him when she and everyone else saw people's heads that were all around the area with stakes holding them and the rest of the bodies where used as giant torches to light the area

-what is this place!!?

Asked Allen who was really scared

-what kind of person would do this?

Asked Jin who looked at the heads and lenalee hold Jin's arm a lot tighter

-don't worry lenalee it's going to be alright

Said Jin and lenalee looked surprised

-how can…you say that? Look at this…

She said and Jin smiled at her

-you will be alright since I'm here

Answered Jin

-it can't be!!

Said lavi who ran straight up and everyone else followed him and they were speechless when they saw a pile full of decapitated bodies and on top of them three heads where stuck on stakes but lavi and lenalee recognized them they were part of general cloud nine's team gwen frere, sol galen and tinal spark and lenalee screamed as she fell to the ground on her knees

-our friends…….our comrades….

Said lavi who fell on he's knees paralyzed

-like them? They seem a little lonely but soon your heads will also be there

Said a voice Allen recognized and everyone turned around behind them and saw haidarnes

-A Noah!!  
Said krony who activated his innocence so did everyone else accept Jin who looked at his enemy with anger

-you did that to our comrades?

Asked Jin in a very serious tone

-I was send to kill them some while ago and since hunting exorcist is something rare I collect their heads as a trophy

Answered haidarnes with a smile on his face

-we have to beat him to continue as it seems

Said lavi who was about to strike the Noah but Jin stopped him grabbing his hand

-don't………I'll be his opponent

Said Jin and haidarnes laughed

-you must be the Black Devil

Said the Noah as he saw jin walking towards him

-black devil? It was you Jin!!!??

Asked Allen surprised

-I got that nickname just today….funny the same day I came and I got such a fearful nickname

Said Jin who put himself in fighting position

-as I heard you have no innocence……how boring

Said haidarnes and Jin smiled at his opponent

-oh well……I guess I could use it

Answered Jin who extended his right arm and everyone looked curious

-everyone go on ahead…….I'll take him down in a few seconds

Said Jin

-we can't let you fight him alone he is a Noah!!!! N-O-A-H!!!

Said Lavi who was going to fight along side Jin but kaze stopped him

-don't worry he can do it alone

Said kaze and this surprised him

-I can't let anyone leave

Said haidarnes and everyone saw how many stakes fall on top of them but they didn't hit them instead they made a cell and kanda tried to cut them with mugen but it was impossible

-just watch and enjoy how I kill your friend who barely came back

Said the Noah laughing

-JIN RUN!!!!!

Yelled lenalee nervously remembering the dream she had and she couldn't take off of her head the idea that jin would die but Jin simply smiled at her

-HE DOESN'T STAND A CHANCE HE MAYBE STRONGER NOW BUT NOAH'S ARE ABOVE HUMAN!!!!

Yelled lavi and Jin started laughing

-let him concentrate

Said kaze in a really confident tone

-what's so funny?

Asked haidarnes

-I always wondered who was stronger a Noah or a kirayu?

Asked Jin

-WE WILL SEE NOW!!!!!!!

Answered haidarnes who threw his blade arms that separated from his arms and Jin dodge them by jumping

-INNOCENCE ACTIVATE!!!!!!

Yelled Jin who summoned his angel fist and everyone was shocked

-he has an anti-akuma weapon!!!!!!???

Asked everyone who had their mouths hanging

-a innocence great

Said haidarnes whose hands returned thanks to the chains attached to the hands

-KURAI AME!!!!!

Haidarnes received the attack completely destroying his helmet as he was send flying

-it's not over!!!! OMAKI RYUU SEN KEN!!!!!!!!!

Haidarnes received the attack destroying most of his armor falling to the ground and Jin shot a black energy beam at the cell destroying it

-hurry up and go I'll reach you soon

Ordered Jin

Most of the exorcist where speechless seeing how Jin was easily defeating the Noah

-Jin has become more powerful……….he has surpass me again

Said Allen who looked at his left hand

-what could have happened in his absence?

Asked lavi who looked really surprise how Jin was beating up the Noah

-what ever happened to him he has become really powerful and he will help us and that's all that matters

Answered lenalee who looked really happy

-hurry go

Said Jin and everyone obeyed and ran towards a little house where lenalee used her key and evaporated when the door was unlocked

-idiots…DIE EXORCIST!!!!

Said haidarnes who got up slowly and saw how everyone was leaving and threw his right hand towards them and lenalee turned around and saw it was heading strait towards her but for her surprise jin cut the blade hand in half using his left arm

-you were a mile away…..and you appeared over there in a half second!!??

Asked haidarnes nervously

-lenalee I'll be alright don't look back ok?

Asked Jin and lenalee stayed quiet for some seconds

-let's go lenalee

Called kaze who was the last of the rest of the group to enter the exit

Lenalee was about to enter the exit when the door automatically closed and she tried to open it again but it was locked

-did I forget to mention that you need the key to open the door every time?

Asked haidarnes and Jin knew that he and lenalee wasted both their keys

-shit!!!  
Said jin who looked at his opponent furiously

-don't worry…….I have a key for myself for me I can open all the doors I want but if you get it ill work like the one your companions have except it is usable for two times

Answered haidarnes and Jin did not hesitate to charged towards his enemy but for his surprise the ground started shaking

-don't think I'm that easy mirouko

Said haidarnes who destroyed his own armor and Jin stopped and saw how haidarnes started to turned completely red crimson and spikes came out from his back two gigantic horns from his head and his arms turned into gigantic talons and finally devil wings leaving Jin a little surprised

-change of plans then

Said jin but before he could do anything he felt something wrong inside of him the arrow that raya gave him started to burn inside of him

-what's…..going on?

He asked himself who looked at many haidarnes

-what's wrong mirouko!!!??

Asked haidarnes who punched Jin on the stomach so hard lenalee was horrified watching the impact made Jin's body started twisting and bending and jin in some seconds recovered himself and fell to the ground injured but haidarnes grabbed him and threw him towards a tent where jin tried to get up and saw his enemy Noah in front of him who grabbed him face and crash him to the ground

-it's over

Said haidarnes who looked at lenalee

-It would be really rude if I cut off his head you watching so I will just make you his company

Said haidarnes who walked towards her but lenalee's legs weren't working that well and she fell to the ground

-I'm not done yet

Said jin who got up slowly

Haidarnes looked at him who had blood on his face and some bruises

-you want to give up your life in vain? Just like your partners who died against me?

Asked haidarnes and this made Jin get really angry

-in your order say that you are the apostles of god……..those three didn't even gave me a scratch in this form so pray for those weaklings exorcists

Said haidarnes with a evil smile on his face

-weaklings you say? Those who fought to protect the world and justice….is that all you can say to them!!??

Asked Jin with anger but in a really serious tone and haidarnes without looking noticed parts of his chattered armor break themselves and he knew it was thanks to Jin's power that was rising

-they gave up their lives for our cause!!! You can say everything to the living exorcists but…..I won't forgive you when you talk bad about our dead comrades!!!!!!

Yelled Jin and haidarnes smiled when he saw his broken helmet on the ground shattered into more pieces

-you won't forgive me? Your friends are dead and that's it

Said haidarnes in a very cold tone and Jin walked towards him and stopped looking at him with a look full of life without anger or hatred and this surprised the Noah

-but we are here!!! The ones who received the spirits of our comrades that guide us and protect us!!!!

Answered Jin and lenalee was surprised for what he said

-bear the spirits of our comrades…

She said on her head

-In their honor I will defeat you!!!!

Said Jin who was surrounded by a blue aurora and haidarnes stayed where he was

-idiot

Said haidarnes who charged towards Jin and kicked him on the face sending him flying but Jin managed to recover and break but for his surprise haidarnes was already there and had a blue energy sphere on his hand and he threw it at Jin provoking an explosion on his face deactivating his angel fist

-not even a scratch in this form your nothing

Said haidarnes who walked towards lenalee but he stopped when he heard Jin getting up slowly

-it's your turn….

Said Jin

-what?

-it's your turn to be beat up!!

Answered Jin who was able to stand up surrounded by a blue aurora a

-really?

-OMAKI RYUU SEI KEN!!!!!!!!!!

Haidarnes wasn't even damaged by the meteor punches but he noticed a scratch from his forehead appeared

-WHAT!!!????

Asked haidarnes furiously who charged towards him and punch him on the chest sending him mid-air but he didn't let him fall by punching him many times and grabbed him from the face and smash him to the ground

-DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Yelled haidarnes with an energy ball on his both hands and he threw both of them on Jin provoking an explosion

-that's it…………..

Said haidarnes and this left lenalee speechless who saw the gigantic explosion that almost send her flying ands she looked after the smoke disperse on the air and jin was not there anymore

-I didn't even use half……no not even a fourth of my power to kill him……its over

Said haidarnes but far Jin tried to get up

-run away Jin!!! You can't beat him!!!

Begged lenalee who couldn't stand seeing this anymore

-I cant still hear them……..the voices of our perished exorcist….even suman's!…the spirit of Anita and her crew………their deaths haven't been in vain!!

Answered Jin who crawled towards his opponent who didn't noticed him

-All their sacrifices where our light so we would continue……we are weak and we have not much strength but……..still we won't give up!!!!

Said Jin who got up and this left haidarnes speechless

-even after being half dead……his power keeps up rising like if he didn't even receive any damage!!!

Said haidarnes on his head completely paralyzed as he saw Jin walking towards him

-you think you can stop us? I WANT YOU TO SHOW ME THAT!!!!!

Yelled Haidarnes who provoked a gigantic energy wave destroying almost everything in its path

Lenalee was on the ground and she couldn't get up and try to look for Jin on the wasteland that was left but then she noticed that the ground close to her started to break

-I finished on time…….the room its being almost downloaded

Said haidarnes but he noticed a powerful presence and he was surprise to see it was Jin who was still standing

-it's not over…………..we can't lose to people like you!!

Said Jin and haidarnes noticed a white wolf behind Jin

-Omaki………..Ryuu Sen ken

Whispered Jin who shot his meteor punch

-again the meteor………….

-SUI SEN KEN!!!!!!!

Yelled Jin who united all the meteors that headed towards haidarnes into one comet punch and it hit him strait at the chest sending him back and haidarnes tried to stop it with his hands but it was impossible to do so

-DAMN YOU!!!!!!!

Yelled haidarnes and saw Jin walking towards him completely exhausted

-I won't lose…

-DIE!!!!!!

Yelled haidarnes provoking an energy wave with his power but Jin wasn't taken away by the attack

-An attack I saw won't work on me again!!!

Said Jin who ran towards his opponent and threw a punch so did haidarnes provoking a gold colored explosion inside of it haidarnes was being pulled back slowly by Jin's fist

-YOU WONT BEAT AN IMMORTAL LIKE ME!!!!!!!

Yelled haidarnes who saw Jin's clothing turning gold

-REACH THE INFINITE MY SPIRIT POWER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Yelled Jin provoking even a bigger explosion and lenalee saw on the air a golden meteor that came from the explosion and she saw it was Jin who was holding haidarnes from the back

-WHAT ARE YOU DOING!!!!!!????

-OMAKI ASTEROID CRASH!!!!!!!

Yelled Jin who made both of them head towards the ground in a shape of a meteor and crashed destroying the entire area

Lenalee was send flying towards the exit and she looked in front of her and the place was collapsing but she saw Jin still glowing gold running towards her with haidarnes key and quickly opened the door carrying her

-Jin?

She asked surprised

Both of them closed the door behind them and saw a hall where everyone was waiting and they were surprise to see both of them

-you alright!!

Said Allen and everyone (except kanda of course) ran towards them

-you defeated the noah?!

Asked lavi surprised

-yeah……….he wasn't that hard

Answered Jin whose golden color clothing disappeared

-but he beat you up a lot Jin how can you say that!?

Asked lenalee and Jin simply laughed

-as I said before I've been in worse he didn't even gave me mortal wounds or damage my clothing

Answered Jin

-because of you two we have wasted time

Said kanda annoyed

-we lost 2 keys 5 remain

Said krony

-each Noah has a key so don't waste the one's we have

Said Jin

-let's go and leave this place

Said Allen who walked towards the hall and everyone followed him

Jin started to walk a little slow and his vision was blurry and he looked at the place where raya's arrow was

-I could have beaten that Noah easier if it wasn't for this……shit I have to find an antidote soon

Said Jin on his head

The entire group stopped and looked at the door in front of them but they knew they will made it out now that they are reunited again

**NOTES**

When the earl saw Jin for an instant wearing an armor it was the same as in lenalee's dream (I think in chapter 10) and some of the events in that same dream happened so let's say her dream was a vision of the future

The battles of the ark will be changed a little like the rule of the keys evaporating when you use them so there are seven exorcist one key for each one of the exorcist (they could use one for everyone and spare the other ones but I had this idea just to make the story more intense)

One of the things I love in making fics are that I can give the characters very good lines (example one of my favorites in this chapter were when Jin told haidarnes "weaklings you say? Those who fought to protect the world and justice….is that all you can say to them!!??" or another little bit after that "but we are here! The ones who received the spirits of our comrades that guide us and protect us!!!! For their honor I will defeat you!!")

Oh by the way I some little while ago received an e-mail from someone who is reading my fic and I will answer his question I will not say the name but I will answer it so he and no one else will ask me ever again………….**I'M A GUY DAMMIT!!!! YEAH A GUY IS THE WRITTER OF THIS FIC!!! SO WHAT IF I'M A LITTLE ROMANTIC!!!!!???? IF I WAS A GIRL I WOULD HAD MADE JIN A GIRL AND PAIR HER UP WITH ONE OF THE GUYS WHAT THE HELL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Well unless if you thought I was some kind of lesbian XD) EVEN MY PENNAME PEGASUSJIN IS FOR A GUY!!!!! (Pegasus from Pegasus Seiya from the manga and anime saint Seiya and Jin for my character)**

(breathing heavily) ok……….I hope that certain person will get it clear (and I write like a guy who by the way the only time he finds mistakes when I'm writing is after I posted the chapters XD) I'm not mad or nothing I just want to make it clear but I guess is funny when people have the weirdest ideas

Please review and tell me how it's going good or bad


	23. the electric storm and the black fire

Chapter twenty three when the electric storm and the black fire combine

The door in front of them made everyone feel a little scared for what they saw in the last one and Jin noticed this

-move out of the way

Ordered kaze who walked in front of everyone

-let's just get in

Said Jin

-CRESENT GRAVE!!!!!!

Allen was surprised to see kaze making a crescent moon then a cross with his staff and it attacked just like his cross grave technique and it destroyed the door and everyone entered and saw it was a hospital's hallway

-what is this place?

Asked Lavi

-A hospital I guess------_"luck is by my side let's hope I can find a antidote here" _

Answered Jin

The group started walking around the place looking for the exit but Jin proposed to separate and look for the exit so he could be alone and look for an antidote for raya's poison but he failed.

-damn there is nothing here

Said Jin annoyed who was inside a room looking around for something that would help him, with no luck he left the room but he started to feel worse every second

-finally I found an exorcist

Said a voice and Jin saw a Noah by his side

-shit

Said Jin on his head

-die exorcist

Said the Noah who was jak extending his arm towards jin

-OMAKI……...

Jin wasn't able to execute his technique since he felt his arms and legs paralyzed

-what's going on!?

Asked Jin nervously

-now let's play…….lets start by stabbing your arm

Said jak and Jin noticed it was telekinesis and Jin's body started to move by itself and his fingers from his right hand pointed at his left arm

-Crescent grave!!!!!!!

Jak dodge the attack that headed towards him and let go of Jin who fell on he's knees

-another?

-OMAKI!!!!!!!!

Yelled Jin who grabbed jak from the back

-what are you…..

-ASTEROID CRASH!!!!!!!!!!!

Yelled Jin who used his spirit power to elevate both of them to the sky breaking the roof and jak was shocked when he saw they were going up every second at incredible speed

-are you going to kill us both!!???

Asked jak horrified

-NO ONLY YOU!!!!!!

Answered Jin and jak noticed they started to fall

Jin let go of jak and he saw kaze coming out of the hole Jin made and grabbed his staff like a baseball bat and when he got close enough kaze hit him sending him miles away

-that's it

Said Jin who fell on his feet even thought he couldn't see that well anymore

-----In another room------

In a little room full of mirrors road and ticky where seated in some couches crying for the death of haidarnes but then they noticed jak breaking the wall in their side and this surprised them

-back so soon?

Asked ticky surprised

-damn it that Jin bastard did kill haidarnes he and his stupid friend send me flying back here!!!!!

Said jak annoyed

-you must really suck then

said ticky smoking a cigarette

-then you go and try I head you couldn't kill him!!!!

Answered jak with anger

-just shut up one of us died again

Said road who couldn't take the tears off her eyes

-it was Jin then why wont you just go and kill him again!!!?

Asked jak annoyed to ticky and he didn't answer

-most of the remaining Noah is here I want to see if he can survive them

Answered ticky

-oh well then I'll be the one I will kill Jin and those other exorcist

-wanna bet?

Asked ticky to jak who was surprised

-what's your idea?

-simple jak…….if you aren't able to manage to kill at least that Jin Mirouko then you will have to do all my jobs that the earl will give me for a entire year and if you win………well I don't know whatever you want

-I'll get to road for an entire week

Said jak and hearing this left ticky with his mouth hanging

-FUCK NO!!!!

Protested road

-oh right if I kill that Jin I will have fun with road……….and it will be really fun so don't worry girl

-You sick bastard like if I would…….

-deal

-WHAT!!!!?????? Ticky I don't want to lose my virginity to him I'm waiting for Jin to do it!!!!!

She protested and this and tickys eyes almost came out of his eye sockets hearing this

-HELL NO RODE YOU WISH ILL KILL HIM BEFORE HE TOUCH YOU!!!!!!

Said jak furiously

Inside the hospital Jin looked at the window looking at the sky

-what's wrong?

Asked kaze

-funny…….I thought someone mentioned me

Answered Jin who was scratching his head

-are you alright?

Asked kaze and Jin got a little nervous

-what do you mean?

-I've seen you weird for a while….was the fight against haidarnes that hard?

-no……….its….damn it kaze that raya didn't die without giving me a gift that will kill me

Answered Jin and kaze remembered the arrow

-that arrow I think is poisonous

Said Jin and this surprised kaze

-then were in a hospital lets look for a antidote!!!

-that's why I decided to separate from the group so I can find an antidote

-let's find it then

-tha…..nk.

Kaze saw how Jin fell to the ground on his knees breathing heavily and he ran towards him

-damn it Jin you overdo everything

Said kaze annoyed who help him get up

-listen kaze…….if..if…we don't mak..e….it………

-shut up and let's find something that will help you

-no……its not that….look…a friend of mine called Diana….she is an expert at healing….and she taught me one or two things

-like how stopping poisoning?

-no……but I can..supress it for a amount of time

-how?!!

-I need two…tw..o…things….a…marker….and spirit power…

-ok lets look for lavi he always have one so he can draw on peoples faces when they are sleeping

-he does?

Asked Jin who laughed a little

-yeah he has done it to me twenty three times

-ok let's look for him

-hey guys!!!

Called lavi who was with everyone

-speak of the devil

Said Jin who let go of kaze and tried to act normal

-we found an exit

-damn it not yet

Said kaze on his head since he knew Jin didn't wanted to tell them

-its weird we fought a Noah some little while ago and you didn't even came to help us

Said Jin a little annoyed and this surprised everyone

-where is he? I heard no sounds of battle

Asked Kanda pulling out his mugen

-he was easy I used my new technique that I used to defeat that Noah haidarnes and then kaze send him flying like a baseball

Answered Jin

-but you forgot to tell when I help you from his telekinesis

Said kaze

-well its not my fault I'm frikking tired I have been fighting more than you guys in this day I fought against MITHRIL until I destroyed their entire main base then against a wave of endless akuma before reuniting with you guys

Said Jin and this surprised Allen, krony, lavi and lenalee

-you destroyed MITHRIL!!???

Asked the four surprised

-well actually I fought in space to release my innocence then I destroyed their base with my angel fist after that I fought a really hard fight against the leader who kidnapped meilin and show me he was a kirayu which I almost died

Answered Jin surprising the four even more

-and I haven't even taken a nap since then

-lavi can I borrow your marker

Asked kaze and this surprised him a little and he let him borrow it and Jin took it from kaze and run towards a room

-what are you doing?

Asked lenalee confused and she so everyone else saw Jin's uniform being throw outside the room

-WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!!???

Asked lenalee who saw Jin's pants and boots coming outside the room

-give me a minute

Said Jin whose head came out of the door

jin pulled out the part of the arrow that was inside him trying to hold the pain, when he did it he put his hand on the wound an a green light came out healing the wound automatically then he started to draw a weird symbol while jak was hiding in the same room

-now is my chance

Said jak who pulled out a knife coming out of his hiding place since it was dark it was impossible to see him

-oh right I forgot I need to mark it all around my body

He said as he started to make lines around the symbol that headed towards the entire body and Jin ducked so he could mark his legs dodging the attack from jak's knife

-lucky bastard!!!  
Said jak on his head and Jin quickly got up so fast it hit jak on the chin with his head

-ouch what the hell?

Asked Jin who turned around and saw nothing

-----A minute later--------

Jin was wearing his uniform again and they walked towards the exit

-how long is the effect going to last?

Asked kaze to Jin

-I don't know and lucky I don't feel it anymore-----_"I can't tell him it still hurts or else everyone will know"_

Said Jin while everyone entered the exit without the use of a key

-weird some doors weren't locked

Said Allen

After everyone left jak who was bleeding from the nose came out of the room furious

-WHAT THE HELL!!!!!!!!!!!

-cant kill him can you?

Asked lulubell who appeared behind him

-shut up!!!

-Do not worry I came to help you since the only way to kill him is weaken his heart

-how?

-easy just do what I say and ill tell ticky you did it all alone

-what are you planning lulubell I don't think you want to do this just for my sake

-it's not your business

------------Minutes later--------------

-Jin what where you doing stripping yourself and using a marker?

Asked lenalee as the group walked through some latter's

-I…………..I'll explain you later

Answered Jin laughing nervously

-there's the next door

Said chao and everyone stopped

-I'll use the Noah's key to open it don't waste yours

Said Jin who used the key and it evaporated

-we used the key to escape haidarnes room…..then to open this one so it was true what he said that the keys they have for us work only twice

Said lenalee

-ok let's go then

Said Jin who opened the door and everyone was surprised to see it was a gigantic garden of flowers that covered everything Jin felt really good being in a place like this

-I can't believe this ark would have a nice place

Said lenalee

In front of them jak appeared and everyone put themselves in fighting position

-oh so it's that Noah again

Said kaze who pulled out his staff

-hey Noah you want my asteroid crash again!!?? Or do you want to try my Ryu Sen Ken? Or even better my kaji kurai?

Asked Jin with his confident smile and this annoyed jak

-big talk I'll take you down this time

Said jak who charged towards Jin and he when the Noah was close to him he punched him on the face so hard he was send flying towards the sky

-I'll choose for you then OMAKI RYUU SEN KEN!!!!!!!

The Noah dodged the attack in time and fall on his knees looking at jin with anger

-let the game begins

Said jak who disappeared from everyone's sight and reappear behind Jin who moved away but he was bitten by the Noah in the hand

-WHAT THE FUCK!!!!!!! ARE YOU A SIZZY OR SOMETHING!!???

Asked Jin annoyed who kicked the Noah and looked at lenalee with a really penetrating eyes and she got scared

-Wow……I never seen such a hot girl in my life…well lulubell and road are but a exorcist I never knew I'll take you too

Said jak and Jin seeing this his jealousy meter reached 100 percent and fire came out of his hands

-BACK AWAY OF MY LENALEE!!!!!!!!!!!!

Yelled Jin furiously and jak was surprised to receive a uppercut from jin and he was send flying really far

-DON'T EVER CALL LENALEE LIKE THAT AGAIN OR DARE TO TOUCH HER!!!!!!!!

Said Jin who was surrounded by fire and devil horns came out of his head and this made everyone back away

-shit I didn't knew Jin could get so jealous or overprotective!!!!!!

Said Allen who was scared hiding behind

-he can't be worse than komui

Said lavi and he got even more scared when devil wings came out of Jin's back

-IF YOU SAY SOMETHING TO LENALEE ONE MORE TIME NOT ONLY I WILL MAKE YOU BURN IN THE FIRES IN HELL!!!!!!!!!! ILL GO THERE AND KILL YOU AGAIN TEARING YOU INTO PIECES THEN I'LL MAKE YOU GO DOWN EVEN MORE UNTIL I A MONKEY COMES OUT FROM MY ASS WHICH IS IMPOSSIBLE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Said Jin who ran towards jak and started to beat him up like a maniac

-he is worse than brother!!!!

Said lenalee horrified

-just kidding I'm not like that

Answered Jin turning back to normal in an instant and this left everyone with their mouths hanging

-come and get me exorcist

Said jak who elevated and this surprised jin a little

Jin looked at his opponent with a serious face while a blue aurora surrounded him and this made everyone backed away until…..

-kaze you get him

Ordered jin who turned back to normal

-huh!!?

-remember that you were going next?

-well yeah but you……

-I forgot when I fought against that other Noah it was your turn get him

Said Jin who walked towards his friends

-oh………ok

-let's just leave him

Said kanda

-what!!?? All alone!??

-sorry kaze but its true we can't waste time its better to just leave one behind

answered jin who grabbed lenalee's hand and started walking with the rest of the group leaving kaze with his eyes almost popping out of his eye sockets and his mouth hanging and both the noah and kaze just looked at them leave in silence for a little while

-how funny are you friends

Said jak who tried to make the atmosphere around them a little better

-shut up Noah

-rude aren't you?

-just a little sorry

-It's weird to have a conversation with an exorcist this relaxing

-well it will change soon so……

-I know……..but still don't you think she is hot?

-huh?

-the girl of that Jin guy…..

-well I don't like to use your kind of language but I do think she is pretty so?

-lucky bastard you can see such a girl while I here have to get horney with my own family members

-that's sick

-I know but still you should see my sister road she may be small but she has a really cute side and small….

-hey I don't like to talk about that kind of stuff

-you suppose to be a man

-I am but I don't like to talk about that stuff

-oh…….my other sister lulubell well she always have her eyes closed she is really hot…….by the way I hope I can get a chance to her once like I have with road for a entire week if I kill Jin

-well……….even thought what you are saying is extremely sick but even so….your target is leaving

-nah don't worry you should know something …………..did I tell you that I can disappear too?

Asked jak who disappeared and this left kaze surprised

-leaving me here…..alone……..that's mean

Said kaze who started to walk towards where Jin and the rest went with tears on his eyes

------Some minute later-------

Jin was completely alone and looked around a little nervous

-how did I got separated!!??

He asked himself

In an instant he felt someone touched his head and he turned around quickly and saw it was lenalee

-lenalee?

-let's go Jin everyone its waiting

-how did I end up separated from you guys? I was just going in front and the..…….

Jin was surprised when lenalee put her finger on his lips and she smiled at him

-you are so cute when you looked worried

-huh?

Lenalee kissed him by surprise and he for instinct he kissed her back but then he felt something weird, a feeling that she wasn't lenalee he separated from her and inspected her face

-what's wrong?

She asked a little confused

-are you really……this pretty?

Asked Jin and she was surprised and blushed a little

-JIN!!!!!

Called the voice of lenalee and Jin turned around and it was lenalee who was with the rest of the exorcist

-WHAT THE!!??? TWO LENALEE'S!!???

Asked Jin who backed away and looked at the lenalee of the group who had tears on her eyes

-you kiss really well Jin

Said the lenalee who smiled and turned into lulubell

-Noah?!!

Asked Jin who looked really angry

-you suppose to feel the spirit power of people and you couldn't recognize I was a fake? Poor girl

Said lulubell who looked at lenalee

-Shut up Noah----_"I couldn't feel her spirit power in the first place!!"_

-she is right…….jin why!!?

Asked lenalee who fell on her knees crying

-damn that's what she was planning….

Said jin on his head

-thanks to jak power of turning into whatever people the person he bites that is important to him let me see how that girl looked

-even if you are my enemy you are a women so leave I don't fight women

Said Jin who had black fire on his hand and lulubell saw the rest of the group with their anti-akuma weapons activated

-I don't mind anymore my job is done

Answered lulubell who was leaving the place

-what's your name?

Asked Jin and this surprised lulubell a little

-does it matter?

-Its rude to call a lady Noah all the time

-lulubell……..we will meet again Jin

She said as she banished

Jin looked at lenalee and walked towards her but Allen got in the way

-move Allen…….

-you shouldn't have done that Jin

-move….

-you betrayed lenalee

-move…

-how could you? She was always crying for you on the ship……..and you did this?

-move!

-even if she was……

-MOVE!!!

Allen backed away a little scared when Jin yelled at him who still had his serious face and walked towards lenalee who tried to back away from him but for her luck her legs didn't help her

-lenalee…..

-get…away..

-I………didn't knew…..sorry

said jin who got up and walked away

-Jin……….you idiot……

-what is this?!

Asked lavi annoyed and this surprised everyone except Jin who was already to far away to hear him

-Jin betrayed lenalee he kissed someone else what do you mean what is this?

Asked Allen in a serious tone

-but everyone saw her disguised as lenalee he let his guard down of course he would never thought that lenalee could be a enemy

Answered lavi

-but……he…..could have felt her…..

Said lenalee who couldn't take out the tears from her eyes

-he didn't because he loves you he wasn't going to suspect her being a Noah

-but even so……..

-would you do the same lenalee? Not trusting jin?

-lavi is right

said chao

-lets just go….this is a waste of time

said kanda

-kanda!!

-beans proud we are not in a time to think about this

-he is right…..

said lenalee who tried to get up but krony helped her

-ok………but remember lenalee……he didn't knew…..and asked yourself how he would have reacted if the tables where turned and you where the one that kissed someone disguised as him?

Said lavi and lenalee felt really bad when she told jin to leave her

Two minutes later jin arrived at the exit some minute later and saw jak who was in the way

-now what?

-its time for you to die

Said jak who was being surrounded by a black aurora and Jin put himself in fighting position

-what did you do to kaze?

-nothing I just left him behind so I could kill you

-the earl send you?

-no…….but if I kill you I will win something

-I don't care what you will win I wont die against someone like yourself

Jin was surprised when the aurora surrounded jak completely and felt a really powerful energy that came from him

-his power is far greater that I expected

Said Jin who saw jak transforming into a black creature with claws on both feat and hands and he had a fur like a lion all around its head and had a cross marked on his forehead

-_**COME MIROUKO!!!!!**_

-KAJI KURAI!!!!!!

Jin was shocked when he saw some tentacles coming out of his back and repelled the attack easily

-_**DIE MIROUKO!!!!!!**_

Said jak who charged towards him like if he was a four legged animal

-ITS ANNOYING WHEN PEOPLE CALL ME MIROUKO IT'S JIN!!!!!!

Both of them threw a punch at the same time provoking a force powerful enough to send both of them flying but jak brake first than jin and charged towards him attacking him with many punches but jin's clothing took most of the damage and blocked his last attack

-OMAKI RYU SEN KEN!!!!

-CRESENT GRAVE!!!!!!!

Jak dodge both attacks but one of the meteors managed to hit him on the face and a cut appeared on his left arm

-you alright?

Asked Jin looking by his side and it was kaze

-he ran away before we even fight

Answered kaze

-oh well since he is already too annoying and I'm not in the mood lets just beat him together

Said Jin

-sure

Answered kaze

Both of them put themselves in fighting positions and jak smiled looking at both of them as they charged towards him running in zigzag and Jin was the first one to attack with a fire punch jak quickly dodged it including the attack with kaze's staff

-even the two won't beat me

said jak dodging the attacks but then he received a kick on the face full of fire and he was send flying and kaze appeared behind him and hit him with the staff sending jak to the ground injured but he got up kicky dodging jin's punch and he started to throw fire waves to the ground that headed towards him and jumped

-AEOLOS WIND!!!!!

Jak was surprised to see the fire waves thanks to the wind get bigger and almost reached him if he didn't have dodge it and when he fell to the ground he saw both of them in front of him

-SNAKE BITE!!!!

-THOR FIST OF GLORY!!!!!

Both thunder and fire punches hit jak on the chest sending him flying and crashed on the exit opening it

_**-damn you!!!!**_

Said jak furiously who saw the two shooting a fire with wind tornado but he easily dodge it but for his surprise as the tornado pass beside him jin came out of it and kicked him on the stomach sending him flying towards kaze but he recovered and used his tentacles to hit kaze sending him flying but for his surprise he disappeared

_**-a decoy!!!!??**_

Asked jak who saw behind him Jin on the air

-DARK CHAIN!!!!!!!

Jak dodge the black chain made out of dark energy by moving quickly

-KAJI KURAI!!!!!!

Jak jumped to dodge the fire attack and appeared in front of Jin surprising him but his surprised expression change to a smile as he moved away and for jak's surprise kaze appeared came out behind jin with his staff in level 2

-CRESCENT GRAVE!!!!!

Yelled kaze who attacked the Noah hitting him completely as a gigantic mark of a crescent moon and a cross appeared on jak's chest and blood came out from it

-we sure are a great team

Said kaze

-don't think my friend ray and I were called the invincible duo for nothing back in the triangle order if we were to team up again maybe we could defeat all the Noah in a matter of seconds

Answered Jin who looked at his opponent falling to the ground full of injuries and extremely tired

-well………..since we have no need for a key because of the Noah opening the door for us lets just wait for the rest

Said kaze and Jin couldn't take away the expression of lenalee when she saw him kissing lulubell

-I'll go ahead myself…….wait for the others

Answered Jin and this surprised kaze

-why?

-I need to hurry up……..the effect suppress my powers too……and the more I fight the more faster the effect will disappear I have to do this fast

-but are you going to leave lenalee?

-she………hates me now….I don't blame her….

Answered Jin who walked towards the exit

Jin looked at jak who was on the ground and he was surprised when the tentacles hit him sending him flying crashing his head on the ground

-Jin!!!!

-_**you are next!!!!!**_

Said jak furiously

-oh yeah take this AEO…….

-_**GREAT DEATH!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

Kaze was surprised to see a giant black energy ball that jak shot at him and it hit him sending him flying towards where Jin was

-_**my attack kills everything it touches……its over for you gatekeeper….murderer of my brother peyro **_

Said jak in a serious tone and he saw how Jin got up

-it's your turn...

-what?

-like it told your brother haidarnes………it's your turn to go down!!

Answered Jin who was surrounded by a blue aurora

_**-like if you will beat me**_

-KURAI AME!!!!!!

-_**ITS YOUR TURN TO DIE JIN GREAT DEATH!!!!!!!**_

Both attacks crashed but jin was shocked when he saw how the energy ball pass trough the dark arrows and he received the attack provoking an explosion and he fell to the ground with his body surrounded by the smoke of the explosion

-_**it's over….I won**_

Said jak and he noticed the rest of team cross arriving and they were shocked when they saw the bodies of jin and kaze

-you beat them!!??

Asked Allen furiously

-_**they were a little pain but in the end…….I killed them both **_

Answered jak

-no…….it can't be…..

Said lenalee who had tears on her eyes and tried to run towards jin but she fell to the ground and jak laughed seeing her so desperate

-I'll never forgive you!!!!

Said lavi who charged towards jak but for his surprise the tentacles from jak's back grabbed him and started smashing him around the place krony jumped towards jak but he used his extendable right arm like a whip and hit krony on the face sending him flying

-weaklings

Said kanda who summoned nigentou and charged towards jak in a incredible speed but using both his extendible arms attacked him but he was able to blocked them on time

-damn you Noah

Said kanda who was being pushed back

-_**DIE!!!!!!!**_

Yelled jak who opened his mouth and shot a black energy tornado hitting kanda and he was send back many yards

http://img159.imageshack.us/img159/374/dgrayman7wj0.jpg

http://img339.imageshack.us/img339/1057/dgrayman8at3.jpg

http://img220.imageshack.us/img220/7886/dgrayman9yl7.jpg

The tornados send jak flying towards the sky and crashed on the ground dead

-they did it!!!!

Said Allen exited and everyone in cross team ran towards them

-you alright guy did you get hurt kaze?

Asked lenalee who was really worried

-no it was nothing I'm alright

Answered kaze scratching his head

Allen noticed Jin headed towards the exit alone and he tried to say something but then he remembered what happened before

-Wait!!!!!!

Called lenalee and Jin stopped and looked at her with a serious face

-don't……leave us

-lenalee……..

-I feel pain for what happened but……..but……I still love you

She said and Jin walked towards her and wrapped his arms around lenalee

-I'm sorry……….I will try to be more careful

-Jin……..thank you…

-let's go already we are losing time

Said kanda who walked towards the exit and jin helped lenalee to walk

-Two Noah dead lero…………no wonder why the earl-sama wants them dead lero

Said lero on his head who was being hold by lavi

**NOTES**

I put Jin and kaze together as a team to beat jak since I missed the fights where Jin and ray used to team up all the time in triangle order

I apologize to the readers in the last notes form last chapter I wasn't really angry at all for the comment they send me I was just playing (or else I wouldn't have put it in the first place)

i hoped you liked the chapter please review and tell me how its going


	24. The weapon for exorcising Noah

Chapter twenty the weapon for exorcising Noah

Everyone stopped when they started hearing the sound of the earthquakes closer each instant and everyone knew they needed to hurry up, so jin grabbed lenalee with both his arm and everyone ran towards the next door that was close now

-kanda hurry

Said lavi and kanda opened it with his key and they entered the room

Everyone was surprise to see the place that looked to unreal. The area was full of giant rocks, the sky looked to bright to be night the stars where big, clouds looked like they drawn it was a real parallel world

-what is this place?

Asked Allen

-this doesn't look like an exit

Said lavi

-quiet everyone…….he is here

Said kanda in a really serious tone actually more serious than usual and everyone looked at where he was looking and they saw it was skin boric, which was looking at them with a creepy smile

-Noah…..Allen take him down

Ordered Jin

-why me?

-I defeated a Noah; kaze defeated another even if I helped now it's your turn

Answered Jin

-no….you guys go ahead

Said kanda who walked in front of everyone and pulled out mugen

-what are you going to do yuu?

Asked lavi

-that Noah is after my general……I'll defeat him to complete my mission

Answered kanda

-we can't leave you alone kanda

Said lenalee worried

-that Noah I've seen him a few times before

Said kanda and skin gave him an evil grim

In that instant an earthquake started to sound even closer scaring everyone in the group except jin who was thinking about something more important than the earthquakes, it was about Skin who seem to be hiding a even more powerful spirit power inside of him

-this room hasn't completed the download to the new ark-lero as soon as it finishes It'll disappear too lero

Said lero and this made Allen worried

-I'll stay too everyone go to the next door we will follow

Said Allen

-being stuck with you? You're kidding me

-kanda!!!

-_**I SAID I GOT HIM!!!!!**_

Said kanda pointing his sword at Allen with a really creepy voice

-what the hell?!!!

Asked Jin on his head

-_**GET LOST OR SHOULD I START DICING YOU GUYS!!??**_

Asked kanda who had a really scary face and a demon was behind him and this scared everyone

-you…….seriously?!!

Asked Allen nervous

-he is a devil!!!

Said Krony

-you touch one of us and I'll burn you

Said Jin annoyed

-this guy is threatening his own friends? lero

Said lero confused and scared on the same time

Kanda started shooting his hell insects at the group leaving skin confused as he saw the whining, screams of anger and pain of team cross

-fuck you yuu kanda!!!!!!

Said Jin annoyed who jumped towards him and started to beat the crap out of him like a maniac

-Jin stop you're going to kill him!!

Said lenalee

-go get him Jin kick his ass!!!!

Yelled Allen

-who needs him anyways!!

Yelled lavi

-HE IS A DEMON ELIMINATE HIM EXORCIS HIM I DON'T KNOW JUST KILL HIM!!!!!!!!

Yelled krony

After a little while all the men of team cross headed towards the exit annoyed while lenalee looked at kanda who was full of bandages looking at his opponent in silence

-kanda you have to follow us afterwards okay?

Said lenalee who sounded worried

Kanda stayed silence and this annoyed lenalee

-ANSWSER ME!!!!!!

Yelled lenalee so hard it almost sends kanda flying

-okay I got it hurry up and go

Answered kanda a little annoyed who removed his bandages

-_**hey hey you guys grumbling and complaining SHUT THE FUCK UP!!!!!!**_

Yelled skin ripping off his jacket while he transformed into a gold colored giant beast that had many spikes around him and electric waves came out of his body surprising the rest of the group

-hi has an immense power almost like haidarnes!!!!

Said Jin on his head

-_**I will not let anyone pass since this will be your grave!!!!**_

Said skin and this annoyed kanda who summoned his nigetou

-kanda hold up a second this guy wont let us pass easily

Said kaze

-leave it to me

Answered Jin who walked towards skin and this annoyed kanda

-I said he is mine

-I know….listen guys I'm going to clear the path towards the exit when I execute my Ryu sen ken you run with all your might

Said Jin who put himself in fighting position

-_**CLEAR THE PATH!!!!!??? YOU WISH!!!!**_

Said skin who was being surrounded by a even more powerful electric aurora

Everyone looked confused when Jin started to make some weird movements with his arms but they knew that his aurora was increasing and in the sky the constellation of the wolf started to glow

-_**THUNDER! THUNDER!!! THUNDER!!! THUNDER!!!!!!!**_

Yelled skin shooting a electric tornado from his mouth

-JIN MOVE!!!!

Yelled lenalee but Jin continued to make the weird movements and lavi was surprised when he recognized what he was doing

-I get it!!!! He is tracing the star points of the wolf constellation

Said lavi and this surprised the rest

-my ryu sen ken its no ordinary technique it gets stronger when I use the power of its constellation!!!!!!!

Said Jin who rant towards his opponent and everyone was surprised to see him turning into a wolf only for instants

-_**YOU'RE THE ONE THAT KILLED HAIDARNES DIE!!!!!**_

-ALLEN EVERYONE NOW OMAKI RYU SEN KEN!!!!!!!!!!

Skin looked how the meteor punches pass through his attack and they all hit him sending him flying and everyone took that chance to pass to the exit using krony's key and Jin followed them

-beat him kanda!!!

Said Jin who was the last to enter the exit

Outside the room everyone took a deep breath after running and Jin noticed his right hand was full of electricity

-when I hit him his energy flew around my hand…….

Said Jin on his head looking at the door

-don't die buddy……..wait…..can I call "him" buddy?

He asked himself scratching his head

-lets go

Said Allen and everyone followed him as the left their comrade behind

------Minutes later--------

-jin….

-what is it lenalee?

Asked Jin who was helping her walk through a long hall

-was it right……to leave kanda behind?

-well………I don't know but he does have a point since we are running out of time we have been wasting many time when everyone is together remember haidarnes and jak?

Asked Jin

-he will be alright since he is kanda you know

Said lavi

-right…..

Said Jin looking at his hand that got a little injured because of the electric shocks he got from skin

-hey Jin by the way, I've been wondering something

-what is it Allen?

-since when you had an innocence?

He asked and everyone stopped walking and looked at him

-long story I'll tell you later

-why later?

-well…….I want you to hear it when I start telling it to ticky

-that Noah?! Why!?

Asked lavi surprised

-I bet because you want to surprise him and us right? Showoff

Said kaze

-no it's because I don't like telling the same story twice, to lazy for that

-hey there is the next door

Said krony who opened it without the use of the key

-we have few keys left it's our luck right now

Said chao

-right……lets just go we don't have much time as we think

Said lenalee

When everyone entered they saw it was a dark place full of tombstones with a really chilling aurora

-ok this is getting annoying how many doors we have to enter before the frikking tower?!!! (See notes)

Said Jin annoyed

-a graveyard in the ark?

Asked chao

-hey lavi

-what is it Jin?

-I know this may sound to random and really late for it but……..did I knew you before we actually meet each other?

-huh?

-well I mean……..your voice always sounds like someone else I know……even that girl lou fa from the Asian branch also sounds like someone I knew….she sounded like my ex girlfriend…..

-you must be crazy

-nah it can't be……. (See notes)

-hey what's that over there?

Asked Allen who ran towards a tombstone and everyone looked surprised to see a women crying

-hey are you alright?

Asked lavi who walked towards her and the women

-lavi get away

Said Jin who had his angel fist activated

The kind looking French woman wearing a European dress and  
umbrella with a crossbone necklace looked at Jin even if he knew that it was normal to girls to have silver eyes he felt something weird in them

-Noah right?

Asked Jin and the blonde woman smiled kindly

-haidarnes, peyro, kymi, kora and jak………they where my brothers

-so you are fighting for them?

Asked Jin in a really cold tone

The women started laughing, her laugh was really cute and looked at him making him blush a little.

-you must be mirouko, the earl said you punched him

-I did so what?

-all of you will die

Answered the Noah in a sweet tone and everyone looked around as skeletons came out of the graves

-man I thought a was going to fight zombies again

Said Jin who sounded disappointed

-I'm rosette Bones the Noah of control and this is my little friends

-ALLEN TAKE CARE OF HER!!!!!!

Ordered Jin

-damn it still with that!!??

-sure you become stronger and you are giving a bad example to the others I fought twice already

-damn it ok

Said Allen who destroyed the skeletons with his clown belt

-more

Said rosette and many more skeletons came out from the ground

-OMAKI RYU SEN KEN!!!!!!!!!

-AEOLOS WIND!!!!!!!!!

-HI BAN!!!!!!!!!! (Fire seal)

Rosette was surprised to see all the attacks annihilated the skeletons

-you are the most powerful exorcist I even fought against, really impressive I may say

Said rosette with a beautiful smile as she turned into her dark side

-are you going to give us your key and let us pass?

Asked Jin in a serious tone

-if I do that I wont be able to leave

Answered rosette

-we only have kaze's key, Allen's and lavi's so give it up now

Said Jin

-you only have to go trough three more rooms to reach the top

-so you give up?

-you haven't seen anything exorcist…….and for letting your guard down your time has come

Answered rosette with her smile and many skeletons grabbed Jin and krony from the back

-what the hell!!??

Asked Jin who tried to get free from the skeletons and one of them touched his forehead and krony's making them stop struggle

-what the hell did you do!!!??

Asked Allen furiously

-JIN KRONEY KILL YOUR COMRADES!!!!!!

Ordered rosette and Jin looked at his friends with his cold expression with his eyes completely black

-Jin don't tell me…..

Lenalee was surprised to see Jin who charged towards her and threw a punch at her but kaze blocked it with his staff just in time

-what the hell are you doing idiot!!!!???

Asked kaze furiously

-energy………….tenkai

Kaze was surprised to see a light coming out of his diamond on the elbow and with it a very powerful energy send kaze towards some tombstones

-kaze!!!!!

Yelled lenalee and kaze came out injured

-damn I thought his innocence just added more strength and the ability to fly but I was wrong…….

Said kaze who summoned his level 2 anti-akuma weapon

-energy tenkai!!!!!

Yelled Jin charging towards kaze with all that energy on his right arm but kaze dodge it

-Jin stop!!!!!!

Said lavi but he noticed krony was behind him

-oh shi…….

Lavi didn't finish talking since he was punched by krony on the face. Kaze and Allen looked at Jin nervously preparing them selves for his next move

-Jin and krony are under that Noah's control

Said kaze

-Jin……damn it I cant fight them

-Allen if we don't fight we won't save them!!!

-but kaze!!!!

-then go and fight that women Noah!!!

-huh!!??

-I'll try to buy some time……….even if jin is under control jin is jin, I don't think I can beat him so go against the core!!!

-Kaze……..right!!

Answered Allen who walked towards his opponent

-Allen walker, the destroyer of time it's a pleasure to meet you

Said rosette

-let go of my friends

-you think by asking like that I will let them go?

-I promised myself I would fight for my friends at any cost…..but I hate killing so leave them alone

-fight me and I'll do it if you lose I wont do it

Allen looked at his left arm, he was of course hesitating and this left him wide open for rosette's arm that turned into an axe attack him but he quickly blocked it with his arm

-fight me boy

Said rosette

-I can't!!!! You are a human!!!

-OR ELSE YOUR FRIENDS WILL KILL YOUR OTHER COMRADES!!!!!!!

-no!!!!!!!!!!!!

Rosette furiously turned her axe into her hand and Allen was surprised when he saw he was trapped in a prison made out of bones

-stay there as I kill your friends ok?

-LET THEM GO!!!!!!!!!!

Allen didn't know what to do; he looked at kaze who was getting beat up by Jin's RYU SEN KEN.

Lavi was loosing against krony since he tried to fight him without giving him mortal wounds

-you are a coward Allen walker you can't even fight for your friends so just look them die

Allen couldn't stand it anymore he tried to break the bars from the prison he was trapped in with his power but it was useless

-I can't…….fight…

-JIN PLEASE STOP!!!!

Begged lenalee who saw Jin who extended his wing and flied towards the sky pointing his angel fist at kaze

-another ability?

Asked kaze nervously as he saw a laser coming out of the diamond on the gauntlet that pointed a red mark on him

-DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Yelled Jin who shot his energy expand at kaze and this left him speechless

-CRECENT GRAVE!!!!!!!!!

------------------------------------------------------------------

Why cant I fight!!? Why!?? Is it because I only destroy akuma and never dare to injure a human!?? My friends are being used to kill the rest by a human, a Noah. I can't stay here and just watch but……..I don't have the courage to fight against that woman. I'm not scared!! I want to fight for both!!! Jin taught me to fight for the humans and akuma!! He burns his spirit power to the infinite I must do it too!!!!!! To save my friends!!! INNOCENCE SYNCRONIZE TO THE 100 PERCENT!!!!!!!!!

----------------------------------------------------------

On HQ komui, Reever and the generals looked at hebrasca who had a gigantic light coming out of her stomach

-what's wrong hebrasca!!??

Asked komui nervously

-painful…the cubes inside me are resonating rampaging like babies

Answered hebrasca who looked she was suffering and this surprised komui

-Critical point!!??

Asked komui

-the critical point!!?

Asked cloud nervously

-you saying that………

-sokaro….I don't know who it is but he is appearing!!!! The critical point!!! The exorcist who will become a new general!!!

Answered hebrasca leaving everyone there speechless

-could it be one of those fighting in Japan now?

Asked Reever on his head nervously

Komui's head couldn't stop thinking about Allen even if he thought that he is only a child to reach 100 percent

-chief

Called Reever

-what….is it?

-I don't know how to say this….but…isn't that Allen?

Asked Reever leaving komui speechless

Rosette was surprised to see a golden light coming out from the prison where Allen was inside he grabbed his left arm

-my right is for humans, the left for the akuma but…….I will use both to fight for them at the same time

Said Allen as he pulled out his left arm that was turning into a gigantic sword with the edges and symbol of the cross at the center colored black and the rest white

Lenalee looked surprised at the light and when it disappeared, lavi, kaze and her were speechless when they saw the sword

-that's……the critical point breaker!!!!

Said Lavi

-as I said…….I will fight not against humans…..but against the demons inside the NOAH!!!!!

Yelled Allen who charged towards rosette and she couldn't do anything about it as she was being slashed by the sword that pass trough her like if it was a ghost

-nothing happened!!!

Said rosette nervously

-it did…….I didn't attack your body instead I hit something else

Answered Allen in a serious tone and many crosses surrounded her and she started to scream so horribly even the roars of millions of lions wouldn't be as terrifying as hers

-WHAT IS HAPPENING TO ME!!???

-I kill the Noah inside you….my last form has the power to exorcise the Noah

Answered Allen as she being to turn back to her white form and fell to the ground unconscious

-HEY ALLEN DO THAT TO KRONY TOO!!!!

Said lavi who was dodging krony's attacks and thanks to kaze who grabbed him from behind Allen slash him making turn back to normal in a matter of seconds

-what……happened?

Asked krony confused

-oh nothing………..YOU JUST BEAT THE CRAP OUT OF ME ALL THIS TIME YOU BASTARD!!!!!!!!!

Answered lavi furiously

-now let's do that to………

Kaze didn't finish talking when they saw Jin grabbing lenalee from the neck with his right arm that had the Angel Fist activated and she was defenseless against it

-LENALEE!!!!!

Called everyone who ran towards her but Jin shot a fire ball from his left hand hitting all of them sending them flying

-jj…ji..n..

Jin pressed his hand tighter and this started to make lenalee's face turning pale she couldn't breathe; she was being killed by her own lover

-ji…n…..sto…pp..ple..ase…

She begged and tears came out of her eyes and one drop touched Jin's cheek, he's eyes that were completely black turned back to their normal color and saw what he was doing and let go of her

-lenalee!!!

Called Jin who grabbed her before she fell

-are you alright!!?? Lenalee!!!!!

-jin are you alright?

Asked Allen who ran towards him and he was surprised to see jin's eyes full of tears

-I did this to her……

He said who hold lenalee tighter

Lenalee opened her eyes and looked at Jin who had tears on his eyes and he looked surprised to see her awake

-jin……….

-I did this to you……..I'm sorry……I'm really sorry……

He said who put his head on her chest crying

-Jin…….its alright…..you're back that's all I need to know

She answered holding him tighter

Some minutes later Jin was carrying lenalee bridal style even if she was a little embarrassed she couldn't move her legs that well and they all walked towards the exit

-why are you carrying that noah?

Asked Jin to Allen

-she is human now…..and I must help her

Answered Allen

-JIN IS A CRY BABY!!!!!!!!!!

Said lavi

-what!!!???

-we saw you crying a some minute ago you are such a crybaby jin

Answered Allen laughing

-he must be an Emo

-what did you just said Krony!??? And look who is talking the friking baby who cries every night for a so called eliade

-YOU DARE TO INSULT ME!!!!!!!???

-YOURE THE EMO KRONY!!!!!!!

-STOP FIGHTING!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ordered lenalee who was really annoyed and the two stopped

-let's just go to the next door

Said Kaze

-------In the room before the cemetery----------

Kanda with his clothing almost completely ripped walked towards the exit injured while skin lost both arms and was on his knees looking at the sky

-this guy was really strong

Said kanda on his head but he started to feel really tired

-I wasted too much of my life for this?

In that moment he saw behind him and it was skin who got up

-he still alive!!??

-_**DON'T FORGIVE!!!! DON'T FORGIVE!!!!!!! DON'T FORGIVE THE INNOCENCE!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

Yelled skin whose body was shinning

-damn he is going to do a big one!!!!!!! And if I dodge it I'll hit the exit….oh well I'll have to stop it….bear it mugen

Said kanda who looked at the gigantic beam that was shot from skin's body

-THREE ILUSSION STYLE I'LL GIVE PART OF MY LIFE FOR EXTRA STRENGHT!!!!!

Kanda was able to sustain the attack from skin with both swords but he was being pushed back slowly and rapidly the strength of skin was getting even stronger

-what is making him stronger?!!

Asked kanda and he was surprised to see a figure with only a mouth on its face coming out of skin holding its arms around his neck

Kanda looked at mugen break in pieces as he received the full force of the attack provoking a giant explosion. Skin walked slowly with a gigantic hole on his chest and he saw kanda on the floor

-it's over…..hehehe……hahahahahahahahahahaahaha!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-its not you idiot

Answered kanda and skin saw a smoke coming out of mugen that passed between his legs

Skin looked behind him and the pieces of the sword where shinning as they connected to the broken mugen, with the broken sword kanda slashed the Noah in half

-now….its really over

Said kanda who looked at his sword that was being together if it wasn't for the power of the innocence

_**-YOU DON'T GET IT!!!!!!!!! WE NOAH CLAN ARE INMORTAL!!!!!!!! IT'S FAR FROM BEING OVER!!!!!**_

Yelled skin laughing like a maniac but in an instant he was turned to dust

-shut up…..its over alright

Said kanda annoyed and he looked at mugen that broke itself

-shit komui is going to be depressed

Said kanda smiling nervously as the room destroyed itself with him inside

Outside the ark Miranda who could feel the time of the exorcist inside the ark one of them disappeared and tears came out of her eyes

-One of them is………

**NOTES**

I start to think people are going to start getting annoyed for putting to many extra rooms in the ark in this fic, but I do them so I can give time to the creator to continue the manga so it won't go that close as the story is, why? Simple I'm of course not planning wasting around two years for the creator to finish it so I just trying my best to keep up the plot as it is but of course this fic will end differently as in the manga. (Is it the first time I say this?)

I skipped most of the fight between kanda and skin since it was practically the same as it happened in the manga

What jin was referring about lavi's and lou fa voices are the same from shinn asuka and lunamaria hawke from gundam seed destiny and I'm almost finishing a GSD fic in this site (I haven't finish because I don't have much ideas right now but I will probably finish it soon) and jin appears in that fic being a friend of shinn and luna as he's girlfriend I decided to put this just today after seeing episode 58 when I heard lou fa's voice

**NOW SINCE I FEEL I HAVENT SHOWN SOME STUFF I NEED TO EXPLAIN YET AND I MAY FORGET THE READERS YOU CAN ASK ME ANY TYPE OF QUESTION ABOUT THIS FIC INFO ABOUT SOME CHARACTERS, EVENTS, QUESTIONS OF THE TRIANGLE ORDER, ANYTHING I'LL ANWSER IT IN THIS LITTLE SPACE I CALLED "ASK PEGASUSJIN" (EXCEPT IF YOU ASK IF JIN IS A GARY STU OR A EMO SINCE HE IS NETHER) EVERY TIME YOU ASK ME SOMETHING I'LL AWNSER IT AFTER THE CHAPTER **


	25. black flames vs golden flames

Chapter twenty five black flames vs. golden flames the battle between the twins

In the same room road was reading a book while ticky looked at the button he took from Jin when he thought he killed him with a really penetrating look, just like when he got the desire to kill an exorcist

-ticky

-what is it?

-some unknown people entered the ark

Said road and this surprised ticky

-what do you mean? Only you can make an entrance here

-I know but……..an unknown force entered, and this feeling…….

-what feeling rode?

-like if death has come for us

-death?

-yes…….two of the intruders provokes that feeling

-the earl warns us long ago about this…….why?

-could it be………those who can easily murder us?

Asked road who was sweating

-if they are…….we are doomed

Team cross using lavi's key entered another of the doors with less than two hours remaining until the download, inside it was an abandoned city and the only light was the one that came from the moon.

-this place is so big

Said krony

-let's continue the door must be around here…….but

-but what Allen?

Asked lenalee

-it's obvious that we are going to fight soon again and if the Noah's we face are stronger than the ones before…….

-I'll take them down

Completed Jin

-you fought for long enough

Said lavi annoyed

-well I just fought a quick fight against the earl then defeated haidarnes after that kaze and I defeated jak so I don't think that's a lot you know

-but still……….

-hey Allen is it true that you reach the 100 percent syncro?

Asked Jin

-yes but how did you knew?

-I asked since I feel an even more powerful spirit power inside of you

-really?

-yeah I think you can match me now…………damn you for getting strong so fast

-wait

Said kaze and everyone stopped

-what is it?

Asked Allen

-don't you feel it?

Asked kaze and lenalee was able to feel many extremely powerful spirit power

-there is more than one…….they are…

-Seven in total

Answered Jin who sounded very relaxed

-Seven!!??

Asked chao surprised

-we are only five of us who can fight….

Said krony nervously

In that moment everyone looked around and saw black snow falling from the sky and a very cold aurora surrounded them

-enemy

Said Jin who had fire on his hand

-BLACK BLIZZARD!!!!!!!

-KAJI KURAI!!!!!!!!!

Jin executed his attack to repel the black ice attack that headed towards them, Jin looked at a figure walking towards them and it was a man with a blond raven hairstyle with red eyes and most of his face was covered by a cape

-A Noah?!

Asked Allen pulling out his sword

-no………go on ahead this guy uses spirit power

Answered Jin and this surprised everyone

-spirit power?

Asked Lenalee nervously

-I thought only us and the Noah where inside the ark

Said kaze surprised

Everyone looked at Jin's hand that was full of flames and Jin knew that feeling just like when he fought against nataku and Kazan

-my fire is calling

Said Jin

-your fire?

Asked Allen

-damn………..a kirayu…..no….two kirayu

Said Jin smiling and the snow disappeared

-let's see if you can fight hand to hand

Said the man putting himself in fighting position making Jin smile looking at this and started to make the same movements when he uses the ryu sen ken

-what is that!!?

Asked the man laughing who charged towards Jin and threw thousands of punches which Jin counter with punches so fast they looked like meteors

Everyone looked at both fighters destroying the buildings around them making everyone run for their lives while Jin and the man where fighting ignoring the buildings that may fall on them

-you are good!!  
Said the man blocking a kick with his hand

-so are you!!

Answered Jin who threw a punch at the man on the face and he let go so he could jump back and dodge it

-let's finish this!!!

Said Jin who had a black energy sphere on his right hand

The man jumped towards a rooftop close to them and he was surrounded by his black snow

-KURAI AME!!!!!!!

-BLACK BLIZZARD!!!!!!!

Both attacks clashed as they provoked an explosion in the center, the rest of the exorcist looked at the fight behind Jin

-STOP

Ordered a voice and both fighters stopped their attacks as fire came out of Jin's hands by themselves

-again……….so that means…

Everyone looked at some figures who where around the buildings close to where the man was. Wearing the same cape covering their faces with the hood and Jin knew they all posses a incredible spirit power specially the one who was the farthest of the group

-those are the seven, who are you!?

Asked Allen in a serious tone

-weaklings you don't know nothing

Said the man laughing and this annoyed lavi

-THAT'S IT HI BAM!!!!!!

Yelled lavi who used his fire seal and attacked the man but the fire attack was frozen by the man with only one punch

-you ignorant may never heard of us

http://img410.imageshack.us/img410/4566/dgrayman10li6.jpg

http://img215.imageshack.us/img215/7117/dgrayman11oq5.jpg

http://img159.imageshack.us/img159/5310/dgrayman12dy4.jpg

http://img135.imageshack.us/img135/4102/dgrayman13zm5.jpg

http://img135.imageshack.us/img135/6449/dgrayman14ag6.jpg

The two of them looked at each other Jin's black flames turned bigger so did the golden fire from Roy

-it's incredible……..Jin has a twin

Said kaze nervously

-both of them………..they may look the same but just looking at them they look like total opposites

Said lenalee who looked at both

-you have changed Jin

-so does you Roy

-what happened?

-what do you mean?

-you don't have it anymore…….those eyes of hatred you always had when you saw me

-that was two years ago Roy………it's good to see you alive

-what are you trying to pull?

Asked Roy annoyed and Jin smiled kindly

-nothing it's just that……I don't hate you anymore

-what?

-I learned from general yeeger about hating your own family, that wont lead us anywhere even if you betrayed our clan and left with the sword of the mirouko and turned into the 20th kirayu so you will receive those flames…..there is nothing we should hate each other about….we recover the sword, you left the kirayu and made your own organization…we don't need to have hatred towards each other

-you are dreaming

-I'm I?

-you are talking like if I was your only family left what about our sister and older brother?

-you are still my brother even if you mixed your blood with the kirayu you are still and always are going to be my twin

-are you provoking me to kill you?

-no I just want you to stop hating our family

-I do not hate Melanie…..or Hugo…..just you for being an inferior being and being my twin

-that's all?

-yeah……..that's all

-then you came here for that?

-I'm planning to kill the kirayu all the 15 left with the help of the diamonds of the kings

-you will lose if we fight now

Roy hearing this couldn't avoid laughing so did the other six of his group

-what's so funny?  
Asked Jin a little annoyed looking at roy extinguishing his fire

-I don't know why I'm talking to a dead man

-dead man you say?

-you don't seem to know?

-know what?

Roy looked at the group of exorcist who where a little nervous at the stare of the evil twin

-since I'm a little nice some times I'll tell you something jin…….I've already seen your future and if you keep protecting them…..you will die

Said Roy and this annoyed Jin a lot

-really? Are you now a psychic?

-no but…….I just know and since I'll do you a favor I'll kill them now to change your fate

Answered Roy who threw a fire ball at them but Jin destroyed it with a black energy arrow

-Allen everyone go on ahead

-what are you saying Jin they are seven and you only one!!!  
Said Allen nervously

-We don't have time for this, the ark will destroy itself soon just go this is between my family only

Answered Jin and this surprised everyone but kaze knew he was right

-there are only two doors left before the tower don't take to long

Said kaze

-while I'm absent please take care of lenalee

Said Jin and the guys from the exorcist group stayed quiet for some seconds

-we will

Answered Allen as he helped lenalee walk and the rest followed

-oh no you won't CLAY MAN!!!! Shark!!! Kill them!!

Ordered Roy to the shortest of the group and another jumped towards them

-KURAI AME!!!!!!!!!

Yelled Jin who used his attack towards the two and the short one was the only one who received the attack and fell to the ground

-impressive Jin!!!  
Said Roy who put golden fire on his hand so did Jin and both of them punched each other on the face

Cross team ran towards the exit but the one who was called shark appeared before them. The man removed his cape and revealed a man around his 20's with medium size blonde hair, blue eyes. He was wearing gray jacket a black shirt with the same color as the pants and shoes

-I'm shark and as Roy ordered I'm supposed to kill you

-move away!!

Ordered Lavi who pulled out his hammer

-you think you can order me?

Asked shark pulling out a blue giant sword that had the shape of a shark

-bring it HI BAN!!!!!!

-SHARK BLADE!!!!!

The fire snake and the water shark hit each other provoking an explosion but for lavi's surprise the short little man who Jin attacked appeared. He was around 14 with long gray spiky hair with blue eyes who was still wearing his cape that covered half of his face

-another!?

Asked Allen who attacked using his crown clown before the final form using his clown belt hitting the boy but it turned into clay surprising Allen

-I I'm clay man you wont beat us that easily

Said clay man appearing behind Allen punching him on the back

-damn you!!!

Said Kaze who used his wind attack on clay man who received it but for kaze's surprise clay man turned into clay

-a fake!!  
Said kaze who attacked behind him with the staff hitting the real one

-lets go!!!!!!

Said lavi who used his fire seal against shark but he dodge it leaving the exit wide open and they ran towards it

-oh no you won't!!!!!

Said shark who charged towards them but Allen using his sword blocked his attack

-Allen hurry!!!

Yelled lavi who used rosette's key to open the door

Allen after seeing this he pushed Shark with a kick and ran towards the exit

-damn we lost them and that kaze guy is mine next time

Said clay man furiously

-I'll get that Allen and lavi guys but no matter, let's go and see Roy fight against Jin I'll be more fun than this anyways

Answered shark

In another area both jin and roy where attacking each other with all their might, the rest of the golden flame members looked at the fight really surprised to see someone at the same level as their leader

-you improved!!!  
Said Roy who threw a punch at Jin who blocked it with a kick

-so did you!!!

Answered Jin shooting a dark arrow towards his brother's face but Roy moved a little and dodges it

The two separated and threw a punch at the same time. The force of the impact made both of them send flying but they brake at the same time charging towards each other, jin jumped and shot a black fire ball with a kick but roy dodge it easily

-GOLDEN FURY!!!

Yelled Roy who was surrounded by golden flames and for Jin's surprise many fire balls came out of the flames attacking him

-dark shield

Whispered Jin who made a spin while a black spinning energy sphere surrounded him repelling the fire balls

-KAJI KURAI!!!!!!!!

-KAJI HIN'IRO!!!!!!!!!! (Golden fire)

The two attacks crashed destroying the buildings around them making the other four jumped to an undamaged building

-they aren't fighting with all their might

Said one of the four

-yeah…….they are reserving energy

-for what? Are they stupid?

-no……….they know if they use their maximum power death is the only thing that awaits them

-THAT'S IT JIN I'M GOING TO KILL YOU RIGHT NOW!!!!!!!!

Yelled Roy furiously

-MOERO!!!!!!!!!

Yelled Jin who's blue with black aurora surrounded him

Roy started laughing when the ground started shaking. Jin knew it wasn't for the download, he felt an extremely powerful energy coming from the ground and a gigantic Mayan temple made out of gold was rising behind Roy destroying the buildings around it

-your most powerful technique….El Dorado

Said Jin with a confident smile

-as you know my dorado absorbs all spirit power around the area except mine even if you attack me all the power goes to the temple…..NOW THAT RAY AND ERITH ARENT HERE TO HELP YOU LIKE LAST TIME I'LL KILL YOU NOW!!!!!!!

-that's right………there aren't here now but still……

Replied Jin remembering two years ago when Roy used the same power and almost killed him if it wasn't for his two friends who destroyed it for him

-now you know it's over when it absorbs enough energy I'll shoot it at you prepare to die!!!!

Jin looked at the giant temple and extended his arm towards the sky. The moonlight started to give its light to his hand surprising Roy

-what are you going to do?

-I'm going to destroy that temple you are so proud about

Answered Jin who was preparing a moonlight sword attack and this made Roy laugh

-YOU MUST BE DREAMING!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-last time you would have killed me since I didn't knew the weakness….now I do and it's so simple

-oh really while your talking your spirit power is being drained

Said road and Jin started to feel tired but he still smiled

-Roy I will show you that hating it's not the way!!!!!!!

Yelled Jin who had his moonlight sword so big it almost reached the moon surprising Roy

-DIE JIN DORADO BLAST!!!!!!!!!!!

Yelled Roy and the temple behind him shot a gigantic blast

-MOONLIGHT SWORD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Both attacks crashed provoking a explosion that provoked a light so intense it covered all the place

_**NOTES**_

_**I put jin's brother from triangle order since I always wanted to make a rematch and show what really happened to him (a friend of mine from the forum I made triangle order he once asked me why I didn't continue it and I shown him this fic and he liked it so much he asked me to put roy again even I was planning on putting him anyway with his new group of fighters)**_

_**Shark was based on kisame from naruto even if they don't look anything alike **_

_**Clay man was based on three characters who use clay, clay man from get backers, a guy in law of ueki and the akatsuki guy who made explosive clay (I forgot his name)**_

_**Some people think that the end is getting close but no, the ark is barely the first part of this fic so it will be around almost fifty chapters I even think even more since the Noah aren't the only enemy of this fic (I'm actually planning three or four more arks but of course not as long as this one) **_


	26. the battle against Jasdebi

Chapter twenty six the battle against Jasdebi

In the same time when skin died, inside the room where road and ticky where waiting, road looked at a candy that belonged to skin

-sleep well skin

Said road who put a book on her face

-you lost sweet tooth?

Asked ticky

-a double kill…..both the exorcist and skin presence disappeared

Answered road who saw ticky's eyes full of tears

-are you crying?

-they come by themselves, what kind of Noah would cry?

-maybe……Noah do cry

Answered road who smiled at ticky while tears came out of her eyes

In that instance the door in front of them was knocked out by the two Noah twins' debitto and jasdero

-hey guys…….you're tears are black

Said ticky who looked at both of them who where really pissed off and jasdero was holding the chicken that had general cross hat

Some minutes later debitto who took off (his or her) jacket cleaning his eyes with a towel so did jasdero looked surprised when they heard about skin power

-unlike you jasdebi who have the bond, ticky the pleasure, and I dream skin's wrath was the most powerful of all Noah's memories only haidarnes was the only Noah who could match him but even so we have the instinct to kill a exorcist when we see one but wrath memory was to strong and fought like a puppet

-such a poor noah

Said jasdero

-weren't you entrusted to kill general cross by the earl?

Asked ticky who took off the last tears from his eyes and the two looked at each other

-who is that?

Asked debitto

-so you failed…….you suck

-YEAH WHAT ABOUT IT!!!!!!!!!

Yelled both of them who looked at ticky with really furious faces

Road noticed debitto dropping something and she picked it up and saw there where bills

-is this a bill?

Asked road

-bills of alcohol, bills for women hey hey this is unexpected from you two

Said road who giggled a little

-cross left this bills for jasdebi to pay

Answered jasdero

-not only cross escaped he even made you pay bills?

Asked ticky who didn't seem surprised and road started laughing

-SHUT THE FUCK UP TICKY DON'T LAUGH ROAD!!!! DAMN YOU JASDERO YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE TOLD THEM!!!!!

Yelled debitto annoyed kicking his twin

-sucks to be you

said ticky

-damn that cross!

Said debitto who looked really angry and road smiled when she saw bills from Allen too

-hey jasdebi…what if I tell you something nice

-----In another area of the ark--------

Team cross who left Jin behind walked through a hall that looked endless

-Allen…..

Called lenalee to Allen who had his crown clown activated

-what is it?

-I……feel it was a bad idea what we did…

-don't worry he will be alright

-but…….he is all alone…..fighting seven of them…

In that moment everyone felt the ground shaking and they knew it came from the room behind them that was already far from them

-what's going on over there?

Asked krony nervously

-these guys with spirit power have that destructive power…….they aren't normal humans at all

Said chao who was really surprised

-the next door is here

Said kaze who opened it with lavi's key

-damn one more left

Said lavi and this made everyone nervous

-after this one there we will have reached the top

Said Allen who opened the door

Everyone entered and saw around them a gigantic library and saw on top of a statue the two twins

-I'm debitto

-and I'm jasdero

-we are called jasdebi!!!

Said the two who were pointing their guns at each other

-jasu?

Asked krony

-more funny people as expected

Said lavi

-Allen walker we have nothing against you but you must die!!!!!!!

Said the two who shot at and Allen surprised dodge it

-the student must pay their master's bills

Said debitto who appeared behind Allen and jasdero in front of him shooting a blue bomb at him

-ALLEN!!!

Yelled lenalee who saw the explosion

-the strength of the guns changed?!

Asked lavi nervously

-not the gun the bullets

Answered debitto and he was surprised to see Allen protected by his innocence in the form of the white clown

-as I see you're the Noah after my master so if you are attacking me I conclude he is fine

Said Allen who used the clown belt and hit both of them sending them flying towards the wall

-they are after you?

Asked kaze surprised

-seems so….careful with them the bullets they shoot aren't normal ones

Said Allen who looked at his right arm that was a little frozen

The two twins got up annoyed

-I got a question… if we take you hostage will that lure out cross?

Asked jasdero

-no way

Answered Allen

-what a strait answer!!!  
Said lavi surprised

In that moment the two Noah started shooting at Allen with their blue bombs and he couldn't do anything but to dodge them

-what the hell Noah have different abilities these guys freeze stuff?

Asked Allen

But for his surprise the Noah shot a red bomb leaving Allen's mouth hanging

-WRONG!!!

Said Allen using his cross grave as a shield saving himself from the explosion

-it's not over yet take another one!!!!!!!

Yelled the twins shooting a even bigger red bomb

-YOU ARE ALSO FIGHTING US!!!!!!

Yelled krony, kaze and lavi who attacked the bomb returning it towards the twins but they used the white bomb to make it banish before it hit them

-it banished!!

Said Allen surprised

A little far from the battle lenalee and chao where looking at the fight confused

-I just don't get it what's going on over there?

Asked chao

-I don't know but it doesn't look like they are shooting with normal guns…do they have some kind of device in them?

Asked lenalee and lero just laughed

-idiots lero!! Jasdebi's ability is not their guns lero they are perfectly normal revolvers above that they are empty with no real bullets in them lero….

Lero looked at the two remembering something really important

-WHAT HAPPENED TO THAT ORDER FROM EARL-TAMA TO GET RID OF CROSS!!!!??

Asked lero really angry but he was shot by the twins

-shut up we couldn't find him anywhere in Edo since the earl said cross may target the ark we just will wait here and for now we will kill time with his student!!!  
Said the two annoyed pointing their finger at Allen

-why him?

Asked kaze

-WHILE WE'RE IN IT WE'LL MAKE HIM PAY ALL THE DEBTS WE GOT FROM CROSS!!!!!!

Yelled the twins leaving Allen shocked and the rest speechless

-well……

Said krony who had a gigantic drop of sweat on his forehead

-debts?

Asked lavi who was just like krony

-YEAH! That asshole went around pushing off his bills on us!!!

Answered debitto who had tears on his or her eyes

-that sucks specially if is cross

Said kaze on his head

-that guy is like an akuma!!!! Dammit!!!!

Yelled debitto

-and these are the bills the sum is 100 guinea! We'll make you pay every cent studennnt!!!

Said debitto who pulled out the bill list

-debts to the enemy……that's a difficult situation

Said krony

-and they go against Allen for that

Said kaze who looked at Allen who had a gigantic rock on his head that said "debt"

-100…hundred guinea….hundred…

Said Allen who looked at the ground

-hey pull yourself together!!

Said lavi who ran towards him

-hundred…..

-ALLEN!??

-only……it's only……100 guinea right?

Asked Allen who sounded pissed as devil horns came out of his scaring lavi

-only….100 guinea? No more? Hahaha….

-ALLEN WHAT THE FUCK!!???

Asked lavi horrified

-so what if you have to pay…small change like that!!??

Asked Allen who looked at the twins with the same stare as kanda or even worse annoying the twins

-change you say!!???  
Asked debitto furiously

-we'll rip you apart!!! Heeee!!!!

-idiots……compare to my debts…..and my master is not like an akuma at all!..._**HE IS A REAL AKUMA!!!!!! NO HE IS THE DEVIL ITSELF!!!!! WHEN YOU GET IN TOUCH WITH HIM YOU'D BETTER NOT BE PREPARED FOR LESS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

Yelled Allen furiously and everyone was speechless except the twins who couldn't stop laughing

-DON'T FUCK WITH US!!

Said the two shooting at Allen who jumped and dodge the attack

-jasdero lets use the purple bomb!

Said debitto and jasdero smiled

-take this CLAW OF DESTRUCTION!!!

Yelled Allen attacking the two with a brutal attack with his left arm but he noticed the Noah who screamed of pain turned into dolls

-what the hell!?

Asked Kaze surprised

-you fell for it suckers!!!

Said the doll debitto

Everyone noticed purple paint on their eyes even lero had it, they tried to wipe it away but it was impossible

-what's going on!?

Asked lenalee

-they are gone!

Said lavi looking around the area

-now you stupid guys can't see us anymore

Said the twins who where laughing like maniacs

Lenalee looked on the floor and she was surprised when she saw the floor full of millions of keys that looked the same that Allen had

-everyone look at the floor!

Said lenalee and everyone where surprised to see this

-they all look the same as the one Allen has…

Said kaze nervously

-ALLEN you have your key don't you!!??

Asked lavi and Allen nervously looked around his pockets and found nothing

The entire group reunited in the middle and looked around nervously waiting for the next move of the Noah

-without being able to see the enemy or the key…..we are fucked aren't we?

Asked lavi

-Jin……..where are you?

Asked lenalee nervously

-I'm sorry…..loosing this key will haunt my thought for the rest of my life

Said Allen who was depressed

-now now don't be so hard on yourself Allen-kun

Said lenalee trying to cheer him up

-this is a troublesome enemy

Said krony

-I've been thinking about something, this keys maybe a illusion and there is only one key

Said lenalee

-so what if you know now die exorcist!!!

Said jasdebi shooting many red bombs at them

The group barely dodges the attack but chaoji's back was being burned and this annoyed Allen

-I'LL MAKE YOU COME OUT!!!!!!!

Said Allen who attacked everywhere with energy waves from his left arm but he was hit from the back by the twins using their green bomb

-LIKE IF YOU WOULD FIND US!!!!!

Said the two laughing while Allen was trapped in a green jelly

-cant….breathe

Said Allen

-I'll save you Allen!!!

Said Kaze

Lenalee who removed her jacket and put it on chaozi's back looked at krony who looked really serious

-what's wrong krony?  
Asked lenalee

-quiet for a moment miss

Answered krony who was in his fighting mode

-hey Allen you alright?

Asked Kaze to Allen who was seated on the floor a little dizzy

-yeah my head hurts thanks.

-Allen, kaze can you distract those twins while I look for the key?

Asked lavi surprising both of them

-how?

Asked Allen

-when I saw the key I memorize every detail of the key, from scratches, stains that's the ability of a bookman

-then I give you one minute

Said kaze annoying lavi

-that's impossible

-when you find it take lenalee and chaozi with you….even if you have to drag krony do it

Said Allen but for his surprise a blue bomb hit him but krony kicked it before it freeze him

-krony….

-I heard you brat!! "Drag me along"?

Asked krony annoyed

-oh have you sir?

Asked Allen nervously and he was surprised when he saw krony grabbed his hand

-be the red haired the spiky black haired or the Noah brats YOU ARE ALL JUST BRATS!!!!!!

Yelled krony who threw Allen towards the bookshelf making a mess leaving Allen half dead

-you didn't have to get that pissed

Said Allen

-THAT HURTS YOU WHITEY!!!!

Yelled the two Noah annoyed and Allen looked at the crack on the bookshelf and knew their voice came from there even if he couldn't see them

-jasdebi?

-get down brat!!!

Yelled krony who attacked the crack

-you can see them!??

Asked Allen surprised

-of course not but…….._**I DO HAVE A FEELING THAT I WANT THEM TO BITE THEM TO DEATH THEIR BLOOD IS NEAT MUHAHAHAHA**_

Answered krony laughing like a maniac and this scared Allen

-I don't think that's anything a human would say

Said Allen nervously

-Allen, move as I say. We will beat these damn brats!

Said krony who had part of jasdero's hair on his hand

In another area of the room debitto looked at the group nervously while jasdero was whining about the lost hair

-that guy who looks like a vampire almost seem to know where we are

Said debitto nervously noticing jasdero's whining

-hey stop crying and pull yourself together

Said debitto but jasdero couldn't stop

-I'll buy you a new one! I'll get you a new one for sure jasdero

-really? 

-yeah

Answered debitto kindly but for his surprise krony was in front of him, the two noticed this and dodge its attack but for their surprise krony was running up one of the bookshelf surprising the two twins

-THAT'S SO MATRIX!!!!!

Said the twins but for their surprise Allen grabbed both their necks and crashed them on the bookshelf

-wow even if I can't see them…….I can feel them

Said Allen nervously

-what's wrong twins…….why are you so quiet

Asked krony at the two

a little far from where Allen and krony where holding the two Noah, kaze used his wind to grab all the keys while lenalee and chaoji closed their eyes because of all the dust it was pulling but when it was over lenalee looked surprised to see all the keys in a big sphere of wind surrounding lavi

-I need to help Allen please hurry lavi

Said kaze

-with my only eye will take a little more

Said lavi on his head

Kaze ran towards his other friends but for his surprise a grotesque beast with many faces appeared trapping Allen and krony in its body

-What is that!!??

Asked kaze

-now that the two are screw with jasdebi's wrath up lets now take down the gatekeeper!!

Said the two

-AEOLOS WIND!!!!!!!

Yelled kaze using his wind attack but the twins dodge it and shot a blue bomb at him who destroyed it with his staff

-another strong one!! Good!!!

Said jasdero

-THOR THUNDER PUNCH!!!!

Yelled kaze throwing his best punch at the twins who managed to hit jasdero sending him flying

-damn you exorcist!!

Said debitto who was dodging all of kaze's attacks with the staff

-Allen!!! Krony!!!

Yelled lenalee who tried to run towards the beast that was trying to eat the two exorcists alive

-lenalee……stay away!!!

Said Allen whose head was the only thing free

Lenalee fell to the ground trying to move her legs but it was impossible

-move…if you are still my legs then…….MOVE!!!!!!

Cried lenalee

Lenalee was shocked when debitto grabbed her from the back pointing the gun at her face

-well well you're unable to move? Since that vampire dude can see where we are we will use you as a shield

Said debitto with a evil laugh

-let her go you……whatever gender you are!!!!

Said kaze who appeared in front of them

-what did you just said!!???

Asked jasdero furiously

-forget it lets kick his ass for that!!

Said debitto while jasdero trapped lenalee in a bubble

-kaze help!!! Allen!!

Cried lenalee but Allen was already free and he looked really angry

-so all will come to save the princess eh?

Asked debitto

-its not that way Noah……we promised someone to protect her until he comes...and I don't really want to see him get pissed off and executing you if he sees this

Answered Allen

-oh well lets give you a harder present

Said debitto smiling

-**from a time where he is laughing while actually being really pissed……earl of the millennium!!!!**

Said jasdero as a copy of the earl appeared in from of Allen attacking him with his sword and Allen counter it with his own sword

-idiots that's not the true earl-tama that's him spawned from jadebi's imagination lero their true power is "matelization" when they think of something at the same time that can materialize that thought in the real word!!

Said lero laughing

-let me out!!!! Let me out!!!!!

Yelled lenalee who was actually really pissed off who was punching the bubble annoying the twins

-shut up or I'll rape you even though I'm a girl!!!

Said debitto annoyed

-he is a she!!???

Asked kaze and Allen at the same time

-we don't care about you guys we just want Allen walker so shut up while we use you moron or do you wannna get erased?

Asked debitto giving her the middle finger and she answered back punching debitto on the face so hard she fell to the ground

-wow she packs a punch

Said jasdero laughing but then he noticed lenalee had tears on her eyes

-handling the lives of people like toys. You're small kids!! Although you're about our age you just act all cool like idiots!!!! All you did was to play around like naïve little children!! Allen-kun, krony, kaze and lavi know the value of live!!! You are no match for them!!!

Debitto smiled at lenalee who had a defying look and hit her with his gun on the face

-we're not going to listen to you bitch hahaha "no match for Allen-kun and the others" my ass they are getting beaten up

Said debitto

-shut up……

-they will end up the same as the other two exorcists you guys left behind hehehe road already told us their presence disappeared a little while ago

Lenalee hearing this felt her heat shattered into pieces; the Noah just said that kanda who was left behind to fight skin and Jin were dead. Tears came out of her eyes trying to hold the pain remembering how she left him to fight alone against his twin brother but she slowly closed her eyes and smiled

-he'll WILL COME AND BEAT UP ANYONE AS CHILDISH AS YOU ARE!!!!

She answered with the same defying expression and this surprised the noah

Kaze, Allen and krony were surprise to see the earl blow up in from of them; the two twins looked around the place feeling unease. They felt like if something was really angry and for their surprise they turned around and saw a black fire eagle headed towards them

-what is that!!??

Asked jasdero and for their surprise they where swallowed by the fire eagle

Everyone could hear the screams and the hits coming of the eagle that rise towards the sky and flew around the area until the twins fell to the ground with many burns and bruises. The eagle crashed on the ground revealing Jin who was covered by its flames who had a serious face

-Jin you made it!!!!  
Said Allen as the flames covering Jin extinguished

Jasdero and debitto got up slowly looking at Jin with a rage that if possible they would kill Jin more than a billion times

-WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU!!!!!!!????

Asked the two furiously but Jin smile

-you guys are weak not even worth telling my name

Answered Jin and this enraged the twins even more

-DIE WITH OUR FURY OF RED BOMBS!!!!!!

Said the two shooting many fire balls all hitting Jin

-JIN!!!!!

Yelled Lenalee, kaze and Allen

The twins where surprised to see after the fire extinguished Jin's jacket that was unaffected on the ground and no trace of Jin

-did he burned into ashes?

Asked jasdero

-OMAKI!!!!!!!!

-what the…………..

-RYU SEN KEN!!!!!!!!!

The meteors appeared from behind the twin's receiving the attack and for their surprise Jin appeared in from of them and punched debitto on the face so hard he was send flying towards the bookshelf's and grabbed jasdero from the arm and threw him towards his brother

-that felt good

said jin who started to breath heavily but then he noticed the two getting up furiously

-I guess its just the beginning eh?

**NOTES**

**Since I have been drawing manga scenes (all drawn by myself without any help and since I don't have the resources to make it look better its like I show them) but I will like to make a list of the characters I have drawn until now (the ones from the series are a little challenging since I never drawn them before….yeah the first time where on the manga scenes and I never practice) from the easiest to the hardest and why**

**From the original characters **

**Jin-roy jin is the character I have mastered drawing since I have been drawing him since I was little (he was first called Alan even before d gray man even existed) and he is the model to most of my other male characters but there are some exceptions but even so jin is the easiest character I can draw (long time around five years he had short hair but then when I was drawing him wearing a armor based on a character in saint seiya he needed to have spiky hair to make him fit but then I realized how good he looked and then his hairstyle evolved slowly making him look as now)**

**jak well he is easy since I draw only his transformation and his design was actually simple he is a lion version of the nine tails naruto when he turns all black **

**ray he just had appear in one panel in all the manga scenes but he is the third easiest since I've already practice so much with him in another short comics I have been drawing and I don't need help from another page where I have his design (at beginning he was really hard because of his fighting uniform)**

**kaze he is the fourth because his face is not hard at all since I'm used to draw characters like that especially his first uniform design that mangafreak7793 has on his profile but he is not fourth for that actually his new uniform designed by me its really hard to draw but now its not as hard as the first time I drew him **

**the black blizzard user his name is Christian but I haven't mentioned it in the fic itself the guy from Roy's soldiers that jin fought in the last chapter was hard to draw since his eyes are the most difficult part since I never show his entire face his eyes are the thing that makes him different but still they are extremely hard to draw **

**the other golden flame members I've never have drawn people on hoods that detailed so it was really hard**

**Jin in bronze armor does this count as a different character? Well I don't know but his armor is difficult to draw specially the helmet**

**jin in silver armor this one is more detailed that the other one so it is harder specially the breastplate and the headpiece **

**Kazan the hardest of the original characters to draw his armor was a pain to draw without making a mistake (for some reason I didn't made any XD)**

**D gray man characters**

**1. Lavi lavi for some reason became the easiest to draw maybe because of the positions he is in my manga scenes**

**2. Allen he somehow when I saw his design of his new uniform and the crown clown I said "holly I have to draw this!!!?? It's going to take forever" but for my surprise he became the second easiest character to draw**

**3. chao he was easy but not that easy that's all I can say about him**

**4. Krony the thing that made him hard was his face the rest wasn't as hard as that **

**5. lenalee I'm used to draw girls but the problem was her short hair and I don't believe she looks almost nothing like the lenalee of the manga (and I try to make her look cute) **


	27. Krony's sacrifice

Chapter twenty seven Krony's sacrifice

http://img261.imageshack.us/img261/9264/dgrayman15cs1.jpg

-we've cut the games….we will erase you seriously now

Said debitto who sounded really furious

-bring it!! I'll burn you to ashes!  
Said Jin who was really annoyed

-you will not touch us anymore after this

-oh really?

Asked Jin but he was surprise to feel the air heavier so did everyone else

-Jin everyone else leave…I'll take him from here

Said krony and Jin just looked at him with a serious look

-We don't know what they must be planning since their abilities are almost limitless-------_"the power to suppress the poison it's running out I start to see a little blurry!!!"_

Said Jin

-IF YOU THINK WE'RE STILL FUCKING AROUND, YOU'LL BE DEAD IN NOT TIME!!

Said jasdero furiously

-WE HATE NURSING BRATS!!!

Said debitto

-oh really that's rich coming from stupid, weak and freak girls and you jasdero you're more women than the other one but you don't even have breast

Said jin and this of course made the two even angrier

_**-There was…..once a cradle…and the sound of one rattle….one rattle become two in mists almost the same, true oh single cradle mirage from the cemetery, let us be born ANEW!!**_

Everyone saw when the two shot each other with their guns on the face

-they shot each other!!

Said lenalee who was shocked

http://img84.imageshack.us/img84/6485/dgrayman19qh2.jpg

The place turned black while the shadows of the twins united and their bodies banished making everyone feel nervous

-he is after me eh?

Asked Jin looking around the area

-I'm getting exited to see what they are planning next

Said krony

In an instant Allen turned around and saw krony being pulled towards the bookshelf crashing on it while many of his blood stained the books leaving everyone speechless

-One down

Said a figure with long with white and black hair, yellow eyes, gray skin who was wearing a long red coat with silver shoulder guards shaped in hearts

-just like those twins ray and I fight on the triangle order civil war….

Said Jin smiling nervously and lenalee was surprise to hear this

-we jasdero and debitto are one Noah…Jasdebi

Allen furiously attacked jasdebi with his claws but a energy shield protected jasdebi without even making her move

-YOU'LL PAY FOR KRONY!!!!!!

Yelled Allen and this made the Noah laugh

-that vampire guy we kill him because he was taking us to lightly!! And the blood!! It was so much fun!!

said debitto who touched Allen's chest and he was surprised to see his arms and legs being trapped in a star behind him unable to move as he was being electrified

-ALLEN!!!

Yelled kaze who charged towards jasdebi

-so how are we going to finish you off Allen? Oh yes how would you like it if we made you a bomb? TO DESTROY THE EXIT!!!!

Said jasdebi laughing like a maniac

-ALLEN-KUN!!!

Cried lenalee but for eveyones surprise the start that trapped allen was destroyed by krony

-the vampire!!

Said jadebi surprised

-I'm not a vampire…I'm Aleister Krony!!!!!

Answered krony

-OMAKI SUI SEN KEN!!!!!!!!!!

-WHAT!??

Asked jasdebi who saw a blue comet heading towards her and she barely was able to stop it with her hands but she was being pulled back as the comet was extinguishing jasdebi saw it was jin

-A COMET!!!??

-NOT ONLY A COMET A KURAI AME!!!!!

Answered Jin who shot his dark rain

-AEOLOS WIND!!!!!!

Both attacks where reflected even but some of the black energy arrows almost hit jasdebi making the Noah furious

-krony are you alright?

Asked lavi who was holding him with the help of Allen

-yeah it was just a scratch

Answered krony but Allen saw blood on his right hand and knew it was krony's

-how much bottles of blood I have left?

Asked krony

-bottle of blood?

Asked lavi and he was surprised to see under the cape of krony three silver bottles

-chomesuke gave me blood before he died

-you have three

-good…..the next door its open already without the use of the last key all of us hanging around this place is…

-you won't run away!

Said jasdebi and the three where shocked when they saw jin and kaze on the ground trying to get up

-this guy…..damn lucky bastard!

Said jin annoyed and this surprised jasdebi

-lucky!? You fool you think I'm beating you up because of luck!?

-all those fights before…..the poison arrow if I was 100 percent you wouldn't stand a chance against me nether against kaze

-you big mouth you're the first to die!

-I can't summon my armor or else the poison will take over even faster……..i need to save it for ticky mick!

Said jin on his head looking at jasdebi ready to strike a punch

-HI-BAN!!!!!

Jasdebi received the fire seal from lavi but for lavi's surprise jasdebi came out of the fire with her usual evil smile and punched him on the face, krony saw how jasdebi looked at him and turned her hair into sharp blades stabbing them on him who tried to get free but jasdebi ran towards him punching him on the stomach

-don't think of the current us….and our attacks…and our tenaciousness ARE NORMAL!!!

Said jasdebi throwing him towards the roof as blood came out of his body making jasdebi laugh

-NOW JASDEBI IS THE IMAGINED "STRONGEST BODY" MATERIALIZED!!!!

-you….wish…strongest body my ass

said jin getting up slowly

-I'm beating you up it doesn't matter what you say

-oh really? Man you are so full of yourself you cant realized how weak you are and I can even name ten people who can wipe the floor with you lets see…….ray will of course be a little gentle at first but when he finds out how bitch you are it wont take long….Erith with no doubt…..the anti-social Rox…..the shadow dude Andy….

-SHUT UP!!!! YOU'RE ANNOYING!!!! NO WONDER WHY PEOPLE WANT YOU DEAD!!!

-I know isn't life great?

Asked Jin with fire on his hand

In that moment jasdebi blocked both lavi's hammer and a cross grave from Allen kicking Allen. Lavi seeing jasdebi wide open to attack he used his hammer but for his surprise jasdebi was already on top of it playing with her hair

-so slow!! Don't depend on the akuma train your own body just like that jin guy (he trains all the time) since you really cant surpass us!

Said jasdebi shooting a energy waves at lavi who received the attack crashing on the ground

-SNAKE BITE!!!!!

-THOR THUNDER PUNCH!!!!

Jasdebi blocked both attacks surprising jin and kaze, jasdebi smiled as he threw kaze towards the roof

-I told you that you wouldn't be able to hit us once now

Said jasdebi as he started to punch jin many times around the body he felt like his bones where going to break

-JIN!!!!

Cried lenalee who saw how he was being killed by the fused twins

Jasdebi was putting a lot of energy on her right fist to give the final blow to jin who could barely stand but for her surprise she was grabbed from behind by krony

-kro….ny

-JIN TAKE LENALEE AND THE REST THROUGH THE NEXT DOOR!!!!

Ordered krony leaving the rest of the group surprised

-BUT!!!

-LET GO PERVERT!!!!!

Yelled jasdebi using her hair again as blades and stab krony on his entire body throwing him towards the ground as the ground started to tear itself apart

-the downloading!!!

Said kaze nervously

-we need to leave now

Said Allen but Jin walked towards jasdebi

-I'm not going without krony……..and specially I wont go without punching you at least once

Said Jin as he started to run towards his wounded comrade. Jasdebi seeing his just moved out his way since she knew that part was destroying itself first

-JIN STOP!!!

Cried lenalee as Allen ran towards him

http://img84.imageshack.us/img84/2940/dgrayman18wm7.jpg

-Jin…..

-don't talk we're…..

-leave me here..

-what?!

-I can take him down……if we leave……he will follow us…

-but…….alright I understand but first……just one hit…then I'll leave

Said Jin as he let go of krony and charged towards jasdebi

-what are you doing idiot!!!??

Asked jasdebi shooting energy spheres at Jin who received them all but he still continued making jasdebi nervous

-DIE!!!!!!!

-ENERGY TENKAI!!!!!!!!!

Jasdebi was surprised to see Jin turning into a golden comet that went so fast jasdebi couldn't block it and received the attack sending her flying towards the bookshelfs. When she ran towards them she saw no one was here except krony

-hit and run eh!? No matter I'll follow them

Said jasdebi walking towards the exit but she felt something hitting her back and it was a bottle with blood and she looked at krony who was recharged with the akuma blood

-I won't let you run….brats!!

http://img405.imageshack.us/img405/4017/dgrayman20jx1.jpg

-Jin….

-we can't give up or else how we are going to tell komui that we where scared of loosing one of us all the time! We are fighting because we are not afraid we fight for our sake and the sake of the word

-that's why we must fight and believe

Said Kaze

-wow kaze since when did you became the leader to be saying that kind of stuff?

Asked Jin and this annoyed kaze

-and also krony has 3 bottles of akuma blood he's quite the man

Said lavi

-so we believe in him lenalee that's why you also must believe

said Allen

-guys……

-believe and fight lenalee even if we can't do anything for him now we must believe

said jin

In that same moment krony was on the ground with jasdebi's feet on his head holding the last bottle of blood krony had

-almost had it didn't you? You could have won but you missed

Said jasdebi who started to drink the akuma blood

-stop don't drink it!!!  
said krony who tried to move but one of jasdebi's hairs stabbed him on his right hand as he screamed in pain jasdebi finish it

-disgusting…

said jasdebi who looked at krony who was completely in silence

-are you dead vampire?

Asked jasdebi who blocked the punch with no problems and smiled

-never give up? Just quit it its over

-I do not think so…you can still go down with this room

-QUIT DREAMING!!!

Said jasdebi smashing krony on the floor

Jasdebi noticed the place was about to be destroyed and grabbed krony as a coffin with spikes appeared

-with this coffin I'll make all of that stinking blood flow out of your body!!!

Said jasdebi laughing as she threw him to the coffin and closed

One of the buttons from krony's uniform came out of the coffin making jasdebi laugh like a little boy but for her surprise krony opened the coffin with the last of his streght surprising jasdebi. The Noah just looked how the vampire exorcist extended his arm towards her, but stopped when it almost touched her face

-he really was a monster and as expected a human body couldn't stand against us after all……damn where is that cross he's really making me jumpy

said jasdebi as she walked towards the exit and the floor was already crumbling

-------------------------------------------------------

-what are you doing in that thing, alister?

-who is there…?

-what ever you do you're really good for nothing

-that voice…but it cannot be…..eli..ade??

-haven't you become an exorcist to get a reason…no…an excuse for killing me? Even so why do you fight to protect these children so tirelessly to the brink of your death? Really…however old you grow, you never finish a job

-jejje

-what are you laughing about?

-have you…..come to fetch me?

-don't be stupid did you think I've come to take you to heave? You might go, but I wont after leaving the body of an evolved akuma I was not left with my own soul or any other for of container if you go you go alone

-eliade……

-you do want to go with those kids don't you? These kids where the first humans to see you as a comrade

-I remember…..when Allen-kun and lavi help me to leave that prison known as my home……Jin-san and lenalee-chan where friendly with me even if I looked different…..

-if you go you'll be alone again…having protected only yourself for your whole life, you must wanted to protect somebody else..darling please go with those kids go to them to hell and back

-eliade…..i love you…I really do…even if you arent real thank you…

-lets go krony!!!!

-allen…lavi…lenalee…jin…kaze…..I'M COMING!!!!!

------------------------------------------------------------

Jasdebi opened the exit a little annoyed

-damn that Allen walker…if ticky already got him and his friends what're we gonna do about the debts since we can't tell the earl

in that moment something punched him sending him flying and attacked it destroying its arm but it regenerated

-WHAT THE HELL!!!???

Asked jasdebi seeing a crimson colored creature made out by the blood of krony

-I will protect my comrades!!!

-what is this!!?? He is covered with blood?! How did he get out of….

Jasdebi looked at the coffin seeing the arm of krony still hanging

-it cant be the innocence inside his blood came out!!!

-I will take back chomsuke's blood

said krony stabbing the chest of jasdebi as he absorbed the blood she drank making her scream in pain

-STOP!!!!!!!!!!

Screamed jasdebi furiously as she pushed krony away

-I got it all back

-I didn't know you could use your blood like that!! Lets get serious!!

Said jasdebi smiling nervously

Krony started to roar in a way even far Jin was able to hear it and feel kronys's spirit power stronger that his

-krony…

Whispered Jin who was surprised

Don't underestimate the innocence they will do anything to defeat us…because they are demons those where the words of the earl to jasdebi long time ago

-you're right earl…that innocence is a monster so…I'll tear it to shreads!!!!

said jasdebi who charged towards krony and punch him on the face but for her surprise krony's body separated in two making now two of them

-DAMN IT!!

Said jasdebi who was being punched and kicked by the two krony's

Jasdebi punched one of the krony's on the face but this one dissapeard and reappear bitting his arm so the other would kick him sending her towards the wall

-what happened!? Since he hit me just now I feel……somehow…

jasdebi started to scream from the pain when he started to turn black just like skin when he was infected by the innocence and jasdebi saw in her arm how the letters Innocence started to appear

-this is bad….I've been caught by innocence germs…GO THE HELL YOU FILTHY MOSTER!!!!!!!!

Screamed jasdero turning her arm bigger putting all her last remaining energy

-I WILL PROTECT….WE WILL TOGETHER!!!!!

Screamed krony as the two charged towards each other and threw a final attack

Miranda outside the ark started crying as she felt the presence of another one disappear. In that moment inside

Jasdebi fell to the ground as she separated turning into debitto and jasdero

-I did it……..Allen…go on and live

Said krony as his life left his body while the only one who knew of this was jin who felt his friend spirit power disappear

_**NOTES**_

_**Jin and ray wore Japanese school uniforms in triangle order (in triangle order is actually in our era that's why they have more technology than the black order)**_

_**This is the shortest chapter in the hole fic since I didn't have time to do more right now (hope the manga scenes where enough to satisfy the readers in this chapter **_


	28. The Pleasure VS The White Wolf

Chapter twenty eight The Pleasure V.S The White Wolf the final battle

The remainder of the exorcist walked through some stairs that looked that had no end; kaze needed some help to walk since the injuries against jasdebi where more that he imagined so Chaozi and lavi helped him. Allen was carrying Rosette while Jin was holding lenalee's hand so she could walk by herself

-are you okay lenalee?

Asked Jin kindly as she smiled at him

-I'm fine, I can walk but that's not saying much since you're pulling me along jin-chan I can't exactly be high and mighty about it

-no no I don't mind at all

Answered Jin with his usual smile

-if komui finds out about this you'll get in trouble isn't it "jin-chan"?

Asked lavi laughing making Jin and lenalee a little nervous

-haha…I'll think of a way to tell him later

Answered Jin who was really nervous thinking about komui with his komurins and his "repairing tools"

-I wanna be in front too let's switch

Said lavi with a flirt tone

-don't even dare

Answered Jin who had flames coming out of his free hand scaring lavi

-Jin is so overprotective

-shut up kaze you're in no condition to talk

Lenalee started to remember what Jin told her when she tried to go to krony as she hold Jin's hand tighter surprising him a little

-_Jin-chan…even since you came back……. as always you have become a little stronger huh….I didn't think I was weak I can't deal with my innocence, and I'm uneasy and scared I while ago I thought of a terrible thing_

She said on her head

-lenalee?

-_earlier I….thought of…a terrible thing…a horrible future_

She said as she thought of herself seeing everyone in cross team lying around her dead

-lenalee are you alright?

-_Don't think about it!!!! Not until my heart can't fight anymore!!! If I don't the darkness will take advantage of me………._

-lenalee are you daydreaming?

-I have to keep trying

She said surprising Jin and the rest of the group

-keep trying?

Asked Jin confused so did everyone else

-I said it out loud!!!

Said lenalee on her head nervously

-so you really are straining your legs lenalee!!! Let me carry you again

-no! no! It's not what you're thinking it's just that as soon as we return to the order I'll have to do some basic training!!

-what serious things are you thinking lenalee!!??

Asked lavi letting go of kaze scared

-I bet you're tired go to sleep a little!!!

-I'll be fine lavi…even if I don't sleep really

-what the hell is this? Damn fansubs I cant sometimes understand something's

Said Jin on his head annoyed (yeah I kinda don't understand this either)

-this is bad lenalee!!! You have to think more sexy thoughts or else you'll never find a decent lover!!!

Said lavi as Jin kicked him on the face making him bleed

-I'M HER LOVER IDIOT!!!!

Said Jin annoyed making lenalee blush

-man that hurts…wait!!? You said you're her lover? Then you guys……..lenalee don't you think it was a little soon? I mean you are barely 16 and jin 17 couldn't you have waited a little bit more?

Asked lavi making Jin and lenalee's face turn completely red and in a matter of seconds they left lavi half dead on the floor

-that's for being such a perv

Said Jin and lenalee annoyed

Chaozi started to laugh a little but he tried to stop when everyone looked at him

-I'm sorry but just seeing you exorcists right now; it's as if you're similar to us the ordinary people

-are you telling us we are freaks?

Asked Jin who sounded annoyed with dark flames on his hand scaring him

-no it's because they say things like you're apostles of god I thought the way you all thought was much more different from ordinary people

-well if what those people say would be true then I bet none of us would be exorcist just look at Allen the gluttony is said to be one of the seven deadly sins

Answered Jin making Allen get really annoyed

-you are getting more irritating this days Jin

Said lenalee who sounded worried

-oh this is nothing like two years ago I was worse than that girly looking guy kanda and I'm thinking to be like that since two people already have called me a "gary stu" since I was never leader….I didn't care about human life…I kept things to myself and I used to drink a lot that's the only thing ray hates about me

-NO!! I love you the way you are don't change it okay?

-sure…….alright

-so Allen why are you carrying that girl again?

Asked kaze to Allen referring to rosette

-I said it a hundred times she is human now

-so?! Isn't it weird that she got a little smaller?

-sma…….

Allen was surprised to see the beautiful women turned into a young girl around his age

-that's weird

Said Allen with a drop of sweat on his head

-what I'm saying it's that you guys are really amazing even if this situations you joke and laugh like if it was nothing

Said chaozi surprising everyone

-and like to feel fear? I don't think you have something like that

said chaozi grabbing his chest laughing nervously

http://img292.imageshack.us/img292/7563/dgrayman21ge4.jpg

http://img263.imageshack.us/img263/6479/dgrayman22nr2.jpg

In the moment they entered everyone was surprised to see rode who was in her white form jumping towards jin giving a hug

-JIN-CHAN!!!

-road!?

Asked Jin confused

Jin was paralyzed when rode kissed him on the lips leaving everyone else with their mouths hanging. Lero seeing this pushed road away from Jin who was still paralyzed

-ROAD SAMA YOU DON'T KISS EXORCIST!!! SPECIALLY THAT JIN GUY LERO!!!

Yelled lero furiously

Ticky mick who was seated on an extremely long table looked at this scene surprised

-Road, what are you!? You like him that much? That Jin mirouko?

Asked ticky surprised as road ran towards him happily

-it's the first time you kiss someone else besides the earl rode and you kissed that guy over there

-I won't give you one ticky!

Said road happily

-kissing the earl…

Said Allen on his head seeing the fat guy on his head and felt like throwing up

-lenalee it's not my fault ok?

Asked Jin to lenalee who was as surprised as him

-what are you doing exorcists sit down while I was waiting for you I got hungry so how about dining together? I wanted to talk to you before fighting

Said ticky and Jin looked at him with a serious expression

-I'll have to refuse since I take my time to eat when I have it specially my friend Allen

-HEY!!!!!

-what time? Don't you want to know how much time you have left on it?

Asked ticky

-outside it's a superb view don't you think jin-chan?

Asked road while Allen ran towards the edge of the tower and everyone followed and when they saw it they where shocked

-you don't even have an hour yet since all that's left is where we are, everything else has collapsed and been destroyed

Said ticky making lenalee remember kanda and krony who they left behind and road closed the door where they entered

-what are you doing!?

Asked lenalee as she saw how she locked the door with chains

-sit down

Said road in a serious tone

-please seat down exorcist

Said ticky drinking wine while everyone looked at him nervously

-or are you scared?

Asked ticky with a evil smile and this annoyed Jin and decided to seat down on the other edge of the table where the two looked each other strait at the eyes

Everyone else sat at the sides close to jin who couldn't take his eyes off the Noah who murdered so many exorcist specially general yeeger and suman who jin risked his life to save

-now we can have our time to talk boy

Said ticky as everyone looked at ticky with only their eyes except Jin who had his serious face

-name its Jin idiot not "boy"

Said Jin with a cold tone

-don't say that…man I haven't set any traps didn't I say that there'd be no cheating?

Asked ticky who looked bored

-…it would be pleasing if it lead outside properly as well

Said Jin who looked at road beside him with a cute smile

-man….people are going to think of me as a lolicon

Said Jin on his head as road hugged him

-don't worry my dear on this tower's top there is a door prepared properly hope you have at least one key

Said road with a cheerful tone

-ROAD TAMA YOU CAN'T FLIRT WITH HIM LERO!!!!

Yelled lero

-don't worry its not like if its working on me

Said Jin annoyed

Lenalee couldn't pay attention to what was happening. Seeing that everything else except the tower was standing, she couldn't forget the faces of kanda and Krony and lavi noticed this and put his hand on hers

-get a hold of yourself lenalee Jin is trying his best as well

Said lavi surprising her

-that's right I had made a decision to try my best…..get hold of yourself lenalee this isn't the time to be crying

Said lenalee on her head

-what is it you want to talk "lord ticky mick" or is it MR. "ticky-fingered and immoral orphan and tramp"?

Asked Jin annoyed

-don't be so cold boy, an exorcist made a Noah trip down to his underwear….was that the first time you did it? Do you think it was destiny for it to be us?

-not really there are a lot of people that I've made strip down to their underwear in cards specially Erith and it was enjoyable even if this sounds perverted

-OHH!! What a dark thing to say!!

-is it about me right?

Asked Jin and this made ticky smile

-the truth is I was pretty shocked I'm sure that I kill you. Even your screams where real

-but you couldn't kill me….right?

Asked Jin annoying ticky who had written on his forehead "BURNED!"

-ticky are you interested in Jin's life?

Asked road

-just a little bit so can you explain? Why did you survive? Pure will couldn't have saved you after the tease ate through your heart

Said ticky leaving all the exorcists shocked

-YOUR HEART!!!

Asked lavi, kaze and Allen at the same time

-Jin you took that kind of injury?!!!!

Asked lenalee who was almost speechless

-idiot……of course it was my will...if not I wouldn't have woke up in Yomotsu but the real thing that let me live again was this

Said Jin as his innocence activated leaving road who was still hugging him and ticky speechless

-inno….cence?

Asked ticky

-Angel Fist for you ticky…..some particles of the innocence inside of me healed the wound of my heart

Answered Jin surprising lavi even more

-Jin too!!??

Asked lavi remembering when bookman told him about lenalee being an exception since no innocence specially equipment types act by its own

-so it saved you eh?

Asked ticky

-it wasn't just lenalee!! Jin was saved by his innocence too and Allen's reborn itself….don't tell me there are three exceptions!!! Lenalee's exception equaling the possibility of being the heart might've been to early the heart is found within one is there a different meaning within these three "exceptions"?

The bookman apprentice asked himself

-have you recorded it bookman?

Asked rode on his mind surprising him staring at her who was smiling

-road isn't about time you let go of him?

-NO TICKY I LOVE HIM!!!!!

Said road squeezing him more

-hey hey nothing's going to come out of a love between an exorcist and a Noah

Said ticky

-I know

Said Jin

-Hey!! I love you so love me back!!

-sorry but I have a girlfriend already

-WHAT!!???

-sorry but you just kissed me out of the bloom so it's kinda your fault not asking before you kiss someone

-WHO IS THAT GIRL!!!! DAMN I'M SO JELOUIS

-Her name is le….rinali_----"good thing lenalee's name can be pronounce differently depending on the translation XD" _

-Jin as expected you gotta be evil to have fun yeah thanks to you boy I'm a little self-conscious now... "extermination?" I see that you're going to seriously try and do it

said ticky smoking a cigar

lenalee was surprised to see one of ticky's tease land on her shoulder

-ticky…..I also have to say something as well…any more than this…if you lay a hand on my friends…..I just might end up killing you

Said Jin who already smashed the tease surprising lenalee

-wow really tough eh?

Asked ticky as two Noah appear behind him and this surprised kaze recognizing the two who were peyro and kora

-idiot like if I had time for this so don't think I'll take my time enjoying this

Said Jin who got up of his seat and removed his jacket revealing the mark he made with the marker surprising lenalee and the rest

-what is that?

Asked ticky and Jin simply smiled

-I don't know why you prepare all this like if we were rivals……..pathetic

-what did you say?

-its simple……….you don't stand a squat against me you coward who killed my master………….killed suman on the back I'll never forgive someone that weak

Answered Jin surprising ticky and everyone else in the place

-its funny…….if you couldn't beat jasdebi then……

-he was lucky…...some while ago I was hit by a poisonous arrow and it will kill me if I don't leave this place soon since……..it's getting hard to see where you are now so I guess I need to finish this fast

Said Jin surprising ticky

-Jin why didn't you say anything!!!??

Asked lenalee who got up from her seat

-don't worry lenalee…….I'll make it since I have this……..

-what?

-COME!!!!!

Called Jin as a light surrounded him and when it disappeared the bronze white wolf armor appeared in front of him leaving everyone speechless

-ar…rmor?

Asked Allen who could barely speak as he saw how the armor separated itself and attached on Jin's body

-you summoned your armor!!??

Asked ticky whose hands started to shake

-I don't see the surprise………there are more guys powerful than me out there

Said Jin in a serious tone

-Jin…

-lenalee…leave it to me, I swear that I will defeat him and we will all return home

Said Jin as he dashed towards his opponent

-I don't hate you boy but….

Jin threw a punch with all his strength but ticky blocked it using his tease as a shield

-let's have our last dance!!

Said ticky

kora jumped towards Allen and peyro transformed his arm into a dragon head as he charged towards kaze. Lavi pulled out his hammer and looked at road who appeared floating in front of him

-play with me bookman

Said road in a playful tone

-Four exorcist vs. four noah…..fair enough but you are supposed to be dead already

Said kaze who dodge the fire attacks from peyro

-what are you thinking right now? Are you happy that we've agree to kill one another? It was fun when you defeated us at cards right?

Asked ticky in a really creepy tone but Jin looked at him with a sad expression

-don't put on a poker face just tell me

-its sad….at the time a meet you….you had the traits of a human and you were human….if it could come true, it would been good if we just played poker and nobody died….and I would probably stop cheating

Lenalee and chaozi were surprised when they where trapped in a dice shaped prison

-lenalee!!!!

-don't worry lavi they just want us to stay here

Said lenalee as road smiled looking at this

-right now I'm just shutting them in, just for you so? Let's play bookman

Said road

-the eldest……of the noah? Road kamelot you have to be kidding me

Said lavi who had his innocence activated

On the roof of the tower Allen and kora who was using his giant twin swords attacked Allen who dodge them

-just because you have two swords you won't beat me!!  
Said Allen blocking the furious attacks from kora

-I am kora the Noah of spirit and this are my soul killer blades

Said the Noah who dodge a swing from the sword of Allen

-CLOWN BELT!!!!!

Kora dodge the attack almost without trying. Allen surprised dodged the swings from his opponents' swords

-I was revived thanks to road who used some of the remains of my body to recover!!

-really? I don't care you know

-now since you're fighting at your 100 percent I'll use my 100 percent also use my hundred percent

Said kora as a black aurora surrounded him and when it banished kora was now wearing a black leather jacket with short sleeves that had bull horns on the shoulders, black jeans, the brown boots covered with fur and his right eye had a silver with red glass eye patch with many spikes around it

-he didn't transform that different as the other Noah but…….his power has really increased

-prepare to die!!!!!

-I won't lose CROSS GRAVE!!!!!!

Inside kaze was dodging the fire attacks that came from peyro's dragon arm

-come on exorcist kaze or you're afraid you can't beat me like last time?

Asked peyro shooting fire strings from the dragon mouth and kaze used his wind to return the attack even stronger

-fine then if you insist I'll use my 100 percent against you kaze!!!  
said peyron with a evil grim receiving the attack but for kaze's surprise when they extinguished peyron had lost his tuxedo revealing his silver skin that had many scars, the left hand was now a giant brown claw with an eye on the shoulder, the pants was the only clothing left and his legs were now dragon talons

-now its going to be a little more difficult

Said kaze

-DIE CLAWS OF DESTRUCTION!!!!!

Yelled peryro who threw many cutting waves towards kaze using his left arm

Kaze who tried to dodge them by jumping by all off them hit him cutting a lot of his clothing and blood came out of his chest

-they where so fast……damn!!

Said kaze who tried to contain the pain while peyro shot even more powerful fire strings and they all hit him sending him towards one of the pillars that surrounded the tower

-you wont beat me now kaze

Said peyro walking towards the injured kaze who got up and walked towards him

-IDIOT!!!! DIE KAZE!!!!!!

Yelled peyro who ran towards him with fire surrounding his left arm and punched kaze sending him towards the edge of the tower

-KAZE!!!!

Cried lenalee who saw the Noah grabbing kaze from the neck with his dragon arm

-our fight ends like it should have happen…….SENDING YOU OFF THE CLIFF!!!!!!

Said peyro laughing

-burn……

-what?

-burn……burn…..MY SPIRIT POWER!!!!!

Yelled kaze who was surrounded by a white aurora

Peyro was paralyzed, he screamed in pain when he felt kaze's body on fire and let go. He felt fear; even if he couldn't sense spirit power he knew kaze was getting even more powerful

-I WONT LET YOU BEAT ME DIE KAZE!!!!!!

Yelled peyro shooting a gigantic fire ball from his dragon arm

-AEOLOS THUNDER!!!!!!!!! STORM!!!!!

Yelled kaze shooting a tornado with electric waves from his hands

Peyro was paralyzed when he saw his fire being extinguished by kaze's attack receiving the full blow killing him on the instant

-what…..was…that?

Asked kaze before he fell to the ground unconscious

-your stupid butterflies won't beat me

Said Jin who charged towards ticky

-bring it boy

Said ticky pointing his hand at Jin and a wave of tease came out of it

-disappear kaji kurai!!!

Said Jin burning the tease

Ticky expected Jin to appear behind him but Jin was surprised to see a gigantic tease coming out of the ground and he backed away

-OMAKI!!!! SUI SEI KEN!!!

Yelled Jin destroying the tease with his comet punch

Ticky saw how Jin was running so fast making circles around him that it almost seems like he was flying

-speed…..power….that's what you gain when you summon your armor? ….impressive really but unluckily for you I will have to smash that armor

-think you can!!??

Asked Jin who ran towards him and ticky saw he was coming from his left side

-kaji kurai….kurai ame…omaki ryu sei ken….sui sei ken….snake bite…that's all you have?

Asked ticky who stopped Jin's snake bite with his tease but Jin simply smiled

-what's so funny?

-it's funny just like I said it to someone else…….YOU LOW YOUR DEFENCE!!!

Answered jin who ducked and kicked ticky's leg who started falling but for his surprise jin kicked him again before he hit the ground sending him outside the tower and jin knew it wasn't over, he ran and jumped off the tower where under it trees surrounded it and ticky waited there floating

Ticky blocked Jin's punch with his tease and punched him on the stomach. Jin started to fall towards the trees recovering fast and fell on his feet but just in a blink of an eye thousands of tease surrounded him

-burn

Said jin and for ticky's surprise all of them burned until they where ash

-impressive……but I'll break you down just like that night

Said ticky who had two black energy spheres on his hands

-I won't back away

Said jin who jumped towards ticky

-THAT'S THE WAY BOY!!!!!

Said ticky who shot both spheres fusing into one

Jin who was going strait at it punched it but the sphere started to pull wires that grabbed Jin from behind

-YOU CAN'T STOP IT YOU KNOW? THIS IS ABSOLUTE POWER!!!! YOU EXORCISTS CLING ONTO YOUR "GOD" SO I'LL RELEASE YOU FROM IT, BOY!!!!

Said ticky laughing

Jin started to feel his right arm breaking so was his gauntlet

-break down boy

Said ticky

Lenalee inside heard a sound that was coming strait at her and chaozi and it crashed on the prison like a meteor moving it a little. She looked nervously at what hit them and it was Jin who had some cracks on his right shoulder guard, gauntlet and helmet

-didn't work eh? You just got stronger but your quote sturdy but the next one will end it so don't resist anymore okay boy!!

Said ticky who was surrounded by his dark aurora

-this…is bad..sir exorcist get up!!

Said chaozi

Lenalee looked at ticky who was walking towards Jin who seem he had passed out standing

-DON'T COME CLOSER ANYMORE!!!!!

-huh?

Asked ticky surprised seeing lenalee yelling at him

-DON'T….DONT TOUCH MY JIN!!!!

Yelled lenalee with fury and this surprise ticky and road even more

-what is this? Love? That's cute

Said ticky smiling at lenalee

-just a….bit more

Said Jin who opened his eyes surprising ticky and lenalee

-you can't win……its over

-I….cant see...or hear that well but…..your going down…even if I have to lose my five senses

Said Jin smiling nervously seeing everything blurry

-the poison right?

Asked ticky and Jin furiously attacked him with a punch but he missed almost a mile

-can't see well now?

-SHUT UP!!!!

Said Jin who charged towards him but ticky simple put his hand that had a energy sphere on his chest and provoked an explosion

-it's over

Said ticky who saw Allen in front of him

-you'll pay for this

Said Allen who was full of injuries looking at jin on the floor

-you defeated kora? Ok……..

Said ticky who saw Allen jumping towards him and dodge the sword attack and shot him four black energy spheres

The spheres hit Allen and he fell to the ground. Road couldn't avoid to laugh seeing lavi who was trapped in her dream land, kaze on the ground, jin with his armor full of cracks and Allen who was now bleeding from the head

-that's how exorcists fight? You must be disappointed lenalee they swore to protect you and look how they end up

Said road laughing bur lenalee looked at her with a defying look

-no…I'm not I believe they will get up…..I will never give up hope

-HOW CAN YOU SAY SOMETHING LIKE THIS IN THIS MOMENT!!!???

Asked road furiously while Jin opened his two eyes that where now completely black

-_lenalee…._

Called Jin telepathically who got up slowly surprising ticky and road

-Jin!!!!! JIN!!!!!

-it's useless, Jin has lost all his five senses now he can't hear you or see you

Said road laughing while ticky charged towards him punching him on the stomach

-THIS IS YOUR END BOY!!!

Said ticky who was punching him without mercy sending him towards a pillar but he didn't stop punching him leaving lenalee speechless as she looked at this

-you resist a lot boy

Said ticky ready to strike again but his last punch was blocked by Jin

-_ticky…….you don't seem to know don't you?_

Asked Jin looking at the Noah

-he can't see or talk but I can still hear his voice!!!

-_you think just because humans need innocence to fight or spirit power……you call them weak…foolish talking we humans can reach to a power even higher than a Noah or even the earl………that is something you Noah already gave up when you decided to kill all humans and declare yourselves superior _

-what is that thing….boy?

Asked ticky a little surprised

-_the gift that made us humans special……….the power to create miracles_

-MIRACLES!!??? Are you kidding me boy!!?

_-you think you can gain power comes from yourself just because you're a Noah? You are mistaken…….i learn in all my battles that never give up and keep fighting will provoke a miracle….until my spirit power, body and soul are destroyed I wont stop fighting _

-then show me a miracle……boy

_-even if I can't hear, smell, feel, talk, and see I will defeat you_

Said Jin who walked towards ticky

Ticky was paralyzed, in just one moment he felt like dying. He looked at Jin who still had that defying look on his face walking towards him

_-you have underestimated us far too much ticky my spirit power its guiding me _

Ticky hearing the words coming out of Jin started to make him laugh like a maniac scaring lenalee and chaozi

-who do you think you are!!!?? Ok I get it I must break you completely turning you into nothingness to kill you right!!?? Fine with me!!

Said ticky

Road knew what was coming so she got on top of lero and used her powers to levitate all the exorcists and including prison where lenalee and chaozi where. Ticky mick shot a gigantic energy beam at Jin who was still walking towards the Noah and he was captured by the attack that turned into a vacuum

-my thanks for the sermon exorcist now I'll give you my ability as a present

Said ticky who had a serious expression on his face

-WHATS GOING ON!!!??

Asked lenalee who was really scared to road who was a little nervous herself

-ticky is able to choose for all creation, as the Noah of "pleasure" if you look at the space in jin's surroundings…he's probably rejected the atmosphere and crated a vacuum he cant breathe…..not just that, at this rate jin's body will be destroyed

-let him go you idiot!!!!  
Said hankosha who bit ticky's right earl

-YOU AGAIN!!!??

Asked ticky annoyed who grabbed the guardian and threw him far away

-leave my buddy alone!!!!  
Yelled hankosha charging towards ticky again but this time he got kicked by the Noah

-sorry little devil puppy but I will break your master

Said ticky with a evil grim

-idiot……if…you don't let him go now….i swear…

-swear what? You will swear your going to bite me to dead!? Don't make me laugh

-I SWEAR I WILL MAKE JIN KILL YOU!!!

Yelled hankosha surprising ticky

-kill me?

-you cant kill me since he already release me but I decided to come back again……you're going to make me release the last will of saga mirouko!!!!! When that happens you and that girl over there will end up dead

Said hankosha surprising ticky and road

-saga mirouko's…..will…the man who killed one hundred Noah………who reduced our numbers alone?!

Asked ticky nervously

Ticky was surprised to see hankosha disappear and reappear inside the prison with lenalee and chaozi

-bad dog now stay there since we don't like to deal with that will that guy who was finally killed by the earl

Said road smiling at the furious dog guardian

-the earl is a coward!!! After that battle he took advantage when he was weak!!!!

Yelled hankosha furiously

-jin's father….who was he?

Asked lenalee

-he was a exorcist too……he used spirit power also…but he joined the triangle order since he didn't like the order that much….he is the most powerful heir of the mirouko until now

Answered hankosha

Inside the vacuum Jin couldn't breathe, the armor was slowly breaking into little particles. Ticky entered and saw this with a serious expression

-still conscious? Weird I may say no one has ever lasted this much but give up boy…its over…miracles don't exist its just pure power

-_funny………you are just like me back then_

-you cant still speak?

-_I never believed in miracles, in friends……..in nothing except my power alone, but after meeting ray, Erith……...and all my comrades...when we fought and die in the triangle civil war…….i learn that miracles exist……..and I will show you by beating you even with my five senses shattered_

ticky was already in front of him and he stabbed his hand inside jin's chest

-sorry but you must die…….miracles don't exist

-_moero……….._

-don't resist…….

-_MOERO!!!!!!!_

Outside lenalee couldn't take it anymore she tried to kick the prison but it was useless, chaozi tried to stop her but it was impossible even road told her not to since it was impossible for her right now

-even so……..I'm an exorcist I can't let jin die while I watch!!!!!

Cried lenalee

In an instant the vacuum was destroyed and ticky mick was send flying towards a pillar while everyone looked surprised at a sphere made out of wind surrounding Jin

-what's going on!?

Asked road surprised

Lenalee was shocked, behind Jin she could see an image of kaze in the same position Jin was.

-kaze's wind……..

Whispered lenalee surprised looking at the unconscious kaze

The wind disappeared while Jin looked at ticky with a serious face

-it can't be!!! Your five senses are……….

-_its true I cant see, hear or feel things…but as long as I have my friends and hope for victory I wont lose!!_

-tease eat him!!!

Yelled ticky furiously while thousands of the tease charged towards him

Jin stared at the golems that headed towards him and had a smile exactly like lavi's as he threw a fire snake from his hand burning all of them surprising lenalee even more when he saw an image of lavi behind jin executing his fire seal. More tease came out of the scared Noah and Jin charged towards ticky as green fire came out of his metal boots making him go faster

-my dark boots!!

Said lenalee surprised to see Jin using her embu kyrikaze to destroy the tease

-he's using his friends' powers!!?? Impossible!!!

Said ticky who saw Jin below him ready to strike as a cross appeared in Jin's palm and behind him it was an image of Allen with his sword

-IT'S THE END!!!!

-YOU WISH BOY!!!!!!!

Answered ticky who blocked Jin's attack with a tease but it was cut in half

The fist trespass ticky without leaving any damage. He laughed nervously at first but then crosses started to surround his body and felt an unbearable pain. He fell to the ground screaming looking at Jin who just stared at him

_-just like rosette…..Allen's power is to exorcise the Noah so are you being now_

-you killed……the Noah inside me!!?? You are naïve!!! Too soft for a man who wants revenge on the ones I killed!!!

Road seeing this jumped from lero but ticky extended his arm towards her giving her the sing to back away

-it's alright

Said ticky smiling at her

-ticky…..

-Jin….so its true……miracles do exist….

-sorry ticky……after this lets be friends okay?

Asked Jin smiling at him and ticky was surprised to be able to hear his voice again

-you……recovered……two miracles at the same time eh? Now I believe for sure……

Said ticky who fell to the ground turning into his white form

**Notes**

**Jin vs ticky mick is I fight I long waited to write **

**Since this is a new translation I added more noah (since Its hard to believe that noah only had 14 memories or thoughts) **

**The appearance of the two revived Noah was because I didn't want to leave kaze and Allen just standing (and to show peyro and kora's true power witch I didn't put on before they died the first time)**

**Ticky end up almost the same way as the manga but I was going to do it a little less interesting (good thing I came with the idea of using all the exorcist powers just in time) since I was planning to Allen to just pop out of nowhere and defeat ticky **

**Soon this fic will end (not really it's a trilogy next parts are going to be my ideas only) but since I don't feel like ending it on the ark I'll make a fuller that I hope you will like **

**I loved writing this chapter please review and tell me how it's going**


	29. The monster within the pleasure

Chapter twenty nine the monster within the pleasure

Jin was breathing heavily, he used almost all the remaining of his energy but somehow he was able to regain his five senses and the poison wasn't affecting him anymore. He looked at road holding ticky in her arms

-he is not dead road

Said Jin in a serious tone and road looked at him with sadness

-Jin…….i love you…….but right now….my brother…

-I tried to stop him………he is still alive

Jin was shocked when he saw one of road's candles stabbing chaoji on the back

-don't move……or else you and your friends will die by my candles

Said road and Jin looked around everywhere, she was right with that many candles road might kill everyone who is unconscious and imprison except him

-road…….please you know it was going to end up like this or worse

-be quiet…….

-road……

-I love you jin…..but you know I feel the same way you do for your comrades…for that girl lenalee…..i feel the same way for my family

-you never hesitated to stop us, that's hard to believe what you're saying right now

Jin didn't know what to do, he accidentally move a little making road look at him with a creepy look

-don't move…..I'm not myself at the moment or you want to see holes open in the bodies of your companions?

-you are a bad looser road

Said Jin who was a little annoyed

-I don't care…….one of you will be punished for this….the red-haired boy "lavi" you call him?

-stop it………

-just don't move if you don't want to watch your friends over there and cute lenalee to get mangled, just wait patiently for me to break "lavi" down

Said road who had a maniac look scaring Jin a little

In that moment the prison where lavi was disappear and lavi fell to the ground on his feet

-lavi?

Asked Jin surprised

-jin…it seems like lavi's heart has just died….if you want to save the rest of your friends laying on the ground and lenalee you'll have to kill that thing that is lavi

Said road surprising Jin and lenalee

In a instant lavi punched Jin on the face surprising Jin since he never knew lavi punched that hard and started dodging all of his attacks

-what's wrong with you!!?

Asked Jin blocking lavi's punch with his hand but he didn't answer and punched Jin several times on the stomach since that part wasn't protected by the armor

-if your going to attack then attack!!!! If you don't change your mind I'll kill them alright!!!?

Said road as the candles where getting closer to kaze, chaoji, Allen and lenalee

-this is unfair road!!! You know that Jin can't choose!!!

Said lenalee but rode didn't pay attention to her

-fight him for real!!! Or do you want to listen to lenalee's screams?!!

Asked road laughing as lavi smashed Jin on a wall

-lavi…can you hear….my voice?.. here…the only ones who can right now protect lenalee and chaoji are us…

Said Jin and lavi who looked at him complete silence but he answered with a punch on his face

-lenalee…….her comrades….the lenalee who thought of us as more important than even the world…..IS CRYING!!!!

Yelled Jin furiously as lenalee fell on her knees crying begging lavi to stop

-I'm not your comrade

Answered lavi surprising Jin receiving another punch on the face smashing him on the wall

-STOPPPIIT!!!!!!!!!

Cried lenalee who saw lavi throwing Jin aside and pulled out his hammer

-bookmen are just onlookers…for the sake of his records, he must walk among you guys so I've never thought of you guys as comrades, not even once…

Said lavi as a fire snake came out of his hammer

-lavi!!

Said Jin annoyed who couldn't get up since all his injuries of the past battles didn't let him

-I am the next successor of bookman…I'm nothing else but that……

-then why the hell are you allying yourself with road!!? If you are a so called onlooker!!?

Asked Jin annoyed and this surprised lavi

-what?

-you heard me if you are an onlooker why ally with someone who is going to kill you later and the bookman clan will end!!

-oh! Well i……

-hahaha I got you!! you can't be a bookman if you act like that!! The true lavi at least he cared about his friends and look at the events wisely unlike you who are just attacking me for no reason!!

-i….i…

-what's wrong? Don't know what to say!? Hahaha next time come with a better excuse!!

Said Jin laughing annoying lavi even more

-SHUT UP HI BAM!!!!!!!

The attack sent Jin flying crashing to the ground loosing the helmet of his armor, he looked at his friend who was attacking him but somehow he felt like inside of it he was being called by the real lavi, tears came out of his eyes and wiped them away with his hand

-I get it now…..lavi

Said Jin getting up slowly

-are you going to fight for real!!?

Asked road excited

-let's do this!!!!

Said Jin shooting a energy beam at lavi who dodged it by jumping a little far behind jin but jin turned around quickly and shot a giant black energy beam and hit lavi making a hole through his heart leaving road and lenalee shocked

-Jin…….why!!!!???

Asked lenalee furiously

-I'm sorry lenalee………

Said Jin who stabbed his right arm on his stomach leaving the two girls speechless

-wwha….t….

-LAVI DO IT NOW!!!!!

Yelled Jin and road noticed the fire seal swallowed her leaving her surprised

-LERO MAKE SURE TICKY'S BODY DOESN'T BURN!!!_---"what just happened!? I saw lavi die a second ago now I received his attack!! Could it be…….Jin used his devil eyes to confuse me!!??"_

Ordered road who noticed a knife coming out of her body surprising her even more but she knew what had happened

-your world, how's an attack straight from within your dream?!

Asked lavi's voice that came from the knife

-I trapped you and tried to kill you inside my dreamland…..but you knew I couldn't be killed unless you found my true form…and you did

Said road as in that moment lavi inside the dream stabbed the body of a headless Jin laying on the ground

-I knew you liked Jin………

Said lavi who smiled

Lenalee saw how lavi was using his fire seal not only to attack road, but to burn himself too. She tried to move but it was impossible, even if she punched her legs and screamed in pain she wasn't able to. Jin ran towards lavi ignoring the fire, lero was horrified to see road falling to the ground with her lifeless body completely burned

-JIN!!!!!! SAVE LAVI!!!!!!

Begged lenalee as the fire started to extinguished

When the fire disappeared, the prison where chaoji and lenalee where fell to the ground and open itself. Allen woke up getting up slowly so did kaze, both of them looked surprised at the place. They saw ticky mick unconscious in his white for along side lero, lenalee and chaoji were free but...

-it can't be……

Said lenalee looking at Jin who had lavi on his arms

-you idiot…..

Said Jin to lavi who smiled at him

-I needed to burn myself…..so the other me wouldn't stop me to defeat road…

Said lavi

-but at what cost!!??? I used my devil eye to deceive road so you would be able to defeat her from inside her dream!!!! Then why!!??

Asked Jin furiously

-sorry……..tell everyone…..that I'm….so….

Tears came out of Jin's eyes and still tried not to believe it but I was true

-lavi…….YOU IDIOT!!!!!

Yelled Jin annoyed letting go of him

-HEY WHAT WAS THAT FOR!!!!!!!!!????

-I thought you where dead!!!!!!

-really!!!!

-yeah you tried to pretend to be dead so you just get up and say just kidding you (censored)!!!!

In that moment everyone heard someone laughing like a maniac and it was rode whose grotesque burned body was standing

-road?

Asked Allen nervously

-Jin………

Said road staring directly at him as she turned to dust scaring Jin a lot

-I'm going to have nightmares about this the rest of my life

Said Jin on his head

Everyone was silent until lavi put his arm around Jin and whispered

-did you hear her say your name?? she's really into you seriously jin, what did you do to that kid and she's such a small girl

-I didn't do anything at all please don't say such strange things

Answered Jin annoyed hitting him with his elbow on the stomach

-YOU BASTAD!! MY BODY HURTS!!!

-YOU DID IT YOURSELF!!!!!!!

-WHAT THE HELL'S UP WITH YOU!?

-WHATS UP WITH YOU!?

-stop it you two you're both really worn out!!

Said kaze who tried to stop both of them who where pulling their cheeks

-hey Allen-kun…

Called lenalee who sounded a little worried

-what is it?

-road disappeared but…..the door to exit here that was above this tower was made with road's ability right?

Asked lenalee and everyone stopped staring at her

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!

-lavi go and check

Said Allen

-ok I'll go up ahead of you guys and see if its okay if it is I'll pull you guys up straight away!!

Said lavi who used his hammer to extend towards the roof

The ground started shaking; everyone knew it was getting close the time for the arc to download completely. Jin sat down on the floor thinking about kanda and krony who they left behind

-Jin-chan…(the only who calls him like that is lenalee I just said it so you wont get confused)

-………….

-even if there is a door are you thinking that you can't go through it yet?

-certainly

-DON'T SAY CERTAINLY!!!!!!!!

Yelled lenalee punching him on the face

-that hurt

-SHUT UP!!

-being mistreated by my girl…….when I was thinking you were more sensitive than Erith…

-DON'T COMPARE ME WITH A GIRL I HAVENT MET!!!

-I was just kidding…

-I know but……..

-kanda and krony might've survived and stopped somewhere and I'm also worried about roy, but knowing him he came for something more important that fighting me so before the arc collapses I'm going to go back and find them so you and the other are going outside before me lenalee

Said jin

--------In that same moment outside the arc--------

The golden flames walked slowly away from the arc as the looked at the giant akumas who were fighting against the rest of kandas team while they walked towards two more members of the group

-you took a little while

Said one of the two

-with me and Christian (the black ice user) would have been enough to get it

Said Roy who was holding a weird weapon on his hands

-poor losers the arc will be destroyed soon

Said Christian looking at the arc

-I can't believe I won't be able to kill that kaze guy

Said clayman annoyed

-Roy are you sure that thing is going to work after not being used since the age of mythology?

Asked shark and Roy who was full of bruises looked at him annoyed

-One more comment and I'll kill you

-calm down Roy we grabbed what we entered the ark for so……..its time for you to die so don't be annoying in your last day

Said the biggest of the group who removed his cape and revealed a man around his 20s with long spiky yellow hair, red eyes, bronze colored skin. He was a giant compare to everyone there, his body was extremely buffed and he only wore blue pants and brown boots

-as expected from a kirayu……….always loyal to their daddy

Said Roy smiling ignoring the fact the giant man was behind him

-BIG TALK EH!!?? FINE I JIRO KIRAYU WILL KILL YOU!!!!!

Said the man throwing a punch towards Roy

-boss!!!!

Yelled shark who blocked the fist with his sword

-shark!!! Get out of the way or I'll kill you too!!

-you traitor!! We thought that you left the kirayu also!!

-I was sent to kill the traitor kirayu Roy mirouko by all means!!!

Answered jiro kicking shark on the stomach then a punch on the face sending him flying towards the sky and crashed on the ground on his face

-shark!!! Damn you!!!  
Said clayman annoyed who threw a piece of clay at jiro and turned into ninja shurikens

-trash!!!  
Said jiro stopping the shurikens surprising clayman

-BLACK BLIZZARD!!!!!!

Jiro was surprised to see his feet frozen by Christian and this really annoyed him

-your punishment for betraying the black flames its dead

Said another of the six who took off his cape and revealed a short man with green spiky hair, blue eyes with the skin very white, he was wearing completely black and pulled out two boomerangs and walked towards the giant kirayu

-terry!!! You seem to underestimate a kirayu you stupid human!!!  
Said jiro furiously who was so immense he was able to reach terry and grabbed him with only one hand

-LET GO!!!!!!!

-DIE!!!!!

Yelled jiro with fury squashing the short man as he screamed in pain and fell to the ground in a few pieces

-wow he is that strong

Said Christian al little surprised

Roy saw this annoyed, even if terry was the most hated one of the group he had lost a member and now it seems he was going to lose another one

-everyone back away we are officially only seven now

Said Roy who walked towards the giant and everyone obeyed

jiro was able to get free from the ice in his legs and ran towards roy

-ITS TIME TO DIE ROY!!!!!

-think you can beat me just because I got injured?

Asked Roy who had golden flames on his hands

Jiro without hesitating threw a punch towards Roy, but for jiro's surprise Roy grabbed both his hands and swing them towards jiro. The flames cut his chest like a sword as blood came out of it

-that's my gold flame sword

Said Roy who looked really angry

-damn you!!!!

-GOLDEN FURY!!!!!

Jiro received the attack completely as the fire balls where surrounding his body and screamed in pain

-KAJI HIN'IRO!!!!!!!! (Golden fire)

The force of the attack sent jiro flying towards the sky and crashed in a matter of seconds, he got up slowly but Roy knew he lost consciousness half way

http://img254.imageshack.us/img254/2748/dgrayman23ra0.jpg

http://img178.imageshack.us/img178/4352/dgrayman24qi6.jpg

http://img184.imageshack.us/img184/2559/dgrayman25zo4.jpg

-----------Back in the arc-------------

-I'll also!!!...

-I can move most out of all of us….i know that I'm saying something hard but please listen to me

-I think is mean….for you to do this kind of things alone jin-chan

Jin smiled at her kindly taking off the tears from her eyes while Allen, chaoji and kaze just looked at the two

-damn jin is lucky

said Allen on his head

-don't worry if we get out of here I'll help you get a girl

said kaze putting his hand on Allen's shoulder

-really!!!???

-yeah!_----------"even if I suck on this"_

-Hey!!! The door is safe!!! I'll pull you up so the five hold onto the handle!!!

Called lavi from the top of the tower

The five grabbed the handle; Allen tried to carry Rosette even if he was injured and Jin looked at ticky mick who was still unconscious while the place was being destroyed

-EARL-TAMA WHY ARENT YOU COMING LERO!!???

Cried lero who was beside ticky

-ticky….

Said Jin while he and the rest of the group where pulled up

When everyone was up Allen pulled out the last key while they hurried up but Jin didn't move

-Jin hurry we don't know how long the door will last

Said lavi

-I'm going to take ticky mick and lero with us

Answered jin

-huh!!??

-lavi ticky lost his Noah, the core of that evil power that made him like that he is now a human and….

Chaoji was surprised hearing what Jin said especially when he paused a little

-when I met him a while ago he had human friends with him they don't know anything, so they might be waiting for him to come back

-I don't really mind either way……but if the order finds out you've helped a Noah you're….

-lavi I know I can get punished but it can't be a worse punishment than the triangle order gave me for doing nothing wron……..

-help him??...didn't you kill that man?

Asked chaoji and Jin looked at him who looked really creepy waiting beside the door

-he's still alive thanks to Allen's power I somehow borrowed

-why?...those guys become the accomplice of the akuma, and killed anita-sama mahoja-sama and a ton of my comrades so why….? Even then, why? Help him? When you say help him…are you betraying our wishes?

Asked chaojin who looked he was about to explode scaring the rest of the group

-chaoji…….you don't seem to get it

Said jin on his head looking at him with a serious face

-if you're going to help him…..you're the enemy…

-chaoji that's not true

said lenalee

-**THEN****YOU'RE THE SAME AS THEM!!!!! YOU'RE THE DEVIL!!!!!!**

Yelled chaoji with all his fury

-CHAOJI!!!!! YOU DON'T GET DON'T YOU!!!!!

Called Jin with anger

-stop both of you

Begged lenalee

-what do you think of me!!? An executioner!!?? You're asking me to kill him!!!?? Are you insane!! I killed too many people already not being even 20 yet!!! I'm done with killing!!! Killing brings hate!!! And hate will provoke more fights!!! It's that what you want!!? More people like Anita-san dying!!??

Asked Jin furiously leaving chaoji speechless

-but..but….

-the Noah are the enemy!! Not their vessels!!! The only person I will execute with no regret it's the earl and the kirayu!!

Said Jin surprising everyone specially chaoji who couldn't say anything but jin noticed something that was coming out under him

-wha….. WHAT ARE YOU SAYING!!???

Protested chaoji with anger but Jin pushed him away

Everyone was shocked when they saw Jin and Allen where send flying towards the sky by black tentacles with spikes

-JIN!!! ALLEN!!!

-lenalee stay away!!!!

Yelled Jin who was being pulled towards where the tentacles came out

Both Jin and Allen crashed on the floor where they fought against the Noah. Allen was holding parts of the door towards the exit that was destroyed by the tentacles

-there is no….way out

Said Allen nervously

Jin was shocked to see the responsible of this, ticky mick was standing in from of them and the tentacles came from behind his back

-no!! I killed the Noah inside him!!

Said Jin who saw a figure below ticky mick that was smiling at him

Allen did not hesitate to get up and pulled out his sword, ticky mick was spaced out, a cross came out of his neck and hands and they where bleeding in black

-black…blood?

Asked Allen

-what is the meaning of this?! Thanks to Allen's power that I temporally received………he should have been exorcised  
asked Jin getting up slowly

Both of them where surprised to see ticky screamed in a way they where left paralyzed. He was being surrounded by a black aurora covering his body. The aurora around him was so powerful it almost sent the two exorcists flying. When it disappeared ticky had changed, he was completely black now with longer hair wearing pieces of a black armor that looked like a level 3 akuma on the chest, shoulders and the helmet covered everything except his mouth

-what….is that?

Asked Jin who was trembling in fear

Allen already was below him and attacked him but ticky disappeared, Allen was shocked to see a cut coming from his chest but he managed to stop ticky's punch on time with his sword but the strength of the punch was so strong it sent Allen flying towards one of the pillars and crashed

-is this…….ticky mick?

Asked Allen who saw ticky headed towards him ready to strike but he moved when a black energy arrow almost hit him

-Ticky……..you look terrible

Said jin annoyed

ticky started laughing like a maniac and charge towards jin punching him on the right shoulder breaking the shoulder guard in pieces sending him flying towards the last level of the tower where everyone else was

-Jin what's going on!!?

Asked kaze surprised

-where's Allen!?

Asked lenalee

Everyone was shocked to see another part of the floor break into pieces, especially when ticky mick came out of it holding Allen's neck with his right arm

-let him go ticky

Said jin in a serious tone walking towards him

ticky looked at jin and smiled, the feeling of tearing jin to pieces was making him get exited

-its seems you got up……oh well then that means our fight its not over yet eh? So let go of Allen and fight

Said Jin putting himself in fighting position

Ticky hearing this threw Allen with the rest of the group and jumped towards jin kicking him on the face sending him flying, on mid-air he was able to recover and head towards him throwing a punch but ticky easily moved aside and dodge it

-his speed it's faster than any gold ranked warrior!!!

Said Jin surprised as ticky looked at Jin getting up quickly charging towards him he extended his arm and started glowing in purple somehow it destroyed the breastplate sending him towards the ground

Tick laughed as he used the same energy to send Jin flying towards a wall smashing himself in it destroying the rest of his armor

-i….wont give up!

Said Jin who started walking towards him

Ticky mick looked at this and in a half second he appear in front of jin putting his hands on his head, black energy came out of his hands and jin screamed in pain feeling like his head was about to blow up

-LET HIM GO!!!!!!!!!

Yelled lavi using his hammer hitting ticky mick but this annoyed him and grabbed the hammer and pulled it towards him and punched lavi on the face sending him flying

-lavi!!!!! Damn you!!!

-JIN RUN AWAY!!!

Cried lenalee

-never!! I will never give up no matter how matter how strong is the opponent!!! With our will only we managed to defeat numerous enemies no one has even managed to defeat our will!!! And neither will you ticky!!!

Jin jumped towards him and threw a punch but ticky disappeared and reappear on top of him punching him on the back sending him towards the ground where he crashed but the force was so strong he bounced back on his feet completely paralyzed as he saw ticky walk towards him slowly

-I can't do anything else…..he is invincible…

Said Jin nervously who saw ticky in front of him and started to get beat up by him

In a matter of seconds jin fell to the ground defeated, kaze used his aeolos wind against ticky but he didn't even move and looked at him with his sadistic smile and before kaze knew he was on the floor bleeding as ticky looked at his hand full of the gatekeeper's blood and licked it

-HI BAN!!!!!!!

The fire seal was futile, the monster that was now ticky wasn't affected by it at all. Lavi felt fear when he saw behind him thousands of demon faces laughing at him as he charged towards him

-what is he!?

Asked lavi nervously but for his surprised the black tentacles with spikes came out of ticky's back and stabbed them all around his body

-he is not in a level……where we can just try our best and hope to beat him….what should we do?

Asked lenalee who could just watch the massacre

Lavi fell to the ground as he was being trapped by the tentacles that destroyed everything in the floor making everyone fall to the previous level

Jin woke up and saw the floor completely black, he looked in front of him and rage took over seeing ticky mick holding lenalee from the neck with one of his tentacles, she tried to struggle to get free as tears came out of her eyes

-lenalee!!!!!

Yelled jin getting up slowly

-don't come………run

-NEVER!!!!!!!

Answered Jin who had his devil eyes activated

Ticky started to feel pain in his heart he started screaming as he fell on his knees. Lenalee remembered when she had her fist date with him he told her about the most dangerous use of the devil eye

-I'm going to kill you!!!!!!

Said Jin furiously

Ticky hearing this started laughing making Jin even more furious surprising him since the devil eyes didn't kill him

-THAT'S IT YOU'RE DEAD I DON'T CARE IF I HAVE TO DESTROY YOU UNTIL THERE IS NOTHING LEFT!!!!!!!!!

Yelled Jin with fury who removed his gauntlet

-Jin…….don't….

Jin looked at his right arm, he knew what was going to happen if he fought without his glove and it was going to be worse than being destroyed by his own power but he did not care. Just seeing ticky mick trying to kill lenalee was too much for him

-I'LL KILL YOU!!!!!

Said Jin who was about to charged towards him but he stopped

_**-COME JIN RELEASE ME!!!!! I'M SICK OF WAITING!!!!**_

Said as voice inside his head

-no……..I'll save her myself!!

Said Jin who put on his gauntlet again and charged towards ticky mick who looked at him with his evil smile

-OMAKI RYU SEI KEN!!!!!!

Ticky didn't move the attack didn't injure him at all for his surprise he saw chaoji behind him charging towards him

-I PROMISED ANITA SAMA I WOULD HELP ALL OF YOU!!!!!!

Yelled chaoji but for their surprise the ground destroyed itself as the tower was started to break apart

**Notes**

**The things Jin said to road are kinda correct for me since she never did anything to stop their fight if she cared so much about ticky mick, she acted like a bad looser when ticky lost. Well what did she expected in all this? Ticky would end up killing everyone there? But since they are family that may be a reason why but still….**

**When Jin talked with lavi (possessed) about why he attacked him if he was supposed to be an onlooker (he admitted that in the manga) it was just something I asked myself when I was reading chapter 120**

**Another thing is that annoys me its the fact that chaoji is that they change his name many times and its hard to remember it (since I read the manga chapters before starting writing and his name its change several times so from now on I'm going to just call him chaoji **

**Until now I needed to hold the use of jin's devil eyes illusion since it can be only used once a day and it was painful since I could have used it in another of the past battles but I saved it until now**

**This chapter has a lot of notes yeah since this where going to be two separate chapters**

**As you saw in the manga scenes I did it because I needed to show how Roy really is (since I didn't actually show how evil he is before)**

**If you didn't like the scene where he is holding the kirayu's head I'm sorry but Roy is supposed to be that crazy**


	30. You are my friend

Chapter thirty you are my friend

The tower was destroyed, the only thing that remained was the ruins and the black sea just like in lenalee's dream, rocks where falling towards the exorcists but chaoji somehow was able to stop the immense rocks with his bare hands, lenalee noticed chaoji's hands where glowing

-innocence!!?

Asked lenalee surprised

-what's….going on!!?

Asked chaojin who was getting exhausted

-an innocence around here united with you but you need to stop since it's not an anti-akuma weapon the raw power it's exhausting you!!! And soon your body will be destroyed

-but….what should I do?! There is no where else to go!!

Said chaoji who saw ticky mick charging towards them

-CRECENT GRAVE!!!!!!

-CROSS GRAVE!!!!!!

-HI BAN!!!!!!!

The three attacks where useless as he first attacked kaze by kicking him on the face sending him towards the sea, Ticky grabbed Allen's face and smash him on the ground

-this guy……even Jin couldn't beat him!! Is he a god!!?

Asked Lavi who backed away as ticky ran towards him with his evil grim

-HI BA……

Lavi was punched on the stomach so hard he was send flying towards the sky and crashed on one of the ruins of the tower

-it can't be over yet

Said Jin who was beside lenalee trying to get up

-Jin it's impossible to win!!

-we can't hope to someone to come and save us!! We have to do it ourselves or we will die!!

He answered using all his power to destroy the gigantic rock chaoji was holding with a punch

Ticky seeing this he charged towards Jin dodging the meteor punches, when he got close enough he smashed on Jin's chest two energy spheres from his hands sending him flying and crashed on his face beside lenalee. Ticky just looking at lenalee and chaoji he beat them up in matter of seconds while Jin could only see trying to get up

-let them go!!!

Said Jin with fury looking how lenalee was thrown towards him and chaoji was stabbed by the spike tentacles on the chest and was send flying towards the black sea

Ticky just seeing everyone was defeated laughed like a maniac ignoring the earthquakes giving the sign of the download

-it's the end isn't it?

Asked lavi who smiled weakly and everyone could hear his voice on their head

-we still haven't got any solution….to get out of here…..kanda…..krony they are…..

Allen paused as tears came out of his eyes

-we died so young funny isn't it?

Asked kaze

-I will not give up!!

-jin….

-not like this lenalee…..we must protect this world we were born in

Said Jin opening his eyes

-why are you saying this?

Asked kaze

-We are the warriors of humanity so we must keep fighting…….Anita….everyone gave their life and I learn from their sacrifices……that we can't give up and you can only get to the highest power to keep up fighting and never give up hope!!

Answered Jin getting slowly up as he started to glow in a gold color

-if I ever give up I would never be able to save you!!! Even if my body its broken my will to fight will not disappear and in the end………

-in the end?

Asked Allen

-we can make a miracle……..and reach our power to the highest point!!!!

Ticky looked at the golden light behind him even general cross who arrived looked at this surprised from far

-MOERO OREWO SPIRIT POWER!!!!!!

Ticky was surprised to see Jin elevating as a golden beam came out below him; everyone was shocked when they saw it turned into the shape of a winged gold wolf

-that's his…….

-we can't let everyone's sacrifice being in vain that's why I'll fight!!!!

Said jin as the armor detached itself in put itself on his body

http://img172.imageshack.us/img172/8350/dgrayman26rc0.jpg

Ticky seeing this he was left paralyzed; he could only see a gold meteor headed towards his way

-OMAKI RYU SEI KEN!!!!!!!

Ticky received the attack hitting all his body sending him towards the sky

-it hit him!!!

Said kaze who was shocked

Ticky recovered at mid air and charged towards him who threw a punch but Jin at a incredible speed gave ticky a kick full of golden energy on the face, breaking the helmet leaving ticky completely surprised as he was send towards the rest of some pillars of the tower

-_**JJJJ…JIIIINN….JJINN!!!**_

Cried ticky with all his fury as he looked at Jin heading towards him with his right fist glowing gold

-HIN'IRO AME!!!!!!! (Golden rain)

The attack hit ticky on the chest sending him towards the sea, everyone couldn't believe what they where seeing a moment ago everything was just hopeless against that monster but now Jin now with his gold armor was defeating ticky mick like if he was nothing

-I can't believe what has happened

Said Allen getting up slowly as he grabbed his sword

-sorry for being such a losers

Said Lavi who was using his hammer to get up

-it's true what you said….

Said chaoji

-even when you were lying injured…….you still believed you never gave up as you believed….

Said kaze

-that miracles really exist

Said lenalee

-that's right….thanks to you I was able to do this...

Answered Jin smiling at them as he was flying with his golden wings towards them

Ticky mick came out of the water at an incredible speed heading towards jin

-ticky I will defeat that thing inside you...

Jin pulled out from the back of the armor a golden handle as it unfolded turning itself into a golden bow

-no……..I'm wrong….

From the side he pulled out a golden arrow as he pointed the bow at ticky mick that headed towards him but on half way he stopped. Many glowing lights pass through him and they all got inside the golden arrow, it was everyone's innocence power

-WE ARE GOING TO DEFEAT THAT THING INSIDE YOU!!!!!!!

Said everyone as Jin arrow shinned so strongly it blinded ticky mick

Jin shot the arrow that headed at an incredible speed. When ticky was able to see his heart was pierced by the arrow but the monster he was before came out of his body as it cried in pain

-THERE YOU ARE OMAKI SUI SEI KEN!!!!

The Noah was turned into nothing when it received the attack, but in that instant a portal opened itself swallowing Jin and Allen

---------xxxxxxxxxxxxx-------------

Jin opened his eyes and looked around confused. He was in a city with people running away in fear and saw Allen on the floor a little far away from him

-Allen!!!!!

Called Jin getting up and ran towards him

Allen opened his eyes and saw Jin confused who wasn't wearing his armor anymore but the thing that really confused him was the surroundings

-we are not in the arc?

Asked Allen

-I don't know……..I don't see anyone else

Answered Jin

In that instant a gold light came out from the sky, the two looked at the clouds making circles around the light that turned into a immense ship. Jin was paralyzed when he felt the spirit powers inside the golden ship

-what's going on?

Asked Jin who was paralyzed as many stars came out of the ship

-it seems they want to finish us off quick eh?

Asked a voice behind the two exorcist and they recognized it

It was kaze who looked different, his hair was longer and he looked like he had the same age as lenalee and he was wearing a white cape that covered the exorcist uniform he had on Edo

-kaze!?

asked jin surprised

-huh!!?

Kaze got close to them and looked at them confused

-guys…….you look younger!!

-younger!? You look older!!

Said Allen surprised

-oh……..so its you eh?

The two exorcist where confused completely, everything was so unreal for them first it was they were not in the arc, second the giant golden ship that came out of the sky and lastly this kaze who was older

-where are we?

Asked Jin

-3 years after the arc

Answered kaze surprising the two

-WHAT!!!!??????

-you didn't noticed it but after you shot that golden arrow to ticky mick since it was too many spirit power and that provoked the kaze you know to unleash the gatekeepers abilities and provoked a time rift and send you here

-why?

Asked Jin confused

-an accident maybe

Answered kaze as one of the stars crashed close to them

When the smoke cleared it revealed a man who was wearing a white robe, kaze looked a little annoyed as he pulled out his staff and started attacking the man and defeated him in an instant

-damn lucky me it was only a weak one

Said kaze who was sweating

-hey what's going on!!!?? Tell us kaze

said Allen

Kaze looked at his companions and smiled at them kindly

-this is the battle where I will die……..the enemy we are going to face will be stronger than the earl…..and the kirayu

-stronger than the kirayu!?

Asked Jin who was shocked

-but you say you will die!!

-that's right Allen in this battle I will die

-your crazy there must be a way to prevent it!!

-there isn't any Jin………sorry but I have to return you to your time since It may affect the timeline

-Kaze we can do something to prevent this or simply don't fight!!!!

Said jin and kaze looked at him annoyed

-and let you be the hero yourself? Hell no

Answered kaze annoying jin

-then your giving me no choice

Said jin putting himself in fighting position

-are you serious?

Asked kaze who looked at him with pity

-older or not I wont lose take this OMAKI!!!!!!!

-the same as always……….

-RYU SEI KEN!!!!!!

Kaze moved aside and dodge the attack surprising Jin

-I'm not the same as before…

Said kaze who was already behind him hitting him on the face

-sorry kaze take this clown belt!!!!!

Kaze turned around and with his hand the attack bounced and hit Allen sending him flying

-damn you kaze take this KAJI KURAI!!!!!!

Kaze was surrounded by a sphere of wind protecting him from the black fire surprising jin even more

-KURAI AME!!!

-useless

said kaze who was protected again by the sphere of wind

-think you're good because you are older now!? You are as stupid as before

Said jin who charged towards him

-and you are as impulsive as always

Answered kaze who came out in front of him and punched Jin on the stomach

-Neo Thor………Thunder Punch……….

Said kaze as blue lighting came out of the fist sending Jin towards a house where he crashed

Jin came out really annoyed and kaze looked surprised at this

-I will defeat you kaze……I wont let you die

Said Jin who was surrounded by a blue aurora making kaze a little nervous

-my Neo thor thunder punch should have left you unconscious

Said kaze who tried not to sound surprised

-like I said you are stupid for underestimating me kaze

Answered Jin who was now wearing his silver armor

-that's right…….after summoning your gold armor for a period of time you where able to now use silver at any time

Said kaze who saw Jin running towards him

-OMAKI!!!!!!!

-again with that attack…….the Jin in the future teach me how to defeat your meteor punches so give it up

said kaze who was surrounded by the sphere of wind but he noticed Jin jumped towards the sky

-SUI SEI KEN!!!!!!

Yelled Jin who was turned into a blue meteor charging towards Kaze at a incredible speed passing through the sphere and hitting him on the stomach sending him flying and crashed on his face

-I won't let you die kaze……

Said jin who was exhausted

kaze got up slowly and looked at his injury and smiled

-Idiot of me………jin from 3 of 6 years before its still jin….the same warrior I respect and call master..

Said kaze looking at Jin who could barely stand up and fell to the ground

-the Thor Thunder Punch did injure him a lot……be he is to stubborn to just laid down unconscious

Said kaze who walked towards him

-WAIT!!!!

Said Jin who was still on the ground

-even though I may not see you again I was very happy to meet you again, thank you…and If you try to convince my past self the ending will be the same so please try not to say anything ok?

-idiot………

-what?

Jin got up slowly and smiled at Kaze surprising him

-I don't need to tell kaze anything…..since wont let you die

Answered Jin leaving kaze speechless

-you……but..

-you are my friend…..I will become more stronger so I can save you…..since right now…..I'm weak and you shown me that…..

Kaze just stared at Jin, tears came out of his eyes and smile at him

-thanks……….then see you in 3 years…

Said kaze whose hands started glowing purple

In an instant both Jin and the unconscious Allen disappeared. Kaze looked at the sky where the golden boat was, a figure with fire wings headed towards it

-starting without me Jin sensei?

Asked kaze annoyed

**NOTES**

**I may have made jin to gary stu this chapter but I did it to replace cross appearance (since It would suck if I just go along with the manga and what will be the point of call it a new translation if the young exorcist are just going to be saved instead of saving themselves**

**Also this chapter was really inspired by bleach since Jin's personality it's a combination ichigo kurosaki and Pegasus Seiya and since a while ago I saw the episode where ichigo just summons his bankai I said to myself: "instead of just writing cross appearance and showing off why not make the hero make a miracle and turn into something **

**The gold level white wolf armor was based on the gold Sagittarius, Leo and Pegasus kamei armors in Saint Seiya I fused my favorite armors and my constellation Leo even if it looked more like Sagittarius when I finished it by the way this was the hardest page ever since I took 1 hour just to draw Jin wearing the armor being the first time I actually draw it (yeah I'm that impulsive) and I tried my best to make it look gold (that took me 15 minutes)**

**That thing about being suck into the future was a idea from mangafreak and it help me to give a little hint how will my fic will end**

**Final jin reached to his gold rank armor but apparently it was only temporary but it was enough to beat ticky mick what will happen next chapter? All readers next chapter will end the arc saga **


	31. Welcome back

Chapter thirty one welcome back

Jin was surprised to see he was in the same moment he shot the arrow to ticky mick so was Allen. The demon was destroyed as ticky was falling to the sea but for everyone's surprise the earl catch him

-the earl here!!??

Asked lavi surprised looking at the earl who was floating in the sky

-enough games……Jin I will kill you just like I killed your father

Said the earl who pulled out his sword

Jin was surprise to see his armor disappear and started falling by the fact he didn't have wings anymore, the earl charged towards him and swing his sword towards his neck but the earl moved for some unknown reason

-damn I miss and it's all thanks to you stupid aprentize

Said a voice behind Allen who he recognized

-it's been a while…….master…

Said Allen annoyed looking at general cross who had his judgment anti-akuma weapon

Everyone looked surprised seeing the general except the earl who just stared at him

-its been so many years now hasn't it?

Asked the earl

The place started to break into pieces. Everyone knew the arc was going to be destroyed in any instant

-has it now? Sorry but don't keep a record of every time I meet ya fatso

-well! When you say it like that it sounds almost like we see each other all the time!!! But you just love to play hide and seek cross-chan!!

Said the earl making cross laugh and he answer him with a shot from his judgment but the earl dodge it

-I don't feel like hanging around and listening to your babbling if that's all you are here for then go away

said cross in a serious tone

-go away? My my! You are the one trespassing on my ark!!

-you've thrown it out already

-the ark no longer has the wings to leave Edo that power was stolen from it by the fourteenth…its like that ever since the day the man who betrayed the Noah place a curse upon it…

the earl looked at cross with a face of a mad man

-I see…..so it was you…that man passed his role on to the fourteenth…the musician..

-the musician?

Asked lenalee

The place where the young exorcist where standing broke itself and lavi alongside with chaoji and kaze starting to fall

-EXTEND!!!!

Allen was able to grab the hammer but it was so damaged it broke into pieces leaving everyone shocked

-LAVI!!!!!

Cried lenalee and Allen was speechless as he saw his companions fall

-if you guys try to steal the ark its to late…..the heart its now being transferred to the new ark how foolish you are

Said the earl making Allen furious

-idiot……

said jin who sounded annoyed

-in the end this ark will be nothing more than a grave, sucking up the blood of those exorcist

said the earl making Allen even more furious but jin seeing this punched him on the stomach making

-Jin!!! What are you doing!!?  
Asked lenalee who saw Allen fall to the ground

-_**THAT'S IT EARL YOU'RE DEAD!!!!**_

http://img401.imageshack.us/img401/3308/dgrayman27se5.jpg

Jin stopped on mid-air as he was pulled by Allen's clown belt

-JIN STOP IT!!!

Said Allen who was taking a hard time trying to pull him up

-LET GO BEANSPROUT!!!!

Yelled jin with fury annoying Allen

-SHUT UP!!!!!

Said Allen annoyed

-calm down kid you're climbing up here whether you want it or not……don't fight the earl with hatred….

Said cross as he used his second anti-akuma weapon Maria's grave to paralyze him

Lero who saw his master jumped towards him crying

-thanks for accompanying those children on their little trip!! However thanks to that tiky-pon has lost his powers and lost many of my brothers!! But no matter that's why Noah had many memories….and ticky's noah its not completely dead

Said the earl as he entered one of roads doors and jin noticed this

-road……she's alive!?

He asked himself as his wounds from all the battles and the exhaustion took over him and fainted

Some moments later on the biggest part of the floor that was left Cross, looked at Allen who was barely getting up and lenalee was holding the unconscious jin

-get up stupid apprentice I didn't save you from the Noah for nothing

-you just saved us from the earl stupid master

-no matter I need your help or else we will die

said cross surprising Allen

-help?

Asked lenalee

-I'm sure you already know why I came here

said cross

-to destroy the akuma plant

Answered Allen

-is the plant inside the ark?

Asked lenalee surprised

-that room its still here take us to the plant Tim

said cross

In an instant the two exorcist where surprised to see a dark room where many people with skeleton masks where laying dead

-this place is…….

-the akuma factory stupid apprentice the last place left if it wasn't for that kid you are holding we could have left more easier

-I won't let him go!!!  
Said lenalee who sounded really angry and this surprised cross specially when he saw Jin's face

-it can't be!!!...no he can't be him…..he must be his son

Said cross on his head

-where is it? I don't see anything here

Said Allen

-behind you idiot apprentice

Answered cross and the two looked at the giant egg that was being destroyed slowly

-it's the last room of the ark if its download then the ark will disappear along with us

-what do we do master!!??

-we've got to stop it of course so all we need to do is steal the egg if we start up this ark and stop the download the egg will never make it to the new ark

-how do we stop it!? We know nothing of it!!!

-as ignorant as always stupid apprentice

-general…do you know something? About how to control the ark?

Asked lenalee

-I'll use my abilities to interfere with the download it's not much, but it will delay the transfer a little….now make this ark move, Allen!!! Hurry up its about to break down

-WHAT!!??? WAIT A MINUTE I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT MASTER!!!!

In that moment Allen disappeared surprising Lenalee as Cross just looked annoyed

-its because you're the only one who can do it stupid apprentice

said Cross

Allen was taken to the 14th's secret room where he was guided by the soul of the traitor Noah to the piano. Allen was shocked when he saw the notes not only because he could read them they where familiar someway. He played the piano wishing to stop the download and it did, the ark repaired itself completely in the room where kanda was he was surprised so was Kaze who woke up finding himself just outside of the tower laying on the floor

-the egg returned to normal….he stopped the download and the erasing program was cancelled too, that was damn close

Said cross who put Jin on the ground since a minute ago there wasn't much floor for the three

-that's good

Said lenalee who sounded relived

-but hey now that we've managed this the plant wont have transferred completely…it wont have reached the earl the master and student stand victorious Allen!

Said Cross laughing while lenalee just stared at him in silence as she hold Jin on her arms

-Allen are you okay? We're all coming in there okay so if you could send us a door….

Allen was in silence by just touching a key of the piano a door appeard beside cross and lenalee which the entered with Jin on Cross back and Allen smiled at her

-I'm glad you alright lenalee

said Allen

-the ark stopped breaking down!! The sound of a piano came echoing through the room…Allen-kun was that you?

-yeah….master about that musical score…..

-DINNER TIME!!!!!!!

Yelled lavi whose voice sounded in all the room

-LAVI-SAN!!! Its not like he's a dog or something…

said kaze

-just you wait and see kaze…if Allen's hungry he'll come running in an instant DINNNERRRTIME!!!!!!

Yelled lavi

Lenalee couldn't believe what was going on the friends she thought they died were alive even kanda who arrived with the others carrying krony. She fell on her knees crying of happiness

-thank god……they are alive

She said

a little while later, Allen, kanda, kaze, lavi and chaoji where checking the entire ark looking for remaining Noah but they only found the body of haidarnes, the twins jasdebi and debitto and on the tower the girl Noah Rosette was also found unconscious so Allen decided to take her with them even If chaoji wasn't so sure about it but he remembered what jin told him so he decided to stay quiet

-hey chaoji

called Allen who was carrying Rosette

-yes allen?

-its surprising that you are a accommodator its great but what is your power?

Asked Allen looking at Chaoji's glowing bracelets

-super strength……I think Anita and the others gave me this power…

said Chaoji who seemed happy

-what worries me its that krony and jin haven't woken up….

Said kazer

-that jin!! He punched me so he could attack the earl alone

said Allen annoyed

-even if lenalee and cross are taking care of them….together…..

everyone stayed silence for a second

-together……

said lavi

-that womanizer and lenalee…

said kanda

-TOGETHER!!!!!!!!!???

Said everyone at the same time

In the room where the piano was Krony and Jin where laying on two separate couches as lenalee who was now wearing her jacket again was holding Jin's hand

-Jin used all his energy…….he didn't stop fighting for almost two days and fainted from exhaustion…Jin…you always do this…he is more hurt than krony even if he almost died…..I'm sorry jin….i couldn't protect you as I promised I would be….

She said who had tears on her eyes

-you've gotten better at letting your emotions out that you used to be lenalee….and damn attractive to boot…

-No i…..you're almost like a phantom, aren't you general……how long have you actually been here?

-back when you guys were fighting down there bowl I was around too using Maria's ability to conceal myself back when you all got swallowed up by the ark

lenalee was surprised when she saw Cross putting his hand on her cheek

-but man if you were going to turn out this lovely you should've done it sooner….that hair of yours was beautiful

said cross in a flirt tone

-anati-san told me the same thing

said lenalee and this surprised cross

-is that so….i told her not to follow me whatever happened, that idiot…..the good women are always a little feisty for their own good…

said Cross who tried to smile but a tear came out of his eye and this surprised lenalee

-MASTER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Cried Allen and this shocked lenalee when everyone had their mouths hanging some of them covered their eyes seeing this

-THAT'S A CRIME MASTER!!!!

-NO!!!! you've gotten all wrong

-whats that idiot apprentice? She's 16 years old, she's a fine woman now

said cross but he was confused when they saw their mouths hanging even more almost hitting the ground

-what?

Asked Cross confused as Allen pointed his finger at something behind the general and lenalee was shocked to see who it was

-Jiiiiin….

_**-lenalee………back away from him**_

Said jin who had a really creepy look with his devil eyes activated and had black flames on both hands

-who the hell are you?

Asked Cross annoying Jin even more as his fire wings came out

-master……….do what he says…..

-I don't obey no other men especially filthy people stupid apprentice

-General Cross is dead alright

whispered lavi to kaze who was trembling in fear

-Jin's jealousy mode……..no one survives it

said kaze who tried to cover his eyes

-jin its not what you think it is!!

Said lenalee

-yes jin it's a misunderstanding!!! Look he is cross and you know all the trouble we took……….

_**-I don't care if we wasted 22………22!!!!!!! Chapters of this fic looking for this guy….i will kill him right here and now!!!**_

-it was actually 23…….

Said Allen

-_**SHUT UP!!!!!! OR I'LL KILL YOU TOO!!!!!!!**_

Yelled jin with fury making Allen wet his pants

-Jin please stop!! I'm not lying its true he wanst doing anything!!

Said lenalee who was as scared as everyone else

-really?

Asked Jin turning back to normal

-yeah!!

-ok I won't kill him…

Said Jin making everyone feel relieved

-_**BUT I WILL BEAT THE (censored) OUT OF HIM!!!!!!!!**_

Said jin turning back to his evil side grabbing the general out of the room and outside everyone heard punches, explosions and screams of pain from the general who was begging for mercy (_**WARNING: never make a nice guy like jin who was before a anti-social, bully, rebel, aggressive, rocker and addicted to drinking jealous or else his lost side may come back……yeah jin was all that before and no he is not a emo)**_

-you said that cross was like a akuma………it seems he is human after all

Said lavi to Allen who was scared to dead

Outside the ark everyone thought team cross was swallowed to another dimension with the ark but they where surprised to see one of the doors to it appear in front of them. In the Asia Branch another of the ark's doors open and everyone was there looking at it surprised and the entire group of exorcist came out of it

-move idiot apprentice

said cross who pushed Allen

-where are you going master!!?

-I kind of feel like running for it….

-OH HELL NO!!!!!

said jin grabbing cross from his hair

-LET GO!!!

-that's for having your hair like a girl and trying to steal my girl you old man

-OLD MAN!!!??

-yes old man?

-SHUT UP!!!!!

-don't go general!!_-----"I don't want to hunt him down again!!!"_

Said lenalee who hold him from the back and everyone was surprised

-damn she's so cute I can't refuse

Said cross on his head

-so this is why lenalee was on the team to hunt down this pervert

Said Allen on his head

-NO!!!!! LENALEE'S HAIR!!!! AND HER PURITY!!!!

Cried bak

-JIN!!!!!!!!

Called loufa and meilin hugging jin at the same time surprising all of team cross

-Chinese girls are so nice

Said Jin laughing who was of course clueless of their intentions

-let go of him

said lenalee who grabbed Jin and hold him on her arms

-I feel like a doll for some reason….

--------on HQ---------

komui alongside the science department where in front of the door of the ark and when the group came out they were surprised to see komui with open arms with a big smile

-WELCOME HOME!!!!!

Said everyone exited

Komui looked at lenalee and noticed there was something wrong in her, her hair was way shorter and she was holding his nemesis arm

-lenalee…….why are you holding the mirouko guy?

Asked komui confused

-well I……..

After lenalee told her brother the word "boyfriend" everyone in the HQ was able to hear him cry no in echo

--------Hours later----------

In the hospital room komui was crying in lenalee's bed making her feel really embarrassed

-really…..you cry far too much nii-san!

Said lenalee who looked at his brother crying on the bed

-but lenalee, your lovely hair….the most beautiful hair in the world..it…it!!!

-stop saying such embarrassing things!!!

-really you are quite the disturbance here, supervisor if you dirty the bed any further I may have to remove you from the ward!

Said the head nurse who was a really old women

-head nurse…youre horrible!!!

Cried komui annoying lenalee even more

-I'm sure you have plenty of work you should be doing nii-san but I'll make sure to bring some coffee when I'm feeling better

said lenalee and she was surprised to see her borther putting his hand on her head

-yeah……ok

said komui who left went towards the exit

-please no one leave this room or you may activate the traps

he said confusing lenalee and the nurse

-what traps?

Asked lenalee confused

-for the pervert Jin of course………he dared to take your purity I will make him pay!!!

Said komui with rage making lenalee blush

-I HAVENT DONE ANYTHING WITH HIM JUST SOME FEW HUGS AND KISSES BUT THAT'S IT!!!!!!!!!

Yelled lenalee embarrassed

-hugs!!!?? kisses?!!

Asked komui enraged

-that's what a normal and healthy couple do or just because you never had a girlfriend before you never knew that

said the nurse

-it's a disaster I'll make sure jin never sees you again!!!!

-brother!!!!

In that moment everyone stayed silenced when they heard weird sounds of explosions hits just outside of the room

-it must be jin……jejeje he wont survive a wave of 300 komurins……specially when there is only one way to go just like in the movie 300

said komui laughing like a maniac and lenalee hearing this started to regret ever breaking her innocence

komui stopped laughing when someone took down the door and they saw it was bak chan but they saw jin holding him and they knew he used him to ram through the door

-finally

said jin annoyed as hell letting go of the half dead Asia branch supervisor

-thank god……damn you jin you didn't have to use the great me for that

said bak annoyed

-now that I pass do it yourself!!!

Said jin throwing bak chan towards the exit where many Komurin where waiting and closed it instantly

-hi lenalee I brought you this luckily those komurins who just came out of nowhere didn't destroyed them

said jin pulling out some flowers and this annoyed komui

-jin that's sweet of you

said lenalee

-GET AWAY YOU PERVERT!!!!!!

-its that they way to treat the guy who protected lenalee for 22 chapters? 

-23

Corrected lenalee

-ok ok 23 chapters

-I don't care!!!!! You bastard I told you I would stab my repairing tools on your (censored) if you dared to touch my precious lenal……..

Jin punched komui on the face sending him towards the wall beside the door and braked it

-don't be rude jin

Said lenalee

-sorry

He answered sitting down beside her

-sorry Miranda for all this I know you need to sleep

Said lenalee a little embarrassed as Miranda just smiled

-STOP IT KRONY!!!!!

Cried Lavi who couldn't stand hearing the roaring stomach of the unconscious krony

-I can't sleep here

Said Kanda annoyed as he went towards the exit but Theodore was on the way

-go to bed kanda

-please move

-don't say that my children

-I'm not your children

-I'm your master so it's kinda like being my children

-NO I'M NOT!!!!!

-kanda you know the master is like that

Said Mari who was on his bed beside chaoji who was being told by his other two crewmen about joining the finders

-THAT'S WHAT I HATE OF HIM!!!!!

-this place is a disaster

Said Jin

-come on its not so bad

Said kaze who was on the last bed of the right side of the room

-by the way jin are you okay?

Asked lenalee who sounded a little worried

-what do you mean? 

-well you are the one with the worse conditions but you are here like if it was nothing

-well that's simple its because…….

-I healed him….again….

answered Ray who was beside the door surprising everyone there surprising kanda, Miranda, Mari, Theodore and kaze

-ray!!!

Said lavi surprised

-who is he?

Asked Miranda

-he is ray akashi another of the heirs of the 10 clans

answered lenalee

-another!?

Asked kanda surprised to feel a powerful aurora surrounding ray equal to jin

-so Jin it's not the only powerful heir

Said Theodore on his head

-why are you here anyways?

Asked lavi

-I came for training

Answered ray

-training?

Asked lenalee

-with me of course since he needs to improve some stuff he came here since I'm the only one here who can have a decent sparing match with him

Answered Jin annoying the rest of the men for telling them that they where weak

-the war against the kirayu is getting closer…..there are 15 left without counting roy but they seem that they are getting stronger

-we aren't the only ones who think this war may leave both sides dead

said ray making lenalee feel extremely bad and hold jin's hand tightly surprising him

-its alright…….i wont die neither ray

said jin

-I don't want to think about that right now…..can you please just think about being alright after surviving the battles in Edo?

Asked lenalee and Jin smiled at her

-ok…..I will

He said kindly

-ok them tomorrow we start training

Said ray as he left the room

------D GRAY MAN THEATHER 1 Kanda looks so girly-------

Chibi Jin mode walks around and finds chibi kanda in a red kimono and giggles (background music from the little Omakes in the series)

-hey sharky!! What are you laughing at!?

Asked kanda annoyed

-sharky? My name is Jin (if you notice Jin's hair looks like a wave of shark tails)

-shut up what are you laughing at!?

-well it's nothing….but you sure look more girly like that

-what do you say!!!???

-when I first saw you I thought you where a hot girl with a sword but lucky me you ended up being a guy or else image I needed to stand a girl like you

-SHUT UP BAKA SHARKY!!!!!!

Yelled kanda swinging his sword like crazy

(Red curtains close)

-Those two are so friends

Said chibi lavi

--------D GRAY MAN THEATHER 2 GARY STU--------

Chibi Allen seated on a big timcanpy is drinking a soda as chibi Jin walks beside him

-damn gary stu

-what do you say?!

Asked jin annoyed

-nothing its just that you took my role of main character and that's not all you do all the cool things

-so?

-so that makes you a gary stu

-no it doesn't

-yes it does you got comment like that already jijijiji

-well they seem they haven't read all the fic so its not my fault

-but still you are a gary stu

-ok……..say something like that and I will kill you

-ok ok…….gary…..

Black flames came out of his hands scaring Allen to dead

-if a hear the word gary or stu ever again from you I will kill you

-ok ok

A chibi finder come walking

-hi gary!!

Said Allen

-YOURE DEAD BEANSPROUT!!!!!

(Red curtains close and you can hear punches and screams from Allen)

-Jin is as friendly as ever

Said lavi popping out of nowhere

_**NOTES**_

_**FINALLY!!! I FINISHED THE NEW TRANSLATION!!! What I mean is that now I'm going to use my own ideas (trying to follow a reasonable continuation) so before I make the sequel I'll make this last fuller arc that I've been planning since a long time but now I decided how go do it (it was going to be about a battle against the god of war ARES) but now I got something to get out of the Greek stuff for a while so next chapter the Zokuma arc **_


	32. The ZOKUMAS

Chapter Thirty two the Zokumas

Several months had passed since the fight in the ark. The ark is now under the control of HQ but still they haven't use it fearing it may be dangerous after being created very long time ago

------Outside HQ--------

In the forest surrounding the HQ Jin was having a sparing match against ray trying not to destroy everything in their path

-AKARI SEN SAGGITA!!!!!! (100 arrows of light)

-KURAI AME!!!!!! (Dark rain)

Both light and dark arrows crashed provoking a big explosion destroying the trees around the area

-DAMN RAY!!!! YOU ARE DESTROYIG NATURE!!!

-well it's not my fault you attacked me with your fire first!!!

-shut up

-no you shut up

-shut up

-shut up!

-shut up!

-shut up!!!

-shut up!!!

-shut up!!!!!!!

-shut up!!!!!!!!!!!

-hey are I brought you lunch

Called lenalee who was wearing her old uniform carrying a bag alongside Diana

-thanks lenalee

Said Jin who was pulling ray's cheeks

The four sat down beside a tree enjoying the meal, lenalee still had her dark boots broken but she was getting used to that, her hair had grown a little longer than meilin's which made people started to think the two where sisters

-how have you guys improved?  
Asked lenalee a little curious to the two exhausted heirs

-Ray hasn't improve nothing at all, he is a weakling that always needs help as when we were in the triangle order

Answered Jin in a cold tone annoying ray

-shut up!!! I heard you being here made you change but no!!! You're the same idiot Jin!!

-I know……you can't change one's nature for too long

-aren't those two cute? They are as friendly as ever

Said Diana who giggled

-friendly?

Asked lenalee confused

-if Jin would had told him he had improved then that would have mean he really did not improve

-huh?

-they are just like brothers…….you know brothers always try to surpass the other but at the same time they want them to get stronger or else there wont be point of getting stronger at all…..that's how the two are

Answered Diana leaving lenalee completely surprised

-well if you say I haven't improved maybe you got weaker to noticed it!!

-yeah right!! I beat the (censored) out of two kirayu the same night!!

-sure you defeated nataku but you needed our help to defeat Kazan!!

-still I beat him!!

-lucky shot!!! I'm the one who slashed xerts arm!!!

-it was because you needed my help!!!

-you are hopeless you womanizer!!!

-being nice to women does not make me a womanizer you crybaby!!!!

-what!!??

-that's right!! When you weren't married you always cried when you didn't had the courage to tell Diana how you felt!!

-I did not!!!!

-yes you did!!!

-shut up you stupid half American!!!

-Look who is talking half Greek!!!! And it's good for me since I don't like the idea of having my (censored) so small

-damn you!!!!

The two ran towards the woods and started wrestling for a while leaving the two in a deadlock trying to overcome the other with all their might

-guys……aren't you taking this a little serious?

Asked lenalee with a drop of sweat on her forehead

-NO!!!! I MUST KILL HIM!!!!

Said the two at the same time

-don't worry it always like that with the two when it's about being the strongest in everything else they are great friends even in the battlefield the were called the evil crusher duo

-evil crusher duo?

-Jin posses darkness……while Ray posses light….as you had heard both of total opposites but with these two work together they are unstoppable…….maybe that's why we were able to survive the war

-Diana-san…..were you in unit 5 with jin and ray?

-yes…….I was sort of the medic of the team but I also can fight and even if I didn't like the idea of fighting against my comrades……I knew I had to or else we would never had restored the order

-Diana…….

-it's alright now we just need to defeat the kirayu and it will be over…….but don't worry we will help you guys fight against the earl he is still a threat

-thanks…….

-let's hope your legs recover soon

-my legs…..don't worry about it i can walk just a little slower

------Some hours later---------

Jin was walking around the dinner wearing a longer version of his gray short jacket that reached to his black belt; the black t-shirt under it had a big white cross on it. His jeans where blue and he had lighter silver metal boots that barely reached his knees

-hey Jin

Called someone behind him and he turned around receiving a punch on the face

-damn I fall for it again!!

-10 to 3 I'm winning idiot exorcist

Said general cross

-it's been some moths since I told you It didn't count the beat up I gave you when I was in my jealously mode since It's an unfair power now you attack me almost all the time

-you better stay sharp next time…….idiot exorcist

Said cross who left the place annoying Jin

-ITS ACTUALLY 10 TO 4!!! LEARN TO COUNT YOU OLD MAN!!!!

Yelled Jin with a gigantic vein on his forehead making everyone there stay silent

-….what did you…..calm me?

-old man!!!

-OK THAT'S IT DIE WITH JUDGMENT!!!

-ANGEL FIST ACTIVATE!!!!

-you know you won't beat me if I use my maximum strength against you….unless you summon your gold armor

-shut up I won't depend on that

-it's because you can't use it

-what!?

-I know it was just temporally power…..you wont beat me so lets just calm down

Said cross and Jin stayed quiet as everyone else just watched waiting for his reaction

-so Jin…..what are you going to do?

-eat pizza!!!

Answered Jin who ran towards jerry annoying cross

-WHAT ARE YOU DOING!!??

-since I can't beat you then I will just eat since that's the reason I came here

Answered jin as he received his pepperoni pizza and sat down were lenalee, Miranda, Allen and kazuki were

-you really can't beat cross?

Asked kazuki

-if he stays at that level I will surpass him……or maybe not

Answered Jin annoyed

-hey guys have you heard the rumors?

Asked Miranda

-what rumors?

Asked Lenalee

-well……I've been hearing about something about the critical point……that someone has reached it some days ago

-just like Allen did in the ark?

Asked Jin

-yeah but no one knows who it was

-maybe someone who knew it was about time

answered kazuki who giggled

-so its you?

Asked Jin surprising kazuki

-how did you!!??

-simple you just gave me the hint baka

answered jin

-we have two new generals….well one since Allen hasn't said anything

Said lenalee

in that moment a young man around 19 years old of light colored hair which Is cut short in front but extends to a braid on the back, has two dot marks on his forehead and wearing a black tuxedo came carrying a white box

-who are you?

Asked kazuki

-Hi I'm Allen walker

said Allen surprising everyone

-giving his name so recklessly…idiot

said jin on his head

-nice to meet you my name is Howard link I'll be supervising you and I baked some pumpkin pie please help yourself

Said the young man opening the box revealing a really presentable pumpkin pie

Everyone stayed quiet for some moments until Allen stabbed the cake with a fork

-oohh!! I'll gladly have some, bon appetite

said Allen

-it's my pleasure

Said link

-he just said he'd be supervising Allen…

Said lenalee on her head a little worried who got up from her seat and ran outside the dinner making Jin a little worried

Lenalee ran towards the science department where she found reever

-where is my brother?

Asked lenalee to the head of the science department

-well he is in his room wit……

Lenalee ran towards komui's office without hearing the last part Reever tried to tell her and she opened the door

-brother what do you mean Allen is under supervision!?

Asked lenalee

She was shocked when she found komui talking to a man seated on a chair

-you are….

-good afternoon lenalee, how are you feet doing?

Asked the man who was around his late 30s or his early 40s with short black hair, eyes as sharp as a snake and a beard like Hitler who was wearing a black military uniform with the crest of the order

-inspector……Rouverlier…

Said lenalee nervously who was shacking in fear remembering the times where she was punished by the inspector every time she tried to space the order

-looks like we'll be staying here for a while

Said the inspector who got up from his seat and walked towards lenalee making komui feel a chill in his spine

_-how can it be……what's going on? Why is he here?_

-and I'll also be taking a look at your innocence too by the way……

Lenalee was paralyzed when the inspector put his hand on lenalee's cheek making komui feel like he was about to explode but knew he couldn't do anything since Rouverlier was his superior

-you've gotten really pretty miss lenalee

said Rouverlier

komui felt relieve when he saw someone grabbing Rouverlier's hand and the inspector looked at the young man with the black pearl eyes

-you should keep your hands to yourself

said Jin who looked really annoyed

-and who are you?

Asked Rouverlier who looked at Jin with his snake eyes

-Jin……

-let her go

Said Jin in a cold tone making Rouverlier smile

-let go boy do you know who are you touching?

Asked Rouverlier with a smile that could scare any wild animal but it didn't work on Jin who looked at him with his black pearl eyes

-I don't care…..let her go…or else I might get a little angry and brake your arm so you wont use it again to touch lenalee

Answered Jin with the same tone and of course Rouverlier let her go so he did the same

-threading a superior and rebelling against him its something it cannot be forgiven without a punishment

Said Rouverlier who tried to hold the pain Jin's grip did to him

-harassing a minor it's even a worse crime than that

-insolent……I can even use the power that was given to me by the pope to put you on trial for heresy if I want to

Said Rouverlier and this left lenalee and komui shocked and Jin stayed quiet

-well that's a bit of a problem…..you see…I don't care

Answered jin annoying Rouverlier

-watch your words carefully……I don't care if you are a exorcist and even if we are in need of more exorcist I can easily put you in the guillotine…..to keep this army of god clear from evil

-let's go lenalee…

Said Jin to lenalee with a smile ignoring what the inspector told him making him even angrier

-Jin don't think Allen it's the only who is being supervised you are also are for being a accomplice

Said the inspector and jin stopped and turn around looking at the man with a cold expression

-do I have to repeat myself like a frikking recoding machine? I don't care

He answered leaving the room

On Allen's room he was eating like a pig as he was reading a letter from lavi on top of his bed

-so……you left with bookman for a while to train eh?

He asked himself

Someone knocked the door and he got up and opened it and it was rosette who was wearing an exorcist uniform like lenalee. Allen never told no one about Rosette being a ex-noah and since they saw she could still use her power they thought it was innocence so that's why she was accepted as a exorcist

-hi Rosette

Said Allen

-Allen-kun I need help

-help?

-yes…….please, go and look for the strongest exorcist you know

-why?

-well…….even If I decided to join you…….i can still feel what the earl is doing and he has unleashed them….please Allen you must help or else everyone will be in danger

-them? Who did he unleash?

-they are……..

-----------Outside----------

Kaze was seated on the edge of the cliff that holds the entire HQ looking at the nearest town

-how did I do it? I unleashed my spirit power just for an instant fighting against the Noah peyro……..should I ask jin or ray?

He asked himself as he looked at his hand

In that moment someone appeared behind him, it was a man around his 20's with black hair and he was wearing black sun glasses and a black tuxedo

-who are you?

Asked kaze surprised

-we came for lenalee lee

Said another one who was tall with black skin and he was bald

-who are you? You don't seem from here

-idiot boy………bullbreak kill him

Said the white one as the other walked towards kaze

Kaze was surprised to see the man ripping his clothes as he transformed into a giant humanoid bull made out of rock

-akuma!?

Asked Kaze pulling out his staff

-idiot………I'm no akuma

said the bull

In that moment Jin alongside lenalee arrived to the scene where the other man looked at them with an evil grim

-akuma!?

Asked lenalee surprised

-no……….wait I can feel a very powerful spirit power inside both of them but they look like akuma

Said jin on his head as he used his devil eyes and inspected them but for his surprise he didn't find any spirit only akuma blood running through their veins

-not akuma but you have their blood? Who are you!?

Asked Jin who had flames on his right hand

-we are like you Jin……….spirit power users but now fusing our genes with akuma blood we have become something even more powerful………ZOKUMA

Answered the other one that turned in to a thin but muscular red humanoid Hercules beetle

-I'm Z-BREAKER the leader of the elite five ZOKUMA working for the earl and that girl lenalee is coming with us

-you wish!!!

Answered Jin charging towards Z-BREAKER

The two threw a punch at the same time causing a strong vibration on the ground, the two separated and in an instant charged towards each other. Z-BREAKER punched jin on the stomach so fast and strong he was send flying towards the gate where he crashed scaring the gatekeeper to dead.

Kaze tried to use his wind attack against the bullbreak but it was futile

-DIE EXORCIST WITH MY GREAT BULL RUSH!!!!!!!!!!

Yelled Bullbreak transforming himself into a bright light with the shape of thousands of bulls and they hit kaze leaving him unconscious on the ground

-KAZE-KUN!!!

Cried lenalee

Lenalee was horrified seeing behind her Jin laying on the ground half dead, he tried to get up but Z-BREAKER put his feet on Jin's chest laughing

-pathetic……..so it seems we are too much even for the mighty Jin mirouko and it only took ten seconds

said Z-BREAKER

-leave him alone!!!

Begged lenalee who saw Jin trying to take the feet away from him

-so you will come with us?

-…..I…….yes…

-good!! Bullbreak stop the attack we are leaving

Said Z-BREAKER who let go of jin and walked towards lenalee

-I wont let you!!

Said Jin who was surrounded by a blue aurora and Z-BREAKER stopped walking

-so it seems you didn't take my mercy towards you that well……..very well I'll kill you right now!!!!

Answered Z-BREAKER who charged towards jin so fast jin was punched countless times on his stomach then he received a uppercut so strong Jin was send flying so high he made a big crack on the ground when he fell

-I cant…..let you…….

Said jin getting up slowly as he looked at his opponent with defing eyes

-those eyes………IRRITATE ME!!!!!!

Yelled Z-BREAKER stabbing his finger on Jin's left eye

Jin fell to the ground screaming in pain leaving lenalee speechless, Z-BREAKER laughed at the sight of the young Mirouko laying on the ground

-DIE MIROUKO!!!! BLAST TEMPEST!!!!!!!!

Yelled Z-BREAKER who shot a gigantic beam from the cristal on the middle of his horn

Leanelee screamed when jin received the attack destroying all the trees around the place, when the smoke disappear they saw jin laying on the ground bleeding surprising bullbreak and Z-BREAKER

-your attack should have turned him into dust

Said bullbreak who punched lenalee on the stomach leaving her unconscious

-who knows……lets go he will be dead anyways

Answered Z-BREAKER who looked at jin who tried to move but it was impossible for him

-JIN!!! If you are still alive then come to area zero and fight the elite five no matter if you bring the generals they will also fall!!!

Said Z-BREAKER before he disappear alongside bullbreak

-------------hours later-------------

Jin woke up in his room full of bandages and a eye patch on his left eye, he got up slowly and looked at the window and saw it was already dark. He touched his patch removing it in the second

-Jin!!!!

Said Allen who entered the room and he was surprised to see jin left eye completely fine

-lenalee…….i have to go…..

Said jin getting up grabbing his jacket

-I know……we know where they are

-then lets go

-------on the science department---------

Komui was in the entrance of the ark and looked at Jin and allen arrive

-so the four are here

Said Komui

-the four?

Asked Jin

-I'm going to help you too

Said Ray who was behind him wearing his usual combat clothes and kaze who was wearing his exorcist uniform that he used on Edo

-your mission is simple save the exorcist lenalee lee, defeat all the ZOKUMA and if you can find any information about them please bring it

Said Komui who sounded really serious and jin put his hand on the supervisors shoulder

-don't worry I wont let them keep her

-just remember……this mission is classified so that inspector wont know anything and it wont cause any ridiculous waste of time

-thanks komui

-go……..save my sister

Jin didn't say anything as he walked towards the door of the ark

-we have the location ready just go trhough the ark and you will be there

Said Komui

-lets go

Said jin as he ran towards it so did the other four

**NOTES**

**Sorry for taking almost a month but my pc crashed took three weeks to fix now I'm back next chapter will be the last before kami no senshi**

**The ZOKUMA were inspired by a certain anime which is not bleach (I had the idea of spirit power users fusing their blood with akuma to get even stronger and yeah they are not affected by it) but I may tell you on the sequel **


	33. Final Chapter Goodbye

Final Chapter Goodbye

The four arrived close to the volcano where Jin and Ray felt powerful spirit power

-lets go

Said Jin who ran towards the volcano and everyone followed

On the way many level 2 akuma appeared on their way, Jin and ray with one shot of black and light energy they destroyed them all and they didn't stop even if level 3 akuma's started to appear for Allen and Kaze's surprise they defeated them so easy they made them look like level 1 akuma

-even if we can beat them easily they make them see so easy

Said Kaze who just looked in front of him how the two heirs defeated the Akuma

-THAT'S AS FAR AS YOU GO EXORCIST!!!!!!!

Yelled a man who was wearing a tuxedo and black sun glasses

-who the hell are you!?

Asked Jin annoyed

-I'll take down that white hair guy

Said another man coming behind the four

-ZOKUMA

Said Jin on his head

-Jin!! Ray!! You go on ahead we will handle them

Said Allen

-alright you better not die

Said Jin who continued his path and ray followed behind

Allen summoned his clown crown and waited for the opponents to transform into their ZOKUMA forms revealing the one in front of him a green mantis ZOKUMA with his two arms in form of blades and the other was a blue humanoid shark

-gaster is my name

Said the Mantis Zokuma

-Sharktoll and we are part of the elite five Zokuma

On the road Jin and ray saw another ZOKUMA in their way, the blue humanoid lizard had giant shoulders which they opened and shot a gigantic laser at them but they barely dodge it

-BASTARD TAKE THIS KAJI KURAI!!!!!!

Yelled Jin using his dark flames against the ZOKUMA who screamed in pain

-ZEUS THUNDERBOLT!!!!!!

Yelled Ray throwing a punch full of blue electricity

The two attacks hit the ZOKUMA sending him far back, he crashed on the ground but it got up quickly really angry. For the surprise of Jin and Ray many clones came out of the ZOKUMA

-duplicating? Alright ray lets take them all down

Said Jin who charged towards the hundred ZOKUMA

-KAJI KURAI!!!!!!!

-AKARI SEN SAGGITA!!!!!!!

Both attacks hit many of the ZOKUMA destroying in the instant leaving only ten of them

-damn you exorcist!!! I elefiquel will kill you go!!!!!!!

Ordered the ZOKUMA as the other nine headed towards him

-ray the real one is all yours

Said Jin who jumped towards the other nine

The ZOKUMA looked at jin falling towards them and with his gauntlet that had a blade on the side cut the closest ZOKUMA's arm then kicked him away, the other that came from behind he quickly turned and kicked him on the face so hard it broke his neck. The remaining seven opened their shoulders and shot beams at Jin who dodged them while he made black flips and when the smoked cleared Jin was standing with his two arms extended towards the air with blue energy surrounding them

-MOONLIGHT SWORD!!!!!!

The sword of light destroyed all of the remaining clones as Ray charged towards the real one so did the ZOKUMA. The two pass though each other but elefiquel was cut in half by ray's golden katana

-One elite five ZOKUMA down four to go

Said ray and Jin ran towards the volcano so did ray

-WHITE WOLF!!!!!!

-LION!!!!!

The two were surrounded by a bright light as a white wolf and a lion appeared from their aurora. The two animals turned into silver rank armors and attached to Jin and ray, ray was now color bronze with the headpiece exactly the same as his previous armor but the lion head didn't have any eyes or nose. The breastplate covered all his chest and stomach, the shoulder guards where a little smaller now with both gauntlets with two fangs, the belt now had a thunder shape and the boots covered almost all his legs

-silver eh? Ok let's go!!

Said Jin as the ran towards the area zero

---------Inside the volcano----------

Lenalee woke up seeing around her vision and noticed she was chained on both arms and legs, she noticed she was inside a volcano but it didn't felt hot at all. Close to her a man around his 30's with short blonde hair, red eyes and he was wearing a blue tuxedo was working on some computers

-who are…….you?

Asked lenalee and the man looked at her with an evil grim

-so you woke up Miss Lenalee lee I'm GIRO

-GIRO?...

-correct I'm the one in charged to create the final three crystals….

-crystals?...

-little girl……..do you know about the "Over Lords?"

-over lords?

-spirit power users from gold rank who combined their genes with the Noah to create even something more powerful than them the "Over Lords"

-impossible!!

-we are way superior to ZOKUMA and Noah……the seven of us by the orders of the earl need to be ten now we have only 3 left to go

-crystal's!? I still don't get it?

-the Over lord crystals is what makes our Over lords capable to survive such power. We are so powerful we need a powerful matter to maintain us alive……but at the same time it keeps us immortal and since you have the innocence of the heart it has enough power to create the final crystals

-the earl………did he made all this?

Asked lenalee on her head nervously

-but of course you must be thinking if the earl control us…….well…….that's what he thinks we the Over Lords will never bow to a weakling like him, he treat us a little better than akumas………..LITTLE BETTER THAN AKUMA'S!!!?? DON'T MAKE ME LAUGH!!!!

Lenalee was scared by his comment since she knew they were still human in way, GIRO looked at her and made that grim again scaring her even more

-you know something? We can destroy the earl and his pathetic Noah if we want to but……

-but what?

-our Lord Krakataro the first Over Lord decided to first create the ten warriors that will rule the world before eliminating that pathetic fattso

----------far from the volcano---------

Allen attacked with a cross grave but gaster dodged it easily and charged towards him so fast he was already in front of him. Allen tried to move away but he was slashed on the chest by one of the ZOKUMA's blades and fell to the ground defeated

-ALLEN!!!!! DAMN YOU ZOKUMA!!!!

Yelled Kaze with fury as he attacked Sharktoll with all his rage and managed to cut one of his arms surprising the ZOKUMA

-he is more powerful that I thought!!!  
Said Sharktoll who blocked the staff with his other arm that had a blade on the elbow

-I WILL NOT LOSE TO THE LIKES OF YOU!!!!!!

Yelled Kaze who attacked brutally but Sharktoll dodged them all and jumped way back entering underground

-just like a real shark but you can swim around earth too?

Asked Kaze surprised seeing the Shark tail surrounding him

Gaster walked slowly behind Kaze ready for a coward attack but kaze turned around surprise to see the ZOKUMA being cut in half by Allen's blade

-Gaster!!! You exorcist bastards!!!

Yelled Sharktoll coming out in front of Kaze

-AEOLOS WIND!!!!!

The wind attack sent the ZOKUMA flying and crashed on the ground defeated

-lets go Allen

Said Kaze

The two continued their path but for their surprise Sharktoll got up slowly as he was being surrounded by a blue and green aurora

-still alive?

Asked Allen surprised

-idiots……….I felt elefiquel presence disappear also……….this is the emergency tactic if that happens…….

-tactic?

Asked Kaze confused

-THE DARK KNIGHT FUSION!!!!!!

Yelled Shaktoll who was surrounded by a black armor that covered his face, shoulders, chest and legs and two giant blades replaced his arms duplicating his spirit power

Jin and ray were able to feel this power even if they were far away as the ran towards the vocano

-are you sure we should leave them behind Jin?

-they have a powerful opponent…..but the one we are going to face is even more powerful than that

-you guys aren't going anywhere!!

Said someone beside them and it was bullbreak

-One of the two that invaded the order

Said Jin putting himself in fighting position

-and the second most powerful of the elite five

Answered Bullbreak

-Jin go on ahead…..I know that beetle ZOKUMA defeated you when you weren't using your armor I bet you can do it now

-wow ray so nice alright you better survive

Said Jin who ran towards the volcano but bullbreak appeared in front of him

Jin knowing bullbreak didn't like the idea of letting him leave stopped for a second. He extended his arms towards the sky as a black with red energy sphere appeared and he throw it at bullbreak who barely dodged it but he saw the three that were hit by the attack and they all brake in million pieces

-get him ray

Said Jin who left the place

---------A little far from there---------

Allen was running towards the volcano as he looked behind remembering when kaze told him to go on ahead, as he ran someone appeared in front of him. It was Z-BREAKER who by the looks he was waiting for someone

-so you're the first one? Alright I'll use all my power to kill you!!

Said Z-BREAKER

Alled tried to pull out his sword but before he did he was stabbed by Z-BREAKER's horn

-so fast……..so powerful……..

Almost on the bottom of the volcano, kaze was dodging all of Sharktoll's attacks but that left him with many cuts and injuries around his body

-it's over kaze!!!!

Said Shaktoll who kicked Kaze on the stomach making him fall to the ground

-to…..powerful…….damn it

-die like a man

Said Sharktoll who clone himself twice surprising kaze

-he cloned himself!?

-I absorbed the power of my two dead comrades, I can use their abilities also…….

Sharktoll opened his gigantic shoulders and a bright light came out of it, kaze quickly threw his staff towards the original's shoulder blowing it up. The clones disappear and kaze kicked the Zokuma on the face so hard it made him back away

-THOR THUNDER PUNCH!!!!!!

With his final attack the ZOKUMA received the attack falling to the ground dead

-I was lucky……..

Said kaze who fell to the ground unconscious

------On half way the volcano-------

Ray and bullbreak were lying on the ground exhausted, Ray got up slowly as he removed his half broken headpiece

-you are strong!!

Said Ray who looked surprised

-so are you Akashi but its over!!!!!! GREAT BULL RUSH!!!!!!!

Yelled bullbreak as thousands of golden bulls made out of spirit power charged towards ray

-ZEUS!!!!!!

Ray received the attack completely as Bullbreak laughed but for his surprise ray came out of the bulls with his armor completely chattered

-HOW!!!!!!

-THUNDER BOLT!!!!!!!

Yelled Ray throwing his attack and hit bullbreak destroying him completely

-he is one of my stronger opponents yet……..

Said ray before he fainted

----------On top of the volcano---------

Jin arrived to the top where he found Allen laying on the ground defeated, he tried to wake him but Z-BREAKER was there waiting

-so you came to get killed……..wow you brought your armor now lets see the difference shall we?

Jin charged towards Z-BREAKER and both of them threw a punch at the same time sending them back away

-good punch but not enough!!!!

-I'll save lenalee at all cost!!!!! 

-AKARUI KABUTOMUSHI NO KEN!!!!!! (Shining beetle attack)

Yelled Z-BREAKER covering himself with a bright golden light

-OMAKI RYU SEI KEN!!!!!!!

The meteors managed to hit Z-BREAKER making him scream in pain but for Jin's surprise he didn't stop and hit Jin's chest sending him way back but he managed to break

-he is way more powerful than I expected…..

Said Jin on his head

-so it seems you can't beat me

Said Z-BREAKER who jumped towards Jin

Jin furious threw a uppercut and hit on Z-BREAKER'S chin sending him flying, but before he was away from jin he grabbed his hand sending jin towards him

-BEETLE TEMPEST!!!!!!

Yelled Z-BREAKER grabbing his both hands and extended them towards the sky hitting Jin on the chest sending so fast towards the ground, jin got buried by the rocks

-I won't give up! Even if you send me towards the center of the earth I'll come back and beat you!!

-its futile to resist me your most powerful attack is useless against me!!!

-OMAKI!!!!!!!

-ALRIGHT TAKE THIS!!! AKARU…….

For Z-BREAKER's surprise the meteors turned into a comet which hit him on the chest making a whole, as the ZOKUMA screamed in pain Jin grabbed him from behind

-WHAT ARE YOU….

-OMAKI ASTEROID CRASH!!!!!!!!!

Z-BREAKER saw how they were heading towards the heavens but for his surprise Jin made a U turn down and started to fall at the speed of light crashing on the ground. Jin got up and ran towards the entrance ignoring that Z-BREAKER was getting up slowly but died before he said anything

Inside the Volcano Lenalee was surprised to see Jin entering, GIRO smiled as he disappeared. Seeing lenalee tied up Jin threw four meteors towards the chains that were holding lenalee

-lenalee!!

Called Jin when he saw lenalee fall to the ground but he ran so fast towards her he managed to catch her before she hit herself

-are you alright?! Lenalee!!

-Jin……jiji…you worry to much I'm just a little dizzy

She said while she touch his right cheek

-lenalee……..

-what a cute couple...too bad I will be the responsible of disposing you children

Said GIRO who came from behind

Jin felt GIRO's power that was exactly as equal al his, he got up and put himself in fighting position and GIRO laughed at this

-I know what are you thinking…….we are completely equal is about spirit power but you are wrong boy!!! I'm not even using half my power!!!

Said GIRO whose clothes ripped completely

-HOLLY (censored) A GAY STRIPPER!!!!!

GIRO started to transform into a demon twice as taller, his skin turned completely gold except his chest that was gray, his chest had five red spheres around it, he had talons instead of feet, and his head had four spikes around the head and a blue crystal on his forehead

-ZOKUMA!!?? No!! his power is greater than a ZOKUMA!!

-**OF COURSE!!! I'M NO ZOKUMA!!! I'M A GOLD RANK SPIRIT POWER USER WHO DISPOSED OF HIS ARMOR AND FUSED HIS GENES WITH NOAH'S MAKING ME ONE OF THE 7 OVER LORDS!!!!**

Answered GIRO leaving Jin completely chocked

-Over…..Lord!!??

-**FEEL THE POWER OF MY GRAVITY SHOTS!!!!**

Said GIRO as one of his spheres on his chest disappeared

For Jin's surprise he saw the sphere heading toward him so fast he couldn't dodge it. The sphere made an invisible explosion on his chest creating a vortex that started to swallow his body but it exploded quickly destroying all of his armor

-**damn I need four hours to regenerate each bullet…but it seems I wont be needing any more since his already dead**

Said GIRO who saw Jin falling to the ground with his eyes completely white

-JIN!!!!

Cried lenalee who tried to run towards him but she was too tired

-**Don't move a lot girl since you lost many energy when you help me create the three remaining Over Lord Crystals**

He said as he threw the three crystals and disappeared

-what…did you do?

-**well miss lenalee I sent them to our lord Krakataro so he can find the final three Over Lords**

-then that means we will have to deal with nine eh?

Asked jin who got up slowly

-**Nine you say?**

-I will beat you!!!

GIRO shot an energy beam towards Jin hitting him on the face so hard he was sent flying and crashed on the floor making a hole

Outside Ray alongside Allen and Kaze headed towards the volcano

-Lenalee……..run……

Said Jin who could barely walk towards GIRO

-**YOU INSECT STILL STANDING!!?? DIE!!!!**

Yelled GIRO who was about to shoot another energy beam but Allen's Crown Clown caught GIRO's arms

-You are not alone Jin!

Said Kaze who attacked GIRO with his aeolos wind

-ZEUS THUNDERBOLT!!!!!!

GIRO who wasn't affected by the attacks shot energy beams towards the three defeating them in the instant

-**I killed your rescuers……no you are no use miss lenalee **

Lenalee tried to activate her boots even knowing that she couldn't fight, but for GIRO's surprise Jin got up as golden aurora surrounded him

-you hurt my friends……you used lenalee!!! I will never forgive you!!

-**WHAT CAN YOU DO!!!?? **_"his power is rising!!!?? Could it be!!!"_

-you aren't taking all the credit!!!

Said ray who got up also surrounded by a golden aurora

-neither do I!!!!

Yelled Allen getting up

Three golden stars came on top of the three and transformed into different shapes, on top of Jin a golden winged wolf appeared, on top of Ray a golden lion and finally Allen a golden cross

-**THOSE ARE!!!! NO HOW CAN SIMPLE HUMANS SUMMON……..**

-GIRO!! You gave up this incredible power for a limited power!! We will show you the power of our union!!!!!!

Said Jin who as the wolf turned into a armor and attached on Jin's body

The other two did the same, rays golden lion armor had a head piece with a blue diamond on the center, the breastplate covered all the body and had a bet with four guards around it with three green pearls on the center one, it also had elegant designs similar to jin's armor, the boots covered all the legs so did the gauntlets, the shoulder guards were medium size with a red diamond on each one.

Allen's armor had a similar head piece but with a cross instead, the breastplate carried less armor, the shoulder guards where small but the gauntlets covered all the arm so was his boots and had a golden sword on his back exactly like his when he reached 100 percent sync

-**THREE GOLDEN ARMORS!!!???**

The three charged towards GIRO who shot three gravity bullets but they dodged it so easy GIRO felt a chill on his spine

-**ALONE THEY CAN MATCH A OVER LORD!!!!**

Said GIRO

-GOLDEN ZEUS THUNDERBOLT!!!!!

-GOLD CROSS GRAVE!!!!!!!

-THOR THUNDER PUNCH!!!!!!!

-OMAKI SUI SEI KEN!!!!!!!!

The four attacks hit the Over Lord making him fall on his knees

-**HOW!!?? HOW COULD WEAKELINGS DEFEATED A OVER LORD!!!???**

-Because we never gave up!!

Answered Kaze

-we support each other that's why!!

Said ray

-being with jin has taught us something important! We can create something incredible if we never give up, if we fight until we are nothing

-**something……incredible?**

-we call it a miracle

Answered Jin surprising GIRO but at the same time he laughed

-**MIRACLE EH!!?? ALRIGHT THEN MAKE ANOTHER ONE!!!!! I'LL BLOW MYSELF UP AND LETS SEE IF YOU CAN MIRACOUSLY SURVIVE!!!!!!**

Everyone saw how GIRO was glowing, Jin grabbed lenalee and ran towards the exit so did everyone else

-**DIE!!!!!!!!!!!**

Everyone was surprised to see one of the ark's doors in front of them and with no hesitation the entered it and escaped the explosion

------------Some days later----------

Lenalee entered her room and saw how jin was packing his stuff in his room but she already knew why

-it's today right?

Asked lenalee who sounded sad

-yeah……I need to go to help the other heirs…..they are in trouble

-but……..

-lenalee…..I can't let my friends die…..if I stop the kirayu you will be safe and even so……..right now I'm not strong…I need to become stronger so I can protect you and help you

Jin grabbed his little bag and head towards the exit grabbing lenalee's hand surprising her

-lets go lenalee

Said jin with his usual smile

-ok…….

She said who still didn't sounded confident

On the main hall, ray, Diana, kazuki who was now wearing a general's uniform, lavi, Allen, Kaze, Krony, Miranda, Meilin, Komui, kanda and the rest of the science department were waiting as jin arrived with lenalee

-so you are leaving

Said Meilin who sounded sad

-don't worry I'll be back

Answered jin petting her head making her blush

-well it can't be help its for the sake of our world

Said lavi

-but you better come back

Said kazuki

-and since you will be traveling around the world will you bring something please?

Asked kazuki

-I've got nothing to say

Said kanda

-take care jin-kun

Said Miranda embarrassed

-I will Miranda……..and keep that beautiful look of yours

Said Jin making Miranda blush but lenalee didn't feel offended at all

-I'll try to master the spirit power inside me so we can fight better together I'll use all of your tips for now Jin-Sensei

Said kaze making Jin smile

-alright but you better turn really strong

-be careful of the akuma since they know you are an exorcist

Said krony

-if I wear my causal clothing they won't notice but thanks for worrying

-try to come back soon I'll be boring to tease kanda's girly appearance without you

Said Allen annoying kanda

-yeah I will

-hey Mirouko-san we have something for you!!

Said Komui alongside all the science department

-what is it?

Asked Jin confused

Komui gave him a box which he opened and he was surprised at what he saw, it was a gauntlet perfect to put his diamond color black with the shape of a wolf

-I cant let no one else take lenalee you better come back

Whispered Komui making Jin smile

-thanks komui

Said jin who looked at lenalee who still looked sad

-I promise I will return

-how…..can you be so sure?

Asked lenalee who had tears on her eyes

Jin smiled as he removed the diamond of his old gauntlet and put it on her hands surprising her and the rest of the group

-Jin!! That's………

-for safekeeping…I'll come back for it….and for you

Said Jin making lenalee cry as she wrap her arms around him

-take care…….

-I will……..

He said as he slowly separated from her and walked towards his two triangle order partners

-lets go

Said Jin who looked back with his usual smile

-I will come back……definitely

THE END

**NOT REALLY COMING SOON THE SEQUEL KAMI NO SENSHI!!!!**


End file.
